We Can Do This
by lilgulie5
Summary: This is the sequel to "Just Let Me Try". What will life be like for Quinn and Puck now that they have decided to be together and keep Beth? Follow them through the summer after the Sophomore year that changed everyone's life and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 1 of 'We Can Do This'. This story is the sequel to 'Just Let Me Try'. I would recommend reading that story first, if you haven't done so already, because even though it follows the same time frame of season one, there are some obvious differences. I chose the name of this story from Puck's line during Hairography when he says to Quinn "This parenting thing? We can do this." This story will follow Puck and Quinn from the summer after Sophomore year, through Junior year and beyond. Chapter 1 picks up near the end of "Journey". Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! xo- Katie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

Quinn Fabray woke up on the Monday morning after Regionals to the sound of her daughter's cries. She glanced over at the alarm clock which read _6:15am_. _I can't believe she slept for almost three hours,_ Quinn thought, gingerly pulling herself up in bed. The previous night had been Beth's first night home and she hadn't slept for more than two hours at a time. Quinn and Puck had taken turns actually getting out of bed to feed or change her, but even when she stayed in bed, Quinn could not sleep until Puck came back and told her that Beth was "all good".

"My turn," she said, climbing out of bed and seeing one of Puck's eyes open. "You still have an hour before you have to get up for school."

Quinn was thankful that she had a few days off from school. Her exams were Thursday and Friday and Mr. Schue was going to try and ask Principal Figgins if Quinn could only come in for the exams she had to take.

"Good morning, sunshine," she said as she picked her daughter up from her bassinet. "Is someone hungry?"

Sitting down in the old rocking chair that she and Kurt had found for a steal at Goodwill, Quinn lifted her shirt and adjusted Beth the way the nurse had shown her. Truth be told, she still wasn't all too comfortable with breast-feeding yet, but she and Puck had decided that it was best for their daughter. It had taken a very frustrated Quinn well over an hour the night before to even figure out how to use the breast pump, or the _medieval torture device_ as Puck called it when she pulled it from the box.

Quinn still couldn't believe that just a few days ago they had competed in Regionals. It seemed like a lifetime ago. Puck had broken the news to her that the club had lost, that they hadn't even placed and now Glee was over for good. It had been a shocking blow in the midst of all of the excitement and joy Quinn felt that weekend. She owed so much to the glee club and to Mr. Schue. They had accepted her and supported her and she knew that her experience with her team, not just her pregnancy, had changed her for the better. For that reason, Quinn had agreed to join the rest of team after school in a tribute to Mr. Schue. As much as she didn't want to leave Beth (and, she had to admit, put on real clothes) Rachel had promised Quinn that she would only be gone for an hour and Quinn was leaving her in the very capable hands of Puck's mother.

When Beth had finished nursing, Quinn burped her, changed her and rocked her until she fell back asleep before returning to bed with Puck.

"What time is it?" he mumbled as he reached for her hand.

"Nearly seven. You can still sleep for fifteen minutes."

"She eat OK?"

"Yeah, and now she's back to sleep," Quinn replied as her own eyelids drooped down.

"You should do that, too," Puck said.

"OK, _dad._"

"Don't give me that attitude, missy," he joked but Quinn had already fallen back to sleep. Kissing her cheek, Puck closed his eyes for a few more precious minutes of sleep until his alarm went off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After third period, Puck snuck into the locker room and pulled out his cell phone. Normally, students were required to keep them in their lockers but he didn't really care. He opened his contacts list and scrolled through until he found what he was looking for and hit the _send_ button.

"Hello?" Quinn answered in a hushed tone which sounded like she had been sleeping.

_Fuck,_ Puck thought. "Hey, uh, I just wanted to know how my girls are doing. Did I wake you up?"

"I was just napping. Beth's asleep and you mom said that the best thing for me to do is to sleep when she sleeps."

"I'm really sorry, babe."

"That's OK. Where are you, it sounds all echoey."

"I'm in the locker room."

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Quinn asked after she checked the clock.

"It's a passing period and I have Schue next so he won't care."

"Puck, you shouldn't skip _any_ classes."

"I know, but I just wanted to make sure everything is good," he explained and Quinn couldn't possibly be angry with him.

"That's really sweet," she admitted. "Beth is good. We slept until a little while after you left and then she had breakfast and slept and I just fed her again and put her down about twenty-five minutes ago."

"Great and how are you?"

"Honestly? Still really _really_ sore, like, everywhere."

"Quinn, you just had a baby _two_ days ago. You're allowed to be sore," Puck replied as the bell rang in the background. "Shit, that's the bell. I gotta go. I'll pick you up after school?"

"Yeah, I'll be ready."

"OK, I'll see you then."

"Alright, go to class. Bye."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Go to class."

"Give Beth a kiss for me."

"I will if you _go to class!_"

"OK, bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, there are three bottles in our fridge and everything is in her room. Diapers are in the top drawer and -."

"Quinn, you're only going to be gone for an hour," Puck's mom said with a laugh. "We'll be fine."

"I know, but you'll call if anything comes up?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Quinn, are you ready?" Puck said softly as he walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Hey, baby girl," he said, kissing Beth in Quinn's arms. "I missed you today."

"She missed you, too," Quinn replied. "OK, we can go."

"Are you going to hand her to my mom?" Puck asked.

"Oh, yeah, right." Quinn handed Beth to her grandmother and followed Puck up the stairs and out to his car. "I forgot to tell you mom where the onezies are, do you think we should call her?"

"Babe, I think my mom can figure it out if she needs to. She has two kids, you know."

"Right."

"Beth eats, sleeps, poops, and looks cute right now. I don't think she's going to get into trouble and we're not going to miss anything."

"I'm going to sob during this song that Rachel picked, just so you know," Quinn said.

Rachel had emailed Quinn the song she had personally selected to sing to Mr. Schue so that she could look it over, along with a YouTube video to "further enhance her learning process".

"Yeah, this is going to be tough. I can't believe we lost."

"I think it's finally sinking in that we're not going to be getting together every Monday and Thursday for practice. It's so weird."

"I know," Puck merely replied.

"If you would have told me at the beginning of the year that I would be sad over the loss of glee club, I would have laughed in your face. I didn't join for the singing, dancing and musical camaraderie. I joined so I could keep tabs on Finn and spy for Coach Sylvester."

"Well, why do you think I joined?"

"Because of Acafellas?" Quinn guessed. "Actually, I'm not sure. Why did you join?"

"So I could be closer to you," Puck admitted. "After you made it obvious that you didn't really want anything to do with me when you found out you were pregnant, I had to find some excuse to be with you. "

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, they were lucky to have my mad skills, but I didn't join just for fun."

Puck glanced over at Quinn and gave her a rare sheepish smile that he used whenever he admitted to something that he hadn't shared before.

"Hey girl, looking good," Mercedes said as she pulled Quinn into a hug. "How's the cutie?"

"Wonderful. Do you want to see a picture?"

"Puck showed me pictures all through math class."

"I swear he has taken over one hundred pictures of her already."

"Quinn," Rachel said as she approached the pair. "I wanted to congratulate you on Beth's birth. She is really beautiful. Now, let's run through this really quickly. Have you been practicing?"

"Rachel, I have one line and then I sing the chorus. It's not _that_ hard."

"Alright, let's do this people!"

They ran through the song twice without interruption and they actually sounded good for just learning the tune.

"That was great guys. Our strength with this song is that it hits our emotions, so let's not be afraid to let those shine through," Rachel advised. "Quinn, Puck, do you think the two of you can make it through the real performance without checking your phones ten times a piece?"

"So help me God," Quinn muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"She said sure thing!" Puck lied.

"Good! Everyone, wait right here and I'll get Mr. Schuester."

"How are you feeling?" Puck asked as soon as Rachel left.

"OK, still kinda worn out."

"Jeez," he teased. "You know, for as much as you complain, you'd think you just had a baby or something."

"Oh _ha ha_," Quinn replied dryly.

"I'm just kidding. You look really cute. I'd never guess you had a baby a few days ago if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

"That's the wonders of make-up for you. I'm sure your eyes are probably scarred for life now."

"Nah, it wasn't anything I hadn't seen before on those videos you made me watch."

"So, when can we visit?" Mercedes asked.

"Maybe around the end of the week?" Quinn replied. "We're still trying to get used to everything and get Beth settled."

"Good. I can't wait to start spoiling my little God-baby rotten."

Quinn and Puck had discussed the issue at length and decided to have their daughter baptized. Because Jewish belief stated that the faith passed through the mother, Beth was not born Jewish but would be equally exposed to both Judaism and Christianity. They had chosen Mercedes to be her Godmother and Mr. Schue as her Godfather. They had both felt initially awkward asking him, but he was really the closest thing to a father that either of them had right now.

Before long, Rachel returned with Mr. Schue following closely behind her.

"So," she began, taking her spot with the rest of the club on the stage. "We have something we need to say to you."

"In the beginning of this year, I was just another football player," Matt said. He had volunteered to be the first one to go and the rest of the club followed.

"I had a stutter."

"I was the closeted Diva."

"I used to be captain of the cheerios," Quinn added, marveling to herself at how long ago that time seemed now.

"I was afraid to dance outside my room."

"I hated everyone in this club."

"So did I."

"I wasn't honest about who I was," Kurt said, tears filling his eyes.

"I was tossing kids into dumpsters," Puck followed, giving Kurt an apologetic nod.

"I had never kissed a girl before."

"I was getting slushied."

"I didn't- I didn't have a father. Someone I could look up to, model myself after. Someone who could show me what it really meant to be a man."

Quinn and Puck both agreed completely with Finn's heartfelt words. Mr. Schue had gone above and beyond being a teacher or even a coach. He had touched their lives in ways not even a song could express. Quinn would never forget the day when Mr. Schue had given her a ride home from school or the compassion he showed her when he found out she was behind the glist. Puck hadn't known what it was like to trust an older guy besides his grandfather until he met Mr. Schue. In his experience, they left when things got tough. Mr. Schue has stuck by the glee club through thick and thin. Even though he would never admit it to anyone else, the teacher had also helped him through some of his most difficult struggles during the past year.

"We don't care what the judges say," Rachel continued. "We won, because we had you as a teacher."

"Glee club will never end Mr. Schue," Mercedes said. "Because you _are_ Glee club and you're in all of us now."

By the time they had all finished singing _To Sir, With Love_ every single one of the girls was in tears. Quinn didn't even know how she had managed to sing her line "a friend who taught me right from wrong, and weak from strong, that's a lot to learn," without breaking down in the middle of it. The group was so focused on Mr. Schue that none of them noticed Coach Sylvester quietly leave from her spot in the corner of the auditorium.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unfortunately, Quinn was only afforded a half day of school on the Thursday and Friday of finals week. Principal Figgins had said that since she had Spanish after lunch, Quinn could have the morning off, but would have to report to all of her classes after lunch until the end of the day. Thankfully, students were allowed to leave McKinley during their lunch hour so Puck drove home to pick up Quinn and Beth. Together they dropped their daughter off at Quinn's mother's house. Judy Fabray had gladly offered to watch Beth and Quinn and Puck were happy to take her up on her offer because they didn't want to depend too much on Mrs. Puckerman. Quinn still disliked the idea of leaving her daughter but felt comfort in knowing that they could trust both of their mothers. She was a little tired, but had studied enough for Spanish the night before to feel confident that she would get an "A" on her final exam. Puck had taken care of Beth more than his usually share during the night so that Quinn could rest and she also napped on and off throughout the morning while the baby slept.

Learning her daughter's schedule and needs was still something Quinn was trying to master. Puck was surprisingly good with Beth, not shying away from her when she was wailing or when she needed to be changed. Quinn knew that if she and Puck weren't together, it would have been very difficult, or nearly impossible for her to raise Beth without pulling all of her hair out. Caring for a newborn during finals week had been trying enough, but Puck was a constant support, even if he didn't realize it. Just the fact that he was conscious enough to gather Quinn into his arms after one of Beth's nightly feedings, laying a light kiss on her head, meant the world to her.

"We'll be back after school," Quinn said, handing her mother the diaper bag as Puck carefully set the car carrier onto the kitchen table.

"Actually, we have a glee meeting after school, so it will be around four-thirty."

"What? Why? I thought glee was disbanded by Figgins."

"It was. I dunno, Mr. Schue just told me yesterday that he wants us all to meet one last time, or something."

"Awesome," Quinn said sarcastically. "Another sobfest today. Is that OK, Mom? Can you keep her longer?"

"Of course, Quinnie. If you want, you and Noah can stay for dinner afterwards."

"Sounds great, Mrs. Fabray. We'd better get going. Lunch is over in fifteen minutes."

"Bye, baby," Quinn said kissing Beth's downy hair.

"Be a good girl."

Quinn looked over some of her Spanish notes on the way to school, along with the study guide Puck had picked up for her earlier in the week.

"You could get an 'A' without even studying," he said.

"Why do I have a feeling that you know something I don't know," Quinn replied as they pulled into the circle drive.

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't."

"Tell me! You know how I hate surprises."

"Lies, you love them."

"Fine, but I don't like knowing that one is coming. Can't I have a hint?"

"No."

"Noah Puckerman. I am the mother of your daughter. I'm the one who had to push a baby out of my-."

"OK! FINE! I don't need those mental pictures during my bio exam," Puck said, giving in. "Mr. Schue is going to sing a song for us like we did for him."

"And how do you know this?"

"I'm accompanying him on my guitar. He asked me during my lunch yesterday."

"What song?"

"_That_ I will not tell."

"Fair enough," Quinn decided as the car behind them laid on their horn, triggering a knee-jerk reaction from Puck to flip them off.

"You'd better go, babe," he said. "Kick your exam's ass."

"I will," she replied, stealing a quick kiss. "You, too. Good luck on bio and English. I'll see you after school."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn raced through her exam, double checked her answers and was still the first to turn it in.

"Should I put an 'A' on this now or later?" Mr. Schue asked her with a smile.

When she returned to her seat, Quinn pulled out a magazine to help her pass the time. She hardly noticed her classmates completing their finals and was startled when a small paper football fell onto her desk from in front of her. With a furrowed brow, she quietly unfolded the note below the desk and smiled at Finn's nearly illegible handwriting.

_I heard Drizzle spit up on Puck's shoulder yesterday. You're already teaching her well! Good job, mom! –Finn_

_Ha ha _she wrote back in her clear, girly script. _It was epic. I think he already knows that it's two against one now._

Carefully folding the paper back up, Quinn made sure Mr. Schue wasn't watching before she leaned forward and slid the note over Finn's shoulder. He chucked to himself and turned around to smile at her. Quinn grinned back and shook her head until Rachel nudged Finn roughly and he turned back around.

_Oh please_, Quinn though. _Does she really think she had anything to worry about?_

Sitting through her next two classes with nothing to do bored Quinn to no end. She read her magazine twice and began to write a long note to Puck during her first free class about just how bored she was, along with a list of what she would rather be doing. She knew that he would take special interest in number seven because it involved him. Since she didn't have to stop at her locker to exchange books, Quinn went out of her way to pass it to him in the hallway and wasn't a bit surprised when her phone lit up under her desk during last period.

_P: #7? Can u do tht yet?_

Quinn sighed and eyed the teacher before she sent a text back.

_Q: u wish. Take ur test._

_P: done. meet me in the choir room?_

_Q: we'll get in trouble._

_P: we haven't yet. plz, i'm dyin_

_Q: fine_

Quinn stood from her seat and gathered her things before approaching her teacher.

"Mr. Davis, I'm really not feeling well, could I see the nurse?" she asked sweetly.

"What's wrong?" he replied.

"Ummm, well, you know," Quinn said, leaning towards him and lowering her voice. "Baby related problems."

"Oh, uhhhh, well, uhhh in that case…of course. Here, take a pass."

Quinn graciously thanked the flustered teacher and flashed Mercedes and Kurt a reassuring wink as she left the room. _Wow,_ she thought. _That's a better excuse than telling a guy teacher that you're on your period._ She slipped into the choir room and waited for Puck, who sauntered in a few minutes later.

"How'd you get out of class so fast?" he asked.

"I told Mr. Davis I had a baby related illness. I feel a little bad. He got really flustered and couldn't look at me. How about you?"

"Said I had to leave because Beth was sick," Puck replied, flopping down onto the chair next to Quinn.

"You used our daughter as an excuse? That's kind of low, even for you."

"Umm, didn't you do the exact same thing, babe?"

"No, not exactly. It's sort of different."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that."

"I can leave, you know," Quinn said and started to stand before Puck placed his hand on her arm.

"OK, I'm sorry, just stay."

"Why are we here?"

"Wouldn't you rather chill with me, than sit in class? Besides, we haven't really been alone since Beth was born."

"I hate to break it to you, but you're going to have to get used to that."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just saying, it's nice to be alone. So, what do you want to do?"

"Sleep," Quinn decided immediately.

"Well, we've got forty-five minutes until school is out. You wanna take a nap?"

"Yes."

Puck arranged the chairs against the wall so that he was sitting up in one with his legs spread across two other and motioned for Quinn to climb onto his lap. She sighed as she settled into him. He wrapped one arm behind her back and she pulled the other across her body and held it there before resting her head into the crook of his neck.

"I set the alarm on my phone," she murmured into the soft fabric of his shirt.

"Good," Puck replied, kissing the top of her head. "Mr. Schue would shit a brick if he found us sleeping in here."

Even with the assurance that Quinn's alarm would wake him up, Puck didn't bother with falling asleep. Instead, he just rubbed a soothing trail up and down Quinn's back until her breathing became deep and even and he knew she was asleep. _I sure am going to miss this room,_ he thought, remembering all of the practices they had there, the songs they sang, and the times he had convinced Quinn to sneak out of her free period (since she was excused from gym class) to meet him there.

"_You're such a bad influence on me,"_ he recalled her saying as she dug into the strawberry shortcake sundae he had gotten her from Dairy Queen when he had gone off campus for his lunch. They had figured out that the choirs usually only practiced in the morning and that Mr. Schue taught all afternoon and was never in his office then. Usually they would sit and talk or, sometimes, Puck would bring his laptop to school, hack into McKinley's internet, and they would watch funny YouTube videos until they had to go to their actual classes. They always sat in the corner so that they would not be seen by any teachers who might be passing by the room and Puck always locked the door, just in case. On one occasion, Mr. Schue had left some graded papers in his office and went to the choir room to retrieve them. When Puck had heard the jingle of the keys in the door he quickly pulled Quinn into the tiny closet where the microphones and speakers were stored when glee wasn't using them and quietly closed the door behind them just as the door to the classroom opened. Not surprisingly, Quinn refused to meet in the choir room for nearly three weeks after the incident.

Quinn had never skipped out on class before. She hardly ever missed a day of school, but her free period "teacher" was never suspicious about her random trips to the nurse's office or bathroom so she felt the need to take advantage of it.

The phone held tightly in Quinn's hand began to beep loudly and she groaned before lifting her head to shut it off.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty," Puck said.

"That's not how the prince woke the princess up," Quinn remarked, a smile tugging on her lips.

"Oh, so I'm a prince now?"

"Well, sometimes."

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty," he repeated and craned his neck to kiss her softly.

"Mmm that's better."

Quinn stood and stretched before smoothing out her dress and straightening her hair. Soon, the other glee club members began filing into the room and taking their seats. Mr. Schue was the last person to enter the room, carrying a small guitar shaped case, which he set on top of the piano. He pulled two stools to the front of the room and sat on one, carefully surveying the students in front of him.

"We've got another year," he smiled. He had said it so suddenly that everyone was taken aback and doubted that they had heard him correctly. "Come on! We've got another year!"

Realizing that they had, in fact, heard him correctly, the room burst into cheers and applause. A stunned Quinn held Puck tight as he shook his head when she asked if he had known about it.

"OK, you guys, I think this is the perfect opportunity for us to start rehearsing for next year's Sectionals, immediately," Rachel commanded.

"You guys," Mr. Schue interrupted. "You've all worked really hard this year. You deserve a break. Take the summer off, have some fun. Oh, before you go, I have something for you. You all sang for me the other day, so I'd like to return the favor. Puck, if you're ready."

Puck squeezed Quinn's hand before he joined Mr. Schue on the other stool, guitar in hand. Together, they sang _Somewhere Over The Rainbow _as the rest of the glee club listened, exchanging warm smiles. Quinn reached out for Mercedes' hand and both of theirs were scooped up by Kurt and the trio laughed together for what seemed like the first time since Regionals. Glee club had life again; they had another year to prove to everyone and to themselves that they had what it took to win Regionals. _Yes,_ Quinn smiled as she gazed at Puck and thought of everything that had happened during the past school year. _Sometimes the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true._

**A/N: I wanted to especially thank everyone who read 'Just Let Me Try' and has been patiently waiting for this story. Hopefully, I won't disappoint you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 2! Thanks for all of the reviews and feedback. I really appreciate them. This chapter is set during the month of June so we have some Father's Day fun and Quinn's mom has a meeting with someone at McKinley. In the next chapter our favorite family will be taking a little vacation to visit Puck's grandparents in Wisconsin. I think, once the show starts up, I might try and work with some of the storyline, minus anything Quinn and Puck related. Generally, it makes it easier to structure chapters and I can get more into them. Enough banter from me! I hope you enjoy this chapter! XO-Katie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

In the Midwest, the seasons always seemed to change from winter to summer, with only a few short weeks of beautiful, temperate spring weather. Unfortunately, Ruth Puckerman refused to start up her air conditioning until the first day of summer. The only problem with the basement apartment that Quinn and Puck occupied was that, even though it was underground, there were no windows, so Puck couldn't even splurge a bit and buy a small window AC unit. They had a ceiling fan, but when the air was thick and humid, it really didn't help much and Quinn and Puck always seemed to wake up in a tangled mess of semi-sweaty limbs. To be honest, Puck didn't mind the heat. He was used to working outside on pools or practicing with the football team and now the temperatures would climb in Burt Hummel's garage as well. He also wasn't going to complain about the fact that Quinn wore shorts and a tank top or a thin sundress nearly every day. It had been exactly one month since Beth was born and, even though she disagreed, Puck could not get over how beautiful Quinn looked. He'd read somewhere that guys' attitudes often change towards their partners after they've given birth, and he couldn't agree more. He loved Quinn in the same way, but there was something different as well, a sense of awe at what he could only describe as the "awesomeness of Quinn Fabray", to which she would just laugh and roll her eyes, not realizing how serious he was. Yes, they were both sleep deprived and, yes, sometimes she could be a little cranky, but he thought that no mom in the history of the world ever looked better than Quinn did when her nose wrinkled while she changed a diaper or when she gently hummed a song while she gave Beth a bath. Nothing, however, compared to how downright beautiful Puck thought Quinn looked while was she feeling Beth. He knew how self conscious she was about her body, even more so now, so he had always given her some privacy, until one day when he came home from work.

Beth was just over two weeks old at the time and Puck slid quietly down the basement stairs so as not to wake her up if she and Quinn were sleeping. He saw that the door to the nursery was ajar so he popped his head inside and saw Quinn sitting in the rocker feeding Beth. She didn't notice his presence as he took in the sight before him. Quinn's hair framed her face perfectly as it fell over her shoulders, her head slightly bent as she gazed at their daughter. She was wearing a simple fuchsia and purple skirt and a purple tank that was pulled up just enough to allow Beth the access she needed. Beth was in a light yellow onesie with matching socks and she held tightly to Quinn's slender pinky finger as her eyes began to close. When Puck leaned on the door frame, the wood creaked, causing Quinn to look up.

"Hey," he said, awkwardly. "Uhh, just wanted to let you know that I was home, so yeah, I'm home."

"How was your day?" Quinn asked the way she usually did when he came home.

"Umm, OK. Do you want me you leave?"

Quinn looked confused for a moment before she glanced down at Beth and then back up at Puck, shrugging her shoulders.

"It's not like it's anything you haven't seen before, I guess. She's almost done anyway, so just stay."

"Cool," he replied, entering the room completely and closing the door behind him. Beth's room was the lightest lavender with white furniture and yellow, pink and green linens on her bed and changing table. It was dimly lit and there was a soothing lullaby playing on the little CD player on her dresser. Puck walked over to the rocker and kissed Quinn first and then Beth, breathing in the light scent of her baby lotion. "How are my girls?"

"A little fussy today."

"And how is Beth?"

"Oh, you're _so_ funny," Quinn replied sarcastically. "I think Beth should leave daddy a special present."

"Whatever," Puck said, stroking his daughter's soft hair. "You know that doesn't bother me."

As hard as he tried, Puck couldn't really concentrate on the rest of their conversation, because he couldn't stop staring at Quinn, though not in a creepy, perverted way.

"Are you alright?" she asked, growing slightly annoyed with his odd behavior.

"Yeah," he replied, shifting uncomfortably. He felt like he did the first day of sixth grade when they had returned from summer break and he first realized that there was something different about Quinn. "You look really pretty."

Quinn opened her mouth to protest, but closed it when she saw the goofy, embarrassed grin on Puck's face.

"Thanks," she simply said. "That's because I don't have spit up on my clothes or my hair yet."

Puck chuckled, remembering the "payback" Beth had inflicted on Quinn's hair a few days before. He called it retaliation for her making fun of their daughter spitting up on his shoulder.

"No way. You just look so…natural _whenever_ you've got her."

"What's gotten into you? You're almost downright poetic."

"I have my moments," he said proudly.

"I think she's done. Can you take her?"

Gently lifting her out of Quinn's arms, Puck rested Beth against his shoulder and began to burp her, turning away from Quinn as she readjusted her tank top.

"I've never seen that skirt before," he absentmindedly remarked, patting Beth's back.

"I got it the other day from my mom's along with some other summer clothes. I'd be more excited if the material wasn't stretchy. I need to get rid of this," Quinn said, poking her still ever so slightly rounded abdomen when Puck was facing her again.

"You will, babe."

"She thinks your shoulder's comfy," she smiled, laying her hand over Puck's.

"Like mother, like daughter."

"Why don't you put her down and shower before dinner."

"Is that an invitation?"

"No. I need to fold some of her onesies and burp rags."

Now that Beth was a month old, things were becoming more comfortable for Quinn and Puck. Spending so much time with her daughter while Puck was at work really helped Quinn to be able to tell when Beth was actually hungry or in need of attention and when she was just making sounds in her sleep.

One Tuesday morning in June, Puck took the day off of work so that he could go with Quinn to one of Beth's doctor's appointments. Despite Quinn telling him that she could handle it on her own, Puck wanted to be there, mostly to show the people at the doctor's office that he wasn't some deadbeat who let his girlfriend and their daughter go by themselves.

Quinn had to admit, it was nice to have Puck with her that day. Despite her instinctual response that she could do it by herself, she was glad that he was there to carry Beth's car carrier while she took the diaper bag. She was thankful that he attended to their daughter while she filled out the paper work. She was relieved to have someone to talk to, distracting her from the stares from the rest of the moms in the waiting room and the nine, or so, year-old boy who asked why _his_ older sister couldn't take _him_ to the doctor when he saw Quinn reach for Beth. She had gotten used to the looks and stared while she had been pregnant and knew that they would continue. She could handle it, but Quinn didn't feel like Beth deserved any of that.

"Did you hear that kid?" Quinn whispered to Puck.

"The ugly kid with snot dripping out of his nose?" Puck replied a little too loudly. "What about him?"

"Nevermind."

"So it's a booster shot today?"

"Yeah, just one and then next month she has to have a whole battery of shots."

"That sucks."

"I'm not really looking forward to that, but let's not worry about that today."

Quinn was glad that Beth was not fussy at all while they were in the waiting room. For some reason, she felt like she had to justify the fact that she could take care of her own child to the other parents in the room. _Yes, I am sixteen,_ she thought. _Yes, my boyfriend has a mohawk, and we live together, but we are good parents. _

When Beth's name was called, Quinn held her in her arms while Puck took care of her car seat. Mrs. Puckerman had suggested Dr. Philips because he was young and she knew him from the hospital. After Beth's first doctor's visit two weeks after she was born, Quinn and Puck had both agreed that they liked the young man who was taking over his father's practice. Not only was he gentle, he always seemed to withhold any passing of judgment. He didn't talk down to either of them and patiently answered Quinn's questions. Beth was wide awake and fidgety as the nurse took her weight and measurements. After she asked Quinn a few questions about her eating and sleeping habits she left for a moment and returned with a small needle.

"How bad is that going to hurt her?" Puck asked as he stood next to Quinn who was seated with Beth in her arms on the exam table.

"It will only hurt for a moment, but she is going to scream. That's just how it is. Ready, mom?"

Quinn nodded and held Beth firmly. The nurse swabbed the area on her right thigh with an alcohol pad and Puck let his hand drift to Quinn's back. Beth wailed immediately as the needle stabbed into her and Quinn winced, wishing she could absorb the pain instead.

"All done," the nurse soothed. "There now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I can't wait to do this again," Quinn mumbled, raising Beth to her shoulder and rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back. "Shhh, Beth. You're OK."

"I think she cried herself out," Puck said, helping Quinn strap in the car seat.

"Yeah, too much excitement in one day for her. She'll be down for a couple of hours I would think."

"You wanna grab something to eat? We haven't had lunch yet."

"That sounds good. I've got an extra bottle in her bag in case she wakes up and is hungry. I haven't been out to a real restaurant since she was born, I think."

"What are you in the mood for? Bacon Cheeseburger?"

"Oh God, _no,_" Quinn replied, wrinkling her nose.

"What's that look for? I seem to remember someone waking me up on _many_ different occasions saying 'Puck, can you please get me a burger? Pretty please?'"

"How many time do I have to tell you, _Beth_ wanted that nasty, greasy food, not me."

"Sure sweetie, keep telling yourself that."

"Just drive, egghead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm hot," Quinn whined, throwing the covers off of her body.

"Tell me something I don't know," Puck replied and rolled over to face her.

"I'm serious," she hissed.

"Just one more week and my mom will turn on the air."

"I just want to sleep and I can't sleep when I'm so hot and uncomfortable."

"Maybe you should just take your clothes off," Puck suggested, laying light kisses along Quinn's shoulder. "Here, I'll take off my shorts, too."

"You _know_ we can't do anything yet."

"We can't do _that_ yet. Doesn't mean that we can't have a little fun."

"I'm not taking my clothes off. I look disgusting."

"False. You look amazing and, come on, I've seen you pregnant."

"But it was OK for me to be fat then."

"You're not fat," Puck said, kissing a line up from her shoulder to her neck.

"That sounds vaguely familiar."

"It's true."

Quinn had to admit, it felt good knowing that Puck still wanted her. It was oddly reassuring to know that he was still physically interested in her. She would even go so far as to say that it was flattering that she knew why Puck had spent more than twice as long in the shower a couple of nights ago. Because of all of that, it was impossible for her to suppress a light moan when Puck attached his lips to her collarbone. _Well, a little fun wouldn't hurt, _she thought. Quinn ran her hand down his mohawk to the base of his neck and back again, pushing his head up gently so that he would look up at her. Puck grinned and captured her lips with his own.

"Mmm…I…love…you," he said with every break of their kiss.

"I love you, too," Quinn whispered breathlessly. _God, I missed this,_ she thought, realizing that it had been well over a month since they had been so…close. Quinn felt Puck's hand slide down her body as his warm lips began to trace a path down her neck and she let her eyes flutter closed. Just has he reached the fabric of her tank top, a cry pierced through the thick air and Quinn bolted up in bed, nearly knocking Puck's head with her own.

"Shit," he groaned and flopped back on the bed.

"Come on," Quinn replied, lifting herself from the mattress. "It's not like you were going to get that far anyway."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On Sunday morning, Quinn and Puck stood in the back of the church she grew up in, waiting for their family and friends to arrive. Puck shifted a bit uneasily as he looked up at a large painting of Jesus preaching on the mount.

"That's your dude?" he asked Quinn who was rifling through Beth's diaper bag.

"Jesus? Yes, that's our _dude_."

"He was a Jew, you know."

"Yes," Quinn laughed. "I know, are you going to behave today?"

"Do I get a cookie if I do? I mean, how long can it take to pour a little water on her head?"

"No you don't and it shouldn't take very long, but knowing that she is _your_ daughter it might sizzle a little bit, or something."

Quinn and Puck's mother arrived at almost the exact same time. Judy was excited for her granddaughter and Ruth was merely there because Puck had argued with her that it was "an important event in Beth's life". Sara has come along as well and immediately began to crack joke very quietly with Puck. Quinn chose to ignore them, knowing that neither one of them really wanted to be there. Mercedes and Kurt came together, followed by Mr. Schue, Rachel and Finn, Artie and Tina, and Brittany who was dressed in a swimsuit cover up.

"Quinn, I thought this was going to be at a beach or something," the ditsy blonde said. "Why are we at a church?"

"Brittany, it's a baptism."

"Yeah, Puck said that Beth was going to go for a dip. Aren't we all swimming?"

"Well, this is quite a crowd," the pastor said, meeting the group at the entrance. "Quinn, it's wonderful to see you again. And this must be Beth."

"Yes," Quinn replied, beaming at her daughter. "It's nice to see you again, too Reverend Brown. This is my boyfriend and Beth's dad Noah."

"Glad to meet you Noah."

"Same here, sir," Puck replied and extended his hand. He didn't know why, but he had been nervous about meeting the pastor, something about fire and brimstone.

"Are we ready to begin?"

"Yes, we're all here," Quinn nodded.

"Wonderful. Let me change into my vestments and I will meet all of you in the front of the church."

Quinn, Puck, Mercedes and Mr. Schue gathered around the small baptismal font while the rest of the party took their seats in the first few rows of pews. Quinn had stripped Beth down to her diaper and she was now contentedly lying in Mercedes' arms. Pastor Brown emerged from a door to the side of the altar dressed in white vestments. He began the service by blessing the water, asking Mr. Schue and Mercedes if they would watch over and guide Beth throughout her life. Next, he took Beth into his hands and carefully dipped her into the water.

"I baptize you Elizabeth Rose, in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit, Amen."

"Amen," Quinn replied with a smile as she listened to Beth wail for a moment before being handed back to Mercedes, who wrapped her in a white towel. She and Quinn took her over to a small table that had been set up and changed her into the same beautiful white baptismal gown that Quinn had worn when she was baptized. As they were doing that, Reverend Brown lit a candle and handed it to Mr. Schue. Once Mercedes and Quinn rejoined Puck and Mr. Schue in front of the pastor, he said a closing prayer and the service was over.

"Mozel Tov," Puck whispered to Beth as they walked out of the church. He began to loosen his tie with one hand and let the other fall around Quinn's waist. "That wasn't so bad."

"I _told_ you."

"She cried a lot, though."

"Of course," Quinn said very seriously. "That means the devil came out."

"Are you being for real?"

"No! Are you insane?"

"I don't know your strange Christian ways."

"Please stop talking. Come on, we have to get to my mom's house for the party."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Sunday following Beth's baptism was Father's Day. The fact that Quinn wanted to make Puck's very first Father's Day extra special outweighed any sadness she felt over not spending the day with her own father. She had not seen him or spoken to him since the night he threw her out of her home and she had grown to accept that fact. She heard about him every once and a while when her mother made a comment about him or talked to her divorce attorney. She hadn't known that her mother and father had signed a pre-nup in which Judy received half of everything and she was also suing him for emotional damages. In any rate, Judy Fabray was going to make sure that she never had to work a day in her life.

Quinn knew that Puck didn't think very highly of Father's Day. He couldn't remember the last time he had celebrated it because he had been young when his father left and he tried to forget anything he had done with him while he still bothered to be around. It was Quinn's intent to fill the void in Puck's life with only good things and happy memories. She had carefully thought out every aspect of the day and by Friday, she had everything planned but had to make a trip to the mall for one last special gift for Puck. On a whim, she had decided to call up her mother to see if she would want to spend the day with her because Mercedes and her family had gone to Chicago to visit her grandfather. It hadn't always been easy, but Quinn was trying to rebuild her relationship with her mother. She knew that, while Judy liked Puck well enough, she still had problems with the two of them living together. On this point, Quinn and her mother agreed to disagree. Judy had accepted Quinn's invitation and picked her daughter and granddaughter up a little before noon.

"I told you I could have picked you up, Mom," Quinn said, strapping Beth into the carrier that always remained in her back seat. "You wouldn't have to come out of your way then."

"I don't mind. I had to run some errand over here anyway. You look very good, Quinnie."

"So, what were you doing over here?" Quinn asked when they were seated at Breadstix.

"I had a meeting at the high school."

"For what? With who?"

"I was meeting with Coach Sylvester," Judy said without looking up from her menu. "About getting you back on the squad. Dreadful woman."

"Mom, I don't _want_ to be back on the Cheerios. If she hadn't of kicked me off, I would have quit."

"Really?" her mother asked incredulously.

"Well," Quinn thought for a moment. "Probably."

"Quinnie, listen to me. You need to do something at school so you can get into a good college."

"I'm in glee."

"And how well has the glee club done? I know you enjoy it, but the Cheerios are the number one ranked team in the country. They are _internationally _ranked."

"I'm _not_ that girl anymore, Mom. I'm not like the rest of the Cheerios. Santana is the captain now and that is fine by me."

"Aren't you at least curious about what Coach Sylvester said?"

"Fine," Quinn said with an exasperated sigh. "Humor me."

"She said that you were one of the most talented cheerleaders she has ever coach and that she would be willing to let you re-tryout for the squad, as long as you're, and I quote her, not a fatty anymore."

"Re-tryout?"

"Yes," Judy nodded. "She is willing to give you the same chance as all of the other girls, but I'm sure you'd be a shoe in."

"I don't have the time," Quinn said, grasping for excuses. "It's going to be hard enough doing just glee _and _my school work."

"Don't worry about Bethie, I can watch her. I'll already have her during the day while you're at school."

"I'm her mom. I don't want to pawn her off on you. When I'm at school, it's one thing but I can and _want_ to take care of my daughter. I'm not like one of those girls on _16 and Pregnant_ and _Teen Mom_ who just wants to go out and party."

"Just promise me that you will consider it. It wasn't easy getting a meeting with Coach Sylvester. Don't I even get a thank you?"

"Fine, thank you," Quinn conceded. "I will think about it, but I can't promise that I'll say yes."

"Are we all set to order?" the waitress asked as she appeared at the table.

"I think so," Judy replied as if nothing had happened. "I'll have a Caesar salad, no tomatoes, dressing on the side."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn navigated the stroller through the Lima Mall as she sought out their destination. They passed all of the department stores, Hollister, Abercrombie and Fitch, and American Eagle as well.

"Sweetie, what are you getting Noah?" Quinn's mother asked. "A shirt? A tie?"

"No way. I have an even better idea," she replied. "I saw something in a magazine that I know Puck will love. I'm pretty sure this one store will have it."

"Which store?"

"This one. We're here."

Quinn didn't think twice as she pushed a sleeping Beth into _Spencers_ with Judy trailing behind. She hadn't thought that her mother would have been offended by the "vulgarness" of the store. All of the t-shirts with marijuana leaves on them, beer bongs, prank gifts, sex dice, bachelorette and bachelor party favors, black lights, lava lamps, and heavy metal posters didn't faze Quinn because she was on a mission.

"Quinnie, what could you _possibly_ find for Noah, for Father's Day in here?"

"These," Quinn replied with a smile as she stopped in from of a small baby area. Right next to some of the obscene adult t-shirts were some equally obscene and also some very cute onesies. There were some that said _I like boobs, My mom is hot, Your mom is ugly, Party at my crib BYOB, _but Quinn found the one she was looking for and held it up for her mom to see.

"Sorry boys, my daddy won't let me date until I'm 30?" Judy questioned.

"Isn't it cute? It's an inside joke between Puck and me. Oh! I really like this one, too!" Quinn reached out and grabbed a second onesie and held it up to her chest. "How about this one?"

The second onesie said _My finger may be small, but I've already got Daddy wrapped about it._

"I think that one is very appropriate."

"Or this one," Quinn held up a third one that was light pink and simply said _My Daddy rocks _inside of a red heart.Not able to decide on just one, Quinn bought all three of them, but chose the first one to dress her daughter in when she woke up on Father's Day morning. After feeding her, she carried Beth into the bedroom and gently placed her onto Puck's chest. He inhaled deeply and opened his eyes, looking confused at first and then smiling.

"Happy Father's Day, daddy!" Quinn said softly and Beth gave Puck a toothless grin.

"Aww, thank you baby girl," he replied, lifting her up so he could kiss her cheek. "Mwah! What are you wearing?"

"That's part of your present."

"Hey, this is the shirt you showed me in that catalogue from the doctor's office. Where did you find it?"

"At _Spencers_. Here," she said, reaching for the green gift bag. "These are from me too."

Puck sat up with Beth in his arms and Quinn moved next to him as he pulled out the other two onesies and laughed.

"You didn't tell me there was a card in here," Puck said. "I should have read that first."

"Well, the card is more from me than from Beth."

Puck opened the envelope and pulled out a small note card.

_Puck, I remember the day I told you we were going to have a little girl. I remember the look in your eyes and the smile on your lips and the promises you made me, all of which have come true. I love watching you hold her and sing to her and kiss her when she cries. You're the best dad any little girl could ever ask for and I can't ever say enough how grateful I am for everything you do for our family. Happy Father's Day! Love, Quinn_

"Thanks, Quinn," he said, leaning over to kiss her.

"There's one more gift in the bag, from Beth."

"Let's see what we have in here," Puck replied, pulling out a gift wrapped in tissue paper. He tore the wrapping to reveal a silver picture frame that said _Daddy & Me_. Inside was a black and white photo of Puck lying asleep on the couch with a sleeping Beth on his chest. "Awww, that's me and you baby girl. We look awesome. Did mommy take that picture when we were asleep? Hmmm?"

"You both just looked so cute that I couldn't resist," Quinn admitted. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Well," Puck said wrapping his free arm around Quinn's shoulder so that her head was lying on his chest inches away from their daughter. "I think that I could sit here with my two beautiful girls all day and have the best Father's Day ever."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter Three! I'm sorry this was so late, but last weekend we had some unexpected company and I got behind on my homework. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first two chapters. This chapter is a pretty long one compared to those two. The timeline for this is mid-July to the end of the month. Next chapter will probably feature Quinn and Puck heading back to school with Cheerios and Football tryouts. I think I've decided to weave in some of what is going on in Season 2 into the story, with my own twist. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Xoxo-Katie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. If I did, the "3****rd**** base" scene would not have been cut from the season premier!**

She wasn't lying to Puck. Not telling someone something was different than lying to them, right? Ever since her mother had told her about meeting with Coach Sylvester, Quinn couldn't get the Cheerios out of her head. She felt guilty. She shouldn't have wanted to be back on a team that hadn't wanted her, but she did. She had been good, really good. Even Coach Sylvester recognized her talent. Who said that being a Cheerio and being a bitch had to go hand in hand? Becky Jackson was a Cheerio and she was one of the sweetest girls at McKinley. The more she thought about it, the more Quinn leaned towards trying out come August. What could trying out hurt? It didn't mean that she would make the team or even that she had to join if she made the cut. For that reason, Quinn decided that Puck didn't have to known that she was maybe thinking of possibly trying out for the Cheerios.

Three days a week, Quinn would leave with Beth about fifteen minutes after Puck left for work. She would drive to her mother's house, drop Beth off and then jog to the nearby forest preserve. It had been extremely difficult at first to get back into a rhythm, everything hurt, but gradually, she found her stride again. She would run for five miles, turn back, eat a small breakfast and return home. Usually Mrs. Puckerman was either sleeping or taking Sara to swim lessons. One day, however, when Quinn walked through the front door, Ruth was sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee.

"You're home early from Sara's swim practice," Quinn observed, trying to take attention away from the fact that she was still dressed in her running clothes.

"She wasn't feeling well today, so I decided to let her stay home. You two were up and about early this morning."

"Diaper run," Quinn fibbed with a shrug. She wanted nothing more than to get out of the kitchen as quickly as possible. "You know how that is."

"Quinn," Ruth said with a sigh. "Noah is my son, I can tell a lie when I hear one, so, do you want to try that answer again? This isn't the first morning that you've taken Beth and disappeared for an hour or so."

Setting Beth's car seat on the kitchen table, Quinn sank into a chair that was adjacent to Mrs. Puckerman's. She wasn't sure why, but when she opened her mouth to speak, the corners of her lips began to pull downwards and tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Quinn began, unable to stop the flow of tears from her eyes or words from her mouth. "It was my mom's idea at first. She went in to talk to Coach Sylvester and she told my mom how talented I was and my mom seemed so excited about me being able to try out again and so, I guess, I do miss cheering, but Coach Sylvester will only take me back if I lose the baby weight, so I've been running near my mom's house a few mornings a week while she watches Beth. I can't tell Puck, he- he'll be so disappointed in me. I told him that I didn't think I could ever be a Cheerio again, but now I'm just not sure."

Quinn took a deep, ragged breath and laid her forehead against her palm as sobs wracked her shoulders.

"Quinn, honey, take a deep breath," Puck's mom said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not accusing you of anything, but you're wearing yourself too thin."

"I just- I just thought that if I could get back on the squad, it would bring my mom and me closer together."

"I just don't understand why you feel like you need to keep it a secret."

"Puck asked me a couple of months ago if I would ever be a Cheerio again and I said _no_. I don't even know if I'll make the team, so I just thought I would tell him after I found out."

"I'm not going to tell you what you should do, Quinn, but I know that Noah loves you and wants you to be happy. If cheering really makes you happy, he's not going to be angry with you."

"So, you think I should tell him?" Quinn asked, drying her eyes on the napkin Ruth handed to her.

"If you're going to try out, then yes, I think you should tell him, but that's your call to make, not mine."

"Do you think I should even bother trying out? I just, I mean, my mom said she would watch Beth while I was at practice, but, I don't know, I feel like a bad mom."

"Honey, the fact that you're thinking so much about this, that you're so worried about it, proves you're not a bad mother. You've had to give up so much in the past year. It's only natural to want to regain some of it. At the same time, you're not that same girl you were ten or eleven month ago. You're a beautiful young woman."

"Well," Quinn said with a smile as she tickled her daughter's soft belly. "That's all her fault."

"I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit. You deserve to be happy, Quinn, and if cheering really makes you happy, then it can't hurt to try out, but you need to do this for yourself, not your mother."

"Thanks. I have a lot to think about."

"Well, I'll be around if you need me."

Quinn stood and started to carry Beth down the stairs to the family room when she stopped and turned around. "Mrs. Puckerman?" she said.

"Yes, Quinn?"

"Thanks for teaching me how to be a good mom."

"Anyone would be lucky to have you as a daughter, Quinn. Don't ever forget that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn anxiously waited for Puck to get home from work. She had spread out a blanket on the floor and was lying next to Beth who had dozed off.

"You were supposed to distract me, B-bug," Quinn sighed, running a gentle finger over her daughter's tightly clenched fist. "You pick the worst times to actually be asleep, but I love you anyway."

"Well, I should hope so," Puck said coming down the stairs. "How are you two?"

"Alright."

"That doesn't sound very convincing."

"I need to tell you something," Quinn said, rolling onto her side as Puck lay down so that Beth was in between them.

"Is everything OK?" Puck asked nervously.

"I haven't exactly been honest with you lately."

"Quinn, you're kinda freaking me out so can you please tell me what's going on?"

"So a couple of weeks ago, around Father's Day, my mom told me that she talked to Coach Sylvester," Quinn began, picking at a thread in the blanket. "She said she would be willing to let me try out for the Cheerios again if I lost the baby weight. My mom was really excited about it, and I've been thinking about trying out when we go back to school."

"Seriously? I thought you didn't want to be a Cheerio anymore."

"So did I, but now, I just don't know. Coach Sylvester said I was one of the most talented girls she'd ever coached."

"Babe," Puck said, smiling as he shrugged his shoulders. "I told you before, if you want to go back, I'll stay home with Beth. You don't have to hide this from me."

"I know. I'm sorry," Quinn sighed. "I just thought you would be disappointed in me. I said before that I wanted to set a good example for Beth."

"You still are. You can show her that you can still be a good person, even if you are a cheerleader. You can show her not to give up on something you love."

"You don't have to quit football. My mom said she wouldn't mind watching her while I'm at practice. The team needs you. You're the only person who can catch anything Finn throws. You scored the only touchdown last year."

"We're going to make this work," Puck assured Quinn, taking her hand. "Don't worry. Besides, I told you before how awesome you look in your uniform."

"You're really OK with this?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Yes. How fair would it be for me to be able to play football if you can't cheer?"

"It's just a tryout. I may not even make the team."

"You're _Quinn Fa-freakin'-bray._ You're going to make the team."

"Thanks," Quinn smiled, leaning over to kiss Puck. She laughed as her carefully lifted her over Beth so that she was lying on top of him and deepened their kiss. She pushed herself up, causing Puck to be left mid-pucker. "Easy there. I still have another week to go."

"That's OK, we can just make out," Puck grinned, peppering her jaw-line and cheek with his lips.

"Beth is _right_ here."

"She's asleep and it's not like she would know what's going on."

"I'm not making out in front of our daughter."

"Fine," Puck said, stilling holding Quinn as he stood up.

"What are you doing?" she half whispered, half gasped.

"Taking you to the couch. Is that better?"

Quinn glanced up and saw that Beth was still sleeping and her view would be partially obstructed by the coffee table.

"Mmm, I guess so," she smirked and slung her arms around Puck's neck, pulling his lips back down to hers. _One more week…_ she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn slid her key into the lock and pushed the door to her old house open. In a way, it felt strange because it wasn't her home anymore, but she would also feel odd knocking, so she brushed her feelings aside and sought out her mother and daughter.

"Mom?" she called out, dropping her purse onto the kitchen table.

"Up here," Judy's voice filtered down the stairs.

Quinn followed the sound up to the second-floor guest bedroom that her mother had turned into a nursery. She argued that it would be best for Beth when she stayed there while Quinn and Puck were at school.

"Look who's here," Judy cooed, holding Beth so that she could see her mother. "Mommy's back."

"Come here, B," Quinn said, as Beth smiled at her. "Were you good for Grandma? Hmmm?"

"Of course. How was your appointment?"

"Great. She said everything looks good and is all healed so I can resume any activities that I couldn't do before."

"Well, you're young, so it's easier to bounce back quickly."

"Uh oh," Quinn said, wrinkling her nose as she brushed it against Beth's. "_Someone_ needs a diaper change."

"Do you want me to do it?" Judy asked.

"No, I can get it. Right, stinky pants?"

"OK, I'm going to make us some lemonade."

"Sounds good. We'll be down in a bit."

Quinn set Beth onto the changing table and set herself to work. She had grown so accustomed to changing diapers that she could do it in her sleep. Quinn was actually convinced that she had done it in her sleep at least once or twice, just like Puck believed that they could both now sleep with their eyes open, a trait that he believed would come in handy during US History in the fall. She was blowing raspberries on Beth's stomach, just to listen to her laugh when she heard her phone ring and recognized Puck's ringtone.

"Hey mom," she called over her shoulder. "Can you grab my phone out of my purse, say _hello_ to Puck and bring it up to me?"

"Of course, Quinnie!"

Less than a minute later, Judy handed the phone to Quinn who took it between her ear and her shoulder as she lifted Beth to her chest.

"Helloooo?" she answered sweetly.

"Hey babe," Puck's voice said over the noise of the garage. "How was the doctor?"

"All clear."

"Sweet. I get lunch in about fifteen minutes and I want to see my girls. Are you free?"

"Sure. I'm just picking Beth up from my mom's and we'll swing by."

"See you two soon."

Ending the call, Quinn carefully made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mother was waiting at the table. In her hand was the pink disc-shaped container she had gotten after her appointment.

"Mom, did you go through my purse?"

"I had to get your phone. Quinn, what's this?"

"What does it look like?" Quinn asked, snatching it from her mother with her free hand and tossing it into her purse along with her phone.

"I _know_ what it is, but why do you have it?"

"I don't know, Mom. Maybe, because even though I love Beth, I don't want to give her any siblings until I'm out of college."

"Enough with the sarcasm," Judy warned. "Tell me the truth. Did Noah pressure you into this?"

"What? No!"

"Then _why_ would you have something like this? Didn't you learn your lesson about where sex outside of marriage gets you?"

"My lesson?" Quinn asked in disbelief. "My life this past year wasn't some social experiment, _Mother_."

"I just don't understand why you would want to do this," the older woman said, exasperated.

"Because Puck and I are in love."

"You're in high school."

"You have to admit that I'm not the same as the rest of the kids at school."

"Quinn, I know you _think_ living with Noah is what's best for Beth, but I want you to move home."

"God, Mom, we've been over this," Quinn sighed. "I'm not moving back here. Why can't you just accept that I'm not a little girl anymore? I have a family of my own now."

"A family you clearly don't want me to be a part of."

"I never said that. That's your choice. If you keep pushing me away, then that's not _my_ fault."

"I just don't want to see that boy ruin your life."

"Tha_t boy_ is the man I love. He would never _ruin my life_. He's the one who saved me. He's one of my best friends, an amazing father to Beth and I love him. In fact, we have to meet him for lunch now because he is going on break."

"We're not done discussing this," her mother said as Quinn strapped Beth into her car seat.

"Yes, we are. I'm _so_ done talking about this with you. You may not agree with my choices, but I really hope you can at least respect them."

"Sweetie, I don't want to leave things like this."

"Fine," Quinn said, turning around when she reached the door. "I'm sorry we fought and I'm sorry that I'm not a little girl anymore and, for once, I'm doing what makes me happy and not what makes everyone else happy."

"Will you come back tomorrow so we can talk?"

"I can't. Beth has her two month check-up and I need to pack for vacation. We leave on Saturday morning and we'll be gone for two weeks."

"Well," Judy said, walking towards Quinn. "I can only say that I will _try_ to respect you, even if I _strongly_ disagree with your decisions. Have a good trip. Would you call or text me when you get there so I know you made it alright?"

"Yes," Quinn replied, her irritation fading a bit. "How about I send you a postcard, too?"

"I'd like that," her mother smiled and bent to kiss Beth and then Quinn goodbye. "I'll see you in two weeks."

"Bye, Mom."

Quinn settled Beth into the car and sighed heavily as she started the engine. She had known that rehabilitating her relationship with her mother wouldn't be easy, and she felt guilty that she sometimes wished her own mother was more like Mrs. Puckerman. Puck's mom was so easy to talk to, so understanding, but maybe, it was because she wasn't really her mom that they got along so well. She had always thought that she was so close to her mother, but when she looked back on the past years of her life, she couldn't remember one meaningful conversation they shared. Most of their time together was spent driving back and forth to dance and tumbling classes, cheerleading competitions and Church Youth Group meetings. There wasn't much of an actual relationship to rebuild, only a hollow shell.

"Sometimes," Quinn said to Beth. "Your grandma drives me crazy."

She pulled up to the garage five minutes late and walked into the reception area with Beth, surprised to see Kurt at the front desk.

"Hello, lovelies," he said, standing to kiss Quinn on both cheeks.

"Hey lover," she replied, using her nickname for him. "What are you doing here?"

"Uncle Marty is on vaca in Vegas, so I'm stuck here with the grease monkeys."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"OK, fine," Kurt conceded. "Puck is not a grease monkey. I'm actually pretty sure his IQ is higher than the rest of their's combined."

"Thank you."

"So, I heard a delicious rumor," Kurt said, settling back down into his chair.

"Oooo, tell me," Quinn squealed, leaning forward on the counter.

"OK, number one, practically flashing me with your girls does nothing for a gay boy," he joked.

"Shut up," she replied, self-consciously adjusting her v-neck shirt.

"I heard two things actually. Someone told me that a Miss Quinn Fabray will be rejoining the Cheerios."

"Check your facts. I'm trying out, not necessarily rejoining."

"Still, Quinn, that is epic!"

"We'll see. I'm still unsure about it. What was your other bit of news?"

"This might make you more inclined to tryout. A little birdie told me that Santana, reigning head-bitch-in-charge, is recovering from a little thing called a breast augmentation," Kurt said deviously.

"She got a boob job?" Quinn gasped in disbelief. "But Coach Sylvester has a no plastics policy."

"Precisely. I'd hate to see what Coach Sylvester would say if she found out. I'm sure she'd be in the market for a new head cheerleader and I think I know someone who is perfect for the job."

"She'd _never_ have me back as captain," Quinn admitted with a shake of her head. "My mom had to pull serious strings to even get me a tryout."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. _You_ lost the baby weight; Santana can't get rid of those knockers. When Coach finds out, she's going to flip a shit."

"Who's going to tell her?" Quinn asked. Kurt raised his eyebrow and gave her a knowing glance. "Me? No way. I'm not doing it. It's none of my business."

"No, but think about it. It's the ultimate payback."

"How? It wasn't her fault I got pregnant and got kicked off the team."

"No, but think of everything with Puck," Kurt pointed out.

"I'm not doing it. If I get back on the squad, it's going to be based on _me_, not anyone else. Now, would you please called Puck and tell him we're here?"

"Fine," Kurt mumbled as he picked up the intercom and called into the garage. "Noah Puckerman, two lovely ladies are here to pick you up for lunch. Please report to the front desk!"

"Oh Kurt, I really think you're missing your true calling here," Quinn joked as she tended to a now awake Beth.

"Quinn, a onesie? Really? Didn't we talk about this?"

"It's eighty-seven degrees outside. I'm not putting her into a cute dress because all she does is squirm around and she'll just get it all twisted," Quinn explain.

"Whatever," Kurt replied, tickling Beth under her chin. "I don't think you could deny that she was yours if you tried."

"You think so? Puck says the same thing."

"What do I say?" Puck asked as he walked through the door.

"You always tell me that she looks like me."

"That's because she does look like her mama," he said, kissing Beth. "Even her eyes are turning green like yours."

"I guess you're right," Quinn conceded. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll just follow you guys so you don't have to drive me back. Where are we going?"

"Anywhere is fine with me. I'll see you later, Kurt."

"You need to think about what I told you!" he shouted at Quinn as Puck led her out of the garage.

They met at a Subway because Puck only got a half an hour for lunch. He took Beth out of Quinn's car and they walked into the restaurant hand in hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked as they unwrapped their sandwiches. "You seem kinda off. I thought you said everything went fine at the doctor."

"The doctor's appointment _was_ fine. I just fought with my mom today."

"About what?"

Quinn explained everything that happened at her mother's house. "Then, she asked me to move back home again."

"It's because she doesn't like me," Puck observed.

"I don't think that's it. I just don't think she trusts _us_. She's afraid we're going to make the same mistakes again. She thinks I'm immediately going to get pregnant, because that is what happens to everyone who has sex if they aren't married. It's like she thinks God smote us."

"Smote? Did she really say that?"

"No. She doesn't want to see that we're more grown up that she'd like to admit."

"So, how'd you leave things?"

"Not horrible, but not great," Quinn sighed. "I can't wait to just go on vacation on Saturday."

"About that," Puck began. "My grandma called today."

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, totally. She said that the people who rent out the cabin they own cancelled for the next two weeks. She offered it to us, free of charge."

"You're kidding," Quinn said in disbelief. "That would be amazing. Did you tell her _yes_?"

"Absolutely. It's not very big. Two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and living area with a small fireplace."

"Privacy."

"Exactly," Puck said, grinning as he took her hand into his and squeezed it. He was glad that their time together wouldn't be restricted to Thursdays when his mother and grandparents went to the casino and Sara went off to play at her friend's house across the lake.

"I just hope Beth does alright during the car ride. We're going to have to stop a lot."

"That's alright. We'll get there when we get there."

"I'm _so_ excited to leave at five," Quinn said sarcastically.

"Just think, then we get to relax for two weeks and this time it will be warmer and we can go out in the boat. Well, at least you and I can," he said running his knuckles across Beth's cheek. "Sorry kiddo, maybe next year."

"How warm are we talking?"

"That depends. Sometimes, it can be just as hot there as it is here, sometimes, it can be a lot cooler, like upper fifties. Normally, it's in the lower to mid-seventies and not very humid."

"As long as it's above forty and below eighty-five, I'll be happy."

"Well, you're easy to please."

"You would know."

"Quinn, please, not in front of our daughter," Puck laughed and pretended to cover Beth's ears.

"Oh please, Mr. _Magically Appears Now Whenever It's Time For Me To Feed Her._"

"I've never hidden how gorgeous I find you, babe."

"Down boy. You need to head back. Your break's almost over. Kurt will give you a hard time if you're late."

"He already does," Puck remarked as he threw their trash away. "I'll see you when I get home."

"Bye," Quinn replied, stealing a kiss after her put Beth in the car and headed over to his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car ride up to Wisconsin was worse than Quinn remembered it being, largely because it was their first trip anywhere with Beth outside of town. She was fussy and, though Quinn tried, she was not on her usual schedule

"I wish I had a plane," Puck said as he looked at Quinn in the rearview mirror. "Then this trip would only be, like, two hours."

"Yeah, but she would probably scream because her ears would be popping," Quinn pointed out as she tried to coax Beth to sleep, while the infant fought to keep her eyelids open. "Don't fight it B-bug."

"Well, then, I wish I could just tele-transport us there, or some space-age shit."

"You work on that with your Grandpa this week and let me know how it goes."

"We don't really work on a lot over the summer. We fish, but he said the bike is almost done."

"It still isn't finished?"

"No, he was taking his time, waiting for me, to put the finishing touches on it."

"Awesome. I think she finally gave in and is sleeping," Quinn observed. "I'm going to close my eyes for a bit."

"OK, me too," Puck joked.

"Not funny. Drink your Red Bull."

Puck smiled as Quinn adjusted a pillow behind her head and closed her eyes. He had gone to bed early to try and get a good night's sleep and every time Beth woke up, Quinn pushed him back down onto the bed, even when it was his turn, telling him that he needed more rest than she did. He loved her for that. He knew that she was under more stress than usual lately with Cheerios tryouts coming up.

He had told her that he was alright with the idea of her trying out and being back on the team because he always wanted her to be happy. He still felt guilty that, because of him, she had lost so much to begin with. Had it not been for him, she never would have been kicked off the squad to start with. Although she never blamed him, he wanted to do everything he could to support whatever she wanted to do. Puck, however, was also faced with a problem. He had a terrible suspicion that being a Cheerio again, wouldn't really make _her_ happy, but he couldn't tell her that, and so he kept his mouth shut unless he was offering her words of encouragement. He'd said it before and he'd say it again _his baby mama was going to have it all_, no matter what.

"Are you ready to meet your great-grandparents?" Quinn cooed down at Beth hours later when Puck pulled off the main highway.

"She's going to get mobbed the minute we walk through the door."

Quinn had been looking forward to the vacation for the better part of the past week. She would be glad to swim and relax and spend time with Puck. Lately, he'd been working longer days to make up for part of the time he was missing. When they got back home, he would also be starting morning conditioning for football, so Quinn wanted to make his last two weeks of summer extra special. He worked so hard for her and ever since her talk earlier that year with Mr. Schue, she also wanted him to know how much she appreciated everything he did, everything he gave up for their family.

Puck pulled up to his grandparent's house first and was not surprised that she mother's car was already parked and unpacked. They were running close to two hours behind them because of the stops to feed, change or just walk around with Beth. Quinn sighed as she finished the text she had promised to send to her mother, alerting her of their safe arrival, before taking her daughter from the car seat, opting to leave it in the SUV, and stepped out into the mild air.

"Things just smell so…_fresh_ here," she said, inhaling deeply.

"That's what happens when you get away from the dirt and grime of the big cities," Puck replied, sliding an arm around her back. He pushed open the back door, not bothering to knock, and he and Quinn followed the sound of voices into the living room. "We're here!"

"It's about time," Sara mumbled.

Puck's grandmother, Esther, moved faster than any other seventy-four year old woman Quinn had ever seen as she got up from her chair and pulled her and Puck into a hug.

"I've missed both of you," she said, patting each of their faces with her hands. "And this little darling must be Beth."

"She's been waiting to meet you," Quinn smiled as Beth stared in wonder at the older woman, her little fists waving excitedly. Esther took her into her arms and kissed her, leaving lipstick on her forehead.

"She is just so precious. Yes you are! And such a good baby."

"She is," Puck joked. "When she's sleeping."

"Beth actually is very good, either that or I had prepared myself for the worst," Quinn said.

"Well, she _is_ Noah's daughter, too. Maybe she got more of your genes."

"Hey Bubbe, I resent that statement."

"Of course you do dear, relax. How about we get the two of you something to eat?"

After Puck's grandmother fed them, they drove next door to their cabin and began to unpack. Puck set up the portable crib (a task that involved a lot of cursing from him and a good deal of scolding from Quinn because he wouldn't read the instruction manual) that they had brought while Quinn fed Beth and then changed her into pajamas and put her to bed. Once she had hung up all of her clothes and put everything they have brought for Beth away, she collapsed onto the couch next to Puck.

"Are you sleeping?" she asked dully.

"Yes," he replied.

"OK, good. Do you think we should go to bed?"

"Babe, my body is dead right now. I don't think I could move right now if I tried."

"Then we'll stay right here, at least until Beth wakes up. It's bound to happen sooner or later."

Puck pulled Quinn further into his arms and covered them with a blanket from the back of the couch. She sighed contentedly as she wound her arms around his body and rested her head on his chest, smiling when he kissed the top of her head and began to soothingly run his fingers through her long blond hair. Only Puck always knew exactly what she need and when. He knew how to make her feel safe, relaxed, and calm. _But most of all,_ Quinn thought as her eyes began to close. _He always makes me feel loved._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For most of the vacation, Puck woke up early (_too fucking early_, according to him) so that he could go out fishing with his grandpa. Some mornings, Sara would go out with them. Puck's grandfather owned two boats. One was a fishing boat and the other was a large pontoon boat that they planned to take out later in the week.

Quinn would sleep an extra two hours after Puck left before getting up and getting herself and Beth ready for their day. The distance from their cabin to Puck's grandparent's house wasn't far, so Quinn would put Beth into her stroller and walk down the sand-dirt road. Esther was always up, waiting for them with a cup of tea on the porch that overlooked the lake. They fell into an easy routine. Sometimes, they would feed the ducks that migrated daily across the sand and grass, but most mornings they would just sit and talk until Puck's mother woke up and they would make breakfast.

Now that the weather was warmer than it was over spring break, it was much easier for the family to shop and sightsee around the small town of Hayward. It was also a relief for Quinn because no one knew her there. Lima wasn't huge and it seemed like everywhere she went she still got stares from people, except now they were no longer staring at her belly, but at the baby in the stroller she pushed, silently judging both of them. Sometimes, she hated going out shopping alone because it was all the more noticeable. If she was with someone else, she could be distracted, especially if she was with Puck. He wouldn't let her feel guilty or bad about anything. He would merely glare at whoever happened to be staring at them and wrap an arm around Quinn's waist as he ushered her and their daughter away.

They usually went into town every morning when Puck, his grandpa, and sometimes Sara came in from fishing, ate breakfast and washed up. The afternoons were spent down by the small beach. Quinn would practically bathe Beth in sunscreen, dress her in a swimming diaper and a cute pink bathing suit and hat and set her in a shaded seat next to her own lawn chair. Because she was still self-conscious about her body, Quinn dressed herself in a black and pink tankini. Puck splashed around in the water with his sister, challenging Sara to swimming raced out to the raft in the middle of the small lagoon that led out to the rest of the lake. Of course, most of the time he let her win. Sometimes, Quinn would join them in the water for a bit if Mrs. Puckerman or Puck's grandma were around to keep an eye on Beth. One day, while Quinn was floating on an inflatable raft with her eyes closed, Puck snuck from the water and picked up his daughter from her seat, signaling to his mother who was seated nearby not to say anything, and carefully carried her with him as he waded through the water. He dipped her feet in while his hands maintained a firm grasp under her arms. He let her descend into the water until it reached his hands and smiled as he watched her legs kick furiously.

"Let's go see mama," he whispered to her as if she was his partner in crime, gently letting her glide through the water. Puck could still reach the bottom when they came up to the raft and he was relieved that Quinn did not turn her sunglass-clad head his way. He held Beth up in front of his face and slid into the water before he spoke in a high-pitched voice.

"Mommy," he said, nudging Beth into her arm. "Please come swim with me!"

"What the heck?" Quinn exclaimed, lifting her sunglasses off her nose. Beth smiled and waved her arms, causing the water to splash up into the air.

"We want you to play with us!" Puck replied, standing up again.

"Oh, do you?"

"Yes. B-Rex wants you to play with her and Puckasaurus. Please Quinnzilla," Puck said in his high-pitched voice, holding Beth out to Quinn.

"How can I resist that?" she laughed, as she slid off of the raft and into the water until her feet hit the sandy bottom. While the cool water only came up to Puck's waist, it hit Quinn at her upper torso.

"Watch her legs move. I swear, she's going to be a swimmer or she'll become a fish."

"Let's hope for the first one," Quinn said and let Beth latch onto her index fingers. "Do you like the water? Do you?"

For the next fifteen minutes or so, the three of them played in the water until Beth got fussy and Quinn decided it was time to take her inside. Puck followed her out of the lagoon and handed Beth to her so that she could cover their daughter in a beach towel that had been warmed by the sun.

"Nap time?" he asked, wrapping a towel around Quinn's waist.

"Maybe snack time first, and _then_ nap time," she replied. "Are you coming up?"

"In a few."

"OK, I just want to take a shower after I put her down. Take your time."

"Cool," Puck said, kissing her. "See you in a bit."

He waited as Quinn slid her flip flops on, slung her beach bag over her arm and walked out of sight before he turned to climb the small hill that led to his grandparent's house. Puck found his grandmother playing solitaire when he walked into the screened-in porch.

"Hey Bubbe," he said, sitting in the chair across from her.

"Hey is for horses, kiddo," she smiled and set her cards down. "You looked like you were all having fun out there."

"Yeah, I think Beth really likes the water."

"You and Quinn seem to be doing a wonderful job with her."

"Thanks. I think we make a pretty good team. It's not super easy, but I think we're doing alright. I'm kinda worried about things getting tougher when school starts and we have homework and practices."

"Just remember to take it one day at a time and you'll be fine."

"Have you seen my mom around?" Puck asked, craning his neck to look into the house.

"She and your sister went to go rent a movie for tonight," his grandma replied.

"Oh, I just wanted to see if she could watch Beth for awhile tonight. I want to take Quinn on a date. We haven't been on one since before Beth was born."

"Do you have something special planned?"

"Possibly," Puck grinned.

"Make you a deal. You tell me what you've got planned and I'll watch Beth all night."

"Seriously?"

Esther nodded and sipped her iced tea.

"All night?"

"Is there an echo in here?"

"Alright," Puck gave in. "Pops and I finished the bike, so I was going to take her for a ride into town and then to dinner and a movie."

"You'd better wear a helmet," Esther advised her grandson.

"Oh we will."

"And be careful on those roads at night."

"Absolutely," he promised.

"Good boy. Just bring our little cutie over when you're ready to leave."

"Are you sure you can take her _all_ night?"

"Positive," Puck's grandma affirmed. "You bring me the supplies and I can handle it. You'd better start getting ready. It's almost three."

Puck was so excited that he practically jogged over to the cabin, but he was careful not to let the door slam behind him. As he walked into the living room, Quinn was stepping out of Beth's bedroom, pulling the door closed behind her.

"Oh good, you're back. I can shower now."

"Make it quick. I need to shower, too. We're going out tonight."

"We are?" Quinn asked, the surprise in her voice clearly evident. "Where to? What about Beth?"

"It's a surprise and my grandma is going to watch her. All night."

"You mean, like, _all night,_ all night?"

"I mean, like, you better hurry up and take your medieval torture device with you to make sure our baby girl is well stocked when we drop her off because she's not coming back here tonight."

"If that is a pick up line, it is the worst one I have _ever_ heard."

"Really? Worse than _you're not fat_?" Puck asked, laughing to himself as Quinn just stared at him for a moment. "Too soon?"

"A bit," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah…OK. You do your thing and I'll do mine."

After showering, Quinn stood in a towel in front of her limited wardrobe, without a clue as to what she should wear. The only thing Puck had told her was not to wear a skirt, an odd request coming from him. So far, she had decided on skinny jeans, some kind of top and flats. _Real progress,_ she thought. After five more minutes she picked out a black and silver top to her with her silver flats.

"You look great," Puck said, emerging from the bathroom in just his boxers.

"Likewise," Quinn replied as she ran her flatiron over her silky hair.

"I'm going to go get Beth's things together," he sighed as he stood from tying his black Converse sneakers, a perfect match to go with his gray t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Anxious to leave?"

"Aren't you?" he smirked.

"Absolutely."

Despite what she had said, Puck felt like he was trying to pull teeth to get Quinn to leave Beth with his grandma and mother. He really should have known better because she was like that every time they had to leave their daughter for a long period of time. He also hated to leave Beth, but it had been too damn long since he and Quinn had an entire night to themselves. Maybe he was just being a little selfish, but, after all, he _was_ still an almost seventeen year old guy.

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked as she followed him to the garage. "The car is over there, remember?"

"We're not taking my car tonight."

"Are we taking the one we took when we went to see _Casablanca_ over Spring Break?"

"Nope."

"Then how are we getting there?"

"On this," Puck said, throwing up the garage door to reveal a perfectly restored black Harley. "Hope you don't mind helmet hair."

"We're riding that?" Quinn questioned. "You don't have a motorcycle license."

_Leave it to her to be totally logical,_ Puck thought.

"Trivial, babe. I've driven this and other bikes before and, as long as I don't do anything illegal, we'll be fine."

"Does your mom know about this?"

"No, but my grandma knows. Does that help?" Puck coaxed, waving a pink helmet in front of her.

"I guess so," she replied, taking the helmet from him and fastening it under her chin as he did the same with his and climbed onto the bike.

"Hop on."

Quinn straddled the seat behind Puck, intuitively wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Are you sure you aren't some biker chick?"

"I guess I am now," she replied as Puck turned the key in the ignition and revved the engine before pulling away.

Quinn had never been on a motorcycle before and she knew that her mother would be none too pleased at the idea, but she didn't care. As they wound around the tree-lined curves it was like everything else slipped away in a blur and there was only Quinn and Puck. It felt freeing to her, almost like being on a roller coaster, but without that terrible feeling that she was falling. They stopped at a traffic light and she tightened her grip on him

"You OK?" he asked loudly over the rumble of the bike, running his hand over her knee and up her thigh.

"Yeah," Quinn nodded before they rode off again.

They ate at a pizzeria that was inside of an old logging camp and Puck was surprised that Quinn only checked her phone three times before they left for the movie. Because it was the middle of the week, there were only two other couples and a small group of junior high kids there. They say in the back and Puck wanted to buy Snowcaps at the concession stand to throw at the younger kids, but Quinn pulled him by the arm, forcing him back into his seat.

"Get back here," she practically hissed as the theater grew dark and previews began to roll.

"I just want to have some fun," he complained and pouted his lips.

"You're adorable when you do that."

"Yeah?"

"Mmmhmmm," Quinn replied, giving his still pursed lips a quick peck because she couldn't really be mad at him.

She'd never been the type of girl who made out with a boy in the back of a movie theater, she still wasn't, but she didn't stop him when he pulled her face towards his during some of the more boring parts of whatever Tom Cruise and Cameron Diaz movie was on the big screen. Quinn wasn't that girl so she always broke their kisses before they became too heated or anyone turned around to see them, and she stopped his hand from inching towards the hemline of her shirt before he got too carried away. She was not that kind of girl and because Puck knew that and loved her, he let her decide what she was comfortable with.

He knew she wasn't a fan of the PDA, even when they were around people they knew at school but he also knew that look that was in her eyes when the movie ended and she declined his offer of ice cream at the dairy off of Main Street.

"I really shouldn't," she said, looking for a good excuse. "With tryouts just around the corner and everything, maybe we should just head back."

"Sure thing, if that what you want."

"Yeah, it is."

Puck noticed Quinn shiver as she fastened the strap on her helmet. It had been nice and sunny when they left, but it grew cold at night in the Northwoods and she didn't think to wear a jacket or cardigan. She was surprised when Puck lifted the beat seat and pulled out his black leather jacket, wrapping it around her small frame.

"It looks good on you," he said, even though she was swimming in it.

"Thanks," Quinn replied, tugging it around her and enjoying the scent of leather and his cologne that clung to the jacket.

Riding back in the dark was slightly daunting for Puck and he tried to focus on the road in front of him, instead of the way it felt to have Quinn's body flush against his back with her delicate hands clasped tightly in front of his chest. _Keep it together, Puckerman,_ he chided himself. Mercifully, they made it back to their cabin without incident and Quinn allowed Puck to help her off the bike, placing her small hand into the warm large one he offered to her, leaving the helmet on the seat. They didn't speak as he led her inside to their bedroom and gently peeled the coat away from her and kissed the bit of exposed skin where her neck and shoulder met. She sighed as he sweetly made his way up the base of her neck to her jaw and when he finally joined their lips together, she slid her arms over his shoulders and around his neck. Quinn gasped slightly when Puck lifted her off the floor and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he laid her down on the bed.

He didn't want to move too fast, but this was _Quinn_, it had been well over two months since he had been with her and she was just so damn irresistible when she kept making those little noises he had come to love. Still, Puck forced himself to slow down, to pull back, until she opened her eyes and gazed up at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked nervously, a light wave of self-consciousness descending on her. Maybe it was different now; maybe he didn't still want her_ like that_.

"Nothing," he laughed quietly, playfully kissing the tip of her nose. "Just wanted to make sure you're OK with this."

"I love you," Quinn replied as tears she couldn't explain began to fill her eyes. He was so selfless when it came to her. No one would have believed her if she had said that, had she wanted him to stop right then and there, he would have, without a single word, and that meant the world to her. This was the man that no one else knew, that was only hers and she didn't want him to stop loving her, not then, not _ever._

"I love you, too, Quinn," he said, kissing her deeply, wanting to her drunk on her, feeling like he almost already was. Clothes were shed, limbs entwined and hands were pushed away as she tried to cover the few light stretch marks that she was all too aware of. What Quinn viewed as imperfections, Puck saw as little memories of something they had made, some miracle that they shared in and he was almost jealous of her as he traced each one with his index finger and then his lips.

"You're beautiful," he whispered and Quinn felt a shiver race up her spine when his breath danced over her skin until his lips were on hers again. She ran her hands up and down his mohawk, that ridiculous, immature, irresistible mohawk that she had come to love, letting her fingers absentmindedly trace the scar that cut into the line of dark hair.

"Love me?" she requested softly when their eyes met.

"Always," Puck replied, joining their lips and bodies together until they became like one seamless being with two souls. Quinn hooked her arms under his and firmly grasped his shoulders while at the same time drawing her legs tighter around his waist, digging her heels into his back, doing anything and everything to bring them closer together. She swore she kissed every inch of his face: his lips, his chin, his jaw, cheeks, nose, eyes, forehead and even his temples when he lightly sucked on the pulse point at her neck, knowing how much it drove her crazy.

They had done this many time before and yet there was something special about it that made it seem like the first time, except better, all over again. Quinn felt like she was floating in a sea of pure bliss and she nearly cursed when she felt herself coming undone because she didn't want it to end.

Puck tried desperately to be slow and gentle, but that was easier said than done, especially when Quinn was nipping at his earlobe (he was sure she had gotten that from him) urging him on. He heard his name fall from her lips over and over again, but it was the only coherent thought she could utter until they both found their release and Puck rested his forehead against her shoulder, breathing heavily, until the rise and fall of her chest became regular again. He rolled over, pulling her to his chest and blanket over them. Quinn reached up for one last kiss, mixing it with an _I love you_, before she settled back down and let sleep overtake her.

"I love you, too," Puck replied, stroking her hair as he watched her eyelids droops and finally close before he allowed sleep to claim him as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 4! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! You're the best! This chapter is set from the beginning of August until the end of "Auditions" but with my own little twist on some of the things that happened. I think the next chapter will deal with the Britney episode as well as homecoming and Sam will make his first appearance. Will he be shaking things up for our favorite couple? I hope you enjoy this chapter! Xoxo-Katie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

_The National Weather Service has issues a Tornado warning for the following counties…Allen…Hancock… Hardin…and Putnam…_

Quinn almost ruined the blouse she was ironing as she stared at the television screen. They had been under a severe thunderstorm warning, then a tornado watch and now a warning. There weren't many things Quinn was actually afraid of, but storms were one of them. When she was younger, her sister had let her watch _Twister_ one night when her parents were out and she had been terrified ever since. She could tolerate thunderstorms, especially if Puck was around. They had spent a few muggy summer nights curled up together on the couch while the storm rolled outside, but tornadoes were another matter.

That particular afternoon in the second week of August, Quinn was alone with Beth. At the beginning of the month the football team had started their two-a-days conditioning practices. For the next three weeks until school started, Puck would wake up, practice from seven to ten and then again from three to six. He came home physically and mentally exhausted from each session and would shower quickly and fall onto whatever flat surface he was closest to. Quinn blamed it on the fact that Coach Tanaka had quit after suffering from a mental breakdown and had been replaced by Coach Shannon Beiste, a chick that might have a dick, according to Puck.

Checking the clock on her phone, Quinn realized that it was only four-thirty and wondered if Puck had been let out of practice early because of the weather. Judging by what she had heard about _the Beiste_, she highly doubted it. She dialed the number and let the phone ring three, four, five times before she heard a low drone. Muting the TV, Quinn pulled the phone away from her ear and listened to the unmistakable sounds of the tornado siren until Puck's voicemail beeped.

"Puck, the sirens are going off, you're not answering your phone and I'm freaking out."

She hung up, scared, but not angry and checked on Beth who was quietly staring at the mobile that hung over her swing. _OK, calm down,_ she told herself. _It could be worse. You and Beth are safe in the basement. Puck's mom and sister are safe in Cincinnati. Puck is probably safe inside of school even thought it doesn't have a basement and there are tons of windows. Don't think like that! Make yourself useful._

Quinn searched for a flashlight and some candles in the closet at the base of the stairs as she sang _My Favorite Things_ from _The Sound of Music. _It was something her mother had always done when she was frightened as a little girl.

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_

_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens_

_Brown paper packages tied up with string_

_These are a few of my favorite things_

_When the dog bites…_

"UGH! Where is that _fucking_ flashlight!" she cursed, breaking from the song. "Sorry, B-Bug, your Daddy must be rubbing off on me. Mommy doesn't say that word and neither should you…when you learn how to talk."

As soon as she found the flashlight, Quinn's phone rang from its spot on the coffee table. Reaching for it, she answered it without checking to see who was calling.

"Puck?" she said, trying to hide the frantic tone in her voice.

"No, Quinnie, it's Mom," her mother replied. "I heard the sirens go off and I wanted to make sure that you and Beth were alright."

"We're OK, in the basement, of course, but Puck isn't home yet and his mom and sister are out of town. He was at school for football conditioning and he didn't answer his phone and I'm just worried about him."

"I'm sure he's safe and sound, sweetie," Judy tried to assure her. Suddenly, there was a loud clap of thunder, causing the lights in the basement to flicker before they went out completely.

"Mom, the power just went out! I'm going to go grab the flashlight and Beth so she doesn't get scared."

"You call me if you need anything. You'll be fine. I love you."

"Thanks, love you too," Quinn replied, hanging up the phone.

She turned on the flashlight and set it upright on the coffee table so that the light shone upon the ceiling and spread out to the rest of the room. Quinn took Beth from her swing and held her close to her chest. She was too nervous to sit and so she paced back and forth, gently rocking her daughter from side to side. She was supposed to be the one comforting Beth, but the opposite seemed to be happening.

"B-Bug, where is your Daddy?" she wondered aloud. Seconds crawled by as they turned to minutes, with still no sign of Puck, when the door to the basement suddenly burst open and he came barreling down the stairs, soaking wet with a lantern in his hand.

"Quinn!" he said, setting the light down and pulling her into his arms, careful not to crush Beth in between them.

"Oh thank God," she nearly sobbed into his shoulder, not caring if her hair and face got wet. "I was so worried. I tried to call you and you didn't answer."

"Coach wasn't going to let us leave," Puck explained as he pulled away from Quinn and placed a hand on Beth's head. "Something about school policy or some shit like that. That might be fine for some of those guys, but I need to look out for my girls. I'm sorry, I didn't even check my phone. I just sprinted for my car and drove here. It's creepy as hell looking outside. The sky is this weird shade of green and there are already power lines down in some places, traffic lights are out, too."

"I'm just so glad you're here now," Quinn sighed.

"Me, too. Everything's going to be fine. I'm pretty sure it's almost past us. Lemme grab a radio."

Quinn sat down with Beth on the couch as Puck found his iHome in their bedroom and flipped it on. He was right. The storm had almost passed and within five minutes, the sirens had stopped blaring.

"Damage to the area was minimal," the news reporter on the radio said. "Some power lines were downed but the worst of the damage occurred to the south and west. There are widespread power outages throughout much of Lima. No word on when power will be restored."

_Click_

"I don't want to waste the batteries," Puck said, shutting it off. "Who knows how long the power will be out."

"Maybe we should turn off the flashlight and lantern and light some candles. You also need to get those smelly clothes off."

"Babe, if you want to do it, we don't need to light any candles or anything."

"No, I'm serious," Quinn smiled. "You kinda stink."

"Fine. Whatever. But don't think you're going to get any of _this_ tonight with that attitude," Puck said pointing up and down his body. "I'm super tired anyway."

Despite his protests, he changed clothes and when he returned, Beth was staring intently at one of the candles Quinn had lit.

"B-Rex like fire," Puck said in a caveman-like voice. "Fire look fun."

"I think she's mesmerized by it," Quinn replied. "Watch this."

She put her hand in front of the flame Beth was watching and the baby began to frown and whimper slightly until Quinn removed her hand to reveal the candle once more.

"That's really funny."

"I know! It amazes me how much she notices and how she seems to learn new things every single day."

"Yeah, and check out this hair she's getting. It's brown!"

"Well, you _do_ have brown hair."

"Right, but she just looks so much like you that I'm just surprised."

"I think she looks a little bit like you, too."

"You know what I think?" Puck asked.

"Hmmm?"

"I think I'm super hungry. What can we eat?"

"We could make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I also think we should eat upstairs because there's still plenty of daylight that is probably coming through the windows. It's so dark down here."

Puck took Beth from her mother, along with a flashlight as Quinn blew out the candles and followed them up the stairs and into the kitchen. He checked out the front yard and then the back, sticking his head out of the sliding glass door and into the sticky, humid air.

"Shit, it's going to take forever to clean the pool out."

"Puck, language," Quinn scolded as she pulled the peanut butter from the cabinet. "If we're not careful, _you_ get to explain to everyone why her first word is _shit_ or worse."

"Sorry, babe. I'm trying. I haven't said the _f_ word since-."

"A few nights ago?"

"That doesn't count," Puck objected. "Beth wasn't awake and our door was closed. Besides, it was your fault."

"How was it _my_ fault?"

"You put on that, that black _nightie_ thing that you bought when you went shopping the other day. Ergo, it's _your_ fault."

"Fine," Quinn conceded, placing the jelly back into the fridge. "Then I guess you don't want to see the red one I bought."

"Oh, _fffffff…fiddlesticks_," Puck breathed.

"Good boy, now eat your sandwich."

By the time Quinn was ready to put Beth down for the night, the power had yet to come back on. Both her mother and Puck's mom had called to check in on them, Judy offering to let Quinn, Beth, and even Puck stay at her house for the night, because she hadn't lost power at all. Her daughter thanked her, but declined the offer for the moment in order to avoid any awkward confrontation between Puck and her mother. If the power was still out the next day, Quinn assured her mother, she would bring Beth over so that she could shower and make herself look more presentable.

They both kissed Beth goodnight and Puck switched on the baby monitor before closing the door behind them.

"That's getting easier," Quinn said, sinking onto the sofa.

"Yeah. You know, I'm kinda surprised she doesn't cry more," Puck replied, plopping down next to her and pulling her closer to him. "I read that some babies get that thing called colic, or something, where they cry, _all the time_, for, like, no good reason. I think she missed that."

"Knock on wood," Quinn laughed, lightly rapping on the side of Puck's head. "You probably just jinxed her."

"Nah, I've told you before, babe. She's our kid, her awesomeness is implied."

"I can't believe we only have a few more weeks of summer left."

"Junior year, here we come!"

"But think of everything that comes with that. We've got some AP classes, well, I do, the ACT, SAT, and _Prom_! Do you ever wonder if it's going to be too much; if we can do it all?"

"Honestly? No, because we've come this far and I don't think either of us is going to give up anytime soon. We might need to take things one day at a time, but we can weather any storm."

"Aww, your little storm analogy was so cute."

"I try."

"I know," Quinn said, kissing him softly. "That's all I'll ever ask for."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, what's your schedule?" Puck asked as soon as they got out of the textbook line.

"Pre-Calc, AP English, Spanish, Lunch, Gym, Chemistry, and AP US History. You?"

"Chem, Geometry, Spanish, Lunch, US History and Gym."

"We have two periods together?" Quinn asked in amazement. "Last year we didn't have _any_ classes together."

"Looks like I can cheat off of your Spanish exams now."

"I don't think so. You're not even bad at Spanish."

"Yeah, but I could always use a tutor and you, seniorita, are _muy caliente_."

"Gracias, senor, y tu tambien."

"I don't know what that means, but I think you said something about tambourines."

"Not even close," Quinn giggled as they walked to her locker. Luckily, after students picked up their textbooks, they were allowed to drop them off at their lockers. Quinn was grateful that it was one less thing she would have to remember of the first day of school.

Although she had tried to mentally prepare herself for it, Quinn was not ready to have to part with Beth when the first day of school finally did roll around. How could she go from being with her daughter almost all day, every day, to dropping her off at her mother's in the morning and picking her up after school? She was terribly afraid that she would miss the slightest new development or that something would happen while she and Puck were at school. Somehow, he had managed to see that she stop fussing over Beth long enough to get dressed for school and remember to pack a change of clothes for Cheerios tryouts afterwards.

Quinn was determined to rebuild her tarnished reputation. She had changed so much over the past year, grown so much, but that didn't mean that she couldn't be popular anymore, right? She loved Beth more than anything, but she wasn't going to let the fact that she was a mother keep her from climbing the slippery rungs of the high school social ladder. When Jacob Ben Israel came around with his little minions, sporting a camera and a microphone, Quinn wanted to make a good impression.

"How has life changed since the birth of your bastard child?" Jacob asked, shoving the microphone into her face.

_You are so lucky Puck isn't here right now,_ Quinn thought as she plastered a smile of her face.

"Well, I'm happy to be back, and ready to start fresh," she replied. "And, I'm a lot less hormonal, so there's not really any crying."

"Is it true," the afro-headed geek questioned Puck in the locker room after gym. "That since you knocked up Miss Fabray almost a year ago, you haven't slept with any other woman?"

"That's none of your fucking business, but, yes, it's true. I love my baby mama."

"Quinn, do you have any plans to return to the celibacy club?"

Quinn stared into the camera like a deer in the headlights, blinking a few times before answering. "…No comment."

"Is that a _no_, Miss Fabray?" Jacob prodded her, as she grabbed her change of clothes for Cheerios tryouts from her locker.

"That's a _none of your damn business_ Jew-Fro," Puck replied, stalking up to him. Before the camera could completely turn to him, Puck ripped it from the camera boy's hands and shoved it at Jacob's chest. "Now get the fuck out of here before I make you and not some dipshit freshman my first garbage dump this year."

"You shouldn't have done that," Quinn said. "He's just going to post all of that now."

"Since when do we care what he thinks? He's a disgrace to Jews."

"How so?"

"I dunno, he just is," Puck shrugged. "Anyway, I wanted to come by and wish you luck on your tryouts."

"Thanks, I'm kind of freaking out a little bit."

"You'll be awesome. Go make me proud."

"I'll try," Quinn replied, leaning in for a kiss. "What time do you have practice until?"

"Six."

"OK, well, tryouts shouldn't take that long, so maybe you should give me your keys so I can go and get Beth after school and then come back to pick you up."

"Sounds good," Puck replied fishing his keys from his pocket and handing them to Quinn. "Knock 'em dead babe."

Quinn walked into the gym, her pulse racing and her heart nearly leaping out of her chest as she stood in front of her former coach and Becky Jackson. She was glad the girl was there because the smile she gave Quinn told her that she could do whatever she put her mind to.

"No way. Get out," Coach Sylvester said immediately. "I trusted you and you let me down. I don't want you anywhere near my squad. You'll deafen them with the sound of your stretch marks rubbing together."

"Coach Sylvester, you promised my mom that I would have a chance to tryout."

"Yep, sure did. That was your tryout, now leave."

"Please hear me out."

"Why should I? There are hundreds of other girls who want to be on this squad, who deserve to be on my squad and who would follow my rules."

"Really, because it seems that at least one of your current members is having a little problem with following your rules," Quinn said before she could stop herself. She had told herself that she wasn't going to be the one to bring it up, but she couldn't go back. Just being there, in front of Coach Sylvester made her want to be a Cheerio again, no matter what.

"What are you talking about?"

"I have it on good authority that one of your Cheerios had some, shall we say, _work_ done this summer."

"Which one," Sue Sylvester said, eyeing Quinn skeptically.

"Why don't you ask her yourself when she comes in for her daily meeting with you," Quinn said turning to leave. "I just think it sends an awful message to the rest of the school that your head cheerleader is so insecure about her own body that she had to have it surgically enhanced, don't you? I've put in blood, sweat and tears to get back into shape again because I thought _that_ is what being a Cheerio was all about. I guess I was wrong. See you later, Coach."

"Hold on Fabray!" Sue yelled and Quinn smiled for a moment before turning back around. "You're back on the squad. I want you in uniform tomorrow and there had better not be any drool stains or baby food anywhere on it. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"And one more thing. I want to see you in my office Wednesday afternoon. We'll have to get our Captain caught up on what she has missed."

"Coach?" Quinn asked. She hadn't expected to regain her position as captain.

"Welcome back Fabray. Don't make me regret this decision."

"I won't. You can count on me."

"Next!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn walked into her mother's house, still stunned about how quickly things had turned around for her. She went from being near the bottom of the pyramid to the top, literally. She found her mom in the kitchen and Beth not far away in the family lying in her swing. When she saw Quinn her legs began to kick furiously.

"Mom, I'm here," she said, scooping Beth up and kissing her forehead as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, sweetie, how was your first day back? How are your classes? How did the tryout go?"

"It went fine. Classes are classes and I made the team," Quinn replied with a smile.

"I knew you would if that awful woman just gave you a chance!" Judy exclaimed as she hugged Quinn and then fixed her daughter's hair around her shoulders.

"Yeah, she can be pretty rough sometimes," she agreed, biting her lip because she still felt a little guilty about telling Coach Sylvester about Santana's surgery. _OK,_ she thought, _I feel REALLY guilty. _

"Well, I think you should stay for dinner to celebrate."

"I would, but I have Puck's SUV and I have to pick him up from practice in about forty-five minutes."

"Then you can pick him up, and bring him back here. I really feel like I should get to know him better. This is me trying to get to know him, Quinn. Just like you wanted me to."

"What's for dinner?"

"I made ham."

"Mom," Quinn laughed, as Beth played with the gold heart necklace Puck had given her for Valentine's Day. "He's _Jewish_. He can't eat ham. He and I had to sneak bacon into the house when I was pregnant."

"Oh," Judy said, a bit crestfallen. "Well, maybe another night this week?"

"That would be nice. How was Beth today?"

"She was good, but I think she missed you."

"Did you miss Mommy and Daddy?" Quinn asked as she nuzzled Beth's nose with her own. "Oh, Mom, is my uniform upstairs? I need to wear it to school tomorrow."

"Yes, it's in your closet. Do you want me to get it for you?" Judy offered.

"No, that's OK. I can get it."

Quinn carried Beth up the stairs to her old bedroom and placed a hand on the doorknob. She hadn't been inside the room since her father kicked her out; it had been the only part of the house she had purposely stayed away from since reconciling with her mother. There were so many memories there and, when Quinn really thought about it, it was the only place in the house that had been her own. The only place she truly felt at home. _This is silly_, she thought. _It's just a room. Walk in there, get what you need and leave._ Taking a deep breath, Quinn turned the knob, pushed open the door and stepped into her former bedroom.

Everything in the room was left the exact same way she had left it. Her bed was made. The same pictures still adorned her dresser, desk and nightstand. There were pictures of her when she was little, when she had her First Communion, when she won her tumbling competition, when she was President of the Celibacy Club, when she and Finn were Homecoming King and Queen, when she was Captain of the Cheerios. All of that seemed like a lifetime ago, distant memories of someone she used to be, or at least the person she thought she wanted to be. She made her way over to her closet to retrieve the garment bag from the very back of her closet. When Coach Sylvester kicked her off the team, she hadn't wanted to be reminded on a daily basis of what she was missing out on, so Quinn hid the uniform behind old clothes and dance costumes that her mother made her keep for "sentimental reasons". She quickly grabbed the garment bag and began to leave the room when she stopped, remembering one other thing she wanted to take with her. She set the uniform on her bed and held Beth close to her body as she crouched down to retrieve a small shoebox from its hiding place under her bed. She sat on the floor with it and placed Beth in between her legs as she removed the lid and began looking through it.

The box was filled with friendship necklaces from when she was younger, school pictures of friends, sea shells from her family's trip to Florida, movie ticket stubs from some of her dates with Finn, but Quinn passed up all of these items until she found a picture that was folded up at the very bottom. She carefully opened it, smoothing out the worn crease in the center. It was a picture from when she was in Kindergarten. The teacher had brought her camera to school that day to take pictures of each child playing with their favorite toy or game during play time and then sent them home with the students once they had been developed. In the photo little Quinn was playing house in the classroom's pretend kitchen while a dark haired boy sat at the kitchen table chewing on a piece of plastic toast across from a baby doll. On the back, her teacher had written a description of the scene so that, when they were older, all of the students could remember what they were doing. _Quinn loves to play house and dolls_, the teacher wrote. _She shares well with others and is the only girl in class whose hair Noah has not tried to cut. _

"See that?" Quinn said, holding the picture in front of Beth. "That's Mommy and Daddy when they were little. Isn't Daddy silly?"

Beth reached out for the picture but Quinn pulled it away and deposited it into her back pocket before placing the lid back on the shoe box and shoving it under her bed once again.

"Come on B-Bug, we got what we needed, now let's go pick up Daddy."

She grabbed her uniform from her bed with her free hand and looked around the room one last time with a smile on her face as she turned off the light and closed the door the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn was walking down the hallway the next day at school, head held high as the sea of students parted to make way for her. She couldn't lie, it felt good to be back into her uniform, felt good to be noticed again and respected by everyone who had ridiculed and made fun of her the previous year. _Yes,_ Quinn thought as a small grin played on her lips. _It feels good to be back where I belong_. Before she could even finish her thought, she felt herself being pushed hard from behind into the nearby row of lockers. Whipping around she came face to face with Santana and shoved her away.

"You did this to me," the fiery Latina said angrily. "You told Coach Sylvester about my summer surgery!"

"You have a _surgery_ when you get your appendix out," Quinn quipped, neither confirming nor denying the accusation. "You got a _boob job_."

"Yep sure did," Santana replied, delivering a harsh _slap_ to Quinn's cheek.

"You can't hit me!"

"Oh sure I can, unless you got yourself knocked up again, _slut_."

Without thinking, Quinn grabbed Santana by her shoulders and drove her into the lockers, fighting against her former best friend as she struggled to pull herself from her grasp. When Quinn felt her slipping away she reached out and yanked her back by her ponytail, rage fueling her every action as Brittany asked them to "Stop the violence" from her spot at the front of the growing crowd that was gathering to see the two cheerleaders duke it out. Santana managed to catch Quinn off balance and throw her to the ground. Just as she was about to continue her assault on her Quinn felt herself being pulled away from behind by familiar hands that she knew had to be Puck's as Mr. Schue contained Santana.

"Hey, hey what is this?" he shouted. "What happened to us being a family?"

"Oh _please_," Santana said, waving her arms towards Quinn. "She _has_ a family, she's a _mother."_

"Leave my daughter out of this!" Quinn said, trying to break out of Puck's firm grasp on her.

"Why should I? We all know she was just a little mistake. You probably only kept her to try and ease some of the guilt you felt about everything. Little Saint Quinn, Little Miss Perfect has to make everything all better."

"Don't you _dare_ call her a mistake, you bitch. You're just jealous because I have _everything_ you want but will _never_ have. My boobs are even better than yours and you had to pay for those!"

"That's enough you two!" Mr. Schue interjected. "Puck, get Quinn out of here. Santana come with me."

Puck nodded and pulled Quinn into a nearby vacant classroom. He pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit down.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied, but to be honest, her face still stung from where Santana's hand made contact with her skin.

"Then what the hell was that?"

"She is the one who pushed me first! She came up from behind me and shoved me into the lockers and then accused _me_ of telling Coach Sylvester about her boob job."

"Did you tell her?"

"Yes," Quinn admitted. "But that is beside the point. What kind of psycho does something like that? I felt bad about telling Coach Sylvester. I felt _awful_ about it because I didn't want to get back on the squad that way, didn't want to become Captain that way. I was going to apologize to Santana but she can forget it now. Did you hear what she said about Beth? She called her a mistake!"

"I did hear that," Puck replied. "But she was kinda-."

"Do _not_ say that she was right. Beth wasn't planned and the timing wasn't right but our little girl was not a _mistake_."

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say that she was kinda out of line."

"_Kinda? _She was so far out of line that she couldn't even see the line. I want to rip her face off."

"I know you do. This is a little bit funny."

"How is this funny?" Quinn asked. "Please, enlighten me."

"Well, you're acting like…me."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are. Remember when you almost got slushied? And when whoever put that Celibacy club flyer on your locker? Or when Jacob posted that story about us on his blog. I wanted to murder those guys."

"You _did_ punch Karofsky," Quinn pointed out.

"Yes, I did, and you almost owned Santana."

"Almost? I totally could have taken her if you hadn't have stopped me. I think I ripped out some of her hair."

"Oh, there is no doubt in my mind about that. But next time, use your words and not your fists," Puck grinned pulling Quinn up from her seat.

"I can take it when people talk about me," Quinn said, looking up at him. "But I don't want Beth to ever get hurt or feel the way I felt at times last year. She doesn't deserve that."

"I know you don't. You were like a mama bear protecting her little baby cub out there. It was hot."

"_Rawr_!" Quinn roared quietly with a giggle.

"I'm scared."

"You should be."

"Come on," Puck said with a kiss. "We need to get you to class. I can't have you turning into a delinquent like me."

"But you're _my_ very loveable delinquent," Quinn replied, slipping her hand into his as they walked back into the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 5! Thank you so much for all of the reviews for Chapter 4! They were so encouraging! Wow, it's been awhile…sorry about that. This was a very difficult chapter to write at first because I wasn't terribly fond of Britney/Brittany to begin with so I was grasping at straws for a little while. Thank you all for your patience with me and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Like I said, this is set during the second episode of season two. I decided to throw Homecoming into the mix because they performed Toxic for the Homecoming assembly. We also meet Sam for the first time! The next chapter will be set during Grilled Cheesus and we'll be having another visit from Puck's grandparents as the Glee Club struggles to help Kurt through his ordeal. Once again, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Xoxo- Katie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

Homecoming was just over a week away and there were already posters and flyers lining the hallways, informing students of ticket prices, spirit days and who was running for homecoming King and Queen. Puck had brought Quinn to school early a few days that week and helped her hang all of their posters. He could have cared less about being homecoming King, but Quinn had a title to defend and so he went along with her plan.

"If we can win King and Queen, think of what that will mean for us," she has said to him a few nights earlier as they cut out letters and applied glitter. It was late and they had already finished their homework and put Beth down for the night. "We'll be untouchable, even if we are in glee."

"I thought you liked being in glee."

"I love being in glee, but I can't live in fear of getting slushied. Do you know how hard it is to get slushie stain off of polyester?"

"Harder than my-."

"Do _not_ finish that sentence," Quinn laughed and tossed a bit of glitter at Puck.

"Hey! Don't throw that shit at me. Kurt's going to get the wrong idea," he replied grabbing her by the hands.

"Ah! Stop! We're going to mess up our posters!"

"Come here."

"No!" she squealed.

"Yes," Puck grunted as he pulled Quinn and fell back so that she was straddling him, hands placed firmly on his upper chest.

"Ouch."

"That didn't hurt, liar."

"Yes, it did. You hurt my clavicle."

"You don't even know where your clavicle is, do you?"

"Yuh huh."

"Prove it."

"What do I get when I prove that I know where it is?"

"A surprise," Quinn whispered, her hot breath gliding across his ear causing a chill to run up his spine.

"My clavicle is right here," he said smugly as he moved her hands and pointed to his collarbone.

"Maybe you did pay attention in health class last year."

"Nope. I broke it playing football in eighth grade, remember?"

"Crap. I forgot about that, no fair."

"No way, it's totally fair! Now, I want my surprise."

"Fine," Quinn sighed and bent down to kiss Puck deeply.

"Mmmm, best surprise ever," he grinned against her lips and moved one of his hands from her hips under her shirt to trace along the smooth skin of her back. Quinn forgot about the paint and the glitter and the posters as she became lost in their kiss, tightening her grip on his shoulders, when she heard cries begin to emanate from the baby monitor on the end table. "Don't get up, she'll go back to sleep."

"Puck, stop," she said between kisses as she tried to pull away.

"Just wait it out for a minute."

"She's probably hungry, it's been a few hours. That's her hungry cry."

"_I'm_ hungry, too. It's been a few _days_."

"_You_ can wait," Quinn said, raising herself up off the floor.

"Help me up?" Puck asked innocently.

"No," she replied, kicking him playfully. "You'll just pull me down with you."

"Am I that predictable?"

"Yes. I'll be back. We need to finish those posters."

"I'll be in bed, _sans_ clothes, we need to finish what _we_ started, posters can wait."

Of course, Quinn had scoffed and rolled her eyes, but twenty minutes later she was climbing into bed, first making Puck promise to help her hang every last one of their signs before she allowed him to resume their previous activities.

Puck was actually excited for homecoming, even if he wouldn't tell anyone that, because there was a pretty decent chance that they would win the football game and this was the first dance he got to take Quinn to. The team was looking really good under that taskmaster, Coach Beiste. She kept them in line and even though she kicked Finn off the team and then allowed him back on, that new kid Sam was really, _really_ good. Finn was still Puck's boy, but it would be nice to win a couple of football games _without_ having to do a dance as a distraction.

It was a foregone conclusion that Puck and Quinn would be going to homecoming together. They were in a relationship and Quinn already had a dress and bought Puck a pink tie to match. (Yes, he didn't care. He would wear a pink tie for her, everyone else could suck it.) They had already made plans for Beth to stay at Quinn's mother's for the night but Puck had not actually asked her to go with him yet. He knew it may have seemed corny, but this _was_ their first dance together. He had wanted to go to homecoming with her last year, but she had just officially gotten with Finn and turned him down, so he ended up going with Santana. It was last year at this time when Puck began to realize that he truly had feelings for Quinn. He remembered kissing her for the first time under the bleachers after practice one day, meeting her in the janitor's closet and showing up outside of her house late one night. He hoped against hope that she would change her mind and agree to go with him, but she had said that she couldn't do that to Finn.

This time around was different. No secret meetings, no stolen kisses (except for the few times he had convinced her to sneak out of class and meet him in the choir room). Now, he could ask her to the dance properly. The Friday before Homecoming Week, Puck had skipped out of his geometry class, snuck out of school and picked up flowers for Quinn, hiding them in his locker until lunch

"Where are you going?" she asked after Spanish class.

"I left my history notebook in my locker. I want to get it now so I don't have to rush after lunch," he fibbed. "Save me a seat?"

Puck walked into the cafeteria as discreetly as possible and Quinn didn't even notice when he walked up behind her at their usual table. He motioned for Artie, Mercedes and Finn not to give him away and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. She turned in her chair and he held out the orchids to her.

"These are gorgeous," she said, marveling at the beautiful bouquet it in her hands. "But what are they for?"

"I think this explains it," Puck replied and pulled his other hand from behind his back, revealing a small red and white plastic football that he had written on in black permanent marker _Wanna go to Homecoming with me?_

"Well, I _guess_ so. I mean, it's the least I could do since you went through all of this trouble."

"Wow, babe. You sure know how to make a guy feel good about himself."

"I'm kidding. I would love to go with you and all of this was really sweet."

"I have my moments," Puck said cockily. "But now I'm super hungry. I'm gonna grab some lunch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next week during glee club, everyone tried in vain to convince Mr. Schue that they should do Britney Spears songs. Puck really didn't care one way or the other, but he was getting a little tired of doing so much chick pop music. As if Madonna wasn't bad enough, not they might have to do songs by someone with about half of the talent just because Kurt thought she was a pop culture "icon". Somehow, as the week went on, despite initial protests from Brittany, they had finally broken Mr. Schue and he agreed to allow them to perform _Toxic_ during the Homecoming Assembly at the end of the week. On top of that, he would be performing with the club.

"Don't you find it a little strange that Mr. Schue is going to perform with us?" Quinn asked later that night as they drove home with Beth.

"I don't know about strange, but it's freaking creepy to say the least," Puck replied. "I mean, he's like, forty or something."

"He's twenty-eight."

"You answered that a little too fast, babe."

"Shut up. Besides, I like younger men."

"I'm only three weeks younger than you are."

"Still, I'm older."

"Well, I do have a thing for cougars and MILFS. So, what's this dance thing we have to work on?"

"You and I were partnered together so we have to come up with some of our own choreography for the assembly."

"Ugh, this sucks balls."

"No, it doesn't," Quinn reasoned. "Think about it. This song is all about lust, obsession and sex, everything teenagers think about. If we can rock this little dance, everyone will see how cool and sexy we are and vote for us for Homecoming King and Queen."

Puck sat and the red light, his mouth gaping slightly as he stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You are _such_ a little freak."

"Am not."

"I just never thought I would ever hear you say anything like that."

"Are you disappointed?"

"More like slightly amused."

"OK, now," Quinn said later on. They had pushed most of the furniture in their family room to the walls so they had room to move around. "When I bend over like this, you'll lift your hat up and then I'll reach back and pull on your belt loops."

"Figgins is going to flip when he sees this," Puck replied as he did what Quinn had told him to do.

"I wonder if Mr. Schue even told him what we're doing. Alright, then I'll turn around and grab your suspenders."

"Wait, I have to wear suspenders for this shit?"

"Don't look at me. I didn't pick the costumes."

"Suspenders are gay."

"Number one, don't say _gay_ like that. We have a gay friend. Number two, suspenders aren't that bad. Firemen wear them," Quinn pointed out.

"Do you know why firemen wear suspenders?"

"To keep their pants up?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to keep mine up."

"Really now?"

"Really," he said, taking one of Quinn's hands into his.

"We need to practice our moves," she replied, trying to ignore the feel of his lips on her neck.

"Oh _believe_ me, we're gonna practice some moves."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck really didn't like taking pictures but knew that Quinn did, so he smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist as they posed with Kurt and Mercedes in front of Quinn's Mom's house.

"Oh Quinnie," Judy said just before they left. "You are going to make a lovely Homecoming Queen, _again_."

"I hope so, Puck and I deserve this. I mean, you did score three touchdowns last night."

"I'm still surprised we won," Puck admitted. It's like we're a completely different team this year."

"Mom, are you sure you don't mind having Beth all night?"

"Of course not. It's better for her to stay here all night than for the two of you to come back and wake her up very late at night."

"Thanks again, Mrs. Fabray," Puck said, trying to be as polite as possible. He knew that he wasn't exactly at the very top of her list, but he was making an effort for Quinn.

"You're welcome. Now go, have a good time and we'll see you in the morning."

"OK, bye baby," Quinn said, kissing Beth on the cheek. "Mommy and Daddy love you."

"Later kid," Puck added, lightly pinching her nose and causing her to laugh. "Don't cause too much trouble."

When Quinn, Puck, Mercedes and Kurt arrived at the gym, the dance was already underway. They quickly found their group of friends and began to dance and take pictures.

"Hey man," Finn said, slapping Puck on the shoulder. "Nice tie."

"Don't knock it cuz you can't rock it, bro," Puck replied. "Real men wear pink."

"Dude you are _so_ whipped."

"Finn, be nice," Rachel chided. "Noah is not whipped."

"Thanks Berry."

"He's just well trained."

"I resent that!"

"It's no use arguing," Quinn said, taking his arm. "Now, dance with me."

Puck may have been able to handle the dance moves for glee club, but he wasn't exactly fantastic with unchoreographed dancing. He pretty much just moved his arms and nodded his head to the beat. Quinn, on the other hand, was another story. Years of dance class had served her well as she moved to the beat. _I'm pretty sure she didn't learn to dance like that in the Celibacy club,_ Puck thought as she pressed against him. He actually didn't mind the slow dances. That, he could handle. All he had to do was wrap his arms around her waist and sway back and forth a little bit. He was pretty stoked that the first slow dance was to Aerosmith's _Don't Wanna Miss A Thing_ and not some cheesy country or pop song that his sister would have liked. After they were there for an hour or so, Principal Figgins asked the DJ to stop the music and took the mic.

"Good evening students," he read in a monotone voice as he read from an index card. "I hope you are enjoying this wonderful Homecoming dance put on by our student council. At long last, it is time to announce McKinley High's homecoming King and Queen."

"This is it," Quinn whispered back to Puck as he held her close.

"And now, the moment you have all been waiting for, your two-thousand and ten Homecoming King and Queen are…Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray!"

"What?" she asked in a state of shock.

"Babe, you won!" Puck exclaimed, spinning her around in his arms.

"But…it's not supposed to be _Sam_, it's supposed to be you! I don't want to be Queen if you aren't King."

"Don't be ridiculous. You won. This is your night, Quinn, now go up there and get your crown."

She smiled and kissed Puck's cheek as she ascended the stage set up in the gym amidst the clapping and cheers from the other students. She felt like Cinderella when Figgins placed the crown on her head. She had gone from being at the very top to the very bottom and now she was back where she belonged again. Her only regret was that Puck couldn't share the moment with her. She knew that big school functions weren't exactly his thing, but she still wished that he was being crowned with her instead of Sam. She was startled when the quarterback grabbed her hand and held it high over their heads in celebration. She had met him a few times when she joined Puck after their respective practices were over and he always seemed a bit…odd. Maybe it was just the fact that he was still the new kid, but there was something about him that Quinn couldn't quite figure out.

"Come on Q," he said, using the nickname she hated. Coach Sylvester called her that and she cringed every time she heard it. She wasn't sure why, but she just didn't like it. She didn't mind her mother calling her _Quinnnie_ or Puck calling her _Babe_, she actually really liked it, especially when he whispered it into her ear, but _Q_ just rubbed her the wrong way.

"Come on what?" she asked as he grinned back at her.

"We gotta go do our dance? You know, as Homecoming King and Queen."

"Right. The dance."

As Sam pulled her to the middle of the floor, she couldn't help being reminded of the previous year, when she had danced with Finn. Once again, it was the head cheerleader and the quarterback, except now, things were so much different. Now, she was in love with Puck and where she belonged. Now, she was happy. It was awkward dancing with Sam, not that he wasn't nice, but he kept looking at her so strangely. She tried not to look him in the eye, instead focusing on his hair, there was no _way_ it was naturally that blonde, and his mouth, Puck was right, it did look like he could fit at _least_ two tennis balls in it.

"So how long have you and Puckerman been together?" he asked and Quinn had to remind herself that Sam probably didn't know all of their dramatic past.

"Officially? Since last December, so about ten months."

"Any unofficially?"

"It's…complicated," she smiled. "We danced around each other for a long time."

"Ha! _Danced_, get it? We're dancing, you said that you _danced_ around each other. It's funny."

"Thanks," Quinn replied, thinking that they were dancing to one of the longest songs ever.

"Is Puckerman really as much of a tough guy as he pretends to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, throwing kids in dumpsters, messing with the water boy, that kid with a Jewfro, stuff like that."

"Puck doesn't _pretend_ to be anything that he isn't. He is who he is. He has his moment. He says he has a reputation to uphold."

Before Sam had a chance to ask her anymore questions, the song ended and Quinn pulled away from him.

"Well, your Majesty," he said with an over-exaggerated bow. "It was an honor to dance with you."

"Likewise," she grinned in return, offering him a small curtsy.

As he watched on during the dance, Puck couldn't help but seethe a little bit. Sure, he didn't _really_ care about some stupid title, he was the shit all on his own, but it was like a repeat of the previous year for him all over again. _Except this time,_ he reminded himself. _She's all yours. _

"You can unclench your jaw now," Kurt leaned over and whispered to him. "The dance is over."

"Hey babe," he said, kissing Quinn when she returned to his side. "You look amazing. The crown definitely suits you."

"Thanks."

"Lady Lips didn't get handsy, did he?"

"Don't be silly," she replied. "I thought you liked Sam."

"I do. He's an awesome quarterback. Come on, let's just go dance."

Quinn had known Puck a long time and, especially after the last year, she knew when he was jealous. It was just a fact. He had been jealous of Finn when they had dated, he even seemed jealous of Mr. Schue at times, and now she could tell that, despite what he might say, he was just a little jealous of the fact that Sam was Homecoming King and he wasn't.

After the dance ended, Brittany and Santana were throwing a huge, post-Homecoming party at Britt's house since her parents went out of town for the weekend. The stupidity of leaving their teenage daughter home alone on homecoming weekend explained a bit about why Brittany was the way she was. Santana helped with the planning because otherwise, instead of alcohol and food, the blonde Cheerio probably would have spent all of her money on contracting pony rides, snow cones and cotton candy.

Despite the fact that she still hated Santana for what she had said about Beth, Quinn knew she had to make an appearance. It was _the_ party to go to and as Homecoming Queen, she couldn't not go, plus all of her friends were going to be there. She was tempted to pull her phone out of her clutch to check on her daughter, but it was almost midnight and she was certain her mother was probably asleep.

When they finally arrived at the party, there were already people in the pool, in most of the bedrooms and throughout the rest of the house. Quinn wasn't sure why, maybe it was because of her stronger maternal instinct, but there wasn't much about the party that was appealing to her. She had only had alcohol once before in her life and she just didn't understand the allure of it. What was the point of drinking yourself into oblivion if you can't remember it the next day, or if you really don't _want _to remember it the next day?

She was thankful when she was reunited with Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and Rachel as Puck went off to hang with Finn, Mike, and Artie, the newest addition to the football team. She wanted him to have a good time, he deserved it for how much he worked and practiced.

"Please don't drink too much," she whispered as she took his keys from him and pecked his cheek.

"You got it," he assured her with a wink.

"Do you think we're going to get in trouble from Figgins for instigating a sex riot?" Kurt asked as he sipped his glass of punch.

"I doubt it," Rachel replied. "If he tries to, my dads-."

"Will call their lawyer," the rest of the group said in unison.

"Well, they would. We didn't do anything wrong. We were merely expressing our creative musicality. How were we supposed to control the crowd's reaction? Besides, Coach Sylvester was the one who pulled the fire alarm. Technically, pulling a fire alarm when there is no fire is a felony."

"Rachel, how long did you research this?" Quinn asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"Long enough to know that we can't be blamed."

Outside, Puck and his group of friends sat brooding around the fire pit. They were all gloomy for their own reasons. Puck was still upset, _not_ jealous, about Quinn dancing with Sam, Finn was still pissed that he lost his spot as starting quarterback to Sam, Artie was still heartbroken over losing Tina to Mike, and Mike was still fighting with his parents about whether Tina's last name, Cohen-Chang, was Asian enough for their son.

"Man, I'm telling you," Puck said taking a swig of his bottle of beer. "Lady Lips comes here and it's like he thinks he owns the fucking place."

"No kidding," Finn agreed. "I put in two hard years on the team, and yeah, we sucked, but then he just waltzes in here and takes my spot."

"Does this mean we're not trying to recruit him for glee anymore?" Artie asked. "Because if that's the case, I need to uninvited him to my rap improv session."

"I dunno guys, we still need a twelfth member to compete for Sectionals and Regionals."

"Dude, I'd rather have Jewfro or that super fat chick in the club," Puck said. "No lie."

"What's up with you and him?" Finn asked.

"He's got an arm on him like a cannon, I'll give him that. If he can throw it up there, I'll catch it, but did you see the way he danced with Quinn tonight? His hands were all over her."

"They were just slow dancing," Artie tried, attempting to reassure Puck.

"Are you jealous, man?"

"Finn, you're asking me if I'm jealous of that beach blonde, big-mouthed bum? I'm fuckin' Puckasaurus, I don't _get_ jealous."

Quinn had left her small group in the basement in search of a bottle of water in the kitchen. It was nice spending him with the girls, Kurt included. She was even starting to not mind Rachel as much as she used to. She was no longer a threat to her so what was the point of being at one another's throats? That didn't necessarily mean that Quinn wouldn't still occasionally poke fun at her. It was just too easy sometimes due to the outfits she wore, which were admittedly getting better, or some of the things she said, seriously, if she asked Quinn why Finn would randomly check on the mail while they were making out one more time, she might stab her.

She dug around in the fridge until she found an unopened bottle of Pellegrino, _fizzy water _as Brittany called it, shoved in the back. When she closed the door and stood up she nearly tripped over none other than Sam.

"I'm sorry," she said as he tumbled backwards.

"Mmmmm that's OK, Queenie Quinn," he replied and swayed a little bit. "Quinn. Queen. Q. Qu. Your name sounds funny."

"Sam, are you drunk?" she asked and tried not to laugh at him.

"Mmmmaybee I's had a little bit too much beers, but we're celemabrating! Yay!"

"Wow, OK. How many have you had?"

"I think," he said and tried to count on his fingers. "I had five beers, no wait, six! I'm not good in school, but I'm King of the World! Hey, your crown is shinier than mine."

"Alright then. Well, I'm gonna go."

"OK Queenie Quinn Fabray," Sam replied and tried to bow. "Ohhhh, I don't feels so good."

Quinn watched as he staggered and paled a bit.

"Sam Evans, do _not_ throw up near me. Come with me."

She took the plastic cup from his hand and pulled him out of the kitchen, down the hall and into the bathroom. She helped him kneel down in front of the toilet and lifted the lid.

"Take my crown, I don't want to get it pukey," he said, handing it to her.

"Fine, just hurry it up," Quinn urged, wishing San would get it over with.

"Hold my hair!" he yelled in his drunken stupor.

"Your hair isn't that long, you idiot."

Sam attempted to laugh but ended up finally emptying the contents of his stomach into the basin in front of him as Quinn turned her head away in disgust. _Why in the world am I helping him?_ She asked herself as he continued to retch. _Of course, I'm one of the only sober people around who actually cares._

"God, are you done yet?"

"I don't think I shoulda stopped at Taco Bell on the way here," Sam groaned as he sat back on his heels. "You know, I've been to lotsa Taco Bells and never never ever seen that little dog. What are they called? Chilowlows?"

"Chihuahuas," Quinn offered dryly.

"Yes! That's it! You know, he always says _Yo Quiero Taco Bell_, and I _never_ sees him there. If he wants it so bad, he should just go there! No one's gonna bring it to him, but I would 'cept I don't know where he lives. Do you know where his dog house is? Maybe it's in the phone book. Ick, my mouth tastes funny."

"That's because you just threw up, big boy."

"I want it to stop," he whined and began to lick his sleeve in an effort to rid his mouth of the taste of bile.

"Can you walk?" Quinn asked, nudging him with her foot. "Maybe we can see if there is anything in the kitchen to help with that."

"Why are yous helping me?"

_Good question_, she thought.

"Because I don't want to get blamed when someone finds the star quarterback facedown in his own puke. Let's go, move it."

Quinn pushed Sam back into the kitchen and sat him down on a stool next to the fridge as she began to look for some crackers in the cabinets.

"I've _never_ been drunks before," he said when she turned back around to him.

"Really? But you hold your liquor _so_ well," she replied sarcastically. "Here, eat a few of these."

"Aha! You made a funny again!"

"Just eat the damn saltines and drink this water. It should help with the taste in your mouth."

"Queenie Quinn, has you been drunk before?"

"No."

"Then, why do _you_ know how to make my mouth not taste like icky anymores."

"I just _do_," she replied shortly and looked away from him. It was getting late and the party was beginning to die down.

"Oh wait," Sam said, hitting himself of the head and dropping his voice to a whisper. "Sam I am knows! It's because you had a baby!"

"Yes, yes I did. Eat. Your. Crackers."

"That's cool, babies are so cute. I was a baby one time. They're like people, but mini," he laughed and took a bite of his cracker. "I don't have morning sickness, I's just drunk."

"Obviously," Quinn sighed, her amusement quickly decreasing with each moment.

"You have pretty hair."

"Thank you."

"You smell pretty, too," Sam said and leaned a little closer to Quinn. "I smell gross."

"How's your mouth?" she asked and shifted uncomfortably.

"I thinks it's better." He took a gulp of the water and swished it around before swallowing. "Here, tell me if it's all better."

Before she had a chance to ask him to repeat what he said, Quinn felt Sam's lips push against hers in the sloppiest kiss she had ever received. She was so taken aback that she couldn't move, she felt paralyzed until he moved away and looked at her. She tried to speak but was distracted as his gaze drifted to something, or rather someone, behind her.

"Uh oh, spaghettios," he said.

Quinn turned around just in time to see Puck take a step backwards and then stalk out of the house. She followed him immediately, but found it difficult to keep up with his strides in her high heels. She pleaded with him to stop and only caught up to him once they had both reached his SUV.

"Puck, it's not what it looks like," she said breathlessly.

"What the hell, Quinn? You didn't even try and stop him?"

"I didn't know what was going on and it happened so fast! It's not like I wanted it."

"Sure you did."

"What?"

"Why wouldn't you want to lock lips with your Homecoming King?" Puck asked.

"Are you jealous?"

No."

"Yes," Quinn accused. "You are. You're jealous because I won and you didn't."

"Bullshit. I didn't want to run in the first place."

"Then why did you?"

"Because you asked me to!"

"I wanted to do this with _you_," she reminded him.

"No, you didn't," he replied. "You wanted to do this to get your popularity back. Well _congratu-fucking-lations_. I could care less. I'm not the one with image problems."

"You're being _such_ an ass."

"Yeah? Well the feeling's mutual _Queenie_. You should be thanking me."

"For what?"

"Getting you away from that big-mouthed blow fish."

"I could have handled it by myself. Instead you had to overreacted and ruin my Homecoming."

"Whatever, let's just go home. Give me my keys. This party sucks ass."

"No," Quinn said adamantly. "I'm not going home with you."

"Babe, this isn't funny anymore. I'm not drunk so just give me my keys so we can leave."

"I said no."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm serious. If you don't trust me, then I don't want to see you right now. Maybe _you_ would have done something more, but I _never_ would. I thought you, of all people, knew me better than that."

"Where the hell are you going to stay?"

"At my mom's with Beth. _Don't_ follow me because I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Wait a minute, Quinn. I'm sorry, OK? Just calm down."

"I'm trying and in order for me to do that, I just need to be alone."

"Are you coming home tomorrow?"

"Probably, I just need some time."

"What do you mean _probably_? Quinn, come on."

"Just," she let out in a choked sob. "Let me have some time."

Puck could only stand by and watch as Quinn got into the SUV and drove away.

XXXXX

When Quinn reached her mother's house, she realized that she had no idea how she was going to explain herself of other than to tell the truth. She checked the clock on the dash and it read _2:37 AM_. Her only hope was to use her key to sneak as quietly as possible into her old house and up to her room without waking her mother. She pulled down the visor and opened the mirror, frowning at what she saw. _So much for waterproof mascara,_ she laughed bitterly as she grabbed a tissue from the center console and dabbed at her eyes. It wasn't great, but it was certainly an improvement. Quinn left the car, closed the door gently and removed her high heels before walking up to the house. She held her breath as she slid the key into the lock and turned it ever so slowly, pushing the door open with care. The house was dark and completely silent. She had been momentarily worried that Beth might have been awake but there were no signs pointing to that conclusion.

When she thought of her daughter, her heart ached even more. What if she had _really_ screwed things up, for good? She didn't want her daughter to be one of those kids who was juggled around so that she could spend an equal amount of time with both of her parents.

As she had expected, the stairs proved to be a much more treacherous opponent than the front door. Perhaps it was because Quinn had never been the type of girl to sneak in past curfew, or that she wasn't as skilled as Puck at creeping around unseen and unheard, but whatever the reason, she forgot that the fourth stair from the top creaked badly and when her bare foot stepped onto the carpeted surface, it moaned loudly. Quinn panicked and quickly continued her journey to the top of the staircase and thought she had made it safely to her room when the door to her mother's bedroom swung open and she leapt into the hall, a robe covering her pajamas, wielding a tennis racquet and golf club.

"Mom, it's just me!" Quinn whispered hoarsely.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph," Judy said, dropping the weapons to her sides. "Quinnie, I could have knocked you out. It's the middle of the night, what are you doing here?"

"Umm," she began, playing with the strap of one of the shoes she held tightly in her hand. Despite her best efforts, tears began to flow down her cheeks once again. "Puck and I, we…got into a fight."

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. I can't say that I'm surprised, though. I assumed it would only be a matter of time before he cheated with that girl, you know, the Latina one."

"What?"

"Isn't that what happened?"

"No,_ God,_ just because Dad cheated on you doesn't mean that every guy does that. This is all _my_ fault."

"How is it your fault?"

"I kissed someone else, or, actually, he kissed me, but the point is, I didn't stop him. There wasn't time, but I _should_ have stopped him before I put myself into that situation and Puck saw and everything is just a mess and I didn't know what to do so I just- I just came here."

"Honey, why don't you change your clothes and then you can tell me everything."

Quinn found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt lying neglected in one of her drawers and she put them on and sat next to her mother on her bed. With a box of tissues by her side, she recounted all of the details of the night's events, from being crowned Queen to everything that happened at the party and her confrontation with Puck.

"Quinnie, Sam was drunk, it's not like there was anything you could have done to stop it. I'm sure once you explain all of that to Noah, he'll understand."

"But he won't let me explain! I just can't believe that he honestly thinks I would ever do that to him, to us. I told him that and then I accused him of being the one who was most likely to cheat. I should have never said that."

"You're being too hard on yourself. You were hurt and angry and sometimes we say things we don't mean. I'm sure Noah said things that he doesn't mean either. Once you both have a chance to sleep on it, he'll come around."

"I didn't think you liked him," Quinn pointed out.

"Is he the boy _I_ would have picked for you to fall in love with and have a baby with?" Judy asked. "Probably not, but I know that he loves you and Beth and, whether or not I give him the credit, he is a good father."

As if on cue, the sound of Beth's cries travelled down the hallway and into the bedroom and Quinn sighed.

"Why don't you lie down and I'll go take care of her."

"No, that's OK," Quinn replied, pushing herself off the bed. She could tell that Beth was hungry and she was tired of talking. "Just go back to bed, Mom. I'll be fine."

"Alright. We can talk more in the morning," Judy agreed, kissing her daughter's forehead. "Everything will be OK. I love you."

"Love you, too."

Quinn trudged into Beth's room. She was emotionally exhausted but when she noticed Beth's legs begin to kick furiously when she caught sight of her mother, Quinn couldn't help but smile. She lifted the whimpering girl to her shoulder and soother her hand up and down her daughter's back as she sat down in the rocking chair and began to feed her.

"Are you surprised to see me B-Bug?" she quietly asked, tracing her cheek as Beth stared up at her. "Mommy did something really stupid to Daddy tonight and I really don't know what's going to happen, but I love you so much."

XXXXX

After Puck watched the headlights of his SUV fade into the distance he turned on his heels and made his way back into the house, passing up Finn and Mike along the way.

"Hey, Puck, are you alright?" Finn asked, but he continued to walk like he didn't hear a word his friend had said. Once he was back inside he didn't have to look far to find Sam exactly where he had been at his spot near the fridge.

"Puckerman," he said, trying to stand up straight. "I can 'splain everything."

"Save it you fucking prick," Puck replied and delivered a sharp blow to his left eye and sending him reeling onto the floor.

"Hey man, come on," Finn said, pulling Puck back with the help of Mike. "What the hell."

"This little asshole kissed Quinn, _that's_ what's going on."

"He's totally wasted though, I don't think he has a clue what happened."

"Good! Then he'll have a nice little reminder in the morning about why he shouldn't fuck with me. You got that shitdick?" Puck yelled at Sam who was still rolling on the floor. "Leave Quinn the fuck alone or I will rip your lips off of your face next time."

"Help me get him out of here, Mike," Finn said and they had to practically drag an irate Puck from the house. "Want to fill us in on what happened?"

"I told you. I walked in and I saw Evans with his lady lips all over Quinn."

"Where's Quinn?"

"I," Puck began. "I think she's at her mom's. We fought about it."

"Real cool, bro."

"Excuse me! I walked in and saw my girlfriend kissing another guy and not exactly doing anything to stop it."

"Did you ask her about it?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I asked her why the hell she didn't stop him."

"And what'd she say?"

"She said that it just happened too fast and then she said I was jealous of everything and then we said some other…stuff and she said she wanted to be alone. I tried to apologize but she went back to her mom's."

"Dude, you just _let_ her go?"

"She _wanted _to leave. She had my keys, it's not like I could stop her," Puck tried to defend himself.

"You're a fucking idiot. You need to go talk to her."

"She told me not to follow her dumbass."

"_Hello_, when a girl tells you _not_ to follow her it means she wants you to follow her, _dumbass_."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm dating Rachel, I have to know shit like this. She…gave me an instruction booklet, but this isn't about me. We need to get you to her mom's house."

"She's not going to want to talk to me."

"Do you want to talk to her?"

"Hell yeah, I mean, I know I probably overreacted a little bit."

"Probably? You practically knocked Sam out."

"Not about that, I just think I overreacted when I said what I said to her. I need her to know that I don't blame her."

"Then we gotta go."

"Her mom's not going to let me in the house."

"Just get in my car, you can text her on the way there."

Puck, Finn and Mike piled into Finn's mom's minivan and headed across town to Dudley Road. Puck first four texts went unanswered.

_Puck: I'm so sorry_

_P: I want to talk 2 u_

_P: I swear I'm not drunk_

_P: I'm sorry_

_P: I'm on my way 2 ur mom's house_

_Quinn: You'll wake up Beth. _She finally responded.

_P: I don't want 2 fight. Just talk._

_Q: fine. The front door is unlocked meet me in the kitchen._

"I'm in," Puck sighed as he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"Do you want us to hang out here, you know, just in case?" Finn asked.

"No, if I can't fix this I deserve to walk home. Thanks guys."

Puck walked into the house and crept so quietly into the kitchen that he startled Quinn when he placed his hand on her shoulder. She was just in shorts and a t-shirt but her hair was still twisted in an updo, with a few strands hanging in her face. He reached out to brush them back behind her ear when she stepped back away from him.

"Don't," she whispered. "You can't just walk in here and touch me like nothing happened tonight."

"You're right," he accepted. "Quinn, I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it?"

"Do you know how much it hurt me to hear you say that you didn't trust me?"

"About the same amount as seeing you and Sam kissing?"

"I told you, _he_ kissed _me_! It lasted a second and you just happened to walk in during that second and then you wouldn't even let me explain myself."

"Well I'm giving you a chance now," Puck spat out, trying to keep his voice down. He _really_ didn't want to wake up her mother. "Why were you even with Evans to start with?"

"I came into the kitchen to get water, found him and I could tell he was completely wasted and he was about to get sick so I helped him to the bathroom. When he was done I took him back to the kitchen and _that's_ when he kissed me. I think he was just messing around. He probably won't even remember it in the morning."

"Oh I doubt that," he muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"How could you ever think that I would cheat on you?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know, I just- sometimes I feel like one day I'm going to wake up and you're going to realize that you deserve better than me and you're going to take Beth and leave."

"Are you serious?"

Puck nodded.

"What would make you think something like that?"

"I dunno," he said, looking away. "Things just don't work out like this for me. We didn't plan any of this. Let's face it Quinn, I was never really in your plan."

"Listen to me," she said taking his chin into her small hand and forcing him to look at her. "I chose _you_. I love _you_. You know you're the only person I've ever loved like this so stop doing this to yourself. You're the only person I ever want to be with for the rest of my life. I'm sorry that I was so focused on trying to get my reputation back. I just- I thought I needed that to be happy but I realized tonight that none of that matters if I don't have you and Beth. You're all I need. You're all I want."

"God, I love you," Puck said pulling her to him and covering her mouth with his own. "You're all I've _ever_ wanted, Quinn."

Quinn bit her lip and smiled as she took him by the hand and led him up the stairs, careful to point out the creaky one, and successfully into her bedroom for the second time. This time, however, she merely unbuttoned his shirt, leaving him in just his white undershirt and let him remove his shoes while she pulled the covers down and they crawled into bed together. He drew her close to him, kissing the top of her head as she settled her head on his chest and they both fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 6! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed Chapter 5! Your kind words are really encouraging! This chapter is set during 'Grilled Cheesus'. I was excited to write it since Puck works for Burt in this story. For the next chapter I am about 90% sure that Puck will still be going to juvie, but I'm pretty sure I've found a 'better' way of sending him there. I think I've also decided not to write a chapter on the Rocky episode because there just isn't a whole to talk about there. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Xoxo-Katie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I didn't we wouldn't still be waiting for Puck and Quinn to have a conversation :)**

"Mom, please don't bring out those pictures. Quinn does _not_ want to see them."

"Oh, yes I do!"

"Noah, you looked so handsome at your Bar Mitzvah in your little suit," Puck's grandmother said.

"I'm gonna go change Beth."

"I _just_ did that, she's fine," Quinn replied as she lightly bounced her daughter on her knee. "Bring on the pictures!"

"Hold on, this isn't fair. If we're going to look at embarrassing pictures of me, we should get to see photos of you, too," Puck said.

"I don't really have any. It's not like I had a Bat Mitzvah."

"Do you have an equivalent to that though?" Puck's mom asked. "Like first communion?"

"I guess my confirmation would be the closest thing that Catholics have since you're considered an adult in the church after you're confirmed."

"Yeah that," Puck agreed. "Don't you have any pictures from that?"

"I think I have one downstairs because it's a picture of my sister and I. She was my sponsor."

"Well go get it!"

Quinn handed Beth off to Puck's grandmother and retreated to the basement in search of the photo. She pulled an album off of the small bookshelf and began flipping through the pages until she found what she was looking for. She pulled the picture from its sleeve without paying much attention to it and returned upstairs.

"Let's have a look at that," Puck said, reaching for the photo.

"Not so fast," she replied, holding it to her chest. "We get to see yours first and _then_ I'll show you mine."

"Fair enough, let the humiliation begin."

Ruth passed around the various pictures from his Bar Mitzvah. Even though they had gone to school together since kindergarten, Quinn and Puck were never really friends and so the pictures were hilarious to her. She had almost forgotten what he looked like without his mohawk. Some of the funnier pictures were of Puck and Finn dancing together with some of their other guy friends. When they had gone through all of his pictures, Quinn laid hers on the table.

"This isn't embarrassing," Puck said, picking it up. "You look the same."

"Do not, I had braces and those awful highlights in my hair."

"This is your older sister?" Esther asked as she examined the picture. "She looks like you."

"Yeah, we get that a lot. She was in college at the time."

"Nice dress, babe."

"My mom picked it out OK?" Quinn said, defending herself. "She said white would look really nice."

"Was she already grooming you to be Queen of the Chastity Ball? Too soon?"

"Just a little. OK, we're done with pictures. Isn't it dinner time?"

Puck laughed at how quickly Quinn changed the subject. On the whole it had been a really great weekend so far. His grandmother had flown down for the week and was staying with his Aunt Hannah so they were all spending time together. The following week they would celebrate Simchat Torah, which was always one of his mom's favorite holidays. He was also pretty excited because Quinn said that she wanted to go with them when they went to Temple later on that week for the service. He knew that she was tight with Jesus, but it was still nice to see that she was willing to put in an effort to raise their daughter in both of their faiths, even from a young age.

XXXXX

On Monday, the glee club met before school so as not to conflict with football practice. Normally, Coach Beiste let them come late, but on that particular day, she wanted to go over tapes from their victory on Friday night. It seemed like a miracle when they won, with Artie and Puck both scoring touchdowns. Everyone was surprised however when Finn stood up in front of the club and began to express his new-found beliefs.

"Mr. Schue," he said, raising his hand. "I have something to say. Something happened to me and I can't really get into it, but it's shaken me to my core."

"Oh my God, he's coming out," Puck joked.

"Why yes, there is a man who's sort of recently come into my life and that man is Jesus Christ."

"That's way worse," he said and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"And I know there's other in here who dig him too," Finn continued. "So I thought maybe this week we could pay tribute to him, in music. You know, pay tribute to Jesus."

"Sorry," Kurt interjected. "But if I wanted to sing about Jesus I'd go to church and the reason I don't go to church is that most churches don't think much of gay people, or women, or science."

"I don't see anything wrong with getting a little church up in here," Mercedes said.

"I agree," Quinn added. "I had a really hard year and I turned to God a lot for help. I for one, wouldn't mind saying thanks."

"Thanks for what? That it didn't come out a lizard baby?" Santana snarked and Quinn chose to ignore her rudeness.

"Whenever I pray I fall asleep," Brittany shrugged.

"Well, guys, maybe our song selections don't have to be about _Jesus_, we could do songs about spirituality," Mr. Schue offered.

"You got a problem with Jesus?" Finn accused when he saw Puck make a face.

"Oh, I got no problem with the guy, I'm a totally Jew for Jesus. He's my number one Heb. What I _don't_ like seeing is everyone using J-Money to cramp everybody else's style. Cause it seems to me that true spirituality, or whatever you want to call it, is about enjoying the life you've been given. I mean, I see God every time I make out with Quinn."

_He was so close to saying something profound,_ Quinn thought to herself as she shook her head.

"OK, that doesn't make any sense," Rachel said. "In fact, it's stupid."

"Are you calling Mr. Billy Joel stupid?" Puck countered. "At this time, I'd like to continue my streak of doing only songs by Jewish artists."

"What is your boy doing?" Mercedes leaned over to ask Quinn.

"I have absolutely no idea. Should I be worried?"

Puck grabbed his guitar and began to play a really great version of _Only The Good Die Young_, running through their friends and right up to Quinn as he sang the lines "You got a nice what dress and a party on your confirmation," causing her to laugh and do a little dance of approval in her seat. Soon, the entire club was dancing around the room, including Mr. Schue, laughing and having a good time.

As Puck was on his way to his first period class, Sam came strolling up next to him. His black eye had faded to a pale yellowish- green bruise that was barely visible.

"What do you want, Evans?" he asked, not even bothering to glance over at the blonde.

"I owe you an apology man. Drunk or not, I was completely out of line the other night and I should have never kissed Quinn. It was totally my fault, not hers. She was just trying to help me out."

"Thanks, apology accepted. Besides, Quinn explained everything to me and I trust her."

"Are we OK?"

"Yeah. Maybe I'll have to teach you how to hold your liquor better."

"That's OK," Sam laughed. "I was so sick the next day that I don't really think I'll be partaking of that anytime soon."

"Suit yourself. I'll see you in practice, Lady Lips."

"I'm not going to get his of that nickname, am I?"

"Nope," Puck said, walking away. "Get used to it."

Although he respected Sam for having the balls to come up to him and apologize, Puck really hoped that the Blonde Explosion wasn't looking for one in return. He wasn't sorry for punching him. Drunk or not, he still didn't think Sam should have ever kissed Quinn. He accepted the apology because they were on the same team and needed to get along, but that didn't mean that he liked him. Regardless of what he said, he still didn't trust _him_ where Quinn was concerned. He trusted her unconditionally. He knew that she loved him and would never encourage that overgrown Hardy Boy in any way, but that didn't mean he could trust Sam. Sam had to earn his trust and so far he was 0-1.

Third period was always Puck's favorite for a few reasons. First and foremost, he got to spend time with Quinn. In addition to that, it was Spanish and with Mr. Schue as the teacher, it was pretty easy to get an A, even without cheating off of his girlfriend. He would never let anyone catch on, but Puck was actually a really decent student, especially with Quinn constantly goading him to work on his homework. He had really only gotten poor marks in junior high and early in his freshman year because he didn't turn in his assignments, not because he found the course work difficult. He also had to keep his grade point average up to a certain level in order to play sports. He had ambition. He figured that if he could go to college he could own his own auto shop or even teach shop in high school and coach football at the same time.

"Hey babe," he said, taking his seat next to Quinn.

"Do you know what I miss?" she replied randomly.

"Ummm…should I?"

"You _never_ bring me bagels like you used to last year. In fact, you haven't done that since first semester last year."

"That's because we kind of live together now. I _know_ you eat breakfast in the morning. I did that so I could make sure my baby mama wasn't going hungry. Where's Schue?"

Quinn shrugged and opened her mouth to respond when Coach Sylvester came striding into the classroom, protein shake and clipboard in hand.

"Alright everybody listen up. It seems that Senor Schuester has been called away for something that I could probably care less about and due to budget cut and the fact that I haven't actually taught a class in six years, Principal Figgins has asked me to sit in for the day. Now I don't know a damn think about this useless, dying language so why don't you just take out your textbooks _rapido_ and study something so I don't have to deal with you."

"Where do you guys think Mr. Schue is?" Mercedes asked. "He didn't say anything about leaving after glee this morning."

"Maybe something came up unexpectedly," Quinn replied as she pulled out her book. They began to read over their vocabulary words and Puck made a paper airplane, when he jumped a little in his seat.

"Text," he explained. "Babe, keep an eye out while I check it."

Quinn looked up and saw Coach Sylvester reading a cheerleading magazine, clearly not paying attention to the rest of the class.

"You're good," she whispered.

"Oh _fuck_," Puck muttered under his breath.

"What's up? Who's it from?"

"It's from Bobby at the garage. Burt had a heart attack at work today."

"What? Mercedes, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, is he OK? Is it bad? Does Kurt know?"

"I don't know. I don't know! That's all it said, _shit_."

"Poor Kurt," Quinn said, absentmindedly fiddling with her cross. "First his mom and now he has to deal with this?"

"Q, if I can hear you _and_ understand you, that means you're not working on homework. Zip it!"

"Sorry Coach."

"Should I text Kurt?" Mercedes asked in a lower voice.

"No," Puck said. "He's probably already dealing with enough right now. I'll see if I can get any more info out of Bobby. Maybe he talked to his Uncle Marty."

_Dear God,_ Quinn silently prayed. _Please let Kurt's dad be alright. Look over him and give him strength, Amen._

XXXXX

"Are you OK?" Quinn asked after they had picked up Beth. "You're quieter than usual."

"Yeah, I guess I've just been thinking a lot about Kurt's dad. He's been really awesome to me, you know? He's like, more than just my boss. What if he-."

"Don't. Just don't finish that sentence. He's going to be OK. He'll wake up soon and everything is going to be fine."

"How do you know?" Puck asked. His tone wasn't accusatory, but rather pleading, as if he was begging for her to be able to give him some kind of explanation.

"Because I have faith that it will be. God, I can't imagine what Kurt must be going through right now. Besides, Marty, Kurt and his dad are really all they've got."

That night, Puck couldn't stop thinking about Burt. He couldn't remember the last time he looked up to a guy, actually _admired_ a man besides his grandfather and Mr. Schue. In his mind, they were all assholes who couldn't be trusted, who could leave their families in the blink of an eye. Burt was different. He'd given Puck a shot when he really didn't deserve it and he taught him a lot, not just about cars, but about life, too. He remembered more than one night when the shop was slow and they sat and talking about anything from sports to kids.

"You're gonna screw up," Burt had told Puck. "You're gonna make mistakes every once and a while. The real question is whether or not you're man enough to stick around and fix them. So you're young, so what? There's something about you and Quinn that's real. You guys are the kind that last."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you two remind me a lot of my wife and me when we were younger, minus the whole teenage pregnancy thing. Somehow we managed to skip that, but we were together since high school and she was my everything. She kept me in line."

Puck sighed and silently rolled out of bed. Out of habit he walked into his daughter's room and peered into the crib. Beth was sleeping peacefully with her tiny hands balled into fists as Puck reached down and rubbed her soft belly. A year ago, he never would have believed he could love anyone so much, let alone _two_ of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen.

"Puck, is everything alright?" a bleary-eyed Quinn asked from the doorway.

"Hmm? Yeah," He replied, looking up at her. She looked as if she could have fallen asleep standing against the door frame. "Just a little restless."

"Come back to bed. You know I don't like sleeping without you."

"Yes, ma'am."

He followed Quinn back into their bedroom and climbed into bed, pulling her close to him. He smiled when she wrapped her arms around him and threw a leg over one of his so that they were just about as close together as possible.

"Nice shirt," he teased, noticing she was wearing his black football t-shirt.

"Mmm, I stole it," she murmured.

"What's your excuse now? I'm pretty sure all of your shirts fit you again."

"I don't have one. I wear it because it's yours."

"That's sweet, baby. Maybe I should wear one of your shirts and then we can be even," Puck joked, surprised that it didn't even evoke a response. "Quinn?"

He peered down and found that she had already fallen asleep, her hand that had been splayed across his chest now curled into a fist, just like Beth's. Sighing heavily, he kissed the top of her head and tried to fall asleep.

XXXXX

Quinn felt bad for Kurt, she truly did, but she was also upset with him and the way he had been acting.

"I just don't get it," she said to Puck as he drove toward the synagogue for the Simchat Torah service. "Mercedes is his best friend who was trying to do something nice and Kurt was just out of line."

"Yeah."

"It's one thing not to believe in God, but he didn't have to say all of those things. Don't you think it was wrong the way he said it?"

"I guess so," Puck said. "But I think we could give him the benefit of the doubt. His dad's in the hospital and he doesn't know what's going to happen to him. I think I can understand him being upset."

"He said that stuff on Monday, too, when Finn brought up his stupid French toast."

"Grilled Cheesus."

"Whatever, he said all of that about the church then, too. I just don't understand why he doesn't want us to help him in the only way we know how."

"Maybe Kurt doesn't even know what he wants."

"Maybe. I don't really care what he says, I'm still going to pray for Burt and he can't stop me."

"No, he can't."

"I'm actually very excited for this," Quinn said, changing the subject.

"Are you really?"

"Yes. I've never been to a synagogue before."

"That's not surprising. Honestly, if my grandma wasn't in town, we probably wouldn't be going. We usually only go on Yom Kippur and Rosh Hashanah. We normally just watch _Schindler's List_."

"Also, I've never seen that movie."

"_Never_?"

"Nope. Never."

"I'm pretty sure that I've seen it every year since it came out on video."

"Isn't it kind of… graphic?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, but my mom justified letting me and Sara watch it by saying that it was real life and we needed to learn about our culture."

"Am I going to be able to understand anything tonight?"

"Yes, we use a mix of English and Hebrew you can follow along in the book if you want to."

"My mom would probably flip if she found out that I was going with you tonight."

"You said your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation," Puck began to sing. "Oh, she never cared for me, but did she ever say a prayer for me?"

"Very cute. You know my mom doesn't _hate_ you."

"No, but she thinks I'm a heathen. Whatever, who cares. I went to Beth's baptism thing because we agreed that we're going to teach her about Judaism and Christianity. Jesus is a cool dude, he's just not _my_ cool dude."

"Who is your _dude_?"

"Well, I'm partial to that guy who built the ark. He's got an awesome name. I also think Moses is pretty awesome, you know, parting the sea and all that."

"I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb, aren't I?"

"Well, your cross _might_ give you away, but I wouldn't be worried."

After the service was over, Puck's family returned to his house to watch the movie. If he thought he mom cried a lot during the film, he was unprepared for Quinn to sob into his shoulder for more than a quarter of it.

"Babe, it's just a movie," he whispered, rubbing her back.

"No it's not! You said it really happened!" she croaked back, wiping her nose on his sleeve.

XXXXX

The glee club held their breath along with Kurt and as they wait to hear news about his father, tensions within the group began to rise. Inevitably, Coach Sylvester had somehow weaseled her way into the middle of everything and Mr. Schue told them that they were no longer allowed to sing about God, faith or spirituality during school time or in Glee. Quinn was over being upset about the matter and resigned herself to silence instead of speaking out about something she couldn't change.

During lunch, Rachel came up to the usual table that Quinn and Mercedes were occupying and sat down.

"Ladies, something has to be done," she said dramatically.

"About what?" Quinn asked as she shared a confused look with Mercedes.

"About Burt Hummel. I know we are all from different faiths, so maybe if we all came together, God will hear us."

"Rachel, that is actually one of the best ideas your crazy self has ever come up with," Mercedes said.

"I agree. We can have a little interfaith prayer service for Burt. I can bring my rosary, Mercedes can lead us in a group prayer and Rachel, you can-."

"Sing a selection from _Yentl_," the brunette interrupted. "That is precisely what I had in mind. I propose that we meet at seven o'clock sharp at the hospital."

XXXXX

Puck thought he was the only person still in the locker room after football practice until he heard Finn's voice coming from behind a row of locker.

"Grilled Cheesus, I don't need to tell you how much you rule. You've given me everything I've prayed for and it turns out Rachel's boobs are really awesome. Anyway, I need another favor so, Cheesus, I pray that I made quarterback again. Sam's a good dude; I just think that I could deliver your message to the world more powerfully if I'm the most popular guy in the school again."

"What are you doing?" Puck asked when he had heard enough of Finn's prayer.

"Nothing. Eating. So I pray before I eat now, what's the big deal? You're not going to tell anybody about this are you?"

"No, it's cool," he assured his friend. "To tell you the truth, I actually went to Temple with my family yesterday. I know it makes me a wuss, but I'm bummed about Kurt's dad. I've kinda been praying for him. I know how hard it is not to have a father, you know? What do you pray for?"

"Yeah, same stuff," Finn lied.

"You burnt your grilled cheese," Puck observed and walked out of the locker room.

XXXXX

"Well, _that_ didn't really go as planned," Quinn sulked as she threw her cheerleading bag down at the foot of the stairs.

"What happened?" Puck asked.

"Tell you in a minute. I need to change out of this uniform."

She returned a few moments later in a pair of black pants a grey t-shirt, her hair only half up as she sat down next to Puck and reached out to take her daughter in her arms.

"Alright, tell me about it."

"Well," she began. "Everything seemed to be going well. Finn and his mom were there and Rachel went first and actually sang a really nice song."

"Did you just compliment Rachel?"

"Well, she _does_ have her moments. Anyway, she only got part of the way through the song when Kurt came in and pretty much started to freak out, I mean, not _really _freak out, but he was upset that we were all praying for Burt and so he kicked us out."

"Really?" Puck asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, even Mrs. Hudson tried to reason with him and he wouldn't listen, so we left. I _really_ thought he would come around."

"How's Burt?"

"No change," Quinn sighed as Beth snuggled into the crook of her neck. She smoothed her hand over the baby's soft brown hair and kissed it. "He still hasn't woken up and they don't know when he's going to. Have you talked to Marty at all? How's the garage holding up?"

"It's fine, the guys are all stepping up to help cover Burt's shifts. Which reminds me, since out game is on Thursday night because it's a playoff game, I'm going to work on Saturday."

"That's fine. I just have a paper that I'll probably be working on," Quinn replied. "OK, I think I'm going to feed her and put her down. She seems pretty tired."

"Your mom said she was a little fussy today."

"I really hope she's not coming down with something."

"Maybe she's just worn out or maybe she just missed you," Puck smiled, kissing her cheek. "I know I did."

"Mmm, you're sweet. Say goodnight."

"Night, B-rex," Puck said, pecking the little girl's forehead. "Sweet dreams, babygirl."

Although at times it was a struggle to get Beth to go down for the night, Quinn truly enjoyed the time she spent alone with her daughter. She loved the way Beth clung tightly to her finger and stared up, the way she tried to fight to keep her eyelids open when Quinn rocked her slowly in the rocking chair. Beth depended on her and trusted her without question and Quinn never wanted to let her down.

"She's out for the count," she grinned as she closed the door to Beth's room and walked back over to Puck. She picked up the remote from the table and shut off the TV before straddling Puck's legs on the couch.

"Hey babe," he said, placing his hands on her hips.

"Hi," she replied and placed a few light kisses over his jaw.

"Hmmm, whatcha doin'?"

"Gee, I don't know. It's been a long day and I just put Beth to bed, what could I possibly have in mind?"

Quinn ran her hands up and down Puck's t-shirt-clad chest while she continued to pepper his face and neck with little kisses, deliberately avoiding his lips because she knew it drove him crazy. When she reached down and began to unbuckle his belt, he reached for her hands and began to pull them away.

"Hold on," he said. "I don't want to get carried away."

"But it's _No Pants Wednesday_," Quinn replied, sitting up.

"I know, I'm just…not in the mood, I guess."

Quinn reached out to touch his forehead with the back of her hand. "You don't feel warm. Are you sick?" she tried to joke.

"No, it's just… this whole thing with Burt, you know? I just can't get it out of my head. What's Kurt gonna do if something happens?"

"Don't think that way. Kurt's got Marty, Carole, Finn, and he's got us."

"Yeah, but as much as you want it to, nothing can ever take the place of a father. You and I both know that."

"Our dads aren't even half the men that Burt is."

"I know, I know, but stuff like this just puts a lot of things in perspective."

"It really makes you think about your life," Quinn agreed.

"Yeah, it's a lot like my accident."

"You never talk about your accident."

"Not much I want to remember," Puck admitted. "It's cliché, but when I saw that car's headlights coming towards me, my life totally flashed before my eyes. When I got hit it seemed like a lifetime until the ambulance came and I just remember sitting there, seriously thinking that I was going to die. I remember being glad that you were the last person I talked to and trying to remember if I told you I loved you. I don't think I did."

"But I knew," Quinn smiled softly, lightly running the tips of her fingers over the short hair on either side of his mohawk.

"I shouldn't have waited until New Year's Eve to tell you that. I wanted to tell you way earlier, but I was scared. I started wishing that we hadn't wasted so much time, you know? And then I thought that I would never get to see Beth grow up, never get to hold her and then I started to worry about you and my mom and Sara. I knew I couldn't leave you guys alone. I couldn't be like me dad so I kept telling myself that I was going to be OK and I kept trying to force myself to wake up."

"You are_ nothing _like your dad," Quinn quietly assured him. "I honestly don't think I've ever prayed as hard as I did that night. I just didn't know what I would have done without you. We did waste a lot of time, didn't we? But I feel like it made us who we are. We know now that we never want to go through that again. We know we want to be together. We _need_ to be together."

"I love you, Quinn," Puck said and gently slid her off of his lap and settled her next to him on the couch.

"I love you, too," she replied and laid her head on his shoulder.

XXXXX

On Thursday evening after the football game, Puck drove Quinn home but didn't get out of the car.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I was going to go visit Kurt up at the hospital. I figure he's probably been up there alone all night and he might want some company. I'll be back soon."

He was right. When he arrived at Burt's room, Kurt was all by himself, flipping haphazardly through a fashion magazine. Puck knocked lightly on the door and stepped inside.

"Hey, man."

"Hi Puck," Kurt replied with a forced smile, looking around behind Puck. "Is Quinn with you?"

"No, she's at home with Beth. I came by after the game. Is it OK if I sit with you for a little bit?"

"Sure."

Neither one of them spoke for a long time. Puck just stared at the man lying in the hospital bed. He looked so different, so weak, so unlike his normal self. It was almost enough to make him get up and walk out but he stayed and cleared his throat.

"You know, he gave me a raise after I'd only been working there a month. I got my paycheck and it was way more than I had been making so I went to ask him about it. I figured he made a mistake or something, gave me someone else's check, but he said that it was right. When I asked him why, he said that I deserved it, that I'd been doing a good job and that I needed it."

"I didn't know that."

"He's gonna make it through this."

"How do you know?"

"Expert opinion."

"Last time I checked, you weren't a doctor," Kurt said bitterly.

"Nope, you're right, but I know what it's like to have your father leave you and I can tell you right now, he's not going anywhere."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because," Puck said standing from his seat. "He's never given up on you or disappointed you before and he's not going to start now. He's tough and he's gonna make it."

"Thanks, Puck."

"I should get going. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

XXXXX

Quinn found Kurt after school on Friday in the library, trying to work on as much of his homework as possible before he went to the hospital for the night. Even though it was quiet there, he just couldn't concentrate on anything but his dad when he was with him. Quinn pulled out the chair across from him and sat down.

"I came to apologize for the other night and to offer an explanation," she began.

"No offense Quinn, but you don't know what I'm going through," Kurt replied, looking up from his French book.

"You're right. I don't know what _you're_ going through, but I know what it's like to feel scared and to feel alone and helpless. I know you don't believe in God, but I do. I'm not here to tell you that you should or preach to you or anything like that, but I want you to know that, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to stop praying for your dad. Can I share something with you?"

"Sure."

"I mentioned in Glee the other day that I turned to God a lot in the past year and that's true, I did. Whether you want to call it luck or a coincidence or something more, I don't care, but I know that, even when my life was a complete mess, I somehow managed to make it through the day. I don't just pray for myself, though. I pray for people I care about, people who are special to me."

"My dad is special to you?" Kurt asked skeptically. "He's just Puck's boss."

"I've never told anyone this, not ever Puck, but before I knew that I wanted to keep Beth, I asked God to give me a sign, something to show me that Puck and I could do it, that we could make it work and that we would be OK. Less than a week later, Puck came home and told me that your dad gave him a job. _That's_ why your dad means a lot to me. He could have taken one look at Puck and told him to take a hike, but he gave him a chance and I took that as my sign. You can say that it's corny or that Puck probably would have eventually found something else, but that was what I needed then and I will _never_ forget that. I pray for people I care about," Quinn finished, tears starting to fill her eyes. "Because it's the only thing I know."

"Thank you, Quinn," Kurt said, sincerely touched by his friend's words. "We may not agree on some things, maybe a lot of things, but what you said really means a lot to me. I know it would mean a lot to my dad, too and regardless of what I think, I'm sure he would appreciate knowing that you care so much about him."

Quinn nodded, relieved that they had somehow found a middle ground and reached a better understanding of one another. Kurt was one of her closest friends and she never wanted to change a single thing about him, but it had been hard to see him hurting so badly. On Sunday evening, after she and Puck had returned from their weekly dinner with her mom, Quinn received a text message from Kurt.

_Kurt: My dad woke up! Wanted 2 let u and Puck know. Thanks for thinking about him. _

_Thank you God_, Quinn thought as she saved the message and shared the good news with Puck.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 7! Thank you so much for all of the reviews. They are really encouraging and mean a lot. This chapter takes place during Duets but there are, of course, some differences dealing with Puck and juvie. The next chapter will be set during Never Been Kissed. As I mentioned before, I decided to skip over the Rocky Horror Picture Show episode because it really didn't do much to move the plot along. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit long, but that's why it took me so long to write it! Xoxo-Katie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Quinn paced the nursery as Puck sat in the rocking chair with his head in his hands while Beth wailed in her mother's arms.

"She's been crying for over an hour," Puck moaned. "It's three in the morning."

"I _know_ that," Quinn snapped. "She's cutting another tooth and her teething ring is totally warm now."

"Why don't you just give her some baby Tylenol?"

"Because the doctor said only if necessary, remember? You were there."

"Don't you think it's necessary? She's miserable, we're miserable and we _all_ need sleep."

"I know, but it's still going to take a little while for it to kick in," Quinn sighed and shifted Beth to her shoulder. "Alright, get the medicine. We'll see if that works."

Puck went into the bathroom and returned with the bottle of baby Tylenol and the measuring device.

"Here," he said, holding it out to Quinn. "You measure it. I don't want to mess it up."

"Take her then," she replied as she handed Beth off to Puck. She quieted for a moment as she looked at her dad and then started bawling again. He hated seeing his daughter in so much pain. He hated it when she had to get shots as well and he absolutely _hated_ it when the doctor chuckled and said that it was normal, that all babies went through it.

"Excuse me sir," he had said. "I'm sorry but I don't think my daughter being in pain is _normal_."

"OK," Quinn said. "I've got it ready. Just hold her as still as you can because she needs to swallow it all or it won't work."

Puck moved Beth, who tried to flail in his arms, and managed to hold her so that Quinn could deposit all of the medicine and then wiped off her mouth.

"I know it's nasty B-bug," she sighed, kissing the girl's forehead. "But it's going to make you feel better."

Puck took his index finger and rubbed it along the sore area in Beth's mouth. He wished he had some brandy or something because he read somewhere that rubbing it along the gums could also help with the pain. Whether it was true or not, he didn't care, he just wanted to stop the pain. His ministrations must have done some good because by the time Quinn put the medicine away and came back, Beth had already settled down considerably and her eyes began to close.

"She's trying to fight it," Puck observed to Quinn. "I have no idea why, she's got to be exhausted."

"She doesn't realize that mommy and daddy have school tomorrow," she replied, plopping down in the rocker. "She gets to sleep all day at Grandma's house."

"Go to bed babe. She'll be asleep soon."

"That's not really fair to you. You have a game tomorrow night. If anyone should go to sleep, it should be _you_."

"You have to cheer, too."

"That's not exactly as tiring as actually playing."

"Well I don't think we have to worry about it anymore. Guess who just feel asleep."

"Seriously? Thank you Jesus."

"Don't you mean Grilled Cheesus?"

"Very funny," Quinn said sarcastically. "I mean let's get some sleep before she wakes up again _and_ I think you should carry me."

"_I_ think you're sleep deprived and delusional. Come on, I'll even shower first in the morning so you can sleep later."

"Mmm, you take good care of me," Quinn smiled as she stood and kissed his cheek. "To bed!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every single time the football team won a game that season, it seemed like a miracle and was cause for celebration. No one really knew what the cause of it was, but Puck figured it was a combo of Beiste's coaching, Finn stepping up his game to stop Sam from taking his position and the other teams being afraid to tackle a kid in a wheelchair. Whatever the case might have been, the WMHS Titans were possibly headed to their first state championship ever, or at least to sectionals.

They never thought they would get that far so when a few of the guys asked Puck to party with them afterwards, he was more than up for it. He was hesitant at first, but when Quinn told him that he deserved to go out and have fun, he agreed to go. Puck felt bad about going without Quinn, trying to read her face for aggravation when she declined to go with him but found none. She said she was tired, wanted to pick up Beth and go to bed. He promised he wouldn't be out late as she walked her to her car and tossed her bag into the trunk, kissing her before he walked across the parking lot to his SUV.

XXXXX

Quinn felt herself being nudged awake and she groaned loudly as swatted the hands away. It seemed like she had just fallen asleep seconds ago and she was not in the mood to be woken up yet. It was Saturday, Puck would be going into work and she got to sleep in as long as Beth let her.

"Puck, I'm _so_ tired, we can do it in the morning before you go to work, I promise."

"Er, Quinn, sweetie, wake up," Ruth said, shaking her again. When Quinn realized that it was his mother, _not_ Puck, who was trying to rouse her from her sleep, she bolted upright in the bed.

"What's going on? Is everything alright? Where's Puck? Where's Puck?"

"He's fine, well…he's not _hurt_ at least."

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked. She squinted and the display on her alarm clock glowed _2:17am_. Her mind was racing. Naturally, she immediately thought back to last January when Puck had been in his car accident, but for some reason she had a feeling that this was much worse.

"I just got a call from Noah. He's…Quinn, he was arrested."

"What? Are you sure it wasn't a prank call or him just joking around with his friends?"

"Yes, I asked him _several_ time if it was a joke."

"Wait," Quinn said, throwing off her covers and standing from the bed. "Why was he arrested?"

"For purchasing alcohol with a fake ID and distributing it to minors. I have to go down to the police station to post his bail."

"I'm coming with you. Let me put some clothes on and get Beth and-."

"Quinn, I think you should stay here," Mrs. Puckerman said. "I know you're worried, but I don't know how long this is going to take and I need you to stay with Sara. Thankfully, she's still asleep."

"But-."

"This isn't a debatable issue. Hopefully, we'll be back sooner rather than later."

"Call me if anything changes?" Quinn asked.

"Of course. Maybe this is all a big misunderstanding."

Unfortunately, none of it was a misunderstanding at all. Quinn was jerked awake at her spot on the sofa- it was a wonder she had been about to doze off at all after she bit off every single one of her fingernails- when she heard Puck walk down the stairs. She couldn't decide if she was mad at him or still sick with worry.

"_Please_ don't yell at me," he said, standing in front of her. "My mom reamed my ass out in the car."

Quinn stood up slowly and wrapped her arms around him, taking small comfort in the feeling of his hands resting on her back. "First of all, I'm grateful that you're OK. Anytime your mom wakes me up in the middle of the night, I freak out. Second, I just want to know what happened," she replied honestly.

"I fucked up Quinn. I fucked up, really, _really_ bad."

"Just…just tell me."

"After the game some of the guys wanted to celebrate and they wanted some booze. Azimio remembered that I had a fake and so they all started to try and get me to go to the 7-11 and buy some beer and like the fucking idiot that I am, I agreed. So, I went and got the stuff but the dude at the checkout was new or something and he could tell it was a fake and called the cops. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't run away because I'd be in deeper shit, so when the cops came I told them everything and they _arrested_ me, handcuffed me and everything."

"But you're out now. Your mom posted your bail and you're out, right?"

Puck shook his head. "I have a hearing early tomorrow afternoon with a judge. They said possession of a fake along with the intention to distribute to minors could get me up to six months."

"Of…a suspended license?"

"Jail time," Puck replied quietly. Quinn went silent. She was so quiet that he couldn't even hear her breathing. "Quinn, I'm so sorry. You believe me when I say that, right? Please just say something. Yell at me now. Just…anything."

"I'm scared. I'm really not mad. I mean, everyone our age drinks, you just got caught."

"You don't."

"Well _someone_ needs to be able to drive you home," she replied. She hadn't really meant it as a jab, but he still flinched. "I'm sorry. You know I don't drink because of Beth."

"What's wrong with me?" Puck asked, hanging his head in his hands. "I didn't really think."

"You're trying to be a normal high school student."

"But I'm not a normal high schooler. I've got a kid and I didn't even think about her. I'm a shitty dad just like-."

"Stop it," Quinn demanded. "You're an idiot sometimes and you made a really bad decision, but you are _not_ a bad father."

"You know I love the two of you more than anything?"

"Of course," she said, reaching out to touch his face. He took her arm and pulled her to him, holding her tightly. "Puck, what are we going to do? Six months is forever."

"That's just the maximum. There's a chance I could end up with nothing but a fine. I guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

Quinn nodded into Puck's shoulder. Her head was swimming with scenarios and uncertainty. On one hand she _was_ angry with Puck for his stupidity and his inability to think his actions through to their conclusions. On the other hand, she wasn't mad at all because she had _known_ exactly what he was going to be doing. She had told him countless times that she didn't mind if he occasionally drank, so long as he didn't come home drunk, and he never did. When it really came down to it, she decided that she was disappointed with Puck and angry about the fact that he got caught. She was extremely anxious as well. Six months was such a long time and she couldn't imagine being without him, raising Beth alone. They had a hard enough time with the two of them there that doing it alone seemed nearly impossible. Despite her internal conflict, Quinn put on a strong face. She hadn't seen Puck look so scared since the day Beth was born and even then, the fear had been mixed with joy. Neither one of them could sleep and so they sat wrapped up in each other on the sofa, trying to keep their minds from wandering and thinking about what the next day would bring.

XXXXX

Puck stared at his reflection in the mirror. _You look like a fucking ass,_ he thought to himself. He was tired of everyone thinking he was a screw up and proving them right half of the time. The previous night had been a monumental wake up call for him. He needed to start acting more responsible and stop being so selfish. He had said it countless time, but he wasn't like his friends. He didn't just have to take care of himself. He had two people who relied and depended on him. Quinn had been almost too understanding. He wanted her to yell at him at some point, to do _something_, but her silence was more unsettling than anger would have been because it revealed an unspoken fear and Puck knew he was the cause of it. Regardless of how much she had changed in the past year, Quinn was still a master at controlling her emotions and reactions. She deserved so much better than him. No matter how many times she would tell him the contrary, he still worried that she thought she was stuck.

He needed to be better for her and for Beth. Soon, his daughter would begin to understand more and imitate things she saw and he needed to make sure he was there for that, there for her first step, there to catch her when she fell and kiss her tears away when she cried. He had come far, but he still had a long way to go and many things to improve upon. Puck took one last look at his face in the mirror and sighed heavily as he switched on the electric shears.

XXX

Quinn tried to clear her thoughts as she worked on changing and dressing Beth. The infant was all smiles, now no longer sporting a completely toothless grin, and she was totally oblivious to the drama unfolding around her. She laughed loudly when Quinn ducked down to blow a raspberry on her tummy before pulling the onesie down and snapping it. She kissed Beth's forehead and brushed her light brown hair off to the side. As she got older, Quinn began to see the uncanny resemblance between her daughter and herself at that age, but her hair color was a mix between Puck's near black and her golden blonde. Curiously, she began to play with the fine wisps until they stood up in the middle like a mini faux-hawk.

"Aww, B-bug, we won't tell your daddy that your hair's just long enough for that yet," Quinn smiled and smoothed Beth's hair down again. She lifted the baby to his hip and began to stock her diaper bag with its necessities when Puck entered the room.

"Babe, is my tie straight?" he asked, fiddling with it around his neck. Quinn turned around and when she caught sight of him her mouth fell open. "Is it crooked? I don't tie them often. At performances I usually get Artie to do it."

"Y-your hair," she stammered, still trying to get used to the lack of hair running down the center of his head.

"Yeah, I know," he said, rubbing a hand over the newly buzzed hair.

"Why?"

"Because I need them to take me seriously. Let's face it, my 'hawk may be badass but it doesn't really scream _I'm a standup guy_ now does it? I need them to see that I'm a good guy."

"You _are_ a good guy," Quinn smiled weakly and reached up to kiss him.

"Are you ready? I hope your mom doesn't mind watching Beth for a few hours."

"What? I'm not taking her to my mom's house. I was going to bring her with."

"Really?"

"Yes. There is no _way_ I'm telling her about this."

"Don't you think she's going to find out eventually? If I…we just might have to tell her."

"_Might_ is the key word. There's no sense in making my mom flip out sooner than she has to."

"You think she'll flip?"

"I _know_ she will."

It was true. If Puck went to juvie for an extended period of time, Quinn was almost certain that her mother would do everything in her power to make her come home.

"It's not that she _hates_ you," Quinn tried to explain. "Sometimes I just feel like she's waiting for something to happen so she can say _I told you so_ and welcome me back like some prodigal son."

"Well that's comforting," Puck frowned.

"Listen to me. I don't care what she says, none of that's going to happen. If I have to tell her, I'll tell her. I just don't want to deal with her on top of everything else right now, OK?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry you have to go through this shit."

"I'm not going through it," Quinn clarified. "_We_ are and it's going to work out for us. We'll be fine."

"You're right," he said, pulling her to him. _I hope_, he added silently.

XXXXX

Puck stood silently as the judge entered the courtroom. Judge Atkins was shorter than he expected a judge to be, her hair was done up perfectly and a string of pearls hung around her neck. Despite all of that, she terrified him more than Beiste.

"Remember, don't say _anything_ unless she specifically asks you something," Mr. Abrams whispered. Puck's mom had called Artie's father early that morning, explaining everything and practically begging him to take the case. Mr. Abrams had mumbled something about last year's bake sale and agreed. "Just let me do the talking."

The judge read off the charges and then looked at Puck over the rim of her dark reading glasses. "How do you plead?"

"Mr. Puckerman pleads guilty on both counts, your honor."

"Mr. Puckerman, are you aware of the severity of your actions?"

"He is."

"Counsel, I believe that question was director at Mr. Puckerman."

"Yes, ma'am, I mean, your honor," Puck stammered nervously. "I fully understand the consequences of my actions."

"Are you are aware, that we know this is not your first incident, the last being a case of vandalism in March of 2009."

"Your honor, if I may," Mr. Abrams spoke up and the judge waved her permission. "Those charges were dropped and Mr. Puckerman paid for the damages. Since that time he has not had any run ins with the law, works a steady job which he has held since last December, has been on the honor roll for two semesters straight and is involved in various extracurricular activities."

"Thank you for pointing that out Mr. Abrams, but Mr. Puckerman still broke the law. What do you have to say in regards to your actions young man?"

"Only that they were immature, irresponsible and completely my fault. I take full responsibility."

"You know that I can send you to the juvenile detention center for six months for these offenses?"

"Yes, your honor."

"However, here in your police report, Officer Ponce stressed that you were _extremely_ cooperative, compliant and that you had not been drinking."

Puck felt his heart beating so hard and fast that he thought it would jump out of his chest. He glanced back at Quinn who offered him a reassuring nod and then focused on the judge again.

"Mr. Puckerman, do you know what the 'scared straight' program is?"

"No, your honor."

"The program was designed for juveniles like yourself who have made mistakes but do not seem to be malicious or dangerous to the community. It works like this: you will be sent to the juvenile detention center for one week where you will be treated the same as the rest of the residents there. You will be monitored and meet every day with a counselor who will evaluate your attitude and behavior and will deem whether or not the program was successful. If it is, then you will be assigned just thirty hours of community service and upon completion of those hours, your record will be cleared. If, however, you chose _not_ to participate in the program, this court will sentence you to three hundred-sixty hours of community service and the charge will remain on your criminal record."

Puck leaned over to Mr. Abrams and whispered into his ear. "Do I get a minute to talk to my family about it?"

"Your honor, Mr. Puckerman would like to request a moment to discuss this with his family. I move to request a recess at this time."

"Granted. The court will take a ten minute recess to allow Mr. Puckerman time to review his options."

Puck and Mr. Abrams walked back a few rows to where Quinn and his mother were sitting.

"All in all," the lawyer said, patting Puck on the back. "I would have to say that Judge Atkins is being very generous with Noah. I'm pleased with the choices we have."

"What do you think?" Puck asked, looking more at Quinn than at his mother.

"I think you need to get this off of your record," Ruth replied.

"I agree," Quinn added.

"Really?"

"Yes. You were _just_ telling me that you want to teach auto-shop or coach football. Having a criminal record, including buying alcohol for minors _while_ you're a minor won't look good."

"But I'd be gone for a week."

"Which is better than what we were expecting."

"What about Beth?" he asked and looked to where his daughter lay asleep in her carrier on the bench. "I don't want to leave you two."

"We'll be OK. We'll make it work and you'll be back in a week. You need to start thinking ahead."

"Quinn's right, Noah," his mother said. "You know I'll help out with Beth. It's important to fix this as soon as possible. We're lucky that the judge is even offering it so you need to take advantage of it."

"OK. I'll do it then."

"Noah, they'll take you into custody as soon as court is dismissed, so you might want to say goodbye now," Artie's father pointed out kindly. Puck nodded and hugged his mother first.

"I'm scared Mom," he whispered.

"I know," she said tearfully. "Be strong. You'll be home in no time."

"Take care of Quinn and Beth?"

"Yes, yes. You're going to be gone for a week, not a year."

Puck tried to smile as he pulled away from his mother and moved over to Quinn who was now holding a still sleeping Beth to her shoulder.

"My girls," he said, gently placing his hand on top of his daughter's head and bringing Quinn close with his free hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied and buried her head into his chest. She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry, that she would be strong for him because he had been strong for her so many times before, but the tears still came despite her best efforts to stop them. The fact was that ever since she had moved in with him, they hadn't spent more than four nights apart and that had been when she went to Chicago with Mercedes. Since then, they had come so far and she didn't know how to be without him.

"Hey, come on. You won't miss me too much. Now you can hog the covers all you want."

"Are you trying to make me feel better?" she murmured.

"Is it working?"

"No really, but thanks for trying."

"B-rex," he said, turning his attention to the little girl. "Be good for mommy while I'm gone."

He kissed Beth's head and then Quinn before Mr. Abrams led him back past the bar.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Atkins," the bailiff said.

"Counselor, has the defendant reached a decision?"

"Yes, your honor. Mr. Puckerman would like to extend his gratitude to you and has chosen to participate in the scared straight program."

"Very good. Bailiff, please take Mr. Puckerman into custody. He will be transported to the Allen County Juvenile Detention Facility where he will be held without the opportunity for early release for one week as long as he follows the stipulations previously laid out. I would like to speak with Mr. Puckerman's family in my chambers immediately to discuss visitation allowances. Court is dismissed."

Quinn watched as the bailiff handcuffed Puck and led him out of the door, his jaw was set resolutely, and the fear was gone from his eyes. Mr. Abrams escorted her and Puck's mom to the judge's chamber where she was waiting at her desk for them.

"Mrs. Puckerman?" Judge Atkins asked.

"Yes, and this is Noah's girlfriend-."

"Quinn Fabray."

"Do you two know each other?"

"My daughter used to tumble with Quinn, isn't that right?"

"Yes," Quinn replied. She had recognized the woman the moment she had walked into the courtroom but she never thought that she would actually have to speak to her. "How is Cassie?"

"Wonderful. Cheer Captain at St. Francis, but I hear that you're Captain at McKinley. How does that National Championship feel?"

"Great," she lied, not bothering to explain that she wasn't actually on the team when they won.

"And this is _your_ daughter?"

"Yes, Beth. She's five months old."

"She's beautiful," the woman said, but Quinn could hear the judgment in her voice. "Alright. Visitation is for immediate family only over the age of sixteen from three to six in the afternoon each day, but you may only visit for one hour Mrs. Puckerman."

"What about Quinn? She's part of our family."

"As long as you're over seventeen, I can add you to the list of approved visitors."

"My birthday was last week."

"Well that works. You're all set then. Quinn it was _lovely_ to see you again, though it's a shame it wasn't under better circumstances. Tell your mother I said hello, please."

"Of course, same to Cassie."

"I didn't know you knew her," Ruth said to Quinn as they walked to the car.

"I knew her daughter better."

"You were friends?"

"More like _frienemies_. We went to the same gymnastics club but she always went to Catholic school. And now she's captain of the Frannies. If they were in our conference we'd be bigger rivals even though they're not as good as we are."

"Her mother seems _nice_."

"Oh, they both _seem_ nice. They're all sunshine and rainbows and fake air kisses. That's how everyone at St. Francis is. If people thought_ I _was bad, they should talk to some Frannies. They're sweet on the outside, molten hot bitch on the inside."

"Tell me how you _really_ feel about it," Ruth joked lightly and patted Quinn's hand. "You can't stand them."

"My parents wanted me to go there even though my sister went to McKinley. They thought I could get into a better college if I went there. I fought them tooth and nail because I wanted to stay with my friends. The girls who go there all went to Catholic grade schools. When I would show up to church for Sunday school, they would leave me out of things, alienate me, and whisper behind my back. I hated it and I knew that's how it would have been if I went to high school with them. Luckily, Coach Sylvester was scouting at the Junior High state cheerleading championships and told my parents that I already looked like I could be even better than my sister. The rest's history."

"Oh honey, Frannie hating has been going on for a _long_ time. You think it was hard? Try being a pretty Jew who stole one of their boyfriends from over at Catholic High."

"No!" Quinn gasped with a giggle. It felt good to be able to laugh at something, _anything_ at the moment.

"Oh yes. Let's just say that Noah didn't necessarily learn how to fight from his father. I smacked the shit out of that little _shiksa_."

"We're not _all_ bad," Quinn smiled.

"I know. You're my favorite _shiksa_."

XXXXX

Quinn felt odd walking into school by herself. She swore that every person who looked at her knew exactly what had happened and where Puck was. His friends from the football team had been there that night and, honestly, they gossiped just as much, if not more, that the Cheerios at times. She was in a partial daze when Kurt and Mercedes approached her.

"Girl, how are you holding up?" Mercedes asked. "Why didn't you call us?"

"I don't know. I've just been really busy and I didn't really feel like talking to anyone. Besides, Kurt, I know you have a lot on your plate taking care of your dad and I can handle this on my own."

"But you don't _need_ to, Quinn," Kurt replied. "My dad sits on the couch and complains about the lack of salt in his diet. I could have talked."

"I appreciate it, but like I said, I'm fine. I was just busy with Beth. I've never had her to myself for an entire night."

"How much coffee have you had today?" Mercedes asked.

"None!" Quinn replied honestly. "Look. Is it harder? Yes, but it's not like I don't know what I'm doing, OK?"

By the end of the day, the entire school did know about Puck being in juvie, including Jacob Ben Israel, who was waiting for Quinn at her locker after her Honors US History class at the end of the day. She rolled her eyes and braced herself as he motioned for his camera man to start rolling and testing the microphone.

"Quinn, is it true that Puckerman is in juvie for 2 months?" the dork asked.

"No. Leave me alone."

"The school is dying to know the true story."

"_True_ story?" Quinn scoffed and turned away from the task of putting her textbooks away. "What would _you_ know about covering a true story? All you do is gossip and post sensationalized stories from sources that you've practically blackmailed and you don't even stop for a damn second to think that this is someone's life here. This isn't fake, Jacob. This is real life and I swear I'm-."

"Not going to answer any more of your questions, OK? Thanks bye," Finn interjected as he and Rachel seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

"I just want to say that I find what you're doing to be deplorable," Rachel said as she blocked the camera, or at least attempted to. "It is unethical, morally reprehensible and…and…"

"Highly condemnable," her boyfriend added.

"Finn, you know that word?" Quinn asked, clearly dumbfounded.

"Yeah, Rach said I need to expand my vocabulary if we're going to date, so she made me download the word of the day app on my phone. Today's word is-."

"Focus Finn!" the petite brunette snapped. "Go away Jacob. You heard Quinn. She's not going to answer _any_ of your questions."

"Fine," Jacob huffed. "I'll just have to make my story from other sources."

"Whatever! No one goes to your blog anyway!"

"Actually, Quinn," Rachel mumbled. "A lot of us still do."

"Come on guys, we need to get to glee."

"Thanks for helping me with Jacob," Quinn said.

"While you seemed very capable of handling it yourself, I'm not sure that the outcome would not have resulted in you doing him bodily harm."

XXXXX

_Is Mr. Schue trying to make me cry?_ Quinn asked herself as she listened to the teacher ramble on about duets. Mr. Schue began the practice by acknowledging Puck's absence and clearing the air about what really happened. Santana actually believed the ridiculous rumor that involved Puck, his mom's car, a convenience store and an ATM. _Seriously_, Quinn wondered. _Where do people come up with this stuff?_ After that, Schue introduced a surprise new member to the club: Sam. He came bounding into the room with more energy and enthusiasm than Quinn could stomach. Rather than sticking around afterward to find a duets partner, she just wanted to pick up Beth and go home.

Quinn had though out what she was going to tell her mother over and over again. The lie was simple: Puck wasn't there because they had started practicing later and then he had to go to work as soon as he was done. Judy believed it without question and handed Beth over to Quinn with a kiss and a smile. She said that Beth had been very good for most of the day, only getting fussy in the late afternoon, but she attributed it to the fact that the little girl probably just missed her mommy. The only thing Quinn wanted to do was go home, feed and change Beth, put her down for the night and work on her homework. Unfortunately, no one informed Beth of these plans. She didn't want to eat and continued to fuss on and off, making it difficult for Quinn to get any work done. She wasn't finished with her homework until close to one in the morning, at which point Beth woke up and began crying again.

Tuesday she went through the motions of her day in a haze of sleep deprivation followed by exhaustion. She hadn't even had time to put on her makeup before she left home and had to do it in the school bathroom. As she was carefully applying eyeliner, Rachel walked through the door.

"Hey Quinn, can we talk?"

"What do you want to talk about?" Quinn asked wearily.

"About Sam. I, I heard you don't have a partner for the competition and I was wondering if you would be willing to do it with him. I know that things might be awkward between the two of you since he kissed you after Homecoming and I understand that your reputation is important to you. Wouldn't you want to do whatever it takes to be on top of the proverbial pyramid in every aspect of your life?"

"Singing with Sam won't change that."

"Oh, but winning the competition will and since Puck isn't here, partnering with Sam is really you're only shot at it."

"What's your angle?" Quinn asked as she was ready to walk out of the door.

"Angle?"

"What's your angle? Me winning means you losing and you'll do whatever it takes to make sure that doesn't happen, so _what_ is in it for you?"

"Look, I agree," Rachel admitted. "OK, you're probably not going to beat Finn and I, but I just thought that as the team captain it would be good for the team to have some kind of healthy competition for second place."

Quinn was torn. On the one hand, she really didn't think it would be the best idea if she sang a duet with Sam. If Puck found out he probably wouldn't like it one bit and she really couldn't blame him. One the other hand, she _did_ need a partner and wanted to beat Rachel. She'd never heard Sam sing before, but from what Puck said a few weeks before, he had a really decent voice. Reluctantly, Quinn nodded her head in agreement.

XXXXX

Puck sat in a chair in the counselor's office at the juvenile detention center. He didn't really feel like any of that was necessary. He wasn't some type of crazy hardened criminal like some of those guys were.

"How are you adjusting, Mr. Puckerman?" the counselor asked.

"Well, I'm kind of trying _not _to adjust because A. I'm only here for a week and B. I'm too busy making sure I don't get ass-raped in the shower. I saw _American History X_."

"I'm going to ignore your last remark. Regardless of how long you're here, it's still up to me to evaluate your progress. If I don't think that this experience sticks at the end of the week, I will not pass you. You might as well cooperate, understood?"

"Sure."

"So how are you adjusting?"

Puck thought about the question carefully before answering. He had already spent three nights there and had maybe slept a grand total of five or six hours. If it wasn't the random noises or the fact that he was scared shitless about being jumped by his cellmate in his sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about Quinn and Beth. He missed them so much and worried how Quinn was getting on without him.

"I guess I'm adjusting alright. I miss my family," he admitted.

"That's very natural to miss your parents."

"No. I mean, I miss my mom but-."

"But what Noah?"

"I have a girlfriend and a baby girl. That's who I miss the most. She's teething a lot right now and I hate not being there to make her feel better, you know?"

"Tell me more. What's your daughter's name?"

"Beth. I named her and she's the most beautiful baby ever," he said, reaching into the pocked of his uniform and pulling out a copy of the picture of him, Quinn and Beth that his mom had brought him the day before. He handed it to the counselor.

"What a beauty," she agreed. "I see in your chart that your mother has been your only visitor, not your girlfriend at all. Why is that?"

"Well, Quinn had to take care of Beth and she does glee club and is the Cheerleading Captain, so the visitation hours don't really match up. It's kind of OK, though. I'm not really sure I want her to see me in here."

"And why is that?"

"Because she'll realize that I'm a fucking loser and leave."

"Has she ever talked about leaving before?"

"No," Puck replied.

"Then why are you so worried?"

"I guess…I just always have this fear that the people I love are going to just up and leave because that's what my dad did when I was almost seven. I woke up one morning to go to school and he was gone."

"That's a very natural fear to have, Noah."

"He was a deadbeat who walked out on a wife, his son and his baby girl."

"You have a sister, too?"

"Yeah, she was only a couple of months old when that asshole left."

"Do you think that you're not just afraid of other people leaving you, but that you'll turn out like your father?"

"That thought's crossed my mind a _ton_ of times since I've been here. But I'm really nothing like my dad. I love Beth and Quinn too much to even think about leaving them. That's why I'm here, so this gets off of my record and I can just forget about it."

"But why are you here? What got you in this mess in the first place? Why did you buy the alcohol?"

"Same reason every other teenager does: to get drunk and have fun. Let's face it. This happens all the time, I just got caught and I have a not-so-stellar past."

"You said teenagers buy beer to get drunk, but you weren't drunk. You blew a zero which means you weren't drinking at all."

"_Duh_, I made a stupid mistake but I'm not insane. I had to drive home that night. I have the fake, we had just won and I wanted the guys to be able to celebrate. It wasn't the smarted thing I've ever done, but I'm not some type of criminal like half of the other rejects in here."

"Unfortunately, our time for today is up, but I think we made some good progress, Noah. I'll see you tomorrow."

Puck was escorted back to his cell. He tried to motivate himself to do the homework his mom brought him, but he just couldn't concentrate so he grabbed his guitar and lay back on his bed. At first, he just let his fingers roam aimlessly over the frets and strings until a familiar tune filled the small room.

XXXXX

By the time Cheerios practice rolled around on Wednesday, Quinn was completely miserable. Beth was cutting _another_ tooth which meant another near sleepless night for her mother. She was so exhausted by four in the morning that she began crying right along with Beth. She missed Puck, missed being able to tag team with him in the night, missed his comforting encouragement, the way he ran his hand up and down her back to calm her and the way he pulled her into his arms when they collapsed onto their bed just before they fell asleep.

The Cheerios were supposed to be working on a new and more complex set of stunts for Regionals, but Quinn couldn't focus on anything and began to fall out of sync with everyone else, earning her a harsh glare from Santana and questioning looks from Coach Sylvester. It was so bad that she lost her balance as she was hoisted up into a stunt and only escaped injury because she was caught by the spotters.

"Alright ladies, I've seen enough. This is terrible. Hit the showers. Q, I want to see you in my office."

Quinn picked up her duffle bag and coat as she tried to brace herself for the verbal beating that undoubtedly was waiting for her. Normally, she could steel herself against Sue's harsh words, but because of her exhaustion she found it difficult to keep her emotions in check. She took a deep breath, opened the door and walked in.

"Have a seat, Q. I've got something I want to talk to you about."

"I'm sorry about the stunt, coach," she began as she sunk into the chair. "My foot must have slipped or something."

"It's more than just your foot slipping. You were off all practice. You missed your counts, you were off beat and don't even get me started on your ponytail today."

Quinn frowned as she reached up to instinctively tighten her pony. "I'm sorry coach. I don't know what else to say."

"Do you know why I took you back as my Captain?"

"Because I ratted Santana out and my mom probably bribed you?"

"Becky, close the door," Sue called to her minion, who fulfilled the request with a smile. "No, I took you back because I admire your determination. I can imagine that this week has been a living hell for you."

"I don't really know what you're talking about."

"Come on, everyone knows that Puckerman is in juvie. Heck, I'm the one who started the ATM rumor. Anyway, my point is that I want to help."

"Miss Sylvester, are you sick or something? Help with what?"

"Lemme ask you something," Sue said, tossing her glasses onto the desk. "When was the last time you got to see your baby daddy?"

"Saturday," Quinn replied, unable to hide the sadness in her voice.

"And why is that?"

"Because practice goes right up until his visitation ends and then I have to go pick up my daughter."

"Well, I'm excusing you from practice tomorrow."

"Are you serious? You _never_ let people miss. Kristy had a broken nose last month and you told her to stick a tampon up there and keep going."

"I stand by that advice. It works like a charm, but I'm serious," Sue confirmed. "Tomorrow after school go visit your boyfriend and try and get some rest."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful, but why are you doing this?"

"Because Q, I told you before that you remind me of a young Sue Sylvester and now I see it even more, although I would never date anyone with a mohawk or go soft like you have. I know what it's like to have to grow up and take care of someone before you even think you're ready to take care of yourself. I love my sister just has much as you love your daughter, but there were times when I wish someone would just cut me some slack and give me a break."

"Yeah, I know that feeling. Normally, it's not bad, but with Puck gone until Saturday I already feel like I'm at my wit's end. I don't know how I could do it without him."

"Not that you've thoroughly disgusted me with your little revelation, you can get out of my office. If anyone like Jugs asks why you aren't at practice, at least tell them a believable lie, if you still remember how."

"How abut I tell them that you suspended me for a day for having drool on my uniform and pureed carrots in my hair?"

"That's my girl," Sue said, picking up her glasses again. "But that bit about the carrots is a little true. You've got a little something right in the front of your hair there."

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Quinn removed the piece of food as she exited the office, a grin plastered on her face.

"Is she always like that to you?" she whispered to Becky, who was waiting outside.

"Like what?"

"You know, human, normal, almost nice?"

"Yeah, but it's because I'm her favorite."

"Rightfully so, Becky. See you tomorrow."

As she climbed into her car and thumbed through the radio stations, Quinn couldn't help but feel like things were getting better that day. She'd met with Sam during their lunch and study hall to go over their song and it actually sounded good. Maybe, just maybe, they could beat Finn and Rachel. Their song fit their voices well and, if she was being honest, people liked her more than Rachel. That, added to the fact that she would be able to surprise Puck the next day, put her in a mood that she hadn't been able to experience in days. Even when Quinn remembered that she told her mother she would stay for dinner since Puck had to "work", she was still happy, or close to it.

She let herself in with her key and went straight to the family room where Beth was in her swing, occupied with a set of large plastic keys that she was trying to shove into her little mouth. When she caught sight of Quinn, she began squirming and waved the keys in the air.

"Mom, I'm here," Quinn called into the kitchen as she bent over to pick up Beth. "B-bug are you trying to drive away somewhere with those keys? Hmmm?"

"Sweetie, I didn't even hear you come in until you said something," Judy said, pulling off an oven mitt as she walked out of the kitchen. "How was school and practice?"

"The same as usual."

"I made a roast for dinner. You know, it's really a shame that Noah couldn't join us."

"Yeah," Quinn shifted a little uneasily. "He hates that he has to go right from practice to work this week."

"I'll bet. Quinnie, you look a little tired, are you alright?"

"Mom, I have a five month old. Aren't I supposed to be tired?"

"I guess, but you just seem more so than usual."

"Beth's teething."

"Isn't Noah getting up in the night, too?"

"We're fine, Mom," she finally said, trying to steer the conversation away from Puck.

"You know, I had to run to the store to get things for dinner and you'll never guess who Beth and I saw," Judy replied and walked back towards the kitchen with Quinn following closely behind.

"Who?"

"My old friend Janice Atkins. Do you remember her? You used to have gymnastics with her daughter who goes to St. Francis Academy now."

"Sounds familiar,' Quinn lied. "How was Beth today? She didn't sleep well last night so hopefully her mouth started feeling a little better now."

"Don't try to change the subject. Do you want to tell me where Noah has really been this week?" her mother asked, turning around.

"It seems like you already know."

"I want to hear it from you. I think I deserve that much."

"Fine. He's in juvie," Quinn admitted. "There. Are you happy now?"

"Absolutely not. Do you think I take joy in the fact that my daughter's boyfriend and the father of my granddaughter is in jail?"

"Actually, yes. I think you do."

"I have been _nothing_ but civil to him."

"Exactly. You've been _civil_, Mom. You don't really make an effort beyond that, even though he tries _so_ hard to impress _you_. Instead, you're always just waiting for the other shoe to drop. You just can't wait for him to screw up."

"Well it did and he has."

"You're blowing this out of proportion."

"Really? Because I don't think you're taking this seriously enough. You're treating the fact that Noah committed a crime like it's no big deal."

"Of course I think it's a big deal! I was upset and disappointed, too, but _we_ decided that he should go to juvie because then it gets taken off his record."

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell me. Instead, I had to find out at the grocery store."

"You can't understand? Because I _knew_ this is how you would react."

"How do you want me to react, Quinn? In the past year, my youngest daughter got pregnant, I got divorced and now my daughter's boyfriend is at the juvenile detention center."

"I'm sorry that I've been such a disappointment to you," Quinn spat and shifted Beth on her hip.

"I want you to come home."

"We've been over this."

"No, before I asked you to come home. Now, I'm _telling_ you that you need to come home. I don't want my daughter and granddaughter living with a juvenile delinquent."

"He is _NOT_ a delinquent. He made a mistake, Mom. It's not like you don't know anything about that. I'm not going to leave Puck because things aren't perfect. You may be OK with abandoning the people you love, but I'm not!"

She regretted the words as soon as they fell from her lips, but she couldn't take them back. Her mother looks away and brushed a tear from her eye.

"How many times do I have to apologize for that?" she asked her daughter.

"I'm so sorry, Mom. I- I didn't really mean it but you _know_ how much I love Puck. If I forgave you for last year, why can't you at least try to forgive him?"

"Because you're my daughter and I just want to protect you. None of this comes easily for me. Every day you come here and then you leave to be with Noah and his mother and sister."

"I love Mrs. Puckerman, but she's not my mother, you are," Quinn said, softening. "That's probably why I can get along with her so well. It's not like I want to replace you. For as long as I've lived there and even before Beth was born, there were nights when I would dream about being home, dream about being with you, about eating Sunday brunch that you had made and eating bacon and ham. Puck was the one who actually helped me understand that I couldn't blame getting kicked out on you."

"He did?"

"After you sent the stroller, I got pretty emotional and hormonal and upset about everything. Especially about you thinking that you could just waltz back into my life. I had no clue about you and Dad and Puck actually told me that I shouldn't blame you and that I should cut you some slack."

"Quinn I'm just trying to think about your future."

"So are we. That's why Puck did this. He could have gotten community service, but it would have stayed on his record, or he could spend a week in juvie and it comes off. Did you know that he wants to teach auto-shop and coach football? If he had that charge on his record, there is no way they would hire him. I even told him that she should choose juvie because he didn't want to leave us. Puck is a good guy who made a mistake and got caught. I don't like fighting with you, but I'm not moving back."

"I know, and I'm sorry, too. I don't to fight, but I don't want to see you get hurt. When this week is over, I will _try_ to make more of an effort with Noah."

"You can't bring up juvie," Quinn stipulated. "You can't mention it or reprimand him for it. He feels bad enough as it is."

"I won't."

"And stop trying to get him to eat stuff you've put ham in. It's not cool."

"OK, OK. Are you still staying for dinner?" Judy asked.

"Of course," Quinn agreed.

"Good because I made corn to go with everything because I know it's your favorite. Give me a few more minutes and I'll have everything ready."

As Judy turned back to her dinner preparation, Quinn shook her head and rolled her eyes. _No one in the history of the world can change their mood and the subject faster than my mother,_ she thought as she grabbed the plates with her free hand and began to set the table.

XXXXX

"Does your girlfriend know that you're always singing about this Beth chick?" Steve asked Puck, who was playing his guitar again. Puck actually didn't mind his cellmate once he stopped thinking the kid would jump him. Steve was only fifteen and had been in juvie for seven months for repeated incidents of theft.

"Very funny, and _yes_ she knows."

"And she doesn't care."

"Well, considering _Beth_ is the name of our daughter, no she doesn't care."

"Wait a minute. _You_ have a kid?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," Puck shrugged and set the guitar down. "Maybe because I've only known you for a grand total of, like, five days?"

"I thought we had a special connection," Steve said and pretended to be hurt.

"You're special alright."

"So this kid, you get to see her? Is that girl you're with her mom?"

"Yes to both. Beth and Quinn both live at my house."

"How old is she?"

"She just turned five months old."

"Oh, so this week here is probably like a mini-vacation for you from the crying and the poop and stuff."

"Not really. I miss them both a ton. Sometimes, Beth will be really fussy and I'm the only one who can get her to settle down," Puck grinned proudly.

"Alright Puckerman," one of the guards said, approaching the cell. "Come on, you've got a visitor."

"That's weird, it's only four and my mom usually brings my stuff from school around five."

Puck followed the guard down a series of hallways until they reached the visitation area. He was stunned when he saw that it was Quinn, not his mother, who was seated at one of the spots on the long table. It took every ounce of energy that he had not to rush forward, jump over the table and wrap his arms around her. He hadn't been in juvie long, but he assumed that behavior like that was frowned upon. He knew it was cliché, but she was more beautiful than he remembered, with her hair falling over her shoulders, dressed in a soft pink cardigan and jeans. She wasn't supposed to be there. She had Cheerios practice, but when she smiled at him, nothing else mattered.

"Alright, you know the drill. You get one hour."

Puck sat down next to one of the other residents and smiled at Quinn from across the table.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Not exactly the greeting I was expecting, but I'll take it," Quinn joked.

"Believe me, if it weren't for these stupid rules, I would have given you a much different greeting that just involves you, me and this table."

"Puck, there are other people around!"

"Sorry. I've missed you. How's Beth?"

"She has another tooth coming in. I've missed you so much."

"How did you get out of practice?"

"Coach Sylvester actually let me out of it. I would have been here sooner, but we still had glee today."

"How was it? What's the theme this week?"

"It was…fine. The theme is duets."

"Lemme guess, you and Mercedes killed it."

"Actually, Mercedes sang with Santana because they decided that they would be some sort of unstoppable force."

"Awww babe, who'd you sing with?"

Quinn chewed on her lip and looked down at the table. "If I tell you, do you promise not to get mad? Finn and Rachel talked me into it and I owed them after they made Jacob back off the other day."

"Just tell me. I'm not gonna get mad over a song."

"OK, I sang with Sam."

"Sam as in Lady Lips Evans?" Puck asked. "Since when is he in glee?"

"Since this week. Finn convinced him to join and everyone had partnered up except me and Kurt. He wanted to duet with Sam and I didn't want to duet with anyone, but Finn was afraid that Kurt would scare him off so they asked if I would do it and I didn't really have a choice. They thought that if Sam won the competition, or at least came in second, he would want to stay."

"So did you win?"

"We find out tomorrow," Quinn replied, still trying to gage his reaction. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? Remember when I told you that I trusted you? I meant it. Besides, dude's got nothing on me."

"How has it been here?"

"Boring as shit. They have decent weights and stuff, though, which doesn't make sense to me. Why would you _want_ a bunch of criminals bulking up and shit?"

"My mom knows," Quinn said suddently, erasing the smile from Puck's face.

"You told her?"

"She ran into Judge Atkins at the grocery story, of all places."

"How's she react? I mean, you're here, so it's not like she locked you up."

"Not like she didn't try."

"Seriously?"

"We just went over the same things we always do when we fight. She wanted me to move back, I said no, we decided that we didn't want to fight and dropped it."

"I'm sorry to make things bad between the two of you," Puck said.

"Don't worry about it," Quinn assured him with a smile. "At least we're talking about how we feel, instead of keeping it bottled up, right?"

"I miss you and Beth so much. I even miss school."

"I don't think I could say how much I've missed you."

"My mom said that Beth's been kind of a handful with her tooth and all."

"She's been better with this one than with the last one, but she's…in a lot of pain," Quinn finished, choosing her words carefully. She knew Puck felt bad enough about not being at home and she didn't want to make him feel worse.

"When I get home on Saturday, I'm going to get up in the night every times she cries, I promise."

"What time do you get home?"

"I meet with my parole officer one more time on Saturday at eleven and as long as she gives me the green light, I could be home by one. I can't wait to eat real food and sleep in a real bed."

"Is that it?"

"Of course not," Puck smirked. "I can't _wait_ to drive my truck again!"

"Oh _very_ funny," Quinn replied, shaking her head.

"Are you coming tomorrow, too?" he asked.

"No, I can't. Coach just let me out for today."

"Time's up Puckerman," the guard said, placing a hand on Puck's shoulder.

"I'll see you in two days?"

"I'm counting the hours," Quinn nodded.

"I love you, Quinn."

"I love you, too."

As Puck was led through the door and out of the room, Quinn sighed and swept a tear from her cheek. She had needed to see Puck, but it was difficult at the same time because it made her want him to be home. If the past five days had been hard, the next two were going to crawl by. The only thing she could do was to make herself as busy as possible until Puck came home.

XXXXX

They won. Somehow, God decided to smile on the world that day and the unstoppable Rachel Barbra Berry had lost a singing competition. Quinn was shocked when Mr. Schue called their names and didn't even realize what was going on until Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her to the front of the choir room. _Mission accomplished,_ she thought as she saw how excited the boy next to her was about winning. _There's no way he'll leave glee club now._

"So when do you want to use this?" Sam asked, waving the gift certificate in front of her after practice was over.

"Why don't you take it and asked some nice girl to go with you?" Quinn suggested.

"Come on, _we_ won. You deserve this just ask much as I do. What are you doing after Cheerios?"

"Picking up Beth."

"Can't that wait for, like, an hour? We need to celebrate and you should go out."

"Fine, Quinn reluctantly agreed. "I'll see if my mom minds and I'll text you to let you know for sure."

"Awesome, hopefully I'll see you soon."

When she called her mom, Quinn half-wished that she would say that she had plans and couldn't watch Beth longer than usual, but unfortunately, that was not the case. She wasn't sure why she was so opposed to the idea of going to dinner with Sam, but she was. She was tired. The sooner she went to bed, the sooner she could wake up and it would be Saturday. She wasn't surprised that Sam was already waiting for her at a booth when she arrived.

"You know I hear they don't even make these fresh, they fly them in from some factory in the Dominican Republic," she said, trying to make conversation as she snapped the breadstick in half.

"I once got some pretty sweet waves down there in the Dominican, hey, hey ,hey," Same replied in a strange accent, causing Quinn to stare at him curiously for a moment. "Come on, that's my Matthew McConaughey impression, _come on_."

"Does that work on the girls where you're from? The impressions, the bad jokes?"

"I don't know, I went to an all boys' boarding school."

"Makes sense," Quinn replied, the wheels in her head slowly beginning to turn.

"Must be hard, I mean I think if I went through what you went through last year, I would transfer to a school on the moon or something out of embarrassment," he said, but quickly backtracked when he saw the hurt look on her face. "That didn't come out right. I mean, you're really brave to come back like you have. I don't judge you or anything. I know what it's like to have a secret you're ashamed of."

"Ohhhh my God, so you _are_ gay?" she whispered just loud enough so he could hear her. "I mean, I just thought you were a bad kisser because you were drunk, but-."

"What? _No_, not at all, but when I found out that I was moving here I wanted to seem cool, you know? Figured if I looked like Swayze in _Point_ _Break_ people might think I was a surfer or something. I didn't think it through very clearly sooooo I put lemon juice in my hair. I would have gotten away with it if it hadn't been for Kurt and his sixth sense."

"I think it'll grow out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but then you're going to have to deal with roots," she laughed and checked her phone.

"That's like the tenth time you've checked your phone in the past hour. Are you expecting a call or something?"

"No, just a habit I've picked up since Beth was born. I guess I'm just paranoid."

"It must be rough, juggling a kid with everything else you do. I don't know how you do it all."

"That's easy. I don't do it alone. My mom watches Beth during the day and everything and then there's Puck. I would never be able to do it without him. He's really great and patient and he makes up these really funny silly songs or plays soft acoustic versions of these badass rock songs to put Beth to sleep."

"So how do you really feel about him being in juvie?" Sam asked. "Sorry. You don't have to answer that."

"No, it's fine," Quinn shrugged. "At first, I was just so shocked, then angry, then disappointed, then understanding, then worried, then slightly relieved and now I just want it all to be over with."

"Wow," he laughed and sipped his water. "That's a lot."

"Well, you asked."

"That I did. So he comes back tomorrow?"

"Yes and then this can all go away. It won't be on his record anymore and it'll be like it never happened."

"If I ask you something, do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Sure?" Quinn said hesitantly. "About what?"

"Something you said earlier."

"Ummm, OK."

"Remember, you can't tell _anyone_."

"Sam, just ask me already"

"Alright, here goes," he said, taking a deep breath. "Do you…do you really think I'm going to end up with roots?"

"Are you serious?" Quinn asked. "That's what you want to ask me?"

"Well, I mean, yeah. If I get roots, people are going to know that I put lemon juice in my hair, especially Kurt."

"Well," she though quickly. "OK, it's getting cooler out and it's fall now, so you could always gradually dye your hair darker and just say that it's because you're not in the sun as much. Just tell people you're natural highlights are fading or something."

"You think it'll work?"

"I don't know. It's either that or you're going to spend the rest of your life looking like a Beach Boy. You could cut your hair, too and blame it on that."

"Yeah I was thinking about that. You know, it's starting to do this flipty-do thing, so if I cut it short, I can just sweep it across my forehead."

"Right," Quinn said, eyeing him carefully. _Seriously,_ she thought. _What straight boy says _flipty-do? _I don't care what he says, Kurt may be onto something._ "Well, Sam, this was great but I really have to get going."

"OK, well, thanks for the advice. I'll see you Monday in glee?"

"Yep, bye."

Driving home from her mom's house after picking up Beth, Quinn really wished she hadn't promised not to tell anyone about the conversation she just had with Sam. She couldn't tell Mercedes because as close as they were, she knew the gossip would spread like wildfire in they talked. Kurt was _definitely_ out of the question as well. Maybe when Puck got home she would tell him. They didn't have secrets and Puck wouldn't really care and would probably just forget about it the next day. Her gaydar was going off like crazy and she needed to tell someone, _anyone_, before she exploded.

"And _that_, Beth, is why I think Sam might be gay. Not that there is anything wrong with that," Quinn said, glancing at her daughter in the rearview mirror. "Actually, it would make your daddy happy because then he would stop thinking that Sam's trying to get with me. You are the _perfect_ person to talk to because you won't tell anyone and you can't judge me…yet."

Quinn laughed to herself and looked back to Beth who was sound asleep in her car seat. _And just like your dad, you fall asleep when I'm boring you…great._

XXXXX

Late on Saturday night, Quinn and Puck lay in their bed together as he peppered kisses up and down her shoulder, keeping her from falling asleep. She smiled through half-closed eyelids and brought his lips up to hers.

"Did you miss me or something?" she asked.

"I think I showed you just how much I missed you," he replied smugly.

"More than once."

"Well I missed you a hell of a lot."

"I missed you, too. Let's not do that again, OK?"

"Mmm, deal," Puck said, kissing her loudly. "I can't go another week without you."

"I know, but remember, last week is history. We're forgetting about it."

"What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Lay around all morning, followed by an afternoon of absolutely nothing?"

"Sounds great."

"Are you going to let me sleep tonight?" Quinn asked, tracing the outline of his jaw with her index finger.

"I _guess_ so. Come here," he said, tugging her even closer to him. He gently took her face into his hands and tilted it up so that she was looking at him. "I love you, Quinn. I know we're putting this past week behind us, but before we do, I just want you to know that I never would have made it through without you and Beth. Thinking about my two girls really kept me going; knowing you'd be waiting for me. Some of those guys in there don't have anybody, and I've got you, which is way more than I deserve."

"Will you stop selling yourself short? You know I hate it when you do that. I love you, too."

Puck watched Quinn as she drifted off to sleep in his arms, taking in everything and not wanting to take it for granted. He loved how she fit so perfectly against him, the way her head tucked itself just right in between his shoulder and chin and the feeling of her arms wrapped up around his. They might mess up, make mistakes, and things would probably never be perfect, but in moments like that, he couldn't help but feel like they weren't too far off at all.


	8. Chapter 8 Part I

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 8! Thank you so much for all of the reviews and comments! Sorry for the long delay between chapters but between the holidays, friends being home from school and not being super inspired, it was hard to get stuff out. This chapter is a little shorter than usual because I plan on putting out another chapter by tomorrow, or Thursday afternoon at the latest. I was originally going to combine the two but at the last minute (aka tonight) I decided that I made people wait long enough and I wanted to put SOMETHING out. This chapter takes place during Never Been Kissed. I did skip over the Rocky episode, just so everyone knows. There is also a very brief flashback in the middle from Just Let Me Try that is in italics. These two chapters have been a little challenging to write because of the massive lack of Quinn and Puck interaction on the show, so hopefully I did alright. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Xoxo-Katie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, if I did…well things would be much different for Quinn and Puck.**

"What are you losers talking about?" Puck asked as he walked into the locker room after their morning practice. It felt great to be back with the team, back where he belonged and he was happy to pretend like the previous week hadn't even happened. The football team was gearing up for their round of playoffs. If they did well and went to state they would be done with the qualifying games before Thanksgiving and would have a short break before they played in the Championship game after Christmas.

"Finn was just talking about how he still can't get anything with Rachel," Sam replied as he climbed into his cold tub. His shoulder was still a little sore but he had steadily been working on it little by little to regain some of its strength.

"Thanks, dude," Finn said sarcastically. "I thought that was between us."

"You're _still_ haven't problems with that?" Puck asked.

"How do I manage to always find the girls who don't put out?"

"Beats the hell out of me, man. Maybe it's just you because Quinn and I-."

"I definitely _don't_ want to hear about the two of you!" Finn said covering his ears while Puck shrugged.

"Relax. Just keep doing that thing where you think about the mail."

"The mail?" Sam asked curiously.

"Hey, tell Lady Lips about your little trick."

"Fine," Finn sighed and hung his head back for a few moments. "Whenever I get a little…_overexcited _I think about this one time when I was learning how to drive and I hit the mailman."

"I've never actually almost killed a civil servant before," the blonde replied with a smile.

"The problem is that even _that_ has started to become ineffective."

"So come up with a new buzz kill," Puck told him as he slammed his locker closed.

"I don't care!" Bieste yelled loudly from the other side of the locker room, pulling the trio from their conversation. "If you're on this football team you'll wear a cup!"

She might have been a stellar football coach, but nearly every single member of the team was at least a little afraid of the Bieste. She was intimidating, even to Puck, although he would never tell anyone that, not even Quinn.

"Hey you ever notice that when the Bieste gets all fired up, her underpants go right up her butt?" Sam asked.

Finn exchanged a knowing glance with Puck who smiled and nodded. "Looks like you found your new mailman," he said and slapping his friend's shoulder.

"Yes, I did," Finn agreed.

XXXXX

Puck looked around the hallway during his passing period until he saw the person he was looking for. He might have been out of juvie but he still had his community service hours that needed to be completed and the sooner he was done with them, the better. When he talked with his probation officer the week before, she told him that he could help out at a homeless shelter, a nursing home or help someone in need. He wasn't too keen on the first two ideas, but he definitely knew someone who might need the help and who he owed a favor to. He walked over to the locker, bent over and released the breaks on Artie's wheelchair.

"I know it's not my place to ask, but can you push me down the back staircase?" he asked Puck calmly. "My injuries should be the same, but it's more lightly populated so the humiliation won't be as bad."

"Relax! I'm here to take care of you," Puck assured him. "You're my boy now."

"I don't understand."

"I got out of juvie in a week and only have to complete a minimal number of community service hours for one reason: your dad is a kickass lawyer. I wanted to kill two birds with one stone."

"I'm your community service?"

"Kinda but it's also like my way of paying back your dad for helping me out! It's win-win."

"Cool, so we're like friends?"

"Whoa, whoever said we weren't friends before? I made all of those cupcakes last year to help with the bake sale, didn't I?"

"Puck," Artie said, rolling his eyes. "Everyone knows that you only did that so that you could impress Quinn."

"They know that _now_, but I still made a ton of money for the bus and shit," Puck tried to reason.

"True. So what exactly does this community service entail? What are _you_ going to do for _me?_"

"Push you around, help you out, give you a hand with the ladies? I dunno, man. Whatever you want me to do."

"Well, now that you mention it, there _is _something I could use some help with."

"Name it Professor."

XXXXX

Quinn smiled to herself as she felt Puck reach over and grab her hand. They were working on a Spanish quiz in Mr. Schue's class so the room was pretty quiet. When she would lie in bed alone at night, it was easy for her to realize how much she missed his presence while he was gone but she hadn't recognized how much she missed him while she was in school. Their friends joked with them that they were like an old married couple, but in a lot of ways, it was true. Sure, she was still completely in love with him, probably more so each and every day, but they weren't like Finn and Rachel, they didn't hang all over each other as they walked down the hallway, sing intensely passionate duets to one another, or make out in front of her locker, although he somehow managed to have a key to the janitor's closet. Instead, they expressed their love now in a more quiet and private way. He would leave her little notes, she would write the answers to his History homework on a piece of paper and slide it into his locker, or he would just casually reach over and take her hand into his as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Why did you tell everyone that?" she asked after class while they were in line for lunch.

"Tell everyone what?"

"That you spent your time at juvie lifting weights and cracking skulls."

"I lifted weights," Puck replied defensively.

"But you didn't crack any skulls, at least none that you told _me_ about."

"OK fine, so maybe I stretched the truth about that, but I'm still Puckasaurus. I don't want them to think I went soft at juvie or something."

"You were there for a week," Quinn pointed out as she placed a boxed salad onto her tray and searched for the low-fat dressing.

"A lot can happen in a week, babe" Puck said, grabbing two burgers. "You and Lady Lips won the duets competition, he's in glee now."

"And you're jealous," she accused.

"No, not jealous, just…cautious about it."

"_Cautious_ and _Noah Puckerman_ are two things that have never been uttered in the same sentence."

"There's a first time for everything," he smirked, grabbed four cartons of chocolate milk and made room for them on his tray.

"What's with all of that food? Are you eating for two or something?"

"Oh, a pregnancy joke, _ha HAHA_, very funny. No, I'm getting it for Artie. I'm…giving him a hand to thank him for what his dad did for me."

"That's so sweet of you."

"It may also be part of my community service," Puck added under his breath.

"You're using our _friend_ as part of your community service?"

"Not _using._ That makes it sound wrong. I'm _helping_ out a friend."

"Sure. Maybe this is one of those things where the less I know about it, the better," Quinn admitted. "So what are you guys singing for your mash up?"

"Can't tell you," Puck said as he spread some condiments on his burger.

"Which means that you couldn't decide on something, huh?"

"Exactly. What about you gals?"

"Of course Rachel has her ideas for what she wants us to sing and everyone else has their ideas so hopefully we can figure something out soon."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be good enough to come in second place."

"Oh, _excuse me_?" Quinn said with mock disgust. "If we all hadn't gotten busted by Figgins for Vitamin D, _we_ would have won. In fact, I think we technically should have won because I didn't perform under the influence at all."

"No way, everyone else in your group was high as a kite on that shit so deal with it. We've got this rematch so we can do things fair and square."

"Fine, just please don't whine too much when we beat you guys."

"You're not going to win," Puck said plainly.

"Do you want to bet on that?" Quinn asked.

"You wanna put a wager on this?" he replied, paying for his burgers and her salad.

"Yeah, I'm confident enough that we can blow your sorry behinds away."

"OK, what do you want to bet? Bottle washing? Laundry? Diaper duty?"

"Oh, yes! When _we_ win, you've got to change _all _of Beth's diapers…for a week!"

"Don't you mean when the guys win _you_ have to change all of her diapers for a week? You're totally on Fabray."

"Deal, _Puckerman_," Quinn grinned, extending her hand for her boyfriend to shake before they went and took their seats.

XXXXX

Puck couldn't believe what he was watching. He was a dead man. Well, maybe not a dead man, but a man who was going to be up to his eyeballs in diaper duty for the next week. Who knew that the girls were capable of rocking out _that_ hardcore to the Rolling Stones and Bon Jovi? He should have been pissed off, but he was too busy thinking about how straight up sexy Quinn looked in black leather. _When the hell did she get all of that leather_, he thought as he watched Finn stare the same way at Rachel. _I hope they get to keep these costumes_.

Puck was also keeping his eye out for Sam. He thought all of the drama with the Blonde Explosion was over after everything that happened at Homecoming but then he was gone for a week and suddenly Sam had joined Glee Club _and_ won the duets competition with Quinn. He wasn't exactly jealous. If he had been there he was sure that he and Quinn would have won just the same, but he was being protective of his turf. It was all too convenient for Sam to come creeping in while he was away. Puck was pretty sure there was a saying about the mice playing while the cat was away, or something like that, so he was definitely watching Sam like a hawk from then on.

XXXXX

She couldn't _believe_ he lied to her. Quinn's blood was practically boiling as she walked through the hallway after her Chemistry class. She was so upset that it was difficult to keep up her calm and aloof façade as she searched for Puck. She didn't even care if she was late for her second period class. She wanted answers.

"Where were you last night?" she asked, slamming his locker shut as she came up behind him.

"Hey babe, I was with you last night, remember?"

"I know you were with me for part of the night but where were you before that?"

"I, uhh, I was-."

"Oh my God," Quinn said, shaking her head in disbelief at his inability to come up with the truth. "You _did_ go out with Santana last night. I can't believe you."

"Quinn, it's not like that."

"Then what is it like?"

"I was trying to help Artie. He's, like, really head over heels about Brittany and so I'm trying to help him get her back. You know she and Santana are joined at the hip. I _never _told her it was a date."

"Then why is she going around school saying that it was?"

"I don't know. Look, I'm sorry, but this is why I didn't tell you, because I knew that you would get upset over nothing."

"It's not _nothing_, Puck."

"So you honestly think I would cheat on you?"

"No and that's just it. I _trust_ you so I know you wouldn't do that to me. What hurts the most is that you felt the need to lie to me," Quinn explained a little louder than was necessary, drawing the attention of some of the other students nearby.

"Oh, like you would have said yes," Puck scoffed defensively.

"Yes, I would have. Would I have been leery of Santana? Yes, probably, but if you came to me and told me what you were trying to do for Artie, I would have said yes because I would have trusted _you_."

"That's easy for you to say after the fact."

"No, it's easy for me to say because I love you. I'm sorry that I don't go around wondering if you're slept with half any of the Cheerios lately since that's obviously have you feel about me."

"Where the hell did that come from?" Puck asked as the warning bell sounded, signaling that they had three minutes to get to their next class.

"Oh please, you practically stared daggers into Sam and no matter what you say, I think you're still jealous of him for some God unknown reason and I think you're still worried that something might happen between the two of us."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time."

"What did you say?" Quinn asked, only catching part of what Puck said under his breath.

"I said, it wouldn't be the first time that you cheated on a boyfriend!"

_SLAP_

Puck felt the sting Quinn's hand inflicted on his cheek seer into his flesh as the hallway fell into a hushed silence.

"How could you say that to me?" she asked with tear filled eyes before she turned on her heels and walked away. Puck stood stunned for a few moments until Quinn rounded the corner and disappeared. He hadn't realized that most of the activity in the hallway had stopped and that the other students had witnessed the entire fight, or at least the end of it.

"What the fuck are you clowns looking at?" he asked menacingly. He may have just been slapped by his girlfriend, and _hard_, but he was also still Noah Puckerman, recently released from juvie, and his words carried weight. He slammed his hand onto his locker and stalked down the hallways, contemplating a way to avoid Quinn for the rest of the afternoon.

XXXXX

_Why can't we just be like everyone else who has normal problems?_ Quinn wondered as she walked out of the building and into the cool, crisp autumn air. It was the first week of November and the temperature reflected it. Her Cheerios jacket may have kept her upper body warm, but it did next to nothing to keep her legs from getting cold. She was banking on Puck's car still being there. She didn't think he'd actually leave her at school. What would he do, leave her there and drive to her mom's to pick up Beth alone? Quinn seriously doubted that. No, he would be there waiting for her because he wasn't _that_ stupid, just like she wasn't stupid enough to get so upset with him that she told him she would get her own ride home. She had made _that_ mistake last year.

"_What's that supposed to mean?" _she remembered asking him.

"_It means that I'm doing my best." _

"_I can't talk to you right now without wanting to rip your face off," Quinn said slamming her locker closed. "I'm getting my own ride home since you're so busy."_

_Quinn's decision to leave school without Puck would have turned out perfectly, if she had actually been able to find a ride home._

"_What do you mean you're both busy after school today?" she asked Mercedes and Kurt during lunch._

"_Sorry, but we're working on our multimedia Madonna extravaganza," Kurt explained._

"_I understand."_

_Quinn did understand, however, Kurt and Mercedes were the only two people she could count on to give her a ride after school. There was no way she was asking Rachel. Brittany had Cheerios practice and everyone else took the bus home. If there was one thing Quinn Fabray would never do, it was ride the bus home from school. She had never done it and she never would, period. Unfortunately, when the end of the day rolled around she still didn't have a ride home and she was too full of pride to show up at Puck's car after basketball practice was over. Quinn only had one other option and it was a long shot. When the bell rang, Quinn walked down to the choir room and knocked on the door to Mr. Schuester's office._

While she wasn't surprised to see the SUV in its normal spot in the parking lot, Quinn was surprised that it was already running. She opened the back door and threw her cheerleading duffle on the floor before entering the passenger side door and fastening her seatbelt, never once making eye contact with Puck

"Quinn, I'm-."

"I'm not speaking to you right now," she said, immediately cutting him off. "You want to apologize so that I'll forgive you and we can go back to being perfect and I'm not ready to give you that satisfaction yet so just drive."

Quinn expected him to argue with her, but Puck didn't protest. Instead, he shook his head and sighed heavily as he threw the car into gear and back out of the parking space. True to her upbringing, Quinn pretended as if nothing was wrong when they arrived at her mother's house to pick up Beth. She smiled sweetly, almost sickeningly so, when she handed him the diaper bag, not wanted to give her mom even the slightest idea that they were fighting. She continued their silence even on the way home.

She didn't allow herself to lash out at him, to yell at him, to cry over him. Puck said stupid things all the time. He didn't always thing about what he was saying before he said it. What he said hurt, but she knew he didn't mean it. It wasn't even so much a matter of _what_ he said, as opposed to _where_ and _how _he said it, that angered her. Despite what he might think, she never enjoyed being mad at him (unless it was that fake anger that she feigned in order to get her way sometimes) but this time, she felt that he needed to learn a lesson, to learn that there were some things he couldn't smile, or kiss, or sing his way out of, as nice as all of those gestures could be.

"I've got to go to work," he said as he pulled into the driveway.

"That's alright, I can carry everything myself," she replied briskly.

"Quinn, come on."

"We'll see you when you get some."

Once he saw that they were safely inside the house, Puck backed out onto the street, making sure his tired squealed slightly when he hastily accelerated down the road. He had gone from angry, to sorry, to pissed off and finally to just plain annoyed. He knew that she wasn't really mad at him anymore. When Quinn was mad or upset, she would shut herself off completely, rather than waste her time playing this stupid little game with him. _Seriously,_ he thought. _What the fuck is she trying to prove? She doesn't want to talk to me? Tough shit. _When he was stopped at a light, he reached for his phone and sent her a text message.

_P: I'm sorry. _

"Yeah, I know," she texted back almost immediately and he could almost hear her tone of voice in his head. It was the same tone she got when he apologized for leaving the toilet seat up, _again_.

_P: I love u._

_Q: Too bad it doesn't stop you from saying stupid things._

"I love you," he reiterated, knowing that she would give in eventually.

_Q: I love you too, but I'm still mad._

_P: Fair enough._

XXXXX

When he returned home from work, Puck wasn't exactly surprised to find their little apartment already dark as he walked down the stairs. He checked in on Beth first, who was sleeping soundly- for the moment- and peacefully in her crib. Bracing himself, he straightened up and went to find Quinn in their bedroom. She was curled up under the covers, but he doubted that she was really sleeping so he climbed into the bed and scooted towards her. She didn't move a muscle when he brushed the hair off of her forehead and tucked it behind her ear, but when his lips came in contact with the skin at the base of her neck she let out an annoyed sigh and shrugged away.

"I'm trying to sleep," she grumbled, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Bullshit. You're avoiding me."

"You're perceptive."

"I said I was sorry," Puck tried.

"You said a lot of things today."

"You're acting like a five year old."

"I'm trying to make a point," Quinn said, rolling over and turning her back to him.

"Well, does your point have anything to do with you acting like a five year old?"

"No. You need to learn that you can't just breeze on in and say you're sorry."

"I'm pretty sure that's how apologies work. I do something stupid, you get mad, I apologize and then it's fine. I'm sorry for what I said. You know I didn't mean it."

"You embarrassed me in front of half of the school."

"Half of the school was _not_ in the hallway, Quinn."

"You're right, but I'm sure that they all went off and told their friends about what happened and now everyone knows that we fought."

"Who cares what they think?"

"I care!" Quinn said, finally switching on her lamp and sitting up. "It's bad enough that everyone thinks of us as _those kids with a baby_, but now they probably think that we fight all of the time."

"But we don't. You stopped caring last year what people thought of you."

"I'm captain of the Cheerios. I have something of an image to uphold again."

"So this really isn't about us, it's about what other people think of us?"

"I don't know."

"How many times are we gonna go over this?" Puck asked. "We're not like everybody else and we never will be."

"I _know_ and I love Beth and I love you, but I'm still getting used to the whole _being different from everybody_ thing. I spent sixteen years of my life trying to go along to get along, as my mom used to say. I tried so hard _not_ to be different."

"You were always different to me," Puck admitted. "Even when we were kids."

"I was?"

"You were always just above everyone else, just out of my reach." Puck noticed Quinn's expression soften and so he continued. "You know, Finn and Sam and Tina and all of that stuff with Bieste kinda freaks me out."

"Where are you going with this?" Quinn asked him skeptically. "Have you been thinking about Bieste, too?"

"What? Oh God no. No, what I'm trying to say is that everyone's been talking about first kisses and… _stuff_. I know I was your first, but you were my first, too."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Oh, shit, I don't mean first for _that_. The best," he said quickly, becoming slightly flustered. "But not the first. You were the first girl I kissed, the first girl I had a crush on."

"I was?"

"Yeah, second grade, that one day during recess."

"After you pushed over Karofsky when he stole my swing, I remember. We were underneath the jungle gym because I was crying."

"So we went from under the jungle gym, to under the bleachers to the janitor's closet?"

"Don't forget the choir room a couple of times last year, too."

"What an evolution."

"Wait," Quinn said, realizing what he had said a few moments before. "You had a crush on me ever since second grade?"

Puck nodded.

"Why didn't you-."

"Do anything about it? Because you ignored me the next day. Should I name the long string of smart, popular guys who stood in my way between second and tenth grade? Why do you think I was such a loner?"

"You were popular."

"Once Finn and I became friends. I was always too jealous of those other guys. Finn was a safe bet, too shy and just dumb enough not to make a move, or so I thought. You know how much it sucks being jealous of your best friend? I'm sorry that I'm probably always gonna be a little bit jealous but it's just like how you tried not to be different for so long, it's a hard habit to break."

"You've got nothing to be jealous of," Quinn assured him. "But I still don't like the fact that you lied to me. I, of all people, know how much lying hurts a relationship. I don't want you to ever feel like you have to lie to me, not after everything we've been through."

"I know. I'm sorry for lying to you," Puck said earnestly, taking Quinn's right hand into his own and running his thumb over the Calladagh ring on her finger. "You know, I never felt like we were cheating."

"I know, remember?" she sighed. "That's what made it so difficult for the very beginning. It felt so right."

"It _was_ right," he replied, nudging her shoulder with his own. "I've gotta shower. Are you gonna stay in bed?"

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, as long as Beth's asleep, I might as well."

"Alright then, I'll be back in a bit."

Even thought he didn't take long in the shower, Quinn had actually fallen asleep by the time Puck returned to bed. He was relieved that Mr. Schue had decided to rule the mash-up competition a draw. Even though he felt like it was a total cop-out decision, it did have its benefits. Not only did he not have to change every one of Beth's diapers but he also didn't have to listen to Quinn gloat for the next few days about beating him. He laid a light kiss on her slightly parted lips and smiled as he felt her instinctively turn towards him. They may be different, may get jealous, but they were still everything to each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 9! Thanks for all those who read and reviewed chapter 8! This chapter is set during episode 7, The Substitute, but it focuses more on Quinn, Puck, and Beth than on the glee club. Next chapter will be set during Furt. The big day is special for Burt and Carole, but it's also a special day for Puck and Quinn as well! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Xoxo- Katie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

"Quinn, hey, wake up."

"It's your turn," she mumbled into her pillow.

"I know," Puck said, no longer bothering to whisper. "But I think something's up with Beth."

Quinn shot up in bed immediately and rubbed her eyes until Puck finally came into focus. He was holding their daughter to his shoulder and was wearing a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, flipping on the lamp that sat on her nightstand.

"She seems really warm and fussy."

Placing her hand on Beth's forehead, Quinn also found it to be warmer than usual as the baby tried to squirm away with a whimper.

"She feels like she has a fever. Did she eat anything?"

"No, she took a couple of pulls from the bottle and then started crying. That's when I noticed how hot she felt."

"Let's get her temperature taken and we'll go from there."

Quinn tried to remain calm as she followed Puck into the nursery and searched for the thermometer in the top drawer of the changing table. She asked Puck to hold Beth as still as possible, but when she tried to place the gage into the girl's right ear, she let out a piecing cry and attempted to push it away. Before she could get a reading, Quinn pulled it out and noticed that the ear was bright red.

"Look at this," she told Puck. "And look at her left ear."

Puck held Beth away from his shoulder for a moment to inspect both ears. When he reached out to touch the left one, nothing happened, but when his index finger so much as traced the shell of the right ear the cries grew louder again.

"OK, B-Rex, I'm sorry. I won't touch it again," he said, kissing her head.

"I think it's an ear infection," Quinn sighed and rubbed Beth's back.

"How do you know?"

"I've read about the symptoms in the baby books."

"So what do we do?"

"I'll call the doctor's office in the morning to see if we can get an appointment. Hopefully they'll have something open."

"What do we do until then?" Puck asked.

"Let me check. I think I can give her baby Tylenol for the pain and then they'll probably give her an antibiotic tomorrow."

While Quinn consulted what they jokingly referred to as the "Baby Bible", Puck carried Beth back into their bedroom and tried to lay her down on the large bed, but the little girl would have none of it. Unable to tolerate the sounds of his daughter's cries, Puck gently scooped her up again.

"OK," Quinn said, reappearing with the bottle of baby Tylenol in hand. "This should help with the pain and the fever."

"Is that the grape one? She likes the grape better than the cherry."

"Of course. I don't even buy the cherry anymore. Alright B-Bug, open wide. This will make you feel better…I hope."

"I knew something had to be up when she wouldn't eat," Puck said once Quinn joined him against the head board. "She, like, never doesn't want food."

"Like father, like daughter," Quinn replied. "The sucking and swallowing is pretty painful when they have ear infections. She'll probably be OK with some baby food tomorrow, though."

"Poor kid. First, it was teething, not it's an ear infection."

"Well teething is inevitable, unless you want her to grow up looking like an eighty-five year old woman, and ear infections are pretty common."

"I just don't like seeing my baby girl in pain," Puck shrugged.

"Me neither. It kills me. Look at her; she's _such_ a daddy's girl."

Beth had settled down considerably and snuggled up on her left side in Puck's arms as she played with the leather band that he always wore around his wrist.

"She may be a daddy's girl, but she's all you, babe. You two even _sleep_ that same way."

"You mean like that?" Quinn asked as rested her head against the other side of his chest.

"Well, I meant the way you both ball up your fists, but yeah, that works, too."

Quinn places her hand on Beth's soft belly and waved a finger in the air until the baby grasped onto it and held it tightly in her little fist. As she played with her mother's finger, Puck began to softly hum a familiar tune and her eyes grew heavy.

"What are you humming?" Quinn whispered up to him.

"Her song."

"I thought so," she replied, recognizing the melody when he reached the chorus. "I think she likes it."

XXXXX

Quinn awoke the next morning face down on the bed and she quickly realized that Beth and Puck were not next to her. Stretching as she rose from the tangled mess of sheets, she trudged out of the bedroom and found them near their small kitchenette. Beth was sitting up in her high chair as Puck sprinkled a few Cheerios onto the tray.

"How is she?" she asked, checking the time of the microwave clock.

"I wouldn't say she's better, still fussy as hell. I think she keeps trying to grab at her ear but she just ends up swatting at it and making it hurt worse."

"Did you sleep?"

"Yup," Puck lied until Quinn's eyebrow rose as if to say _now tell me the truth._ "Well, not really. You know how I get. I worry."

"I know. I love you for that," she said and kissed his cheek. "Is that all she's had to eat?"

"She flat out rejected the bananas so I figured I would at least try these. At least she's eating."

"Good idea. Do you want coffee?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"The doctor's office doesn't open until seven-thirty," Quinn said as she scooped the coffee into the filter.

"So does your mom have to call you in, or can my mom still do it?" Puck asked as his daughter picked up a piece of cereal and waved it around before releasing it into the air. "B-Rex, no. Those are for eating."

"That's a good question. I still have to call my mom anyway to let her know that I'm not bringing Beth over, so I'll just tell her to call for me, that way your mom can go right to bed when she gets home in a few minutes."

"Well, she's gotta call me in."

"For what?" Quinn asked, finally locating the Cheerio on the floor and bending down to pick it up.

"To excuse me for the day so I can go to the doctor with you."

"You need to go to school."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. Remember what your probation office said about keeping your absences to a minimum?"

"My kid is sick," he pointed out.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking hey myself."

"They're going to think I'm a bad dad."

"Don't be ridiculous. You've been there for every other appointment. The nurses think you're the greatest thing since sliced bread and I'm pretty sure the receptionist has a thing for you."

"Jealous?" Puck asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh yes, I'm so insanely jealous of a fifty-five year old women. I can't contain my rage," Quinn deadpanned.

"Cougars are a thing of the past," he said, playing along. "I'm only interested in MILFs now and only really one in particular."

"Oh, I see. You still need to go to school today."

"But-."

"I'll text you or call you after the appointment."

"Promise?" he asked and Quinn swore he looked like a little boy asking for ice cream before dinner.

"Promise. Your coffee's done. I'm going to go get ready. Make sure she doesn't throw anymore food on the floor."

Quinn showered and changed quickly, there was no other alternative anymore with a six-month-old. She couldn't remember the last time she had taken a long, relaxing bath (OK, she probably could, but that was beside the point). Her life was no longer just her own. She and Puck lived, slept, ate and breathed for their daughter because Quinn was determined about two things. She wouldn't let herself become a teenage stereotype straight off of an MTV show, nor would she ever let her daughter grow up feeling anything less that loved or see that her parents struggled at times. She had seen plenty of single moms around Lima, yelling at their screaming children, looking like they were ready to pull their hair out, and looking at their child as if they were a burden instead of a blessing.

Quinn had spent one too many months at beginning of her pregnancy with a similar mindset. True, for a sixteen-year-old on the verge of having everything it seemed like the end of all that she had known. How many nights had she guiltily lain awake in her bed, and later in Finn's bed, hoping that when she woke up in the morning her stomach would be as flat as ever and she could go to school and tell her friends about the most bizarre dream she had the night before? _When had it changed?_ She wondered as she hastily twisted the front of her bangs back and secured them with a bobby pin. It didn't take her long to remember that it had changed with Puck.

Despite their initial confrontation after he found out she was pregnant, Puck had been a constant, yet quiet support. She knew now that it wasn't a coincidence that he joined the glee club shortly after the news broke. There were the little conversations they would have when he met her at her locker every morning after second period. He had come the first Monday after he found out bearing a chocolate chip bagel as a peace offering and she had willingly and hungrily accepted it. In a time when her life was beginning to spiral out of control, she couldn't afford to push many people away. Then there was their food fight (_God only knows what could have happened if Finn hadn't walked in when he did)_ the babysitting, the sexting, the forgiveness, their "secret" relationship and finally the realization on her part that it really wasn't just another hookup for him.

Although she didn't know it at the time, moving in with Puck was one of the best and healthiest decisions she had ever made. She knew he wanted to keep Beth from the beginning, but it wasn't until she really began to see the changes he was making to ensure that and the changes she was making, although unknowingly, that caused her to adjust the outlook she took on the situation. Hard as it was for a sophomore in high school to enjoy a pregnancy, Quinn stopped regretting it. She would never forget the first night she had spent at Puck's house, the way they had "accidentally" fallen asleep during the movie and they way she felt more at peace with herself and her predicament when she woke up with his arm protectively and comfortably around her body.

As Quinn applied a light pink gloss to her lips she remembered that she had felt, for the first time in a long time, things would be OK, and they had been, minus a few bumps along the way. _Life throw all sorts of things at us to test our mettle,_ she recalled Puck's grandmother telling her during one of their late-night insomnia and craving driven talks over spring break. _The question is, do we try and catch them or run and hide?_

No, Quinn was not like the other teenagers around town who had kids because she was lucky enough, no _blessed_, to be surrounded by people, especially Puck, who cared about her.

"Alright," she said, heading out of the bedroom, thankful that she could go without her Cheerios uniform for the day. "All set."

"Great. I should change, too. Maybe I can skip out on practice today."

"You should go. We've got Sectionals coming up."

"Fine, but I'm calling in to work. Burt won't care."

"Deal," Quinn gave in. "How's he doing?"

"Better all the time. Kurt's got him on a really strict diet. Low salt, low fat, no bacon," he said, knowing that would get her attention.

"No bacon? How does he _live_?"

"The same way I do."

As Puck when to change out of his basketball shorts and undershirt Quinn found her phone and dialed the pediatrician's phone number. She was hoping that she could get Beth in as early as possible.

"Good morning, Dr. Philip's office, how can I help you?" the receptionist answered all too cheerily for a Monday morning. _She must be new,_ Quinn thought.

"Hi, I was calling to schedule an appointment for my daughter. I think she has an ear infection."

"OK and what is your child's name?"

"Elizabeth Puckerman," Quinn replied, dampening a cloth to wipe off Beth's face and hands.

"Well, you're in luck because we have a nine-fifteen or a one-thirty open today. Which would you prefer?"

"We'll take the nine-fifteen."

"Alright, we'll see you then. Please try to arrive about fifteen minutes early so that we can get you checked in."

"OK, thank you," Quinn said, hanging up the phone and lifting Beth from the high chair, a gift from Mr. Schue and the glee club. "Come on baby, let's get you dressed."

Not long after Quinn began to change her daughter into her outfit for the day, Puck came in, his coat and backpack in hand.

"It takes _so_ much less time to get ready now that I don't have to fix my hair," he joked.

"Do you miss it?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Yes and no. Do you?"

"Sometimes," she replied, biting her bottom lip to hide the coy smile that was forming.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to come with?" Puck asked.

"Yes. We'll be fine. You need to get going, you'll be late."

"OK, call me," he said, kissing her. "As soon as you get out."

"Yes, dad," she replied mockingly. With a quick kiss to Beth's forehead, Puck pulled on his backpack, and headed out of the room, up the stairs and out to his car. He was tired but he figured he could just nap in math or study hall like he usually did.

It wasn't easy for him to leave Beth and Quinn at home. She had been right when she had told him once, before their daughter was born, that she would have him wrapped around her little finger. _Again,_ he thought as he drove towards WMHS. _Like mother, like daughter_.

Quinn Fabray had him wrapped around _her_ finger for a long time and it has only gotten worse in the past year. He would do anything for her, including lie for her, which had become painfully obvious the previous year, steal for her, which he had _almost_ done, and keep the way they felt about each other to himself, until it just wasn't possible to do it anymore.

There were many nights last fall that he had spent awake. He wondered what she was doing, if she thought about him just as much as he thought about her. By the end of last October, he had a text message draft perpetually saved in his phone; three words, eights letters and he never sent it. He wondered now what might have happened if he had told her sooner. She probably would have told him he was being ridiculous, that they couldn't be together, but her eyes would tell a different story.

It was cliché to say that Quinn's eyes were his favorite physical aspect about her, but it was the truth. Her body was wonderful (_Jesus Christ, was it ever)_ but even Puck wasn't that shallow on the inside. Quinn's eyes expressed every and all moods in her range of emotion. The rich hazel orbs that could alternate between green and honey brown were one of her greatest assets but they could also betray her in an instant. Beth had Quinn's eyes. Once they had faded from the slatey-blue she was born with, they seemed to stay on hazel instead of continuing their progression to his warm light brown color. With those eyes, he was sure that she would break lots of boys' hearts, or maybe just one and maybe only briefly.

If anyone told him that Quinn would be such an awesome mom, Puck may not have believed them. It wasn't that he didn't think she could do it, it was just that no one ever described Quinn as maternal before Beth came along. Selfish, stuck up, prudish, smart, witty, but never maternal. He blamed his previously held notion on her upbringing. The Fabrays were a "tight knit" family who didn't know squat about what was really going on in each other's lives and who deposited cold, emotionless kisses on one another's cheeks. They were a cardboard cut-out of happiness and perfection that was wonderful to look at and admire, but if someone added just a bit of rain or wind, it fell apart into a soggy mess. How Quinn managed to come out of that house as unscathed as she did, though not without some damage, still amazed him. It was apparent to Puck that she had the mindset to be the exact opposite of her parents. Her kids would be loved unconditionally, would be hugged, would be helped up if they fell, and would be allowed to be their own person. Hardly a day went by that she didn't surprise him in some way or another and he loved her all the more for that.

XXXXX

Quinn pulled her car into the lot at the doctor's office at about five minutes to nine. Once Puck had left the house, she had called her mother to let her know that Beth was sick. Judy had offered to go with her, had questioned why Puck wasn't going along and Quinn patiently explained that he shouldn't miss school and that she was fine going on her own. She told her mom not to worry, to go shopping or go get her nails done and that she would call her later to let her know if she would need her the next day or not.

Checking over her shoulder, Quinn found that Beth had fallen asleep, which was not unusual when she went on car rides especially since she was undoubtedly tired. Carefully, she lifted her daughter from her car seat to her shoulder and slung the diaper bag onto her other arm. The colorful waiting room was already half-filled with children and their parents and Quinn was cautious not to trip over any of the toys that were strewn about as she made her way to the check-in counter.

"Hi," she said, digging through her bag for her wallet. "My daughter has an appointment at nine-fifteen."

"Elizabeth Puckerman?"

"Yes."

"OK, I'll just need your insurance card then, Mrs. Puckerman."

"Umm, actually," Quinn said awkwardly, handing the woman the card.

"Oh, Ms. Fabray," the receptionist replied apologetically. "Pardon me. I just need to copy this. One moment please."

Quinn nodded and smiled to herself as she looked down at Beth. She knew that the receptionist was new or a fill-in and so it was easy to forgive her for the slip, but she wasn't exactly mad about it. In fact, she thought that it had a ring to it. Of course, at that point, she always thought of _Mrs. Puckerman_ as Puck's mom, but she couldn't deny the fact that there were more than a few pages of her notebooks with _Quinn Puckerman_ and _Mrs. Noah Puckerman_ written in her neat script in the margins. Most of the time they lived in the moment and in the day to day, but from time to time, Quinn did think about her future, _their_ future, she just couldn't help it. She thought more about that than she thought about going to college sometimes. It was easier to daydream about, less complicated than wondering if Ohio State had housing for families. It was fun to think about white dresses, flowers, cake and decorations. _Didn't every little girl dream about things like that?_

"Here you are," the woman behind the desk said, handing Quinn her card back. "If you'll have a seat we'll call you in a few minutes."

Quinn sat down and began to unzip Beth's coat and gently removed the hat that was covering her head and ears so that the cold air wouldn't both or cause her anymore pain. As she smoothed out the silky brown hair, Beth began to stir, her bottom lip jutting out into a pout and she unfortunately buried her head, right-side down, into Quinn's shoulder. She immediately let out a loud cry as her mother tried her best to soothe her. Quinn felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. _Great,_ she thought. _Now they're going to think I'm just another teenage mom who can't control her kid. Maybe Puck should have come with. At least he would have distracted me and just told me to fuck them. Oh God, now I'm thinking like him, too._

Fishing a pacifier out of the front pocket of the diaper bag, Quinn was grateful that Beth took it so easily when she offered it to her. She coaxed her to lay the left side of her head down and ran a calming hand up and down the little girl's back.

"How old is she?" the thirty-something- year- old women across from her asked politely.

"Six months this week, actually."

"She's beautiful."

"Thanks," Quinn smiled. "Usually she's friendlier but she has an ear infection, I think."

"Awww, well it could always be worse, at least it's not a _double_ ear infection."

"Very true."

"Beth?" the familiar nurse called as she opened the door that led to the hallway of exam rooms. Quinn gathered her things and followed her into the third room on the left. "What seems to be the problem today?"

"We think she had an ear infection," Quinn replied, pulling off Beth's coat.

"Poor thing. If you could strip her down to her onesie, we'll go weigh her while we wait for Doctor Philips to finish up with his other patient."

After they measured and weighed Beth, Quinn held her in her lap as she sat atop the exam table. Not long after they returned, there were three short knocks on the door and the young doctor came in.

"Good morning Beth," he said, bending down to her eye level as she reached out for his nose. "And good morning Quinn. It says here that your little one might have an ear infection."

"Yeah, Puck noticed that she was warm last night and really fussy. Her right ear is bright red and she'll scream when you touch it. I checked her temp last night and she was running a low fever so we gave her some baby Tylenol and it seemed to help with that and with the pain."

"Very good," Doctor Philips said as he prepared his otoscope. "From the sounds of it, I would say you're right, but let's have a look, OK? She's not going to like me putting this in her ear so I just need you to hold her as still as possible and I'll try to be quick."

As predicted, Beth wiggled about in protest, wailing at the intrusion into her sore ear as Quinn winced and held her tight.

"Almost done, Beth," she said calmly. "I promise we'll leave you alone soon."

"Alright, the bad news is that you were right, it is infected, but the good news is that it's not very severe. We have a couple of options. Ear infections will go away on their own so you could just continue to do the good job that you're doing and treat the pain and fever or we can give her an antibiotic."

"Which do you recommend?" Quinn asked.

"Well, the antibiotics will for sure nip this in the bud and there is less of a chance that it will come back. In a baby of Beth's age, I would recommend that."

"OK, then. That sounds good."

"Any questions? The instructions and dosage will come on the bottle when you pick it up at the pharmacy."

"No, I think we're good."

"Excellent. Let's schedule a follow up for late next week just to make sure everything is clearing up, but she should start to feel better soon."

"Thanks Doctor Philips."

"Not a problem. Moms like you who can actually tell me what's wrong make my job easier. Tell Noah and Ruth I said hello."

Before she left the doctor's office lot, Quinn called Puck, knowing that it would go to his voicemail because he was in class. She told him that everything was alright and the rest of the details, sent him a text as well and then conveyed the message to her mother. Quinn made a quick stop at the closest drug store to pick up the prescription which didn't take long and headed home. She gave Beth her first dose of the medicine and somehow managed to convince her to eat something, smiling as her eyes grew heavy even as she sat in her high chair.

"I think someone needs a nap, don't you B-Bug? You and daddy didn't sleep a lot last night, huh? I think we're all going to go to bed early tonight."

XXXXX

When Puck got home from Glee practice he found Quinn helping his mom in the kitchen. He didn't know what they were making but it smelled really good. He wasn't sure why, but there was something about seeing Quinn do stuff like baking and cooking and being with Beth that he just found really attractive.

"Hey," he said, placing his hands on her hips as he came up behind her. "Where's Beth?"

"Downstairs sleeping. Your sister is down there playing the Wii and she said she'd let me know if she woke up."

"Do you think she's feeling better?"

"I don't know, she's been sleeping a lot."

"That's typical," Puck's mom interjected as she stirred the pot on the stove. "The antibiotic is probably making her more comfortable and her little body is working hard to fight off the infection. Don't be surprised if she sleeps a lot in the next couple of days."

"You know who else is sick?" Puck said.

"No, who?"

"Mr. Schue."

"Really?" Quinn asked.

"Yup. He started acting really weird during practice today. I think he was hallucinating or something. He said something about getting us kids a sitter before he left. It was bogus."

"Wow, maybe something is going around. I got a text from Britt earlier today saying that Coach Sylvester was the principal. I thought she was just confused again."

"Nope," Puck confirmed, popping a carrot into his mouth. "Figgins is sick, too and she's filling in for him. Terrifying, huh?"

"So does that mean we don't have glee for the rest of the week?"

"Nah, Kurt said something after Mr. Schue left about knowing the perfect person to sub while he was gone. "

Kurt did find an incredibly suitable sub for glee in the form of Holly Holiday. Not only was she young and up to date on current songs (she let them sing _Forget You_, the edited version, but still!) but she was also keen on letting the club pick the songs they wanted to sing for Sectionals. Things seemed to be going along just fine without Mr. Schue. Holly even managed to win over Rachel and together they performed a stellar version of _Hot Honey Rag_ from _Chicago_. As it turned out though, she wasn't really a very good teacher and somehow, Mercedes wound up almost getting in major trouble for stuffing tater tots into the tailpipe of Principal Sylvester's car. At any rate, by the end of the week Mr. Schue was feeling well enough to return to school and to prove that he was willing to take to heart the things they had learned that week with Ms. Holiday they all sang a mash-up of _Umbrella_ and _Singin' In the Rain_.

Beth had also rebounded quickly enough for Quinn to return to school for the rest of the week. By the following Monday she was already one hundred percent better than she had been just a week ago. The fact that Beth was healthy again wasn't the only reason Quinn was happy about when she met Puck during their third period Spanish class on Tuesday.

"What's got you so excited?" Puck asked as she plopped down next to him with a huge smile on her face.

"You'll never guess who's getting married."

"Burt and Mrs. Hudson."

"Hey, no fair," Quinn pouted. "Who told you?"

"Burt, on Saturday," Puck replied.

"And you didn't tell me?" she said, swatting his arm.

"_Ow!_ Babe, I couldn't tell anyone, it was a surprise. I assume Kurt told you?"

"Yes and we're all going to be performing!"

"What d'you mean, _performing_?"

"I mean they are going to hire New Directions for the entertainment. It's going to be a glee wedding!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 10! Once again, thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. This is set during Furt and it's pretty self explanatory. The only difference is the timing I used for Sectionals in Just Let Me Try. In my last story, I decided that they were probably in the end of November and this season they moved them back so I mentioned that in this chapter. The next chapter is set during Special Education…what will Puck have to say when Sam and Quinn get to sing together at Sectionals and who decides to unexpectedly drop by the competition? I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Xoxo –Katie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

"How did it go?" Puck asked Quinn as she walked down the stairs, hanging her coat on the hook at the bottom.

"Good, we all found dresses in the color that Mrs. Hudson picked out. They're all different, which is the neat part about it. How's Beth?" she asked.

"Awesome. Fed, bathed, changed, and asleep," he replied proudly.

"Wow, look at you. I'm impressed. Ugh, I've got some chemistry to work on."

"Chemistry?" Puck asked just like Marlon Brando in _Guys and Dolls_.

"Yeah, _chemistry_," Quinn replied on cue.

"Babe, you don't need to work on chemistry, we've got plenty of that."

"That was the most awful pick up line I have ever heard."

"It's because I'm out of practice. Did it hurt?"

"What?"

"When you fell from heaven, because you must be an angel."

"Ahh, I see what you did there. Still terrible."

"Hater," Puck scoffed, pulling Quinn towards him and down onto the couch.

"Stop, I've really got to do my homework," she protested lightly.

"Come on, Babe. Beth's asleep and, you know, it's been awhile."

"And it's going to be longer because I want to get this done and work ahead so that everything is out of the way before the wedding this weekend."

'But…that's like four days away. It better be worth it."

"My mom's watching Beth that night," Quinn reminded him, whispering into his ear like it was a secret. "It'll be worth your wait, I promise."

"No homecoming repeats," Puck pledged. "She's staying there and we're coming back here and we'll pick up her the next day… when you can walk again."

"Ugh," she huffed in disgust. "You're dirty. Go take a shower or something."

"Sure you can't join me?"

"Puck, I'm not having sex with you tonight! If you keep bugging me about it, I might revert back to what I said when I was in labor."

"You're mean," Puck sulked as he stood up with her in his arms and then unceremoniously dropped her onto the couch.

"_Oomph!_ That was mean!" Quinn replied, playfully tossing a pillow at his head as he walked into the bathroom. She sighed as she sat up. She knew that he wasn't really mad at her, but she still felt bad. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with him. That _really_ wasn't the case. It was just that, no matter what he promised, she wouldn't have a chance in hell of doing her chemistry if she had followed him into the bathroom. The bathroom would lead to the shower, which would lead to the bedroom, which would lead to falling asleep tangled up in a mix of sheets and each other without a care in the world about chemistry equations that needed to be balanced.

Quinn smiled to herself as she cracked open her textbook and thought of what her former self from just over a year ago would think of her now. She wasn't the type of girl who thought about sex, or _had_ sex for that matter. She was taught in her Sunday school classes and youth group meetings that it was a sin outside of marriage and fornicators went to hell. But with Puck, it wasn't _just_ sex, it was an expression of everything they were to one another. They weren't two high schoolers fumbling around in the back of a pick-up truck (for the record, despite Puck's requests, vehicles were off limits because as Quinn had told him, _that's just so cliché and tacky_). They'd been together for almost a year, they had a daughter and they lived together. It was safe to say that their relationship was so much more mature than Finn and Rachel or Tina and Mike's, both physically and emotionally. They weren't exactly just boyfriend and girlfriend. _Then what __does__ that make us?_ Quinn wondered as she paused for a moment.

"I'm making popcorn," Puck said, pulling her from her thoughts as he emerged from the bathroom. "Want some?"

"Yeah, but there's something I need to talk to you about, too," she replied.

"Whoa, you seem really serious. I'm sorry about earlier, I was just messing around."

"Not about that," Quinn clarified, shaking her head. "It's about Kurt."

"What about him?"

"I'm worried about him. Well, it's not just me; all of us girls are worried."

"Because of that shit with Karofsky?" he asked, punching in the time on the microwave and hitting the _start_ button.

"Mmmhmm. It's getting a little out of control and Rachel called a meeting today of all of the girls in glee who are dating guys on the football team."

"That includes you, but what for?"

"She wants you guys to confront Karofsky and stand up for Kurt. Make him stop torturing him."

"I don't think my probie officer would be down with that," Puck pointed out.

"That's what I told her, but I just wanted to give you as heads up."

"I really wish there was something I could do. There's nothing I would enjoy more than beating the living shit out of him, but I don't think I can touch the kid."

"I just feel so bad for Kurt. He's got the stress of planning this wedding by himself and then on top of it he's got to deal with crap at school, too. I'd personally love to knee Karofsky in the groin. Who says a man has to take care of it? This is the twenty-first century after all."

"If I didn't think that would hurt like fuck, it'd be so hot."

"Something's got to be done to show Karofsky that he can't do this. Kurt's one of my best friends and I hate seeing him so upset about this."

Puck nodded and pulled the popcorn out of the microwave. He didn't want to screw up his probation, but he knew there had to be some way around it, some loop hole, that would allow him to help, he just needed to find out what that was, and soon.

XXXXX

"Stop picking on Kurt," Artie said, wheeling up to Karofsky in the locker room with Mike Chang by his side.

"You mind? I'm changing," the jock answered.

"We're serious!" Mike replied, slamming the locker shut. "This is a warning."

"Oh yeah?"

"From now on, you're gonna leave him alone," Artie answered and Puck was proud at how much he sounded like a real badass. His coaching earlier that day must have paid off. So far, so good.

"Look," Karofsky said. "If he wants to be a homo, that's up to him, but don't rub it in my face."

"We're not asking you."

"Yeah," Mike chimed in. "We're done talking about this so back off, alright?"

"Look, _you_ back off."

In an instant, Karofsky shoved Mike into Artie and he tumbled backward, knocking his friend out of his wheelchair as they both his the floor. Puck watched as Sam sprung into action, only to be thrown against the nearby lockers. He quickly found his footing and rammed the larger boy into the cold metal across from where they stood before Karofsky dealt a blow to the left side of his face. Next, Sam was on the ground, about to be pummeled and Puck knew he couldn't stand by any longer. Surely, he couldn't get in trouble for breaking up a fight and with his lip already bleeding; there was no way for Karofsky to prove that his injuries were from Puck. It would be his word against four. Quickly, Puck grabbed him from behind and hauled him off of the blonde, allowing Sam to scramble off the floor.

"Deck him Lady Lips!" he ordered, holding Karofsky's hands behind his back long enough for Sam to sucker punch him in the gut before the Neanderthal back Puck into a locker, breaking his grip. Puck winced as Karofsky spun around and socked punch the same way he had done to Sam. He was about to retaliate when the Bieste came in, most likely alerted by the noise, and broke up the fight.

"What the hell's going on here?" she demanded.

"Dudes all attacked me," Karofsky replied, not exactly lying.

"Bullshit man," Puck said. "That's why _four_ of us were down and you're still standing."

"I don't give a rat's ass as to who started it, I'm ending this. If I didn't hate Principal Sylvester I'd send all of you there, but I don't need her telling me that I can't control my team. Just make sure this doesn't happen again."

XXXXX

"How are we going to explain this to our moms?" Quinn asked, glancing over at her boyfriend's half swollen shut eye.

"We tell them the truth," Puck suggested logically as he pulled onto Dudley Road. "It was in self-defense. I tried to stop the fight and wound up getting punched in the process."

"So we're leaving out the part about you holding him so Sam could take a swing at him?"

"Hey, as far as everyone is concerned, he got every bruise and scrape from Sam."

"We should ice that again when we get home. It looks pretty bad."

"Last time I had a black eye, you kissed it and made it all better," Puck recalled.

"That one was from Karofsky, too."

Quinn thought back to the previous year when Puck had stood up for her and prevented Karofsky from showering her with a slushie. It was the Monday after Sectionals, just after the truth about Puck being the father had come out and days after she had moved in with him. Although she wasn't fond of the idea of him fighting, seeing him protect her like that really made Quinn realize that maybe she was ready to give a relationship with him a try. They had become _official_ that night and never looked back.

"It's 'cause he's a dick," Puck grumbled.

"I know, but just let me do that talking around my mom at first. I speak her language."

"Oh right, I'm not quite fluent in Fabray yet. Did you make sure your mom didn't make ham for dinner?"

"Yes."

"Or Pork?"

"_Yes_."

"Or some variety of ribs?"

"_Yes_, Puck. I checked. She made chicken."

"It's not like it would be the first time she tried to slip me something."

"Whatever, you make it sound like she's trying to drug you, Mr. _I Keep Kosher When I Want To_. You smuggled bacon into your house for me."

"Because I love you."

"Because I scared you."

"True," Puck admitted, turning into the driveway. "My baby mama has to have it all."

"Now remember, let _me_ do the talking first."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Mom, we're here," Quinn said, opening the front door.

"In the dining room," Just responded. "Everything is all set and ready."

Puck helped Quinn out of her coat, wrapped his arm around her waist for a quick hug as they both slid their shoes off before meeting the older woman and Beth in the dining room. The food was already laid out and their daughter was occupying herself with a pair of large plastic keys as she sat in her high chair.

"Smells good, Mom," Quinn said, kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Thank you sweetie. How was school for you two today?" Judy asked before she caught sight of Puck's swollen and bruised eye. "Noah, what on earth happened to your eye?"

"He got punched by a jerk for trying to stand up for our friend Kurt," his girlfriend explained for him as he nodded.

"You were in a fight."

"Well not exactly," Puck clarified. "A couple of guys confronted him about hassling Kurt and _they_ started to fight. I wasn't going to get involved but Karofsky, the douche in question, wouldn't let up so I tried to break it up and he punched me."

"It was totally self-defense, mom."

"I should hope he was reprimanded for his actions," Judy said.

"I dunno. Coach Bieste ended up breaking us all up and I don't think she'll end up going to the principal for it. If she did, half of the football team might get suspended. She just had all of us run extra suicides during practice."

"Did you ice it? It looks awful."

"Yes, ma'am. Quinn put some ice on it during glee."

"Honestly, I don't understand why more isn't being done to stop these bullies like this Karofsky character. Have they learned nothing from other tragedies that have happened?"

"I don't know either, mom," Quinn said, anxious to change the subject. "Let's start eating before it gets cold."

During dinner, they made more pleasant small talk about Burt and Carole's upcoming wedding and after Quinn helped Judy with the dishes, they headed home with Beth.

"Alright," Puck said, grabbing their daughter from the backseat. "Now you have to let me just tell my mom. No matter what, she's gonna be pissed. It doesn't matter how I spin it."

He was hoping to be able to avoid his mom altogether, but as they walked down the stairs from the kitchen to the family room, Ruth Puckerman was sitting in her recliner adjacent to the basement door.

"How was dinner?" she asked, tearing her eyes away from the TV program. "Noah Jacob Puckerman, what did you do?"

"Nothing?" he replied, turning his face and black eye away from his mother.

"I don't buy that for a minute."

"It's nothing to worry about."

"You come home with a black eye and I'm not supposed to be worried? What's your probation officer going to say?"

"Nothing because she's not going to find out. I didn't get in trouble."

"You think this story and your excuses are going to keep me from asking you about what happened? Wrong. I want the real story without your side of bullshit."

Quinn tried hard to suppress a smile as she watched the exchange between Puck and his mother unfold. He might say that no girl could intimidate him, but she knew better and knew that if anyone scared Puck, it was his mother. Ruth was very kind and loving and Quinn could never be thankful enough for everything she had done for her, but she was a no nonsense woman when it came to her son's discipline. Quinn now knew that all of the times Puck had gotten in trouble in years and months past, he got it ten times worse at home.

"Maybe I'll take Beth and go downstairs," she said, reaching for her daughter. "It's nearly past her bedtime and she needs a bath."

"Yeah, OK," Puck replied, but his eyes said _please don't leave me_.

Mrs. Puckerman waited until Quinn was down the stairs with the door closed behind her before she spoke. "Are you going to start talking?"

"Alright, alright. Here's the thing, yeah, I got into a fight, but it was totally in self-defense. I wasn't going to get involved when some of the other guys called Karofsky out on the shit he's been pulling on Kurt. They started shoving and punches were thrown and for a while, I just stood there until he really started beating on Sam while he was down so I stepped up and tried to get him off and separate them."

"I thought you hated Sam," Ruth pointed out.

"He bugs the ever-loving shit out of me, but I don't hate him like I fucking hate Karofsky."

"That doesn't explain how YOU wound up with a black eye."

"Let me finish. As I was pulling him off, he spins around and gets me right in the eye and so I'm not the turn the other cheek type of guy so I decked him back and then Bieste came in and broke everything up."

"And is there a reason why she didn't send all of your asses to the Principal's office?"

"Yeah, Coach Sylvester is filling in for Figgins and Bieste hates her guts so she handled it on her own, I guess."

"Noah, I understand you wanting to stand up for Kurt, just like I understood that you stood up for and protected Quinn last year, but you have got to be careful about situations like this. You don't just have friends to look out for, you have a family to look out for, too."

"So you would have just left Karofsky to pummel Sam?"

"That's not what I said. Just…I don't know. Think. Maybe you need to work on that turning the other cheek business. Ask Quinn about it. Those Catholics are crazy about stuff like that."

"Very funny. Can I go now?"

"Yes, but make sure you empty and take the garbage out to the curb tonight."

"Got it," Puck said, opening the door to the basement.

"Oh and Noah?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Just between you and me, I probably would have decked that little shit, too."

"Goodnight mom."

"Night, Noah."

XXXXX

"Quinn are you ready?" Puck called through the bathroom door. "We're gonna be late."

"I'll be out in, like, three minutes," she replied as she carefully applied the final coat of mascara to her long eyelashes. "Can you check to make sure I didn't forget to pack anything for Beth?"

"Sure."

_Crap_, Puck thought as he went into the nursery and began to look through the bag. _If Quinn forgot to pack something, how the hell am I supposed to remember it?_ Judy had almost everything Beth needed at her house, but the little girl was already picky about what pacifier she liked. Puck was mostly concerned about leaving Beth from the entire night. They had never spent a night away from their daughter. Even though they were supposed to the night of homecoming, because of everything that ended up happening, Quinn and Puck spend the night together at her mom's house. _That_ had been fun to explain to Mrs. Fabray the following morning. Although Judy had no illusions about what happened between her daughter and her boyfriend, she was adamant that it would not happen in her house.

Puck finished checking the overnight back and decided to get Beth bundled up so that could leave as soon as Quinn was ready. The baby was sitting in what Puck usually referred to as _You know, that jumpy thingy that she really likes_, and when she saw her father she bounced up and down in her seat and lifted her arms up to him. He bent down and scooped Beth into his arms with a roar.

"B-rex is getting so big," he said. "Good thing Puckasaurus is strong."

"You're so full of it," Quinn replied, fastening the back of her earring as she emerged from the bathroom. "She's still a little small for her age, but the doctor said it was normal since she came a few weeks early."

"Beth, look how pretty mommy looks in her dress."

"Mmm thank you," Quinn said as she began to lean in to kiss Puck but changed direction at the last minute and kissed Beth's cheek instead.

"Hey, no fair. What about me?" he protested. "I'm the one who said it."

"Don't worry. I plan on thanking you later."

"And _that_ is the reason why you are staying at grandma's house tonight, baby girl."

"You're going to corrupt her."

"Me? I don't think I'm the one with, shall we say _volume_ issues, babe."

"Shut up," Quinn said, glaring at him. "Right now. Come on. We really need to get going,"

"Uh oh," Puck whispered playfully to Beth. "Mommy's mad at daddy."

Quinn and Puck hastily dropped their daughter off at the Fabray household before driving to the church on the other side of town where the wedding was to take place. All of the girls were getting ready in one of the rooms while the boys prepared (or mostly joked around) in what looked like a Sunday school room.

"Are you ready for this?" Puck asked Burt as he slapped him on the shoulder.

"You bet, kid. I've never been so ready for something in my entire life."

"Yeah? You and Carol haven't known each other that long. How did you know it was right?"

"Sometimes, you just know. You can't explain it to someone else. I never thought I'd get another shot and life gave me one. I'm not going to dick around with something like that. You just gotta trust your instincts."

XXXX

"Quinn you were almost late," Rachel observed as Quinn sat down next to Mercedes.

"But I wasn't. We had to drop Beth off. Don't have a spaz attack. I'm all ready, see? My hair is done. My makeup is on."

"And you left your tag on your dress," the brunette replied, walking up to her and snapping it off before throwing it away. Quinn and Mercedes simultaneously rolled their eyes and began to giggle.

"How's my Godbaby?" Mercedes asked. "I haven't seen her in a couple of weeks."

"Well, if you want to babysit, just let me know, Puck and I could use a night to ourselves to actually leave the house. Sometimes I feel like all I ever do is go from home to school to my mom's and back home again. This here today is like a big adventure for me. Just kidding…kind of. She's really great, starting to sleep a little more and more each night."

"Hard to leave her at your mom's tonight?"

"Absolutely, but it's nice for Puck and me. This way we don't have to leave early or go and wake her up and bring her home. Still, I guess I'm anxious about it."

Quinn was excited to spend an entire night baby-free with Puck, but she also felt a certain degree of separation anxiety. Sure, she spent the entire day at school away from Beth, but there was something different about knowing that she was going to a part from her all night, to not wake up at some point in the night. She thought she had prepared herself back in September before homecoming for her daughter's first night away but plans changed, shit hit the fan and she was almost grateful that things turned out the way they did because she couldn't imagine Beth being without her for the whole night when she was just over four months old.

"Well," Mercedes shrugged. "Just try to enjoy yourself. You deserve it and it's a wedding! Everyone loves a wedding!"

The glee club had planned a very elaborate number to perform down the main aisle of the church to the very appropriate song _Marry Me_ by Bruno Mars. Of course, Finn and Rachel led the way and opened the number followed by Quinn and Puck. She smiled widely when he took her hand and sang _Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._ She knew they were just singing the words to the song, but there was still something oddly sincere about the look in his eyes as he gazed at her.

Burt and Carole's vows to each other were so beautiful and heartfelt that Quinn felt tears well up in her eyes. She thought about how lucky they were to have found one another, to have a second chance at love. Even though her own mother was still going through her _I hate men and anything to do with them_ phase, Quinn hoped that one day, she could be just as happy as Finn's mom was.

At first, she had been slightly hesitant about performing at Burt and Carole's wedding. Sure, Puck worked with Burt, but the last time she had seen Mrs. Hudson she had her duffle bag over her shoulder, her suitcase in hand and neither woman had been able to say a word to one another the morning of Sectionals. As it turned out, Quinn greatly underestimated the older woman's capacity for forgiveness, which she probably shouldn't have considering Finn had been able to forgive her. The first day the glee club met with Burt and Carole to discuss song choices and plan out the routine, Carole must have noticed the way Quinn hung back a little, because before everyone left, she discreetly pulled her to the side and kindly told her that the past was in the past and she was so glad that Quinn and Finn were _both_ happier now than she had ever seen either of them before.

Puck watched from across the aisle as Quinn carefully brushed a tear from her eye during the vows. He didn't realize Burt could be such a sentimental guy and it was started to rub off on him. He was tired of telling himself not to think far into the future, to wonder what his life would be like. Why shouldn't he? Why not think about spending the rest of his life with Quinn? The thought didn't scare him the way it probably should have. Most guys his age were more concerned with living their own life, sowing wild oats or some shit like that, but he'd been there and done that. He'd been with more girls and older women than he should have been and he wasn't exactly proud of that fact anymore. He was done. He had found and managed to hold onto the only one who had ever and _would_ ever matter.

Through the rest of the boring ceremony, Puck's mind wandered to a time when they would be done with high school, done with college. They'd get married right out of college in the early summer outside in a gazebo surrounded by their family and friends and Beth would be the cutest flower girl anyone had ever seen. They'd both work because their daughter would be in school and they would have to pay for their own house. Maybe he would be able to teach shop and coach football or be a fireman. _Fire is totally badass,_ he told himself. Quinn might teach English (she was always reading _something_ in her free time for _fun_. Puck just didn't get that) or he thought she'd made a good guidance counselor. A year or so later, maybe they'd have another baby, a boy who looked just as much like him as Beth looked like Quinn and she would let him cut his hair into a mohawk during the summer so he could look just like his dad.

Puck was so caught up in his daydream that he barely noticed Mike nudge him from behind. He linked arms with Quinn and walked down the aisle behind Finn and Rachel.

"You have a weird look on your face," Quinn whispered to him as she smiled. Puck just grinned and winked at her before they walked outside.

XXXXX

The reception immediately followed the ceremony at a nearby banquet facility. Kurt had seen to it that all of the decorations were very fall-like and matched the red that Carole had picked out for all of the girls to wear. Mr. Schue sang a version of Michael Buble's _Sway_ for Burt and Carole's first dance and everyone could tell that his dance lessons with Finn and Kurt were paying off. Quinn and Puck were seated at a table with Tina, Mike, Rachel and Mercedes, while Santana, Sam, Artie and Brittany occupied another table with Kurt's grandma and grandpa. Finn and Kurt both had seats at the head table.

"And now," Mr. Schue said when his song was over. "I'd like to introduce one of the best men, Finn Hudson."

"Hi, uh, thank you," Finn began. "The best man, right, uh…well, I wanna propose a toast to my mom, who is awesome. I mean, somehow, even without one in the house, you taught me what it means to be a man. In glee club, whenever two of us got together, we got a nickname. Rachel and I are Finchel, Quinn and Puck are Quick, which if you know anything about them, is kind of ironic, and today a new union was formed: Furt."

Everyone in the room giggled a bit but Finn looked right at Kurt and continued his toast.

"You and me, man. We're brothers from another mother and quite frankly, no one else has shown me as much as you about what it means to be a man. I know for the past few weeks some stuff's gone down and I haven't manned up like I should have, but from now on, no matter what it costs me, I got your back. Even if it means getting a slushie in the face every now and then. You put this entire wedding together by yourself, Kurt so as a thank you, I had the glee club put together a little number in your honor."

As soon as Finn finished his speech, the band began to play and all of the guys joined their friend in the middle of the dance floor and he began to sing _Just the Way You Are_, another Bruno Mars song. Soon, all of the girls followed suit as well as Burt and Carole and they all began dancing and singing with each other, switching partners, except for Puck who kept Quinn to himself. She laughed at the goofy way he seemed to be singing and a little bit at his dancing skills. He would be the first person to admit that he wasn't the best dancer in the club, not by a long shot, but he sure did put forth an effort. Puck spun Quinn out and pulled her back in close.

"Come with me," he whispered to her and started to lead her off the dance floor.

"Where are we going?" she asked but he didn't seem to hear her, he just kept walking. Quinn looked around at everyone who was still dancing and realized that no one noticed they had stopped. She followed Puck out of the banquet room and into the hallway. "Are you OK?"

"Yep, we're going in here," he nodded towards another room across from them and guided her through the door and into the banquet hall's on-site chapel. The smaller room looked like it was already partially decorated for a service there the following day.

"Puck, I don't think we're supposed to be in here."

"Relax, no one saw us come in here."

"Why _are_ we in here?"

"Because," he said, drawing her further into the chapel. "I just wanted to spend some time alone with you."

"We are in a _chapel_," she replied, slightly mortified.

"What? No, Jesus, even I'm not that messed up. I just…"

Quinn rarely saw Puck edgy and nervous like that. She knew that there must have been something important behind it.

"Just what?" she urged gently.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" he asked, looking up from the spot he was starting at on the floor.

"Sunday?"

"No, I mean, yeah, but do you remember what else it is, too?"

"Well, ummm, it's the middle of November…"

"Quinn, one year ago you moved into my house."

"Oh my God, has it been a year? I guess I'm just thrown off because they moved Sectionals back a bit this year. I can't believe you remember that."

"How could I not? I may forget stupid shit like homework every once and a while, but I could _never_ forget that day. I know that you really didn't have many other options, but for the first time ever, I kinda felt like you were choosing me _first_, that I wasn't just second best. I dunno, after that night, I just felt like anything was possible. Jesus, I sound like an idiot."

"No, you don't. That night was special for me, too, because even though I thought I wanted to do it on my own, you wouldn't let me and _that_ was exactly what I needed. You were there, just like you always were, just like you always are."

"And always will be. Quinn, I don't know how to say this, so I'm just gonna say it."

"Oh God, you're not proposing are you?" she asked, momentarily stunned by his words.

"Uhh, no, not like _that_. No, we're seventeen, shit no, but you know…I could never ever be with anyone else. I don't ever want to be with anyone else. You're like, more than my girlfriend, so much more. Do you remember when I gave you this?"

"Of course," Quinn replied, glancing down to where Puck's thumb ran over the shiny silver of her Calladagh ring. He gently wiggled it off of her right hand and slid it onto the ring finger of her left hand, which trembled slightly.

"One day," he said, lifting her chin so that her eyes met his. "One day, I'm gonna give you the ring you deserve. It could be in two years, seven years, ten years, whenever. I don't care, but when we're ready, I'm gonna get on my knee, or whatever, and give you everything you deserve, if you'll still have me."

"I honestly can't imagine ever not having you," Quinn whispered as her eyes started to fill with tears. "I could never wish for anything more. You take care of me, you protect me, and you love me in a way that I never thought was possible. Things like this don't happen in real life."

"Well, we've never exactly conformed to what people think we should be."

"Did I mention that you make me laugh?"

"You just did."

"I love you, Puck."

"And I love you, too, Quinn," he said almost reverently as he cupped her face in her hand and kissed her.

"We should get back," she breathed, breaking away.

"I had other plans in mind. Let's just go home."

"But my wristlet is at the table."

"This one?" Puck asked, pulling a small silver purse form his suit coat pocket.

"How in the world…"

"I may not be a delinquent anymore, but that doesn't mean that I don't still have some skills. Shall we?"

"Lead the way to the coat check," Quinn smiled, slipping her arm through his as they walked out of the chapel together.

XXXXX

Quinn checked her phone in the car on the ride home. Thankfully, there were no messages from her mom. The night had been perfect so far and she just wanted to spend the rest of it alone with Puck. He had surprised her back at the banquet hall and now it was her turn to return the favor. Once they got back home they made their way through the empty house to the basement. Puck hung Quinn's coat in the closet and turned around to find her waiting by the bedroom door.

"Do you think you can help me with the zipper?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied, unhooking the top and sliding the zipper down easily. He brushed her hair out of the way and planted a kiss on the exposed skin of her neck.

"Uh uh, not yet," Quinn said, turning around to face him.

"Why not?" Puck nearly whined like a petulant child.

"Because tonight is all about you now. I think I promised you earlier this week that, if you were patient, it would be worth it and I never go back on my word. Just go sit on the couch, put some music on and I'll be back out in a few minutes."

Before Puck even had the chance to protest, Quinn walked into their bedroom and closed the door behind her, locking it with a devious chuckle. He sighed and did what he was told, plopping down onto the sofa and grabbing his iPod off of its dock on the end table. He scrolled through it to a playlist he had made of all of their favorite songs, or all of the songs that reminded him of them. Replacing the device, he hit the _play_ button and adjusted the volume as one of the songs Quinn picked, _Realize_ by Colbie Something, emanated from the speakers. Puck folded his hands behind his head, leaned back and closed his eyes while he waited for Quinn. The night had been awesome so far, had gone exactly the way he wanted it to and now he _finally_ got to spend the rest of it alone with Quinn, without any interruptions.

He loved his daughter, but it was almost as if the infant had a sixth sense for knowing just when her parents wanted to be together. It was so bad that he had started affectionately calling her their _Little Cockblocker_, despite the glares he received from Quinn whenever she left their bed, or the couch, or that one time on the table. _Seriously, _he thought to himself. _Maybe Finn's been giving her lessons somehow_. Puck was starting to get tired and the dimly lit room wasn't helping matters much.

Just as the first song ended and the second began, the bedroom door opened and Puck rolled his head over and opened his eyes just in time to see Quinn poking her head around the doorframe. He sat up curiously and looked at her until she tentatively walked out of the room in nothing but her light pink bra and panties, her hair that had been pulled half back now down and falling around her shoulders. Puck felt his lips part and his mouth fall open as he took in the sight that was walking toward him. Quinn _never_ did anything like that. Of course, she was beautiful and had an amazing body, but she had never been one to really show it off. She never flaunted the sex appeal she didn't really know she possessed the way other girls did. He could tell that she was hesitant and slightly self-conscious when she finally stood right in front of him, not knowing exactly what to do with her hands and arms.

"God, Quinn," he swallowed hard as he took both of her hands in his. "You look hot, I mean beautiful, I mean…_both_."

"Yeah?" she asked shyly, biting her bottom lip as she straddled his legs and knelt on the couch.

"Uh huh."

"Good." She leaned down and placed a feather-light kiss on his cheek, his forehead and his chin, deliberately avoiding his lips. "We should take your tie off so you can relax."

Quinn's fingers set to work on loosening the black tie around his neck until the knot came undone. She slowly pulled it so it slid out from under his shirt collar and silently dropped it onto the cushion next to him. She smiled a bit because she had never really acted like _that_ before. She really had no idea what she was doing but she enjoyed knowing how much she was teasing him. She and Puck had been together more times than she could count, but never once had she…_seduced_ him before. The idea was so foreign to her that it almost made her laugh. Once the tie was gone, Quinn began to unbutton his shirt when she felt Puck's hands sliding up her thighs, over her hips and along the sides of her torso and back.

"Perfect," he muttered, learning forward to press his lips to her shoulder, kissing a line from that spot across her collarbone and up her neck.

"You're not so bad yourself," she replied, pushing his dress shirt down his arms and making quick work of pulling his undershirt over his head. Puck's body was always fit and toned, but during football season, the lines of his muscles were just slightly more defined. Quinn ran her fingers up his arms and over his chest and abs, pausing at his belt buckle for a moment before she unfastened it. He held her close as he sat up so that she could tug it out of the loops of his slacks.

Once he sank back down, Puck reached up around the back of Quinn's neck and pulled her face towards his, joining their lips together as her hands settled on either side of his head. She traced the tips of her fingers over his short hair as he wove his through her blonde tresses. In a moment, Quinn felt herself being lifted from the couch and into Puck's strong arms and she wrapped her legs securely around his waist as he walked towards the bedroom. Once inside, he found that she had lit candles and placed them on their dresser, desk, and both nightstands that were next to the bed.

"Wow, babe," he said. "You really went all out."

"I told you I wanted tonight to be special," she replied breathlessly, resting her forehead against his. "I've been planning this all week."

"You did not disappoint."

Puck gently lowered Quinn to the bed and quickly unbuttoned and tossed his pants into the corner somewhere near their clothes hamper before climbing up next to where she lay.

"Much better," she approved, playing with the waistband of his black boxer-briefs. "Now we're even."

"Not for long," he grinned, causing Quinn to giggle as his mouth descended upon her again and her arms folded around his neck, drawing him even closer to her.

XXXXX

The flickering light from the candles danced over the walls of their bedroom as Quinn lifted Puck's hand and laced their fingers together. She gazed at the ring that now occupied a spot on her left hand, marveling at just how natural it looked and felt there. Completely content, she let out a sigh.

"What are you thinking about?" Puck murmured, squeezing her hand.

"The first night that I spent at your house," Quinn replied, craning her neck to look up at him. "Remember how we watched that movie because I couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah and then you zonked out on me halfway through it!"

"And then I woke up the next morning all wrapped up in you."

"You loved it," he teased lightly, kissing her head. "And I made you waffles."

"Hmmm, yes. Do I get waffles in the morning?"

"Babe, after tonight, you can have anything you want."

"Waffles and bacon it is!"

"I'll have to run out in the morning to the diner for bacon."

"That's OK, I'll just wait right here under the nice warm covers until you get back."

Quinn smiled to herself when she thought about that night. She loved how they had each done something special without the other person knowing. As much as she just wanted to stay up and talk about their past year together, the day had been long, sleep was pulling at her eyes and she couldn't keep herself from yawning.

"Are you falling asleep on me again?" Puck asked, nudging her.

"Literally," Quinn joked. "I can't help it."

"That's OK. I love you and tonight was amazing."

"I love you, too and I told you it'd be worth the wait."

"Quinn," he whispered into her hair. "You're always been worth the wait."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 11. Thank you for all of the reviews for the last chapter. This one takes place during Special Education. The next chapter will be the Christmas/Hanukkah chapter. After that, I think I might skip the Super Bowl episode, write about Silly Love Songs, and then skip Comeback in hopes of getting back on track faster. Special shout out to everyone in the Bakery (you know who you are!) who ever so kindly encouraged me and tried to keep me on track. I know it took a long time but I hope it was worth the wait! Please read and review if you feel so inclined! Enjoy! Xoxo- Katie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

Quinn sat on the couch and waited for Puck to get home. She tried to take her mind off of the phone call she had just received but it was practically impossible. She had already folded their laundry, wiped down their small kitchen and it still wasn't time for him to be done with work. Even Beth was down for a nap and couldn't keep her mother entertained. The call had caught her completely off guard, crashing into the peace and quiet of the Saturday after Thanksgiving. They had spent the holiday much like the previous year with just Puck's mother, sister and aunt. Quinn's mother went to Parma to spend the day with her sister Valerie and her husband and, surprisingly, didn't give her younger daughter a hard time about it.

They had talked about the upcoming holiday season at length and Judy jokingly said "at least we don't have to fight over where you are going for Christmas." Her mother told her that she wanted to stay through the entire weekend, but she had to meet with her attorney and Quinn's father to further discuss their divorce proceedings.

Although her parents had separated in May (or rather, when Judy kicked Russell out) they still had not yet reached final settlements on their divorce. Quinn didn't often ask about her father. She knew that he was living in a house somewhere in town and that he continued to deposit money into her bank account each month. She didn't know and didn't care if he was still with the _tattooed freak_ or if he had moved on to someone else. When Quinn saw her mother's name appear on her caller ID, she assumed that it was just so that she could vent, but what she got was something quite different.

"Hey Mom," she casually answered the phone.

"Hi Quinnie, are you busy right now?"

"No, I just put Beth down for a nap, why?"

"You know I met with your father today."

"Mmhmm how did _that_ go?"

"As can be expected, for the most part."

"What do you mean _for the most part_?" Quinn asked, a feeling of unease beginning to rise from somewhere in the pit of her stomach.

"Your father asked about you," Judy replied and her daughter snorted into the receiver. "He wants to see you."

"I'm sorry, you must have cut out, and it sounded like you said he wanted to see me."

"That is what I said."

"Did you tell him _no_?"

"I told him I would ask you."

"OK, well you asked and I say no. No way."

"Sweetie, I know you're upset-."

"Upset?" Quinn spat out, careful not to raise her voice too high in order to avoid waking Beth. "I'm a little more than upset about this. He kicked me out. He doesn't get to pick and choose when he gets to see me…does he?"

"I think he wants to apologize."

"Apology unaccepted," Quinn replied plainly.

"He's still your father."

"Only financially. Why are you pushing this, Mom? He threw me out of the house, disowned me and cheated on you?"

"I hate your father for what he did, but don't you think it would be better to try and clear the air a bit? You forgave me."

"I don't know."

"Maybe just think about it? You don't have to do this tomorrow, unless you want to, but just think about it. He seems sincere about it and maybe it can bring all of us some peace."

"Fine," Quinn caved. "I will _think_ about it."

When she hung up the phone, Quinn realized that she was visibly shaking as she sunk down onto the couch and held her head in her hands. It had been over a year since she last talked to her father and the only contact they had was the monthly deposit of money into her checking account. She hated admitting it, but it had been useful. She wouldn't go so far to say that she was grateful for it. She thought 'compensation' was a better way to describe it. It certainly had made life easier and more comfortable. Perhaps the fact that he didn't completely ever cut her off showed that she did still care in his own strange way. Russell Fabray would probably be the first to admit that throwing money around could solve any problem. Quinn was still running things through her head when Puck came galloping down the stairs.

"When the hell did it get so damn cold?" he asked, laughing to himself until the look on Quinn's face stopped him dead in his tracks. "Babe?"

"My mom called," she said simply.

"Is everything OK?" he cautiously ventured.

"She met with my dad today and he wants to see me."

"What do you mean? Like, he wants to meet up with you?"

"I guess. I don't really know."

"Are you going to?"

"I didn't make a decision yet?" Quinn replied. "I told my mom that I would think about it. I feel like she wants me to do it, to smooth things over with him. She said he seems sorry about what he did and she made the point that I forgave her."

"That's different."

"What do you think I should do?"

Puck didn't have an easy answer to that question. On one hand, he wanted to tell her to forget about, to say _fuck off_ because he hated that son of a bitch for what he did to Quinn. On the other hand, he wanted to encourage her to go. Sure, he hated his own father now and didn't care if he ever saw the man again, but there had been a period of time when he would wait for him to walk through the door or call and say he wanted to see his son and baby girl. For awhile, Puck would have done anything to see his dad again. If Quinn's father wanted to reconcile, maybe she should just hear him out.

"I don't know if I can answer that question," he said finally.

"What would _you_ do if it was your dad?"

"Today, I would tell him to fuck off and beat the shit out of him, but at first I just wanted my dad back."

"So you're saying I should meet him?"

"Only if you want to."

"Why can't you just make the decision for me?" Quinn asked, growing frustrated. "Why can't you just tell me one way or another?"

"Because, that's not my job. My job is to tell you honestly what I think and support whatever decision you make. Haven't I always done that?"

"I guess."

"Babe, I learned a long time ago that I can't tell Quinn Fabray what to do," Puck said with a grin.

"If I chose to go, would you go with me?"

"Honestly, I might kill him, but if you want me to go, I'll go."

"Thanks. I think…I think I'm going to do it. At the very least, I can prove to him that I'm not some poor whorey slut or something."

"That's my girl," Puck said, squeezing her knee reassuringly as she picked up her phone. "Who are you calling?"

"Mom?" Quinn said into her cell, ignoring Puck's question. "Fine. Tell him I'll meet with him."

XXXXX

Quinn nervously fiddled with her purse strap as she walked from her car into the Starbucks downtown. They had picked a neutral place to meet because Judy didn't want Russell in her house and Quinn didn't feel comfortable going to her father's house by herself. She and Puck had decided after some debate that it would probably be best if she went alone. Her dad had never met Puck before and his inclusion was bound to make an awkward situation decidedly more so. Quinn had promised him that she would call him if she needed anything at all.

The coffee shop wasn't very large but it was pretty full with a rush of customers needing a Sunday afternoon caffeine fix. Quinn had gone to church that morning with her mother and prayed for some kind of guidance about the whole matter. She changed clothes when she got home and went straight there afterwards, not bothering to eat anything with Puck and his family, not that she thought she would have been able to keep much down anyway. She carefully scanned the shop for her father and finally spotted him sitting in the far corner.

He was seated so that he was facing the door, but for some reason hadn't noticed her when she walked in, giving Quinn a moment to observe him. Russell Fabray was sitting behind a folded Wall Street Journal, cell phone glued to one ear, reading glasses perched on his nose and, to Quinn's slight dismay, he looked relatively unchanged. For some reason, she thought that if he looked vastly different- older, uglier- things would have been easier to tolerate, but he looked the same. He looked like the man she used to call _daddy_. Quinn was struck with a pang of sadness at the memory, so fresh in her mind and yet at the same time, it seemed as if those times were light-years away. She replayed the last time she saw him through her mind as she walked towards his table.

"_You are the disappointment here!"_

"_Why? Because I'm not a little girl anymore? Because I made a mistake?"_

Quinn turned sideways, sliding between two chairs, politely excusing herself to the woman behind her. When she faced the corner again, her father was looking up at her, his familiar smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He looked happy to see her and she wanted so badly to feel that way, too.

"Quinnie," he said, standing to envelop her in an artificial hug that she didn't return. "You look wonderful."

"_Who are you? I don't recognize you at all?"_

"_I'm your daughter who loves you and I know this must be really hard for you, but I just need my daddy to hold me and tell me that it's going to be OK. Please?"_

"…_Judy!"_

Taking a deep breath and swallowing her memory, Quinn steeled herself as her father pulled away and offered him a cordial smile.

"Hi, Dad," she said. "You look…the same."

"Thanks for meeting me. Have a seat. Can I get you anything to drink? Coffee? Cocoa? Do you even drink coffee?"

"I'm fine, thanks though."

"Right," he replied, shifting awkwardly in his seat. "OK, I'm not going to beat around the bush here, Quinn. The fact is…I've made a _lot _of mistakes and I've let my family down. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am, even though I don't expect you to forgive me."

"You're right," Quinn agreed, shaking her head solemnly. "I don't think I can forgive you, at least not today, but I appreciate your apology. I know it takes a lot for you to say that you were wrong about something because I'm the same way."

"That's fair. You were right. It was hard for me to imagine my little girl changing in an instant."

"I was still the same person," she cut him off. "I was still your daughter."

"You're right and you were a hell of a lot braver than I was, but you've got to know that I never stopped loving my little girl in my own way."

"Yeah, I know. I realized that every time I checked my bank account."

"It's not like you didn't use the money," Russell pointed out.

"I didn't really have a choice. I needed clothes, amenities, things for Beth. It was also my way of sticking it to you."

"Your mother told me about Beth, how good she is, how she looks so much like you. She told me you're captain of the Cheerios again. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," Quinn said. She knew he was making an effort. Even before she was kicked out, she didn't think her and her father had ever had such an honest conversation. Maybe she could make an effort, too. "Do you…do you want to see a picture of her?"

"I'd love to."

Quinn grabbed her purse off of the floor and began to rummage through it until she found her planner that she always kept a few pictures tucked neatly inside the cover. She chose a recent photo of Beth, Puck and herself that had been taken before they went to a football game. Quinn was in her uniform, Puck was in his jersey and jeans and Beth was in a onesie that Mrs. Puckerman had made for her. It was red with McKinley's logo ironed on and a pair of black pants. Quinn smiled to herself as she handed it to her father.

"You used to look just like this," he recalled fondly before turning his attention to the unfamiliar part of the photo. "Who's this guy?"

Quinn's mouth went dry and her stomach seemed as if she had just gone over one of the highest hills on a roller coaster at Cedar Point. She didn't know, hadn't even realized, that her father might not know that Finn wasn't Beth's dad. She thought that her mother would have told him, but at the same time, it wasn't exactly surprising that Judy didn't share that little tidbit of information. _This isn't going to go over well,_ she thought to herself before taking a deep calming breath.

"That's Noah," she tried to say without a hint of worry in her voice. "My boyfriend. Beth's dad."

_The boy who took me in when I had nowhere else to go, who fought for me and saved me, made me realize what's important in life, who got a job so he can take care of me and Beth. The man who loves me as much as I love him,_ she wanted to add.

"What about Finn?" her father asked, setting the photo down.

"I lied to him, to everyone for awhile, except Noah. He knew from the beginning. I had lost so much, I was…I was just afraid to lose anything else. Not long after I moved in with Finn the truth came out. I kinda thought mom would have filled you in."

"No," Russell replied, slightly agitated. "She did not. So after Finn found out?"

"Puck asked me to move in with him and his family."

"Puck?"

"Noah Puckerman. Sorry, it's just his nickname."

"Puckerman the troublemaker? Did he take advantage of you?"

"No!" Quinn replied, quickly, grateful that the din of the coffee shop was rather loud and no one seemed to notice her father's comment. "No, it wasn't like that at all."

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just confused as to why you would even be around someone like _him_."

"We've known each other since we were young and he was Finn's friend, _is_ his friend again, and we just happened. He's not a troublemaker anymore. He plays football and basketball, he's in glee and he has a job."

"So how long have the two of you been…together?"

"Officially? We've been dating for a year. Dad, I love him. He takes care of me and Beth. He's so good with her. He wakes up in the night and changes diapers-."

"What did you say?"

"He changes diapers?"

"Before that."

"He wakes up in the night?"

"This guy lives with you and your mother now?" Quinn's father asked and she thought she would literally be sick at the table. Things had quickly gone from good to bad in a mere matter of seconds and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she answered his question.

"No, I…Beth and I still live with him and his mom and sister."

"You know, I just _assumed_ when your mother told me that the two of you had reconciled and she was watching Beth while you were at school that it meant you have moved back home."

"I couldn't."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because," Quinn tried to explain, feeling like she was in the verge of tears. "_Home_ isn't my home anymore. It's a house, a big, huge, empty house that used to be where my family lived and now it's just a shell. A big broken shell and I can't live there, I won't."

"So you and Puckerman share a bedroom with a crib in it for Beth? Come on, his dad's gone, they can't be doing that well."

"Don't act like you know a damn thing about him," Quinn spat across the table, her worry and fear turning into anger. "He lives in a nice house in the Autumn Lakes subdivision and _he_ turned the basement into an apartment for us. His mom' a nurse at Lima General, his sister's name is Sara and she's eleven. Anything else you want to know?"

"Do you still share a bedroom?"

"That's none of your business."

"I'm _still_ your father," Russell warned.

"When it's convenient for you," Quinn shot back.

"It's my business because I still put money into your checking account. Money for you and Beth, _not_ for some kid who got my daughter pregnant."

"He doesn't need your money. He has a job. Never once has he _ever_ asked for you money."

"Well from now on, as long as you're living with him, he won't even get the chance."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that if you're not living with your mother, you're not getting any more money."

"What?" Quinn asked, grasping for something to say. "You can't do that. Don't you have to pay child support or something?"

"I pay child support to your mother so long as you are a dependent. Living with someone else hardly seems like you're that dependent on her."

"OK, Dad, you can't just expect me to move out like that," she tried to reason. "I've been there a year. What about Beth? What about Puck? It's not fair to take her away from him. He loves her more than-."

"More than what?"

"Nothing," Quinn sighed, standing from her chair. "I should go."

"I'm just looking out for your future, Quinn," Russell said, softening a bit. "But I've made my decision. You either move back in with your mother or I won't be replenishing your checking account."

"Do I at least get to think about this?"

"Of course, take through the weekend, but make sure you think about this seriously. Think about your future."

"Thanks, this was really great," she said sarcastically. "Just like old times."

"Quinn, please don't be like this. Next time, after all of this unpleasantness is out of the way, it'll be better."

"Right…better." _If there is a next time,_ she thought to herself.

Quinn could barely think straight as she drove home that afternoon. How would her father who had kicked her out of the house really know what was best for her? How could he even think to ask her something like that? One minute, he was setting a microwave timer for her to pack her things and be gone and the next he was giving her less than a week to decide whether or not to move back home. _How could he do that?_ she thought, rubbing her temples while at a stoplight. _Even worse, how in the world am I going to tell Puck?_

XXXXX

"He said _what?_" Puck asked after she walked through the door, physically distraught and poured out the entire to him as he stood with a bowl of cereal in his hand, the spoon suspended in motion somewhere near his mouth.

"And he's serious, too."

"So he wants you to move back in with your mom, but he can go dicking around wherever? Hypocrite much?"

"My mom said he's not with the _tattooed freak_ anymore."

"Totally beside the point. What a fucking ass," Puck cursed, dropping the bowl in the sink with a loud clash, causing Beth to look up from her spot in her jumpy thing near the couch.

"Puck, seriously, cursing and dropping F-bombs isn't going to help," Quinn pointed out.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "It's a good thing you went alone because I think I really would have killed him."

"I don't know what to do."

Puck barely registered Quinn's words as his mind thought ahead to a solution at about a mile a minute. There was absolutely no way in hell that Quinn's dad could think he could just waltz back into her life and tell her what to do and where to live.

"Puck," he heard Quinn's voice again. "What do we do?"

"I don't-," he stared to say and then stopped when he saw the look on her face. It was one that he rarely saw and it scared him all the more because it was a look of sheer helplessness. In that moment, he hated her father all the more, not just for hurting her _again_, but for making her feel like anything less than the strong person she had come to be. "We're gonna be fine. You save a lot of that money, don't you? I work, maybe once football is over I can get some more hours, I don't need to play basketball anyway."

"Puck, stop I don't want you to-."

"To what? Take care of you?"

"I don't want you to give up everything you love for me, because my dad's a jerk."

"Quinn, I don't care. I'd rather give up basketball than give up you and Beth."

"He mentioned something else," she remembered. "Something about me not living with my mom and not technically being a dependent anymore. What if he stopped paying her child support for me? What if I can't be on her insurance anymore and Beth, too? We can't afford that _and_ pay for the things we need without full-time jobs."

"What if I stab him in his sleep?" he seethed when he realized that there weren't many options.

"Puck, I'm not kidding!"

He wanted to say _neither am I_, but he knew that would only upset her more and so he kept his mouth shut for a moment and pulled her into a hug. "If I tell you things will work out, will you believe me?" he asked after a few beats.

"Of course," Quinn replied, wrapping her arms around his torso. He kissed the top of her head, knowing that she trusted him unconditionally. Now the only person left to convince was himself.

XXXXX

By the time Monday morning's glee rehearsal rolled around, Quinn wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with anyone, let alone Rachel. It was true that they were friends(ish) but on top of everything that was running through Quinn's mind, Rachel's voice alone was nothing short of grating.

"Mr. Schuester," the bubbly brunette said as the club director walked into the choir room. "I have an announcement. I've selected the perfect moving ballad for Finn and I to sing to launch our performance at Sectionals."

"Me first," Mr. Schue replied. "Two things. First, our competition at sectionals are your classic stool choirs. Great voices, but they don't move. Now, if we're going to beat them, we need to do what they can't: dance. Which is why I've decided to feature Brittany and Mike Chang's sweet moves in our performance."

"Wait, they're going to dance in front of me while I sing my solo?"

"You're not getting a solo for this competition, Rachel."

"Finally," Mercedes interjected. "So what song do I get to sing?"

"I was thinking that the winners of our duets competition would take the leads," Mr. Schue explained.

The smile that had been on Quinn's face when she heard Rachel wasn't getting a solo quickly faded away as she looked across the rows of chairs uneasily to Sam, who seemed elated. She barely registered the congratulatory shoulder squeeze give to her by Puck.

"Ken and Barbie?" Rachel exclaimed. "What, are you trying to throw this?"

"You used to be just sort of unlikeable," Quinn replied, finally fed up. "But now I pretty much feel like punching you every time you open your mouth."

"OK," Mr. Schue said before Rachel could respond. "I have talked the talk about everyone in here feeling special for over a year now, and frankly, I haven't walked the walk. We have got a lot of talent here and I'm going to highlight it."

"Do something," Rachel whispered to Finn who spoke up.

"Look, I'm all for pumping up the team, making everyone feel special, but that's for practice. You don't take the star quarterback out before the big game."

"Easy for you to say when you're the star quarterback," Tina replied.

"This isn't just about me, this is about the team."

"You are such a hypocrite," Santana chimed in.

"Like you even know what that means," Rachel scoffed.

"It _means_ that your boyfriend is full of crap, Hobbit."

"You know, ever since the wedding you've been up my butt and I'm sick of it!"

"Come on Rachel," Finn tried. "She's not worth it."

"Oh really?" Santana asked. "Because that's not what you thought last year in that motel room. That's right, Yentl. Your sweetheart? He's been lying to you, cuz he and I totally got it on last year."

"OK enough already!" Mr. Schue exclaimed, regaining control of the club and they exchanged shocked looks with one another at Santana's revelation. Sure, most of them knew about it already, but no one expected it to come out like that. "No more conversations about this or anything. This is our plan for Sectionals and that is that. Mike, Brittany, come on up, let's start choreographing."

XXXXX

"Hey," Quinn said, approaching Finn in the alcove of the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, looking up at her.

"You weren't at lunch and we were a little worried. I've known you for how many years, and I've never known you to skip a meal."

"I'm not really hungry."

"Can I sit?" Quinn asked and Finn merely shrugged his shoulders and made room for her on the bench.

"So why'd they send you out as their representative to find me?"

"They didn't. I volunteered. Are you OK? Dumb question, of course you're not."

"Sectionals seem to be a seasonal curse for me and my girlfriends, huh? Sorry."

"That's OK. I can take that."

"The thing is," Finn began, his brow furrowing as he worked his thoughts over in his mind before speaking. "I know how Rachel feels and now I know how you felt, too."

"Yeah, but you and Rachel weren't _together_ when you slept with Santana and it didn't mean anything," Quinn tried to reason.

"But I still lied to her for months. I thought I was protecting her, I thought…I just didn't want to hurt her since, like you said, it didn't mean anything."

"You know, if I've learned one thing in the past year and a half, it's that nothing good ever comes from lying. I'm lucky, really _really_ lucky that people like you could forgive me, but no matter how much good you _think_ you're doing, lying will always hurt more than it will ever help. At some point, you're going to end up hurting the people you care most about and yourself, too."

"Wise words there, Mom," Finn teased. "I just don't know what to do next."

"I don't know if I can help you with that. My solution came to _me_ last year, I just had to accept it, but it's not always that easy. I should get back to the cafeteria, lunch is almost over."

"Thanks, Quinn."

"I really hope you two can work it out, and I'm not just saying that because Rachel is more tolerable when you're together. I'm saying it because you're a good guy, Finn, and you deserve to be happy."

XXXXX

Puck seemed quieter than usual to Quinn as they met up at her locker after school. She was worried that he was upset about her singing with Sam during sectionals. She hoped that he wasn't jealous _again_ over something he had no reason to be jealous about.

"Are you OK?" she asked him, which was strange because that question usually came from him.

"Yeah," he replied quickly as he opened her locker for her. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I'm singing with Sam."

"That doesn't really bother me. If anything, I'm just disappointed that we don't get to sing together. We haven't sung in a group number since Regionals, but I'm really happy for you, babe."

"I don't know, maybe he should have just picked Rachel or Mercedes. They've both got stronger voices than I do."

"That doesn't matter. Mr. Schue has faith in you for the song he picked and so do I."

"But with all this stuff with my dad, I don't know if I'll be any good."

"Stop," Puck said, placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her gently to face him. He lowered his voice because he didn't want to draw attention to them. "Don't let him ruin this for you. You and Lady Lips will rock it out."

"You shouldn't call him that," Quinn replied.

"Why not? I always call him that."

"Just because."

"Why are you being kinda weird about this?" Puck asked her curiously.

"I'm not being weird," Quinn denied.

"Yes, you are. What do you know that I don't know?"

"I'll tell you in the car."

Quinn hadn't really thought about what she _thought_ she discovered the night she went to Breadstix with Sam, but lately it had been creeping into her mind more and more, especially after Puck told her how Sam stood up to Karofsky. She had also noticed, or maybe she was just imagining it, that he seemed fairly upset when Kurt announced to everyone that he would be leaving McKinley for Dalton Academy.

"OK, so what's the deal?" Puck asked when they were both inside of his truck.

"Well…it's just a theory I have. I'm not ever really sure about it. I could be totally off base here so I don't even know if I should say anything," Quinn rambled. "You can't tell anyone at all if I tell you."

"Quinn! Just tell me already, will ya?"

"I think…Sam might possibly be gay."

"You mean like Kurt?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"What makes you think that?"

"I have five reasons why I think he might be."

"Wow, you haven't given this _any_ thought at all."

"Shut up. Do you want to know or not?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"When he and I went to dinner he said he went to an all boy's boarding school, he died his hair before he came to McKinley, he's constantly worried about his hair, and when I asked him if he was gay he denied it _really _fast."

"You asked him?"

"Well, my gaydar was going off like crazy."

"Wait, that was only four things."

"Oh, and he was an awful kisser. Like, when he kissed me on Homecoming, it was like he had no clue what he was doing. I thought it was because he was drunk but-."

"Actually, I don't need a play by play of that night, whether he's gay or not."

"Right, sorry, but that's my theory and that's why you shouldn't call him _Lady Lips_. Even if you're just trying to be funny, you saw what happened to Kurt."

"OK. Man, if he is gay, I feel really bad for punching him."

"It's not like you knew and, like I said, it's not like I'm even one-hundred percent sure, but just think how he must feel if he is. Kurt, the only guy at our school who was openly gay and not ashamed of who he is pretty much got chased out of school by Karofsky and his Neanderthal friends."

"I still wish I could pound their faces in."

"I know you do, and that's really sweet in your own little way."

"Yeah, I try."

"Can we please get Beth and head home? It's just been such a long weird day."

XXXXX

When Puck got a call slip to report to Mr. Schue's office he tried very hard to remember if he had done anything bad in the past twenty-four hours. He hadn't gotten a call slip since he got back from juvie, not even after he shoved Jacob into the garbage for asking Quinn some stupid question.

Mr. Schue welcomed him into his office and took a seat in the chair next to him.

"All I can say is that I didn't throw Jewfro into the garbage and if I did I wasn't alone," Puck blurted out right away.

"OK I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that because if I did, I'd be down to ten glee club members, which as you probably remember from the rule book is two less than what we need to compete at Sectionals."

"I'm not big on reading rule books. Well, I'm not big on reading."

"Kurt's gone and he's not coming back. We need a twelfth member. Now I always go to Rachel and Finn in these situations, but you might be the most well-known kid in this entire school."

"There's a method to my madness."

"I want you to use that madness to recruit a new member," Mr. Schue explained. "Glee needs you to be its ambassador."

"More like Am_badass_ador," Puck clarified. "But what's in it for me?"

"You love the glee club. We get a new member and we win, you get to keep doing what you love."

"You can count on me Mr. Schue."

Puck decided to stick to people he knew first. His first attempt at getting new members came after gym class later that day.

"Alright, listen up!" he said, climbing onto a bench.

"You gonna light your farts on fire again because I am a major fan of that," Azimio asked.

"I wanna talk to you guys about Bruce Springsteen."

"Is this going somewhere?" Karofsky asked.

"Don't push me Karofsky! You pushed my boy Kurt outta here and juvie or no, you're already number one on my list to go all Death Star on. Anyways," Puck said, turning his attention back to the matter at hand. "So Brue is destined to go all blue collar his whole life, but instead he goes and buys and old Strat from a pawn shop and just starts wailing on it. He just starts putting all the pain and the promises and the dreams into that music and the next thing he knows, he's on the cover of TIME and Newsweek in the same week. ..those are magazines."

"Not to seem redundant," Azimio spoke up again. "But is this going somewhere?"

"Glee club, dudes! It's time to join up."

"Sign up for the glee club? Why don't you come to my church on Sunday and get some of my cousins to sign up for the Klan?"

"Glee club is cool," Puck tried.

"Glee club is most definitely not cool," Karofsky said.

"Clearly, we need to reinstate the 10AM slushie."

"I say we make an example of him."

"I say you're right."

Before Puck knew what was even happening the guys in the locker room were swarming him and pulling him down. All he could do was implore them not to hit him in the face. He didn't want to have to explain that to anyone again. The mob carried him outside near the football field to the line of port-a-potties and Karofsky opened the door while the others threw him inside. Three guys lean on the door, keeping him inside while they fixed a rod in place and promptly tipped the toilet.

For a good fifteen minutes Puck tried everything to break out of the port-a-potty, but all of his attempts fell short. Immediately, he reached into his pocket for his phone but found it to be missing and remembered tossing it into his locker during gym class. He tried as hard as possible to remain calm but the contents of the toilet were slowly starting to leak out into the small overturned space Puck occupied.

_Oh fuck_, he thought as he tried to cover his nose with his hoodie against the smell and probably toxic fumes. He played football, not only did he know for a fact what was in those port-a-potties, but he also knew that the school was notorious for not cleaning them often.

Puck tried to maneuver to an area that wasn't covered in God-only-knew what, sat down, brought his knees up to his chest and yelled as loud as he could. "HELP ME! SOMEBODY!"

Minutes turned into hours, or at least that's what it felt like to Puck, who had to admit, he was feeling sort of light headed and dizzy. Eventually, someone would notice he was missing when he didn't show up for glee later that day, but that was still a few hours away. His head started to swim and definitely not in the good _buzzed off of beer_ way that he was once familiar with. _Oh God,_ he groaned, rubbing his hand over his forehead. _That's it!_, a thought struck him. _I should totally pray my way out of this._

Unfortunately, Puck wasn't exactly great at coming up with prayers and after the third time around of _Hava Nagila_ (they sang that at weddings and Bar Mitzvahs, so it _had_ to mean something good, right?) he thought he should try out another route.

"Uh, hey Jesus. It's me, Quinn's boyfriend. She thinks you're awesome and don't tell my mom, but her Christmas cookies last year were really awesome. Props for _that_, man. Anyway, she said you're good with miracles so how about you just pop this door open? I'll help and count to three. Ready? OK. One…two…THREE, JESUS MAGIC! Dude, it's still closed!"

As the afternoon dragged on, the fuzziness enveloping Puck's head seemed to be growing and he couldn't even recognize the smell as being foul anymore. He tried to make a mental list of the things people prayed to in his head. _God-not home. J-money-obviously doesn't know I'm dating one of his biggest fans. That only leaves a few…_

"Buddha! Allah! Satan! HELP ME!"

The third time around that he yelled he heard the door begin to rattle as the rod was being slid out and as the blue-grey door creaked open the sun shone brightly into Puck's eyes, causing him to squint. The light created a halo-like effect on the figure in front of him and in his hazy stupor, he could only see one person.

"Quinn, thank God you found me. You look soooo pretty."

"Screw you," a semi-confused Lauren Zizes said, but held out her hand to help him out of the port-a-potty.

"Were you looking for me? What time is it?"

"Puckerman, what were you doing in there?" Lauren asked.

"Mr. Schue asked me to be the am_badass_ador to get new members for glee club and the football guys locked me in there."

"You guys need a new member?"

"Yeah, remember babe? Kurt's gone so we're down a person."

"First of all, I don't know what's wrong with you, but don't ever call me babe again. Second, what do I get if I go to glee with you right now?"

"Mmmm, whatever you want," Puck said, staggering.

"Anything?" Lauren replied with a smirk and he nodded. "Seven minutes in heaven with you."

Three and a half minutes later, Puck's mind gradually began to clear and he realized that the person man-handling him in the dark janitor's closet wasn't Quinn at all and he let out a yell.

"What's your problem?" Lauren asked. "Besides the fact that you suck at this."

"You-You're…Jesus Christ, you're not Quinn!"

"You mean the fact that I'm not skinny, not blonde and not in a cheerleading uniform didn't clue you into that?"

"No! I was like high off of those crap-infused fumes! Oh my God. _Oh my God!_ You took advantage of me!"

"Calm down, cupcake. I did not."

"I have a girlfriend. Quinn's going to kill me."

"So don't tell her," Lauren shrugged. "I don't kiss and tell, especially when it's sub-par."

"No, no, no. I can't _not_ tell her."

Puck had learned the hard was that keeping things from Quinn was a sure ticket straight into a fight and a night on the couch. Like the time he lied to her and said _Of course I remembered to get diapers_ because he was tired and honestly thought they could make it through with only three. Of course, they didn't and Puck had to run to Wal-mart while a seriously tired and pissed off Quinn stuck Beth in the sink before banishing Puck to the couch. Or more recently, when he didn't tell her about going to Breadstix with Artie, Brittany and Santana. That had been really stupid.

"Dude, where've you been?" Artie asked when Puck walked into the choir room with Lauren close behind him.

"Oh my God, Puck, are you OK?" Quinn added. "What happened to you?"

"I found him in a port-a-potty," Lauren explained.

"I need to talk to you," Puck said to Quinn.

"OK, after glee."

No, like now. Mr. Schue, Lauren's joining the club and we'll be right back."

Puck dragged Quinn into the hallway which was empty since school was over.

"Alright, I'm going to say this as nicely as possible and I love you, but you smell really _really_ bad right now," she said.

"I might have made out with Lauren," he blurted out. "Because I thought she was you."

"I'm sorry, for a second I thought you said that you made out with Lauren Zizes."

"I did," Puck winced, closing his eyes and expecting to be dealt a harsh blow to his cheek. Instead, he heard what he thought was…_laughter? _Sure enough, as he opened his eyes, Puck saw Quinn trying very hard to suppress a smile and her laugh.

"You thought," she burst out into a fit of giggles. "You thought _Lauren_ was _me_?"

"You think this is funny?" he asked in disbelief.

"No…it's hysterical! Bahaha! You know, with everything going on with my dad now, I can think of this! I can just _picture_ her trying to pounce on you."

"Yes! That is what happened! So you believe me?"

"Puck, Lauren is a nice girl, but…well…you're you and I really don't think you would just randomly make out with her so, yes. I believe you."

"Thanks, babe," Puck said, stepping forward to hug her.

"Whoa, nuh uh," Quinn replied, stopping him. "You're going to have to be hosed down or something. I wonder if Miss Pillsbury is still around. She knows a lot about decontamination showers."

XXXXX

Quinn stood in front of her bed, biting her thumbnail as she stared at the open suitcase on top of it. It was Thursday night and Puck was still at work, leaving Quinn alone with Beth and her thoughts. It was almost the weekend, almost Sectionals and almost time for her to make a decision. She didn't eat much, didn't sleep well since she had met with her father on Sunday. Puck's mentality, though well intentioned, was that everything would work itself out for them because it always had in the past. Quinn wasn't so sure.

On Monday, she had talked to her mother, who reluctantly said that Russell was right and wouldn't put it past him to do everything he threatened to do in the name of Quinn's best interests. Judy tried to reassure her daughter that moving back wouldn't be _that bad_, but when Quinn casually suggested that Puck could come with her or spend some of his nights there, she put her foot down, restating her policy of no boys spending the night under her roof.

Quinn's constant mantra that week was that nothing was fair. Her only option was to bring Beth with her because she couldn't even imagine being away from her. That option, however, was unfair to Puck _and_ Beth. Judy tried to reason that he could come over at night, but so often when he came home from work his daughter was already down for the night. Puck's time with Beth was in the mornings when he would feed her, change her into the clothes that were laid out the night before, and play with her while Quinn got ready for her day. It wasn't fair because there were tons of deadbeat dads out there who wanted nothing to do with their kids and here was one who did anything and everything for his little girl. How could she take that away from him?

Looking around the room, Quinn sighed heavily and wondered how she could even begin to pack her life into a suitcase _again_. Of course, her clothes would be easy but what about the numerous picture frames scattered around, the knickknacks on the nightstands, dressers and desk? They weren't hers, they were _theirs_ and she wasn't sure she felt right taking them. _What about Beth's things?_ she wondered. _How much do I leave here for when she stays with Puck and how much do I take with me?_ Quinn was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the basement door open and close and her boyfriend come down the stairs.

"Babe?"

"Hey," Quinn said, slightly startled as she turned around. "You're home a little early tonight."

"Yeah, we were really slow so Burt let me leave early. What are you doing?"

"I thought…you know, it might just be easier to get a head start on this when I was alone."

"Get a head start on what?" Puck asked, although he knew her answer.

"Puck," she tried pitifully. "Don't make this harder."

"Make what harder?"

"This! Packing up my life and leaving," she finally said. "How am I going to do it without you? I could barely make it through the week you were in juvie."

"You won't have to. We'll figure something out."

"Like what? Let's face it, up until now we've been lucky. We've been abnormal teen parents living in some ideal world and now we have to face reality."

"Bullshit," Puck curse, not caring that Beth was in earshot. "We only have to if we give up. I could get another job."

"And drop out of school? That would be so selfish of me to do that to you."

"What did I tell you the other day, Quinn?"

"That everything would be alright," she recalled.

"Don't you believe me?" he asked, taking one of her hands.

"Yes, but-."

"No _buts_. Do you believe me? Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Quinn sighed, raising her tear-filled eyes to meet his amber ones. "Of course I do."

"Listen to me. I'm not losing you or Beth, ever. We're a family and there is no way that I'm giving up. I fought for you before and I'll fight for you again."

"I love you," she said, wrapping her arms around Puck's neck and burying her face in his chest."

"I love you, too," he replied, smoothing his hand over her hair and kissing it. "You and Beth are everything to me."

Puck meant every single word he said. He never thought he would ever love anyone the way he loved Quinn until Beth was born. He remembered when he heard from Finn that Quinn was pregnant, he was so scared of losing something he didn't even know he wanted and he was still scared of losing that. Then, Quinn told him on New Year's Eve that she wanted to keep Beth and he didn't think he would ever come down from the high of happiness that he felt and, truthfully, it never really went away and each day it just seemed to grow stronger. He would never forget the first time he laid eyes on his little girl and when he cut the cord; the first time Quinn laid her into his arms and he didn't think he had ever held or seen anything so small in his life. From that moment he was in awe, totally dumbstruck with awe that he had helped create something so awesome. Every day, Beth never ceased to amaze him.

"Come on," Puck said, lifting Quinn's chin. "Let's get B-rex a bath, put her down and then you can do our Spanish homework."

XXXXX

Sectionals had been moved back a couple of weeks because of the date of Thanksgiving and a request from the coaches for more time to rehearse, but Quinn could only think about how different this year's performance would be from last year's. This year, Puck's mom and sister were there to watch them as well as her mother and Beth- as long as she behaved. To say she was freaking out about singing such a big solo in front of all of those people would have been the understatement of the year. At Regionals, she had one line with Puck in the song and this year she had to lead an entire song with Sam. Maybe Rachel was right, maybe she wasn't cut out for that.

It didn't help matters that the members of the glee club were still at odds with one another over the Rachel and Finn drama. Oh and on top of _all _of that, her mother had called her that morning and told her that she had spoken to her soon-to-be ex-husband the previous night. Russell had asked her where and when the competition was because he wanted to see his "little girl perform".

"Are you OK?" Puck asked, taking her hand in his as he sat down next to her.

"No, I'm totally freaking out," Quinn replied. "Last time we performed in front of an audience, I went into labor. I think I'm having post-traumatic stress disorder. Oh! Not to mention the fact that my father is probably here somewhere. Why do my estranged parents always show up at competitions?"

Despite her bout of hyperventilation, Quinn realized that their performance went off without a hitch, better than she could have ever hoped. She and Sam sang well, Brittany and Mike danced amazingly and she even had to give credit to Santana for knocking _Valerie_ out of the park.

Puck had been so proud of Quinn. Of course, _he_ knew she would be awesome, sometimes he just wished she put a little bit more faith in herself. Waiting for the results was the hardest part for him and he quickly grew anxious and restless sitting in the green room. He excused himself and decided to take a walk around the lobby, stopping off at the bathroom on his way back. The minute he walked through the door, he stopped dead in his tracks. At the sinks the blonde-haired man looked up at him in the mirror and smirked slightly as he reached for a paper towel.

"Well, this is certainly interesting. Puckerman, right? Noah Puckerman? You probably don't know who I am but-."

"I know who you are," Puck replied, clenching his fists by his side.

"So you're the kid who got my daughter pregnant," Russell said, looking him up and down.

"And you're the asshole who kicked her out."

"That's some mouth you've got there, son."

"I'm not your _son_, but you and _my_ dad have an awful lot in common. You both abandoned your kids."

"I told Quinn I was sorry for what happened."

"You have a really strange way of showing it. Now you want her to move back in with her mom. You know, I feel like some of this is my fault because I actually encouraged her to meet up with you."

"Don't you think it would be best for her to live wither mother?" the older man asked.

"No. I think you're trying to manipulate her and I think it's best for _my_ daughter to live with her mother and her father."

"You're so young. What do you know about being a parent?"

"Obviously a hell of a lot more than you do," Puck countered. "You need to leave Quinn alone."

"She's my daughter."

"When it's convenient for you and you can use her as leverage in your divorce."

"You don't know a damn thing about my family," Russell said, taking a step towards Puck and pitching the towel into the garbage can.

"Maybe not, but I know two things. One, Quinn is lucky to have gotten out of that house so maybe I should thank you. And two," he said, stepping towards Russell so they were standing face to face and only inches apart. "You're lucky that I wasn't there that night because unlike Finn, I would have knocked you into the middle of the next week."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Of course not. How can I threaten you about something that's already happened?"

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with."

"No, I know exactly who I'm dealing with," Puck said with an eerily calm voice, narrowing his eyes. "You're a coward who threw his family away, but I'm nothing like you. I will fight every step of the way for my family and no one, not even your sorry-excuse-for-a-father's ass is going to take them away from me."

Puck was finding it increasingly difficult not to slam Quinn's dad against the wall and beat the shit out of him. He thought about it a lot, especially lately, but he didn't want to go back to juvie anytime soon, or ever. Just as Russell was about to reply, the bathroom door swung open and Burt walked in. Although he hadn't noticed while he was talking, Puck had backed the older man into a corner and looked extremely intimidating to an unknowing passerby.

"Puck, what the hell are you doing?" Burt asked.

"Good question," Russell added.

"I'm having a chat with Quinn's dad," Puck replied, looking over his shoulder at his boss. He had talked to Burt earlier in the week while they were at work about the issue and neither of them had been able to come up with a solution.

"Oh, I see. Well you know, _real_ men don't have to fight with their fists," Burt said, placing a hand on Puck's shoulder and getting him to take a couple of steps back. Next, he turned his attention to Quinn's dad. "And _real_ men don't let other people like lawyers fight for them. They settle thing civilly with their words. Come on Puck, I think the judges are almost done. You should get back to the team."

Puck took a long hard look at Russell before he turned and followed Burt to the door. Before stepping out of the bathroom he paused for a moment and half turned around.

"I've got a few civil words for you. Why can't you just leave her alone? She's _happy_ now and you've already ruined her life once. You don't even know your own daughter anymore."

XXXXX

The entire glee club was celebrating their tie at Sectionals at one of the local diners. A tie had not been ideal because now they would still have to face Kurt and the Warblers again at Regionals, but at least they had moved on. Puck hadn't mentioned his bathroom encounter to Quinn, at least not yet. For the first time all week, she was enjoying herself and he really didn't want to ruin it for her. Russell hadn't shown up in the lobby after the competition so as far as Quinn knew, he had decided not to come after all. Puck was trying to steal a bite of his girlfriend's brownie sundae when her phone buzzed on the table.

"It's my mom," she said, already crawling over him and out of the booth. She knew it couldn't be about Beth because she had gone home with Sara and Puck's mom. Nervously, she answered her phone.

"Everything OK?" Puck asked her as he stood to let her back to her seat. "You look sorta confused."

"That was my mom."

"Yeah, you said that before you left. What's up?"

"She said that my dad called the house just before she got home from Sectionals and left a message on the machine. I guess he said that he changed his mind. I don't have to move back with my mom and he won't cut me off under one condition."

"What's that?"

"I just have to meet up with him for coffee once a month. She mentioned that he said something about getting to know be again," Quinn said in disbelief.

"So what did you tell her?"

"I said I would do it."

Quinn felt Puck's arm close around her shoulder as he placed a kiss on her temple. She felt like a giant weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. What Quinn didn't see was the knowing smirk of accomplishment that played on Puck's lips as they were both able to enjoy the rest of the evening celebrating with their friends.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 12. First of all, thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter and your patience while I tried to get this one done. This is the Christmas/Hanukkah/New Years chapter! Next chapter will combine the Super Bowl Episode and Silly Love Songs. I decided not to cut that one after all. **

**If anyone is interested, I started a tumblr just for my fics. This past week I posted a couple of one-shots as well as some sneak peeks for this chapter. So, if you really want to be kept up to date, ask me questions or leave suggestions, you can find it at ktwrites (and then the usual tumblr ending). Hope you enjoy this chapter! Xoxo-Katie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Quinn sighed and glared at the baby monitor on her nightstand and then her alarm clock. It seemed like someone forgot to tell Beth that it was the first day of winter break and everyone could sleep in past 7am. Quinn pushed the covers off, slid out from underneath Puck's arm and searched around their bedroom floor for the closest article of clothing. She pulled on a pair of boxers that had been hastily discarded the previous night and her tank top before tugging on Puck's foot through the comforter.

"Your daughter's up," she said, her voice raspy and heavy with sleep. "Put some pants on."

"Are those my boxers?" he asked, lifting his head from the pillow.

"Maybe," Quinn smiled as she rounded the corner into Beth's room.

The little girl was standing up inside of the crib using the railing to hold herself steady. When she caught sight of her mother she began to slap her hands on the bar excitedly until she fell backwards into a sitting position and laughed happily.

"Morning, B-bug. You sleep so well now, but let's work on sleeping in. Daddy can teach you about that because it's one of his favorite things to do."

Quinn scooped Beth up out of her crib and dropping a quick kiss onto her cheek before setting her onto the changing table and unzipping her light pink footie pajamas. She changed her diaper, zipped her back up and carried her into the bedroom, glad that Puck had changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before dozing off again against the headboard. Quinn gently swung Beth through the air a few times in her arms as she walked to the bed and gently plopped her down on Puck's chest. She was surprised when he didn't budge. Beth crawled up his chest and placed her hands on his chin, his mouth and then his nose. Suddenly, his arms closed tightly around his daughter and he made a loud noise like her was trying to gobble her up.

"I'm gonna eat you up!" he said, sitting up more as Beth squealed with delight.

"She had pulled herself up in her crib again," Quinn said, sitting next to him.

"Again? My girl's getting so big and strong, aren't you B-rex? What are the odds that we can get her back to sleep for a few more hours?"

"Right now? Slim to none."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. So, ouch Beth that's daddy's lip," Puck said as his daughter tugged on his mouth. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"I think you told me that you would put the tree up," Quinn reminded him. "And then we have dinner at my mom's house."

"Oh right. We're still going that?"

"Yes. Don't sound so excited. Do you know how long it's been since I've seen my sister?"

"But it's going to be so awkward for me and then I'm going to get a million and one questions," Puck complained.

"My sister isn't really _that_ bad," Quinn replied. "Now you'll know how I felt when I first moved in."

"That's different. Number one, Sara loves you and second of all, the two of you formed some sort of weird bondy-coalition thing against me from day one."

"I'm going to be there, too. It's not like I'm feeding you to the lions."

"Maybe we should have a code work," he suggested.

"A what?" she asked.

"A codeword. You know, in case I need you to step in and help or something."

"Ahh, gotcha. How about we just use Beth and say that she needs to be changed?"

"_Dirty diaper_. That will be our code word."

"That's two words."

"Whatever," he shrugged. "It still works."

"True," she agreed. "At least it's not Puckasaurus."

"You_ love_ Puckasaurus."

"Yes, I do. Come on, let's get some breakfast and get started on the tree."

Three hours later, Puck was wrestling with some of the parts of the small pre-lit Christmas tree that Quinn had picked out, while she hung garland and a few other decorations.

"This is such a pain," he grumbled. "A menorah is so much easier to set up. You take it out of the box, you put the candles in from right to left and then light them from left to right. Easy."

Quinn smiled and shook her head. Hanukkah had been at the very beginning of December that year and even though Beth didn't really know what was going on, they still tried to make the most of it. Ruth, Sra, and Quinn made latke and each night they lit a new candle on the menorah that sat in the front window. For Hanukkah, they kept their gifts small. Quinn gave Puck some new guitar strings, a couple of DVDs and an iTunes gift card. He was constantly buying new music. He gave her an album from a different influential female Jewish artist. She was actually surprised at how much thought he had put into the presents, even though she didn't have a record players to listen to them on. On the very last night of Hanukkah Puck gave their daughter a small stuffed lamb that greatly resembled the one Quinn had.

"I figured that I got you a lamb for _our_ first Hanukkah, so I would get Beth one for _her_ first one, too," Puck beamed as his daughter immediately picked up the stuffed animal and tried to put its head into her mouth.

Quinn also discovered that she was either really good or really lucky when it came to spinning the dreidel, managing to win all of Puck's gelt and then giving it away to Sara. Puck complained about it for days. Quinn jokingly told him that he was just jealous that a _shiksa_ beat him.

"Puck, it's not _that_ hard. You just attach the pieces to the base and turn it on," she said, hearing him curse yet again.

"No, then you've got to fan out the branches and stuff so it looks realistic."

After Puck finished putting the tree up, Quinn decorated it with the ornaments they had from the previous year and some more that she had bought, like one for Beth that said "Baby's First Christmas-2010". Puck really didn't mind Christmas. Quinn had made an effort to learn all about Hanukkah and they agreed to expose Beth to both. He actually liked some of the Christmas songs they sang in glee. Above all, he just felt like Christmas was really about being together with the people he cared about. He knew how happy the holiday made Quinn and how much she loved it. If she was happy, he was happy. What Puck dreaded was having dinner at her mom's house that night _and_ spending Christmas there a few days later. Quinn's sister was the only person in her family that he hadn't met. He didn't really know what to expect. Would she be like Quinn, like Judy, or worse, like her father? Since Quinn had reconciled with her mother, she had started talking to Valerie more as well. They would chat on the phone or exchange emails.

"You know," Quinn had said one night after hanging up her phone. "I think Val is jealous of me at times."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"Whenever I start talking about Beth she'll get really short with her responses or change the subject. I don't know, I feel like she thinks I stole her thunder or something."

"How did you steal her thunder?" Puck asked, not quite following where she was going.

"Because, even though she was the first to be Cheer Captain and to go to college and to get married, I was the first one to have a baby and I think it still slightly pisses her off."

Then, there was Valerie's husband Todd. Puck had seen pictures of him from their wedding, courtesy of Mrs. Fabray, and he looked like the typical golden-boy douchebags that he hated. Judy commented once that Todd always got along with Quinn's dad, another strike in Puck's book. He was going into the dinner with two strikes against the guy already and he doubted it would take long for him to rack up a third.

"Babe, do I have to wear a tie tonight?" he asked as they were both getting ready to leave later that day.

"No," Quinn replied from Beth's room. "Just put on a _nicer_ shirt with khakis. You don't have to wear a tie until Christmas."

Puck drove Quinn's car over to her mom's house. He had just put four new tires on and he wanted to see how they handled in the snow and ice. The weather wasn't bad yet, but he wanted to take care of that before there were any bad storms. As they pulled out of the driveway a high pitched alert rang through the small car. _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"What's that?" Puck asked, checking all of the gages.

"Oh, it's probably just the windshield wiper fluid," Quinn said, dismissing it with a wave of her hand. "It's been going off for, like, a week. It'll stop."

"You don't have wiper fluid?"

"Of course I do, see?" she replied, reaching over and pushing the button that sprayed the liquid across the windshield. "The dinging just means it low."

"I know that, but it's not good to let it get down so low, especially in the winter. Do you have the kind that doesn't freeze?"

"Is that the pink kind? How should I know? You're the one who changes it."

"Quinn, you need to know how to change it yourself and keep some extra in your trunk next to your snowbrush. You know, just in case you run out and the weather is bad."

"Right. Next to my snowbrush," Quinn echoed, trying to remember where hers was, or if she even had one.

"Please tell me you have a snow brush," Puck said, looking at her briefly.

"I most definitely _have_ a snowbrush…somewhere."

"Seriously? What did you do last year if you don't even know where yours is?"

"Oh jeez, was that the year that I was pregnant and you would have a heart attack anytime I said I wanted to go somewhere and it was snowing? You drove me _everywhere_."

"I didn't-," he tried.

"EVERYWHERE!" she reiterated, interrupting him mid-sentence.

"OK, fine! Tomorrow you're learning how to change your wiper fluid and we'll make sure you have a snowbrush."

"Oh goodie!" Quinn replied sarcastically, clapping her hands in front of her for added effect.

When they arrived at Quinn's childhood home, Puck eased his SUV into the driveway and parked it next to a black BMW sedan that he assumed belonged to Quinn's sister and brother-in-law. He shut off the car and let out a heavy sigh. He's been in the house nearly every weekday since August and yet the large Tudor-style mansion never looked more daunting to him. Quinn looked at him and smiled as she reached over and took his hand in hers.

"Hey, are you OK? You're not nervous are you?"

"Psh, nervous, me?" he asked, laughing uneasily. "Yeah, OK maybe a little bit."

"You have no reason to be. You know my mom, I'm going to be there and if you get too uncomfortable we've got our secret code word, remember?"

"Yeah, you're right. Let's do this," he said. Puck grabbed Beth from her car seat and they walked up the front sidewalk and through the front door, not bothering to knock. The only time he knocked was if he was dropping off or picking up Beth by himself.

"Mom, we're here!" Quinn called out.

"In the kitchen!" Judy replied, which was typical of her. If she wasn't working on something in her office, chances were that she was cooking or baking something in the kitchen. She was an excellent baker, and those were skills that Puck found were not lost on Quinn. They rounded the corner and met the trio of Judy, Valerie and Todd in the kitchen.

It had been just over a year since Quinn had seen her sister. Although they talked often enough, Val's job as a real estate agent and the fact that Todd own a chain of UPS stores kept them fairy busy, not to mention the fact that Quinn couldn't just drop everything on a weekend and head over to Cleveland.

"Oh my gosh, Quinnie!" Valerie squealed, setting down her glass of water. "Look at you! What have to done with my baby sister?"

"Oh please, I don't look that different," Quinn replied, wrapping her arms around her sister. "You look great, val."

Puck watched the scene unfold in front of him. To him, it seriously looked like two long lost sorority sisters had just reunited. He was waiting for them to do a secret handshake or something.

"Hi Todd," Quinn said, glancing over her sister's shoulder. Valerie's husband looked every bit like the typical ex-jock he was. He had been the star quarterback and star pitcher for his high school's football and baseball teams. He'd played the latter throughout his college career while he majored in business and finance. Quinn liked him well enough from what she knew of him, which wasn't a great deal, given the eight year age gap. To Puck, he looked sort of like a grade-A douchebag.

"Hey Quinn," he replied, raising his glass of wine.

"I want to introduce you guys to my boyfriend, Noah, and our daughter Beth."

"Lovely to meet you, Noah," Valerie said as Puck shifted his daughter to his left arm so that he could shake her outstretched hand. "Quinnie has told me so much about you."

"How's it going, man?" Todd asked, squeezing Puck's hand in one of those over compensating death grips they taught at fraternities.

"Good, good. It's nice to finally meet you both."

"And how's my little niece?" Quinn's sister cooed, putting her hands out to Beth who promptly hid her face between Puck's neck and shoulder. "Awww are you a daddy's girl?"

"Not really," Quinn replied. "I mean, she hasn't ever really favored one of us over the other. I think she must just be going through the phase where she doesn't like being passed around from person to person anymore."

"God, Quinnie, she looks _exactly_ like you did at that age, but with brown hair. I would know. I was older and I hated you."

"Oh, you did not," Judy interjected. "You just weren't used to not getting all of the attention anymore."

"Well, when you're alone for over seven years and then all of a sudden you and dad just up and 'decide' to have another baby, it's a little jarring," Valerie joked, her wording and tone prompting Puck to glance at Quinn who merely rolled her eyes in response.

"Anyway, dinner _is_ ready so the three of you are just in time. Noah, could you get Beth's high chair set up? Todd, you get the roast. Valerie, please take the potatoes. Quinn, just take Beth and I'll get the rest."

Quinn set Beth into the high chair Puck had set up for her between their chairs and fastened her bib around her neck.

"I can't say how nice it is to have my two girls at home again," Judy said as they began their meal.

"It's good to be home again, Mom," Valerie replied and then turned her attention to Puck who was sneaking Beth some of his mashed potatoes. "So, Noah, my sister tells me you're in the glee club together?"

"Yeah, we actually just make it through the Sectionals round last week."

"Good. How's cheering, Quinn? Sylvester still a heartless bitch?"

"Valerie, watch your tongue," Judy chided mildly.

"It's going OK," Quinn replied. "We've got Regionals in a few weeks so she's as bad as ever."

"Well, no pain no gain, right?" Todd asked.

"Yeah, something like that."

Puck thought he might have heard just a light tone of disgust in Quinn's answer. Lately it really seemed like Coach Sylvester was working he and the rest of the team especially hard. She would practically collapse into his car after their practices and he thought it looked like she had lost a little weight. One night he had told her that he thought Sue was pushing them too hard. Hell, Beiste didn't even push the guys that hard. Quinn just shrugged her shoulders and replied that Sue just really wanted them to win. When he said he was just looking out for her she had smiled, kissed his cheek and called him sweet.

"You play football right?" Rodd asked.

"Yep," Puck nodded. "Wide receiver and punt returner."

"How's the season going?"

"Great, we made it to the conference championship in a few weeks."

"I cannot believe that's the same weekend as our competition," Quinn said. "Seriously, what idiot planned that? So now, the football team won't have cheerleaders and I don't get to see you play."

"Noah's being a bit modest," Judy added. "He's the first player in McKinley's history to have three punt returns in one season."

"Impressive," Todd nodded genuinely. "You ever think about playing ball in college?"

"I dunno, sometimes," Puck lied. He'd dreamed of playing for OSU since he could hold a football. In the past, the team sucked way too much for him to give the idea any real thought. "I'm not really big on school. I mean, my grades are decent, but I'm not in honors like Quinn."

"Doesn't really matter. If a school wants you badly enough, they'll help you get the grades, especially at the bigger schools."

Quinn smiled to herself as she watched the conversation in front of her. It amazed her how guys could bond over sports the way some girls could bond over shoes, clothes and purses. She didn't really think Puck and Todd would become bff's anytime soon but, then again, Puck and Finn were best friends and her mother always said that her ex-boyfriend reminded her of her sister's husband, only not as smart.

"I was at church today for a meeting with the Ladies' Auxiliary," Judy began, taking over the conversation. "You know they sponsor the living Nativity on Christmas Eve. Well, Fr. Brown and Linda Cummings brought it to our attention that Christmas is just a few days away and we don't have a baby Jesus."

Quinn looked up from her plate to her mother, who had the look on her face that meant she was already planning something. Everything clicked into place when she glanced down at Beth, over to Puck and then back at her mother, shaking her head.

"No," she simply said.

"Sweetie, just hear me out."

"Mom, there's nothing to discuss. Beth is not going to play Baby Jesus."

"Isn't Jesus a boy anyway?" Puck offered.

"Yes, but that's beside the point. I don't want her to be in it, so you can tell Fr. Brown sorry, but I said _no_," Quinn said and Judy took a nervous drink of her wine. "Mom, did you already offer Beth?"

Silence.

"Mom? Did you already say she could do it?"

More silence.

"Mom!"

'Well…not exactly, but I agreed that she would be such a perfect choice. She's so good and doesn't mind other people."

"No," Quinn shook her head.

"Honey, at least think about it, please?"

"Ummm, I think Beth has a _dirty diaper_. I'm going to go change her," Puck said, growing increasingly uncomfortable as the oldest and youngest Fabray women continued to butt heads. He tried to stand up from his seat when Quinn reached behind their daughter and pulled him back down by his shirt.

"Sit down," she nearly hissed at him. "Mom, I'm sorry but I just don't want to parade my daughter around church. I still get dirty looks from half of the people there and I don't want to subject Beth to that, right Puck?"

"Uh, yeah…plus, I don't think my mom would be super thrilled with that idea."

"Alright," Judy conceded. "I guess I'll just let Fr. Brown know."

"Do you want me to call him?" Quinn offered.

"No, no. It was my idea to begin with so I'll just tell him. Don't worry about it. I just thought it would be nice. I'm sure they'll find another baby or just use a doll."

Puck let out a sigh of relief when the situation finally diffused itself. He had been around Quinn and her mother long enough to know that such spats were a pretty common occurrence, but he never knew if it would elevate into something bigger. Above all, he knew that the _last_ place he wanted to be was in between one of their fights.

"Speaking of babies," Valerie said clearing her throat and taking a drink of her water until everyone's attention at the table was on her. "Todd and I have something we'd like to share. We were waiting for the right time to bring it up. We thought about doing it on Christmas, but now is as good of a time as ever. We're having a baby and I'm due in May."

"Oh honey that's so wonderful!" Judy gushed.

"Like I said, we just wanted to be absolutely sure before we told anyone," Val replied. "Look like Beth is going to have a little cousin soon, Quinnie."

"Yeah," Quinn replied, still a little shocked by the news. "That's really great. Congratulations."

"It's just so exciting."

Quinn began to zone out of the conversation that was going on between her mother and her sister. She could see the smiles and the nods being exchanged between the two, but the words passing from their lips were completely lost on her. She was happy for her sister, she really was, and was even surprised that it had taken Val and Todd so long to make such an announcement, but there was also a certain sense of disappointment that welled up inside of her.

"Excuse me," she said, standing up from the table. "I think Beth needs to be changed. I guess she might have a _dirty diaper_."

"Maybe Valerie could do it," her mother suggested. "She'll need the practice."

"That's OK," Puck interjected quickly, noting the change in Quinn's mood. "We got it this time, but maybe the next one."

He quickly followed his girlfriend and Beth from the dining room up the stairs to the little nursery. Quinn had already begun change the diaper when he walked through the door. He could tell she was upset. Even if she didn't choose to use their code word, he would still have been able to tell because that was how they were with one another. They could read one another so well that, at times, it seemed unnatural. They could be in a large group like glee club, something would happen and at the exact same moment they would seek out each other's eyes and exchange a knowing glance. When Puck placed his hand gently on Quinn's shoulder, she merely sighed and shook her head.

"I'm fine now," she lied.

"Yeah right, babe," he replied, tickling his daughter's foot. "Kinda surprising news, huh?"

"Why should we be surprised? Val's been married for well over two years now. I'm actually surprised by the fact that it didn't happen right after they got married. I mean, why shouldn't my mom be absolutely thrilled? Valerie did everything right. She had the perfect boyfriend, dated him, got married, moved into a lovely house and _then_ got pregnant. Of course my mom's happy. I don't know…I just-."

"Just what, Quinn?" Puck asked, letting his hand fall down her back.

"I know it would be silly of me to expect it, but at the time, there was a tiny part of me that hoped that my parents wouldn't have flipped out when I told them that I was pregnant. I wanted them to just tell me that everything would be OK."

"That's not silly. It's OK to want your parents to support you."

"Maybe I'm just jealous. My mom's going to be there for Val every step of the way. They'll go shopping together and she'll throw her a baby shower, when all she sent me was a damn stroller."

"A very nice damn stroller."

Quinn laughed lightly through her nose and lifted Beth up from the changing table. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"Do or do not, there is no _try_," Puck replied in his best Yoda impression.

"Oh baby, we shouldn't have let daddy watch that Star Wars marathon last weekend. It gave him too many ideas."

"Hey, you said that you would at least _think_ about the Princess Leia bikini."

"You're _so_ cute to think that I was being serious, laser-brain," Quinn smiled, patting his cheek.

"That's a Star Wars reference there, princess. It's what Leia called Han Solo," Puck pointed out quickly.

"What do you think people would say if they knew how much of a Star Wars dork you are?"

"Everyone loves Star Wars, babe. It's a classic and we're _totally_ Han and Leia."

"No. _It's A Wonderful Life_ is a class. _You_ have Star Wars underwear. We should get back."

"Are you OK?"

"I'll be fine. I can't change what happened last year so I might as well be happy for Val."

"Thatta girl," Puck said, kissing her forehead. "But seriously, is the bikini discussion completely off the table?"

"Come on Nerf-herder," she replied, rolling her eyes and leading him back down the stairs.

XXXXX

After dinner was over, Quinn and her sister helped clear off the table and load the dishwasher.

"Val, how long are you going to be here in town for?" Quinn asked.

"Through New Year's Day," her older sister replied. "But I hear you won't be around?"

"No, we're going up to Wisconsin to visit Puck's grandparents until New Year's Eve."

"And we're oh so happy about it," Puck said sarcastically.

"Don't pay any attention to him," Quinn replied. "We're going and most of us are thrilled. His mom and sister left yesterday."

The debate over whether or not Quinn and Puck would be joining Ruth and Sara up in Hayward had been a major issue in the Puckerman household for the past week. Each year, Puck's family visited his grandparents. It was only last year, because Quinn had recently moved in and he had just gotten a job, that Puck stayed home. This year, however, he was also not too keen on going. He argued with his mother that the long trip would hardly be worth the five day vacation and it would just be a hassle. Ruth told her son that he was being selfish, that his grandparents weren't getting any younger and he only got to see them a few times a year. Finally, she enlisted Quinn's help, knowing that if anyone was going to be able to convince him to do, it would be her.

"Why don't you want to go?" she had asked him one night as they were climbing into bed.

"Because," he said, letting out an exasperated sigh. "It's a _lot_ of work. We have to lug so much up there. Our things, Beth's things, her portable crib. Last year it was so nice when it was just be and you at home for a couple of days."

"I wasn't even there for most of the week. I was in Chicago with Mercedes."

"Oh, yeah. But still, it would be nice to be alone, don't you think?"

"We'll have the cabin all to ourselves," she pointed out, running her index finger down his jaw. "You can build us a fire, I can make some cocoa. It'll be nice."

"And what about the twelve hour car ride both ways?"

"We can split it up. I don't mind driving."

"What about Mike's party?" Puck asked.

"What about it? It starts at ten. Even if we leave at seven, we'll make it back in plenty of time to change. Anymore _issues_ I can shut down?"

"I guess not," he said, but she wasn't too convinced that he wanted to go. It was time to lay the guilt trip on him.

"Look, you know how much I love being a part of your family. It means a lot to me to be able to have a grandma again and I know that your Bubbe loves seeing Beth, too. I never knew my grandparents, so I just want our daughter to be able to see her great-grandparents every chance she gets."

"OK," Puck had replied and she knew she had broken his flimsy resolve on the matter. "You're right. My grandma loves you and Beth and my grandpa hasn't seen her since the summer. If it means that much to you, we'll go."

"Got any plans for New Year's Eve?" Val asked after they had all settled into the living room.

"Yeah, one of our friends is having a party," Quinn replied. "Mom, can you still watch Beth?"

"What if Todd and I watch her?"

"Really?"

"Sure, we're going out to dinner, but we were just going to stay in for the rest of the night. We're going to need the practice anyway."

"OK, Puck and I should be back around seven, but we won't drop her off until about nine-thirty. Will that give you enough time to eat?"

"I should hope so."

"Awesome. Beth sleeps for most of the night now, but she might give you a hard time since she doesn't know you."

"Noah," Judy called. "I sent Todd out to the back with the garbage bag, but I forgot to have him take the recycling. Would you take it for me?"

"Sure," Puck replied, standing from his seat and handing Beth back to Quinn. He grabbed the bag of cans and bottles and walked out into the backyard. When he approached the small shed that housed the garbage and recycling cans, he found Todd standing next to it looking up at the sky.

"Kinda cold for star gazing, isn't it?" Puck asked and the slightly older young man whipped around and pulled something out of his mouth and tried to hold it discreetly at his side.

"Jesus man, you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing out here?"

"Judy sent me out with the recycling," he replied, holding up the bag when he recognized a faint, yet distinct aroma. "Whatcha got there?"

"Hmmm?" Todd asked, pretending not to hear the question, but then held up the object in his hand. "Oh, I uh…roll my own cigarettes."

"Easy dude. Chill. I'm not gonna rat you out or anything."

"It's not like I do it often, just need something to take the edge off around here, you know?"

"Say no more," Puck grinned. "Their mom can be intense sometimes."

"Try living with her mini-me," Todd replied, taking another drag on the joint. "I love Val, but when the two of them are together…oh boy. You want to take a puff?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"You don't smoke?"

"Not anymore," Puck shook his head. "I used to at parties and junk, but things change when you have a kid."

"Just between you and me, I'm fucking terrified that I'll screw something up for the first time in my life. How do you guys do it?"

"I dunno. We just do. Just between you and me, you're going to mess up. It's going to happen but you've just got to roll with it and fix things. You're got time to prepare and stuff."

"Biggest piece of advice?" Todd asked.

"When they tell you to read the baby books, you better, you know, read the fucking baby books," Puck replied. "Trade in your Playgirls for parenting magazines."

"You're not going to tell anyone about this, are you?" Todd asked, holding up the joint as he exhaled.

"Do I look like the type of guy that would narc on someone?"

"Not really. I'm just glad there's another sane person around. It feels more even now and, I know it sucks, but I'm just glad I don't have to see Russell very much anymore."

"He's a fucking douche," Puck agreed.

"Got that right. We should probably get back. Val might think I ran away."

"You know, to be honest, I thought you were just a tool, but you're alright, ya know?"

"Thanks man."

"By the way, you're watching my baby girl on New Year's Eve. You break her and I'll kill you," Puck said, walking back towards the house.

"Ha ha. You're joking," Todd replied, following a few steps behind before stopping for a moment. "Right? _Right?" _

"Come on, Puff the Magic Dragon."

XXXXX

If Puck knew one thing about Christmas, it wasn't about Jesus being born or a guy in a red suit with reindeer. No, the one thing that he knew for certain about the holiday was just how important it was to Quinn. Last year, she had gone all out with the cookie baking and he literally thought she was going to start crying when he brought home the miniature Christmas tree. This year was different because they already had a tree and she had gone to her mom's to help bake cookies, but he still wanted to do something special for her. In the Puckerman-Fabray apartment, "something special" usually equaled being the first to get Beth in the morning and making some sort of delicious breakfast.

Lately, Quinn had been a fairly light sleeper, quick to respond to any noise she might have heard their daughter make via the baby monitor. Christmas morning however, she didn't even notice Puck carefully roll off of the bed and out of the room. He padded into the nursery and found Beth to be awake but lying in her crib, occupying herself with her stuffed lamb.

"Morning, B-rex," he whispered groggily into her ear as he picked her up. He dressed her in a long-sleeved onesie that Quinn had found at some store or online, he couldn't really remember. It was white and in red letters it said "I've Been Good". Attached to it was a red tutu like skirt. "You look so damn cute. Whoops! Don't tell mommy that I said that. She'll take my present back. Let's make her some breakfast."

Although it wasn't ungodly early, Puck figured that Quinn would stay asleep long enough for him to make some food. She had been at midnight mass with her mother, sister, Todd and Beth, the last two having both dozed off during certain parts of the long service. Quinn had come home just a little bit after one-thirty and stayed awake long enough to change Beth, who mercifully stayed asleep, and lay her into her crib. She changed her own clothes and Puck was almost certain that she fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

Whenever Quinn made breakfast in bed for Puck, she always made him chocolate chip pancakes because, as he said, "they are, like, fucking awesome". Whenever Puck made breakfast for Quinn, it was always waffles because of the very first morning they have shared together at his house. He had become an expert on making them quickly and on Christmas morning he had stolen one of her Christmas tree cookie cutters and used it to cut the fluffy waffles into tree-like shapes. When everything was ready, he carefully balanced Beth on one hip, the tray of food in his free hand and made his way down the stairs.

He set his daughter down on the bed first and watched as she immediately began to crawl towards her mother's sleeping form. He really wished he could have captured the moment because instead of nearly assaulting Quinn's face, Beth just sat back for a moment and placed her tiny hand on her mother's nose. Quinn's eyes fluttered open and a smile formed on her lips as her daughter's face came into focus.

"B-bug, what are you doing up already?" she asked, pushing herself up.

"Already? It's almost nine," Puck answered with a chuckle. "But she wanted to make you breakfast. Don't worry, I only let her play with the stove, not with any knives."

Quinn looked over to Puck and eyed the tray of food in his hands. "Did you help daddy make us breakfast? It smells so good."

"It's your favorite, minus the bacon. Sorry."

"That's alright. You know, I don't _have_ to have bacon. It's just something I liked that I used to crave a lot last year."

When they had finished eating, the trio made their way into the family room so that they could exchange the presents that lay underneath the tree. They let Beth tear at the wrapping paper to her "fun" present (aside from the clothes Quinn had picked out while Puck pretended to pay attention and nodded in approval) which was a Learn and Move Music Station. The toy was basically a simplified keyboard that made different sounds and noises and could be adjusted as Beth grew older. Luckily, Puck had prepared the toy ahead of time and installed the proper batteries so his little girl could begin pounding on it right away.

"She's a natural," he said proudly over the noise.

"Please tell me there's an _off_ switch," Quinn laughed.

"Your turn!" Puck said, pulling a large box from under the tree. Quinn carefully unwrapped the gift as he looked on, waiting for her reaction as she revealed a retro-looking record player.

"Suddenly all of your Hanukkah presents make sense!" she replied excitedly. "Now I actually have something to play them on. This is so cool."

"You like it? For real, or are you just saying that?"

"I love it," Quinn clarified, leaning over to kiss him briefly. "You're next."

She handed him his first present in a gift bag and he pulled the tissue paper out of it first, handing it to Beth who quickly became more entranced with it than her new toy, and then fished out a black t-shirt.

"A Led Zeppelin shirt," he announced. "I used to have one like this but I think I lost it or something. I haven't seen it in months.

"Hmm, you didn't lose it," Quinn admitted. "I have it."

"Thief!"

"I know, but I kept it for a good reason. Remember how I used to wear it to bed _all the time_?" she asked and waited for him to nod. "Well, I was taking it out of the dryer one day and I realized that I might have stretched it out a little _too_ much. I knew you wouldn't be able to wear it anymore so I just hid it in my bottom drawer, hoping that you wouldn't notice or say anything and you didn't!"

"That was kind of sneaky."

"Oh come on, it's your fault. _You _gave it to me and _you_ kept telling me how 'hot' I looked in it. Whatever," she said, tired of trying to explain herself to him as he just sat and tried not to laugh at her. "Just open your next present."

Puck's forehead furrowed as he tried to guess what was in the small package Quinn handed to him. He brought it up to his ear and shook it gently. "I hope it's not breakable," he laughed and began to rip at the green and red plaid paper. "Whoa, a flip camera? No way! How'd you know that I've been wanting one of these?"

"Because you occasionally leave Best Buy's website open on your laptop while you're waiting for them to go on sale."

"This is awesome. I totally could have used it earlier when Beth and I brought you breakfast. Now we can make home movies!"

"Merry Christmas!" Quinn beamed.

"Merry Christmas, babe," Puck replied, kissing her cheek and then Beth's. "You too, munchkin."

XXXXX

The weather on the drive up to Wisconsin had been surprisingly and thankfully good. The roads were all pretty clear and even though it was bitterly cold out and only got colder the further north they drove, they didn't run into any major storms at all. Beth also fared much better on this car ride than she had on the previous one over the summer. Although she still got restless at times, Quinn had a much easier time appeasing her.

Packing for the trip had been a nightmare for Puck. Why in the world Quinn felt the need to bring so much stuff with her for just five days was beyond him, but he knew better than to argue with her. He simply ended up cleaning everything out of the back of his SUV and packing it up so that it all fit nicely and he could still see out the back window.

Puck was thankful that his grandpa had a snowplow that fit onto the front of one of his trucks and plowed the road that led to their house and cabin. The Northwoods of Wisconsin received a great deal of snow in the winter and it had been accumulating since early December. Now they had close to fifteen inches of snow. As always they met up with the family in his grandparent's house first before settling into their cabin.

"Is that my great-granddaughter or a little Eskimo?" Puck's grandma asked when they walked in the back door and she took Beth into her arms.

"Neither, it's the Abominable Snowman," he replied, giving Esther a hug.

"All of the snow up here is gorgeous," Quinn said doing the same. "But it's nearly frigid outside."

"After a while you get used to it," Esther said. "How about some hot cocoa for the two of you."

Over the next five days, Quinn and Puck enjoyed spending time with his family. Puck and Sara romped around in the snow and made snowmen while Esther and Ruth patiently tried to teach a frustrated Quinn how to knit. When she would get too worked up over missing a stitch or messing up she would just wad up whatever she was working on and turn to one of the books she had brought with her.

One day Puck went into town early in the morning with his grandpa and returned a few hours later with a trailer hooked up to Leonard's truck pulling a snow mobile.

"Guess what we're doing today," he said excitedly to Quinn and Sara. For the rest of the day, the two girls took turns riding with Puck over the frozen and ice covered lakes until their cheeks were so cold that they couldn't even feel them anymore. It was their last day with his family and Puck just wanted to make the most of it. That night, while Quinn was in the shower he made a fire in the small fireplace and spread out some pillows and a couple of blankets.

"I believe you said a few weeks ago that if I made a fire you would make some cocoa," he said, propping himself up on his elbow when she walked out of the bathroom.

"I did say something like that, didn't I?" she grinned, already walking toward the fridge to pull out the carton of milk, pouring it into a pan that hung over the stove.

"I'm really glad you talked me into coming up here," Puck said, nuzzling her neck as she leaned against him in front of the fire, watching the flames die down a little while later.

"Oh yeah?" Quinn asked, turning her head slightly.

"Yeah. You're right. It is important to spend time with family. I love being up here, I just lost track of that for a little while. Thanks for keeping me on track."

"Anytime," she replied, turning in his arms to place a sweet kiss on his lips before wrapping her arms around his neck.

XXXXX

For as much as he had complained about going up to Hayward in the first place, it was always hard for Puck to leave it behind. He and Quinn exchanged hugs and kisses with his grandparents, promising to return over Spring Break and began their long journey home. For a time, the trip was made easier by the anticipation of attending Mike Chang's annual New Year's Eve party that night.

New Year's Eve had been a really special night for them the previous year. It was the night they moved down to the basement Puck had refinished, the night they decided to keep Beth and the night they had told one another that they loved each other for the first time.

Everything was running on schedule until they were about half of the way through Indiana. Because it was winter and it was already later in the evening the sun had set and the sky began to be littered with small white snowflakes. Puck slowed down on the slick roads, not wanting to take any chances. Before long, the small, light flakes turned into larger, heavier ones and it became increasingly difficult to see. A mix of the snow plus the sludge that was being kicked up from the car in front of them accumulated on the windshield faster than Puck could clear it off and soon an alert sounded, letting him know that he was out of wiper fluid.

"No shit, Sherlock," he cursed as he tried and vain to press the button and squeeze a bit more of the liquid out.

"Why don't you just pull over and refill it," Quinn tried to suggest helpfully from her spot next to Beth in the back seat. Puck carefully pulled onto the shoulder of the highway and braced himself before going out into the bitter cold. When he opened the back hatch of the SUV a wave of the cold air swept through the inside of the car, carrying flakes of snow along with it. Quinn pulled the fleece blanket that was covering Beth up over the top of the car seat to protect her from the cold. A few moments later Puck slammed the trunk and climbed back into his seat.

"We have a problem," he admitted.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I have anymore wiper fluid."

'What do you mean? I thought you_ always_ had wiper fluid with you?" Quinn said, not able to keep the sarcastic tone out of her voice.

"I think I accidentally left it out of the trunk when I was packing all of the stuff that _you_ insisted on bringing."

"Oh don't try and blame this on me."

"Whatever, it's not worth fighting over. Maybe we should see how long this storm is going to last," Puck decided, unplugging his iPod and tuning the radio to a local station.

"…_blizzard like conditions are moving through the area of central Indiana and are expected to continue throughout the night so if you're planning on going out for New Year's Eve you might want to reconsider your plans. Cars are cautioned to try and avoid being on the roads if at all possible as the blowing winds will soon prove to be extremely dangerous." _

"Well, that sucks," he said, clicking off the radio.

"What are we going to do?"

"We could just stay put here."

"You heard the weather man. The winds are going to get even worse which means that the snow is probably going to be drifting like crazy. We could get snowed in for God knows how long if we stay here."

"You want me to drive somewhere in this?" Puck asked, turning around and looking back at her.

"I don't know. How far is the nearest exit? Maybe there is something safer that we could pull off into."

"Maybe like a quarter of a mile up the highway. I think we can make it as long as there aren't any cars in front of us kicking shit up onto the windshield."

"Do you want to try it?"

"I think it's the safest bet. I'll be really careful. Don't worry."

Quinn couldn't help but worry as the SUV slowly made its way onto the highway again. It wasn't that she didn't trust Puck, it was that she didn't trust the other cars on the highway. She was thankful that he took extra care as he steered off of the highway and onto the exit ramp, trying to decide which direction to turn.

"I think I can see a motel sign over there," he said, taking a right turn. Within a few minutes, Puck pulled into the parking lot, swerving around as his SUV momentarily lost traction long enough for Quinn's heart to skip a couple of beats. She was thankful when the truck was finally in park and noticed Puck let out a visible sigh of relief as well. "I'm going to go in and see if there's anyone here. Are you going to stay here?"

"Yeah, I don't want to take Beth out unless I have to," Quinn replied.

"OK, just sit tight. I'll be right back."

Less than five minutes later, Puck reappeared at the car and opened the door.

"Good news and bad news," he said. "Which do you want first?"

"The bad news."

"I think we might be stuck here for the night. The old guy that owns the place said that they're closing parts of the highway further east to prevent accidents."

"So what's the good news then?" Quinn asked.

"The good news is that he said he has a room available and we could stay the night here."

"Can we even rent a room? We're only seventeen. Don't you have to be like twenty-one or something?"

"You do have to be twenty-one…or have a driver's license that says you're twenty-one."

"What does that mean?"

"How mad would you be if I told you that I still had one of my fake IDs?" Puck asked, bracing himself for Quinn's reproach.

"I thought the cops took that from you when you got arrested."

"I had a back up one at home."

"And you carry it with you all the time? What were you going to use it for?"

"For getting us out of a blizzard and into a motel room?" Puck tried with one of his signature smiles.

"I don't really know how I can be angry with you right now," Quinn admitted. "But when we get home you're cutting that up, deal?"

"Deal," he agreed. "Now, you get Beth and I'll get our suitcase."

Quinn and Puck were met at the front desk by a couple that looked like they were older than his grandparents. When the older woman saw Quinn carrying Beth inside, close to her shoulder she was the first to speak up.

"You folks made it in just in time. You wouldn't want to be stranded on the road with that little one now would you?"

"No ma'am, we wouldn't," Puck replied, handing the man the cash for the fairly cheap room.

"You're still a long ways off from Ohio," he said. "Isn't that where you said you were from? Where were guys coming from?"

"We were coming from visiting family in Wisconsin," Quinn said honestly. "What with the holidays and our busy work schedules, it's the only time of the year that we can make it up to see them."

"You two look so young," the grey-haired woman said. "How long have you been married for?"

"Just over two years," Puck lied easily, placing his arm around Quinn's waist. "We got married right out of college but we met in high school."

"Oh that's just wonderful. Fred and I met in high school, too. Got married as soon as he came back from the war."

The owner pointed Puck and Quinn in the direction of their room and said it wouldn't be too hard to find since there were only ten rooms per floor. Puck opened the door and flipped on the lights to reveal a small, yet clean room that would suit them just fine for the night.

"I'm going to run out really quick and grab Beth's crib. Is there anything you need from the car?"

"Not that I can think of," Quinn replied, setting her daughter onto her bed and removing her coat.

After Puck returned and set up the crib they were able to coax Beth back to sleep with a bottle warmed up in the room's microwave and then sat together on their bed in the semi-dark.

"So much for going to Mike's party," Puck said sullenly.

"Yeah, I called my mom while you were at the car and let her and Val know not to expect us," Quinn replied.

"This kind of blows. I was actually looking forward to it."

"I know, I had a new dress and everything. Now I have to wait for a dance at school to wear it or something."

"Why not put it on now?" Puck suggested flippantly.

"What?"

"Yeah, we may not be able to go to the party, but that doesn't mean we can't make the most of a shitty night."

"Hmmm, it _is _only eleven-thirty. We can still ring in the new year together," Quinn said and Puck nodded. She went into the bathroom to change and when she came out he was in his dress pants and shirt. "Well, don't you look handsome?"

"You look gorgeous," he said, taking her hand and twirling her around. They turned on the small TV in the room and set the volume very low so that it wouldn't wake up Beth until the clock struck midnight.

"Happy New Year," Quinn smiled.

"Happy New Year," Puck replied, leaning down to kiss her. "What's your resolution?"

"To always keep windshield wiper fluid in my trunk," she joked. "No, but seriously, I would say that it's to cherish the little moments in life and see everything as an opportunity to be something special. What's yours?"

"To stop taking all of the good things in my life for granted and to truly appreciate all of the things I've been given."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Quinn. I have my iPod and my portable speakers. Do you think we could have one dance together?"

"I can't think of a better way to ring in the New Year."

Puck switched off the TV, setting up the iPod and adjusting the volume so that it was just loud enough to hear as he pulled Quinn into his arms and began to sway back and forth to the familiar tune.

_You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
Before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?_

I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna love you more than anyone

Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try

I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna love you more than anyone

Free for you, whenever you need  
We'll be free together, baby  
Free together, baby

I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna love you more than anyone

I'm gonna love you more than anyone

**Please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 13! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing the last chapter! All of the feedback really means a lot! This chapter is set during The Superbowl episode and Silly Love Songs. The next chapter will be Blame It On the Alcohol because I'm skipping Comeback. If you'd like you can find me on tumblr (ktwrites). I post previews and answer questions about upcoming chapters and such! I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter! Xoxo- Katie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Two weeks never seemed long enough for winter break to Quinn. The days right after final exams were filled with preparations for Christmas and the week following the holiday had been spent out of town, leaving only a few precious days of time at home.

As soon as they got back to school, all of the practices resumed and Coach Sylvester had begun to push them extra hard. They were gearing up for the all-important Regionals competition, which they were sure to take easily with their Katy Perry inspired performance.

Performances and competitions didn't really make Quinn nervous. In fact, she thrived on the excitement generated by them and it only made her excel higher in whatever she was trying to accomplish, at least in terms of cheering. What _did_ make her nervous was the weigh in that she faced at the end of the week.

At the beginning, middle and end of each semester, Sue would have all of the Cheerios weigh in but she recently decided to implement a new policy. From the beginning of the spring semester on, all of the Varsity Cheerios needed to weigh in every other week.

Quinn hated weigh ins. In general, the made her feel awful and she always felt like she had to be even more careful about what she ate for the whole week. It was bad enough doing it three times a semester, now they were going to do it every two weeks.

"This is insane," she complained after they rehearsed the Katy Perry routine that did little to thrill Coach Sylvester.

"Oh come on, it isn't that bad, _Tubbers_," Santana replied snarkily.

"Well, it isn't exactly healthy."

"You never had a problem with it last season."

"Maybe my priorities have changed," Quinn said.

"It doesn't mean they're right."

"What are you getting at?"

"Don't you think it's appropriate for the captain of the Cheerios to support Sue's rules and not oppose them?"

"As the _captain_ it's _my_ job to lead this squad to the best of my abilities."

"I'm just saying that if I were you, I wouldn't want it getting back to Coach Sylvester that you don't really care for her new policy."

"Are you threatening me? Is this payback or something?"

"Of course not," Santana grinned maliciously. "But you and I know better than everyone else how quickly Sue's moods can change; how quickly she can raise people up and push them down. See you later, _Tubbers_."

Quinn watched as Santana sauntered down the hallway. What she said the true and that was the terrifying part. She _did _know so very well what it felt like when Sue made up her mind about someone who opposed her views of broke her "rules". She had worked so hard over the summer to lose all of the baby weight and now they were so close to Regionals. She hadn't been on the squad last year when they won Regionals or Nationals and she wanted to be able to share in that glory. _After how far I've come, _she thought, slinging her duffle bag over her shoulder. _I deserve this and I'll do whatever it takes._

XXXXX

As it turned out, _Whatever it takes_ meant just grabbing a handful of grapes in the morning or skipping breakfast altogether. Quinn would simply pour a cup of coffee on their way out the door-black with five Splendas to cut the bitterness. She didn't even like the drink, but she found that it gave her the boost she needed that had previously been supplied by whatever she ate.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" Puck asked her one morning.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Since I felt like it. You drink coffee so why can't I?"

"Whoa, don't bite my head off. I was just asking you a question."

"I'm not biting your head off. Can we go please? We're going to be late."

With Regionals for Cheerleading and the Conference Championship for football just around the corner for both of them, Bieste and Coach Sylvester were both running morning practices leading up to the big days. Puck didn't really mind, he would just sleep during his geometry class. He was still getting tutored by Artie every once and a while so he was able to stay on top of things. Quinn, on the other hand, was quite different. She had _never_ fallen asleep during class, even when Beth was going through the worst of her teething.

That particular morning, ever after gulping down her coffee in the car, Quinn dragged throughout Cheerios practice. She wasn't sure why. She felt awake, jittery almost, but her legs were like jelly and her feet were as heavy as cement blocks. She was the last person to cross the finish line after they ran ten laps around the indoor track and, of course, Coach Sylvester took notice.

"Hey Q," she yelled through her megaphone. "Maybe you could run faster if your ass wasn't slowing you up. Are you smuggling a rump roast back there?"

"Nice one Coach!" Becky chimed in, handing Sue her morning breakfast shake.

"Whoa, is that true Quinn?" Brittany asked as Quinn fumed. "My mom made that last week. I don't want to be a cannibal."

"Shut the hell up," Quinn huffed and stalked off the track towards the locker room. To say that she was pissed off would have been an understatement. She knew Coach Sylvester was brutal, but her words cut right through Quinn's carefully developed thick skin.

_My butt is not huge,_ she told herself as she looked at her backside in the mirror. _Is it?_ It wasn't as if she had a problem fitting into her jeans of dresses. Coach was just trying to motivate her with harsh insults. The only problem behind the mockery dealt out by Sue was that it usually contained a small kernel of truth.

"So much for that," she said with a sigh, tossing the apple and low-fat yogurt she had brought for her lunch into the garbage can on her way out of the locker room.

Even after practice was over, Quinn still couldn't shake the strange feeling that had settled over her body. There was a dull ache in her head and, by the time she was sitting next to Mercedes in their Honors English class during second period, she was stifling and her mouth felt impossibly dry. Try as she might to push the discomfort from her mind, it become extremely difficult for her to even focus on _The Great Gatsby_.

"Girl, are you alright?" Mercedes asked, glancing over at her friend. "You're looking kind of pale."

"I'm fine. It's winter. What do you expect?" she snapped. "I'm going to the bathroom.

Quinn stood up quickly from her chair and immediately felt the room begin to spin around her. She placed a hand on her desk to try and steady herself, but as she took a step forward she felt her legs give way. The room began to become fuzzy around her and there was a sudden and persistent ringing in her ears as she felt herself sinking to the ground in almost slow motion before everything faded to black.

XXXXX

The first think she saw when she opened her eyes were the fluorescent light above her head and Quinn squinted from the brightness. Gradually, she began to hear muffled sounds and the voices she recognized seemed like they were underwater. Carefully, she tried to lift herself up but it felt like there was a huge weight sitting on her chest and she feel back down onto the cot with a groan.

"Quinn?" a voice that resembled Puck's called to her. "Hey, Quinn wake up."

"Is she comin' to?" Mercedes asked.

"I think so, I just heard her. Babe, open your eyes. Come on."

"Ugh, what happened?" Quinn asked, finally opening her eyes, letting them adjust to the light.

"You passed out and barely missed smacking your head on the desk," her friend replied.

"How long was I out for?"

"Just a couple of minutes. Your boo just got here. I hope you don't mind that I texted him. I thought he would freak out."

"You didn't have to come," Quinn said to Puck. "I'm fine, really."

"You just passed out cold," he replied. "I don't think you're fine."

"I just stood up a little too fast, that's all."

Puck and Mercedes shared a concerned look of disbelief as Quinn sat up on the cot. She took the cold wash cloth from her forehead, placed it on the counter next to her and adjusted her uniform. She really wasn't feeling much better at all, but she needed everyone to stop worrying about her.

"Well," the nurse said, walking into the little cubical. "I just called your mother to let her know and she said that she would come pick you up shortly. Do you know what might have caused you to faint?"

"No, maybe I didn't drink enough water this morning at practice or something."

"Did you have breakfast today?"

"Yes," Quinn lied.

"Coffee laced with Splenda isn't breakfast," Puck said, causing Quinn to glare at him.

"Hmmm coffee is not a good way to stay hydrated and your sugar is probably low since you didn't eat anything today. Just eat something when your mom picks you up."

"I don't want to go home," Quinn protested.

"Sorry, your mother is already on her way. Just sit tight until she gets here."

Mercedes waiting until the nurse left the small room and closed the door before she spoke. "OK, what is up with you, because this is déjà vu for me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and I were practically in this same spot last year, going through the exact same thing."

"Yeah, but the difference is that I'm not starving myself."

"Oh, is that different from not eating?" Puck asked.

"I eat!"

"Not lately. You sit there and pick at your food and push it around until it looks likes you've eaten something and then you throw it away."

"Why are you doing this?" Mercedes asked quietly. "You, of all people, should know not to let Coach Sylvester get to you."

"We have Regionals in a few days," Quinn said. "She just wants us in top form. Can you blame her?"

"Passing out in the middle of a routine is not going to be top form and you know that, girl. Why do you even want to be on that team? You're not taking care of yourself and you're going to miss the half-time show at the football game."

"I haven't worked my ass off to get back to the top just to throw it all out the window with three days left. Maybe neither of you can understand it, but I love cheering. I'm _damn_ good at cheering and I'm going to lead my squad to a Regional Championship. Puck, how would you feel if Finn just quit the team the day before your big game?"

"I'd be pissed, but that's not the same-."

"_Yes, _it is! I'm done talking about this with the two of you. You guys are supposed to be my best friends and you can't even support me when something is this important to me. I'm not quitting the Cheerios. End of story.

"Quinn, come on," Mercedes tried. "We're just trying to help."

"No, you're not. You're trying to tell me what I should and shouldn't do."

"Because we care about you," Puck said.

"Whatever. You two should get back to class while I wait for my mom to get here."

"But-."

"I'll see you after school," Quinn cut him off.

Reluctantly, Puck shook his head and followed Mercedes out of the room leaving Quinn alone. She understood their desire to help her, but she didn't really think she had a problem. She was just determined. _What's so wrong with that?_ she wondered. She was doing a good thing by staying on the squad, or so she thought. She felt that she could do far more good as a Cheerio than she could off the squad. _They'll see_, she thought. _Once we win Regionals, they'll finally realize that this was all worth it._

XXXXX

Puck was silent the entire way home after picking up Quinn and Beth from Judy's house. His quiet reserve continued as they both trudged down the basement stairs. Quinn was a past of the silent treatment, perfecting it over the years. Although she knew that Puck wasn't always extremely talkative all of the time, she also knew him well enough to realize that this hush was brought on by either anger, irritation or both.

"You haven't said two words to me since my left my moms'," she said, setting Beth down into her bouncy seat.

"Yeah, well maybe I don't feel like getting chewed out by the head bitch in charge."

"What did you just call me?"

"Oh don't act like you don't love it when people refer to you as that."

"What the hell is your problem lately? This summer you said that you supported my decision to go back to the Cheerios and now all of a sudden you want me to quit."

"Because Sue's being a crazy bitch and she's planting her insane, destructive theories into your head."

"Like what?"

"Uhh, gee, I don't know, maybe like making you so freakin' concerned with your weight again."

"You have no idea what it's like. You don't have to make weight every other week. _You _didn't carry around a baby for nine months. _You_ didn't have all of these things happen to your body and then have Coach Sylvester expect you to be perfect again and _still_ tell you that your ass is big."

"What she wants isn't perfect. Not eating isn't normal and it's far from perfect."

"Oh like you would have given me a second thought if I didn't look the way I do."

"I can't believe you are letting her get to you like this," Puck said. "Especially after the way you helped Mercedes last year. She doesn't deserve you if all she wants to do is change you, Quinn. Fuck her and fuck Regionals."

"So you just want me to give up? To quit?" Qiunn asked, tossing her hands in the air. "What kind of message is that going to send? I rejoined the Cheerios to prove that I could be a mom _and_ do the other things I love."

"You love getting on a scale _every_ day? You love skipping lunch during weigh in week? Bullshit. You'll be sending the message that clubs should take care of their members. You'll show everyone that you don't need a uniform to be popular. You are Quinn _Fucking_ Fabray for Christ's sake, baby mama and badass, and you don't need Sue or her Cheerios to be either of those things."

Puck's words hit a chord with Quinn. He was right and she couldn't deny it anymore. She hated being so concerned with her weight. Being skinny didn't necessarily mean she was healthy. She might love cheering but she didn't love being a Cheerio, at least not anymore. Most of all she didn't love the person she was starting to become again by being a part of that squad.

"You're right," she admitted. "I don't need her. I need to be part of something that makes me feel happy and good about myself. I don't want to send Beth the message someday that you need to be a part of a certain group or have a perfect ass to be pretty."

"You know, that's another thing Sue is wrong about. I've said it before and I'll say it again, babe, your ass is smoking."

"Now you're just pandering to me."

"I'm not quite sure what that means, but I don't think I'm doing that. I'm telling the truth. I think it's perfect and I wouldn't change a damn thing about it. I might miss seeing you walking around school in your short little skirt though."

"Like I told you last year," Quinn smiled, biting on her bottom lip. "I don't have to give my uniform back. It's all mine."

"Rah, rah, rah," Puck replied, pulling her towards him and kissing her. "We OK now?"

"Of course we are."

XXXXX

Late that night, Quinn woke to the sound of her daughter's cries. Beth had been sleeping through most of the nights rather well, waking up in the wee hours of the morning only on occasion. Quinn slid out from under the covers, marveling at how Puck didn't even stir, and padded into the nursery.

"What's the matter, B-bug?" she asked, reaching for the whimpering child. She instinctively laid Beth into the changing table to check her diaper, but found it to be dry. "Hmmm…you're not wet or messy at all. Did you just wake up and realize you were lonely?"

Quinn picked Beth up again, grabbed the stuffed lamb Puck had gotten for her out of her crib and settled down into the rocking chair. With her free hand she threw a blanket across their legs and put her feet up on the ottoman, gently rocking back and forth. Beth quieted down as she began to play with her lamb's ears and she snuggled her little head into her mother's chest. Quinn smoothed down the little girl's light brown hair, which was just getting long enough to form soft ringlets, and kissed her forehead.

"Did you just want to spend time with mommy? This had been a crazy week, you know that? Sometimes…sometimes I just lose sight of what matters, what's really important. Don't worry, you're _always_ the most important thing to me. You and your dad. He always calls me out on my BS because he know me better than anyone and _you_, little missy, I think you're the only person who doesn't ever judge me. At least I don't think you are…anyway, you don't care what I look like, if I have makeup on. You don't care if I'm a cheerleader or not. The only think that you care about is whether or not I'm here for you and I promise you Beth, I'll always be there for you, no matter what. I know you don't really understand this right now, but I don't care if you want to cheer or dance or play sports or sing or paint or if you want to collect rocks. I just want you to always been happy with who you are because no matter what, your daddy and I will always be proud of you and love you."

Quinn looked down to find that Beth had fallen back to sleep and she chuckled to herself. "We're just going to pretend that you heard all of that and it sunk in, right? Good. Back to bed. Love you B-bug."

XXXXX

Deciding to quit the Cheerios was relatively easy for Quinn compared with telling two of the most intimidating women she knew: Coach Sylvester and her mother. ON Thursday morning, she left her Cheerios uniform on the hanger and put on one of her favorite dresses instead. She fixed her hair rather than pulling it into the tight pony tail and skipped into her ballet flats instead of lacing up her pure white cheerleading shoes.

Because she wanted to tell Coach Sylvester first, Puck ran inside with Beth while Quinn fidgeted nervously in the passenger seat. Honestly, she wasn't quite sure who she was more nervous about telling, but she knew that it had to be done. She walked into the gym with her head held high and approached Sue, who barely noticed her until she spoke.

"Coach Sylvester, I'd like to talk to you," she said.

"Q, where is your uniform and what on earth are you wearing?" Sue asked.

"I can explain everything."

"Oh you got that right. Becky! You're in charge. If Sergeant Funbags tried to stage another rebellion you have my permission to break out the whips."

"You got it Coach!" Becky replied, taking Sue's megaphone.

"Close the door," Coach Sylvester said once they entered her office. "Why do I have a feeling that I know where this is going?"

"Because you've really left me no choice. I'm sorry Coach, but I'm leaving the Cheerios."

"Leaving? You can't leave. No one _leaves_ my squad. They either get kicked off or they die. How can you do this to me two days before Regionals?"

"I'm sorry but I just don't agree with your new policies. I can't effectively lead a team that I no longer believe in. Like I said, I'm sorry."

"You know, I think you're making a huge mistake, but I'm certainly not going to stop you if you're so set on leaving. The Quinn Fabray I know is as strong and determined as I am so I know that I can't change your mind."

"No, you're right," Quinn nodded. "You can't. I'm sure that you can still win Regionals without me. Do you know who you'll replace me with?"

"I have my ideas."

"I know it's not my place anymore, but if I could have one last suggestion, I would say that Becky should replace me."

"She's definitely at the top of my list. She's been gunning for your position from day one, you know. She's one of the only people capable of being completely ruthless while convincing people that she's a saint; just like me. Now if you'll excuse me, you need to get the hell out of my office."

"Good luck this weekend."

"Good luck to you, too."

"For what?" Quinn asked curiously.

"I plan on telling everyone at this school that I kicked you off of this squad and that you ran crying in disgrace from my office after I chewed you out for threatening to quit. I'm sure it will be on Jacob's blog by lunch."

"Then I guess it's a good thing that I don't read it anymore."

"Good thing," Sue agreed, flipping open her journal and picking up her pen as Quinn left the office.

XXXXX

If breaking the news to Coach Sylvester went easier than Quinn expected, telling her mother proved to be more difficult than she thought it would be. Sue was easy enough to avoid when they were at school but she had to see her mom practically every day. Above everything, Quinn worried that her mom would be disappointed in her, would think that she was ungrateful for how hard she worked to get Quinn back on the squad in the first place. Thankfully she had Puck by her side when she broke the news when they picked Beth up later that day.

"I just don't understand. Why on _earth_ would you want to quit the Cheerios?"

"It's just something that I needed to do, Mom. I couldn't be on the team anymore. It wasn't healthy for me anymore."

"Oh my God," Judy said, clutching the string of pearls around her neck. "Quinnie, are you pregnant again?"

"What?" Quinn asked, as Puck nearly choked on his glass of water. "No. Definitely not. Coach Sylvester just implemented some policies that I didn't agree with and so I needed to leave. I don't think she encourages good views on body image and that's not the kind of example that I want to set for Beth some day. I don't want her to feel like she has to look a certain way or join a certain club just to feel happy or special."

"What are you going to do for your extracurricular activities?" Judy asked. "What about your college applications?"

"Mom, I'm still in Glee club, I'm on the Student Council and I'm a shoe-in for the National Honor Society. I don't think I need to worry about my college application. What good is it to be in something if you're not proud of being a part of that team?"

"Sometimes, I think it's just hard for me to see how much you've grown up. You're so much more mature than I was at your age."

"Gee, I wonder why…" Quinn quipped.

"No, but I'm being serious, Quinnie. If this is what you want, if this is what makes you happy, then I'm OK with it. But I'm warning you, if you change your mind there is no way I am going back there to talk that terrible woman into letting you back onto the squad. Understand?"

"Definitely. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

"Well… _you_ did leave Santana on the team to deal with the wrath of Coach Sylvester," Puck said, earning him a playful smack on the arm from Quinn.

XXXX

For the first time in recent McKinley High School history the Trojans won the conference Championship. It had been a close game but thanks to a trick play at the end, Puck scooped up a fumble from the opposing team's quarterback and ran it in for a touchdown. Until that moment, the highlight of the game had been the halftime show in which the glee club performed and epic mashup of "Thriller" and "Heads Will Roll", completely with zombie makeup, costumes and huge hairdos. Quinn couldn't believe that she ever contemplated missing something like that for a cheerleading competition. Being on that field with her friends she _knew_ without a shadow of a doubt that she had made the right decision and only felt slightly bad when she found out later that night from Brittany that the Cheerios lost their Regionals competition and would not be moving onto Nationals for the first time in over six years.

Everyone was still riding the high of victory and success when they walked into Glee club the following Monday morning and watch Mr. Schue draw a large heart with the words "LOVE" written on the inside of it. Their assignment for the week of Valentine's Day was to get a partner and sing a long song to them.

XXXX

Puck may not have been good at many things but he never had a problem wooing the ladies, especially Quinn, with one of his song choices. Since they were partners he knew he needed to pick a song that fit them well but he wasn't exactly keen on singing it in front of everyone. It wasn't that he had a problem with performing in front of an audience, but he and Quinn weren't exactly into the public displays of affection like Finn and Rachel had been before their colossal break up before Christmas. No, Puck and Quinn had always kept to themselves for the most part, snagging the occasional peck in the hallway but saving anything _else_ for home. This prompted Puck to take a less serious stance on the assignment and instead pick a song that was more of an inside joke than anything else.

No matter how much she begged and pleaded with him, Puck would not reveal his song choice to Quinn before the day of the performance. He may never have been one for tradition, but he still believed in good old-fashioned surprises and his baby mama was going to be in for a treat. He stood up in front of the club, strapped on his six string electric guitar and began to strum the opening chords to a song that Quinn wasn't sure she recognized right away.

Are you gonna take me home tonight?  
Oh, down beside that red firelight;  
Are you gonna let it all hang out?  
Fat bottomed girls,  
You make the rockin' world go round.

Quinn's eyebrow shot up at the last line of the chorus, at first unable to believe that Puck would sing a song like that to her in front of the glee club but then, catching his grin and his wink she remembered what he told her the other day. _I've said it before and I'll say it again, babe, your ass is smoking._

_Hey  
I was just a skinny lad  
Never knew no good from bad,  
But I knew life before I left my nursery,  
Left alone with big fat Fanny,  
She was such a naughty nanny!  
Hey big woman you made a bad boy out of me!  
Hey hey!_

I've been singing with my band  
Across the water, across the land,  
I seen ev'ry blue eyed floozy on the way, hey  
But their beauty and their style  
Went kind of smooth after a while.  
Take me to them lardy ladies every time! 

When he came around to dance right in front of her, Quinn couldn't help but laugh and smile, even though everyone else wasn't quite sure if they should join in on the fun or run for cover in case a sex riot broke out with the way that Puck was practically grinding on Quinn.

_(C'mon)  
Oh won't you take me home tonight?  
Oh down beside your red firelight,  
Oh and you give it all you got  
Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round  
Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round_

Hey listen here,  
Now I got mortgages on homes  
I got stiffness in my bones  
Ain't no beauty queens in this locality. (I tell ya!)  
Oh, but I still get my pleasure  
Still got my greatest treasure.  
Heap big woman you done made a big man of me!  
Now get this!

Oh, (i know) you gonna take me home tonight (please)  
Oh, down beside that red firelight  
Oh, you gonna let it all hang out  
Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round  
Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round  
GET ON YOUR BIKES AND RIDE!

Oooh yeah oh yeah them fat bottomed girls  
Fat bottomed girls  
Yeah, yeah, yeah,  
all right  
ride 'em cowboy  
Fat bottomed girls  
Yes yes

By the end of the song, Quinn was up, out of her seat and dancing with Puck who had thrown his guitar across his back so that he could bring her closer to him. She slinked her arms around his neck as their friends joined them in the middle of the room dancing around until well after the song was over.

"Wow, Puck!" Mr. Schue said slapping him on the shoulder, half trying to congratulate him and half trying to get him to stop his dirty dancing-style moves with Quinn. "That certainly was a unique love song that you picked there, but everyone seems to have enjoyed it so nice work."

"It's an inside joke, Mr. Schue," Puck explained. "You know because Quinn's ass is-."

"So terribly fond of the band Queen," his girlfriend finished for him, attempting to avoid an awkward situation with their teacher.

"Oh well…who knew. Once again great job Puck!"

XXXXX

When Quinn and Puck turned the corner onto his street he noticed a familiar car parked in the driveway. It was unusually for his Aunt Hannah's car to be at his house on a weekday afternoon. Normally she came over one Saturday a month for Ruth's bookclub but never during the week.

"That's weird," Puck muttered, a feeling of uneasiness settling in on him the way cloud gathered before a storm.

He parked quickly and took Beth from her seat, handing her off to Quinn while he opened the front door.

"Yes, we need two tickets for the earliest available flight," he heard his mother say. "It's going to cost _how_ much?"

"Ruth, I told you, just put it on my credit card. I don't care," Hannah interjected and caught sight of Puck and Quinn. "Thank God you guys are home."

"What's going on?" Puck asked. He could see that her mascara was smudged under her eyes although she wasn't crying at the moment.

"It's your grandpa, Noah. Mom called no more than an hour ago and said that he had a heart-attack."

"You mean he's-."

"No. No, he's in critical condition and they need to do emergency surgery. Something about a triple bypass or something."

"So he's gonna be fine, right?" Puck asked.

"They don't know," Hannah replied, looking away.

"What do you mean they don't know? Aren't they doctors? Isn't it their _fucking_ job to know?"

"Puck," Quinn said, gently laying a hand on his shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

"No! Don't tell me to calm down or some shit like that. I wanna call the hospital and talk to his douchebag doctor right now!"

"Noah, shut your damn mouth. Your mom's on the phone trying to find us plane tickets and she doesn't need you acting like an ass and flying off the handle."

"So we're flying up there tonight?"

"There's no _we_," Ruth said, hanging up the phone. "Your aunt and I are going."

"What? I want to go, too."

"You can't. I could only get two tickets for an arm and a leg because they're last minute."

"We'll fly out tomorrow then. I need to go see him. I wanna be there," Puck pleaded.

"You _need_ to stay here and take care of your sister and your family."

"But-."

"No _buts_. Are you going to sit here and argue with me after my father's just had a heart attack or are you going to drive us to the airport?"

"I'm sorry Mom, I just…I want to help."

"I know you do and the way you can help me is by taking care of your sister for me. OK?"

Puck nodded solemnly. "Does she know yet?"

"No, she's been at softball practice. Oh no, I completely forgot that I need to find someone to pick her up."

"I'll do it," Quinn offered quickly. "I'll pick her up and bring her home."

"Thank you," Mrs. Puckerman said.

"Do you…do you want me to tell her?"

"I think it might be best coming from you," Puck decided. "I might scare her or something with the news and she trusts you."

"I need to pack some things but I'll be ready to leave in fifteen minutes."

Puck and Quinn headed down to their apartment where he paced back and forth five or six times, running his hand over his head and trying to blink back the tears that he had been hiding from his mother. _Badasses don't cry_, he kept telling himself. _Man up you pussy_.

"Puck," Quinn tried.

"I'm fine," he replied, waving her off.

"Puck, it's me. You can talk to me."

"He's not going to die. He can't. He's the strongest guy I know. He taught me every single thing I know. There is no way in hell that he can die. Burt had a heart attack and he came out fine. He was fine and my Pop is going to be fine."

Quinn didn't say a word in reply, but simply stopping his incessant pacing by wrapping her arms around his torso and holding him close. Slowly, Puck brought his arms up around her body and hugged her so tight that she almost couldn't breathe, but when he buried his head in her hair and began to sniffle she didn't care.

"We're going to get through this," she whispered to him and he nodded wordlessly. "One day at a time, one hour at a time we're going to get through this. You said it yourself, your grandpa is the strongest guy you know and he's not going to give up without a fight. In a few weeks we'll be going up there to visit him on spring break and you'll be able to help him work on whatever project he has. We prayed for Burt and we're going to pray for your grandpa because we know it works."

"Noah, we're ready to leave," Hannah called down the stairs.

"I have to go," Puck said, discreetly drying his eyes.

"We'll be here when you get back."

"Thanks for getting Sara."

"I love you," Quinn offered.

"I love you, too," he replied, kissing her forehead before heading back upstairs.

XXXX

Quinn practiced what she was going to tell Sara in the car on the way to pick up Puck's little sister. She wasn't really sure if she would be able to do this without breaking down herself, but she knew that she had to do it for Puck's mom. Quinn had never known any of her grandparents and so the idea of losing one of them was completely foreign to her. She didn't know what it was like to grow up with one, have them get sick and pass away.

When she pulled into the softball field she got out of her car and stood next to it, waving so that the little girl would see her. Sara practically raced over to her when she saw that Quinn was there to pick her up and not her mother.

"Hey!" she said excitedly, wrapping the older girl in a hug. "This is the best surprise ever! Are we going somewhere?"

"No, sorry. Your mom just asked me to pick you up today so hop in."

Sara crawled into the backseat next to her niece and buckled her seatbelt.

"How come my mom needed you to come get me? Where's she at?"

"Uh, she went somewhere with your Aunt Hannah," Quinn replied. If possible she wanted to wait until they got home before she broke the news to Sara.

"Oh cool. So what's for dinner I'm starving."

Thankfully, the softball fields were only five minutes from Puck's house and Sara spent most of the time cheerily chatting about her day's events like her "stupid math quiz" and how her practice had gone. She was actually pretty good at softball for an eleven-year-old and she was one of the pitchers for her team. Once they were home and inside the house, Sara looked around for her brother.

"Is Noah downstairs? We need to order some food or something."

"Your brother's not here either," Quinn said, placing Beth into the high chair next to the kitchen table.

"Where is he?"

"He's at the airport. Sara, your grandma called today and said that grandpa had a heart attack. He's OK for right now but he's not doing so well. Your mom and aunt are on their way up there right now and your brother drove them to the airport."

"My friend's grandma had a heart attack last year. She died," Sara said, her lips curving into a frown as she spoke. "Is my grandpa gonna die, too?"

"He's going to have surgery," Quinn replied, pulling Sara into a hug and avoiding the real question at hand. "And if that goes well then there's no reason to think that he won't be OK."

"When are we going to find out?"

"I don't know. These surgeries can take a long time because the doctors want to make sure that everything is perfect."

"I don't want to do my homework now. I don't want to go to school tomorrow until we find out he's OK."

"We'll talk about that when your brother gets home. I'm not going to force you to go to school tomorrow though and I doubt that Puck will want to go either."

"Quinn?" Sara said, lifting her head.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not hungry anymore. Can I just go upstairs to my room?"

"Sure," Quinn replied. "Do you want some company?"

"No, I just want to be alone."

Quinn nodded and watched head up to her room and then turned to her daughter who watched everything unfold in front of her in silence.

"Well, I'm with her. I'm not very hungry either, but I'm sure you want some dinner don't you?"

XXXXX

Puck pulled up to the drop off zone at the airport and helped his mom and aunt with their bag, loading them onto a nearby cart.

"You'll call me if anything happens, right?" he asked. "I mean anything at all. I want to know everything."

"Yes, of course," his mother replied, pulling him into an embrace. "Thank you for being mature about this. Your grandpa will be proud of you."

"Ma, don't say stuff like that. You're gonna make me look bad in public."

"We need to get going if we're going to get through security on time, Ruth," Hannah urged gently.

"I know, I know. I love you, Noah."

"I love you, too, Mom," Puck said. "Tell grandpa I love him, and grandma, too."

"I will."

"And call me!"

"We will," his aunt reassured him as the two sisters turned and walked together into the airport.

When Puck returned home he found Quinn and Beth still in the kitchen. His girlfriend was loading up the dishwasher and scrubbing down the stove when walked in.

"Hey," she said. "I thought I would just clean up a little bit for your mom. I'm not exactly great in situations like this. I tend to just clean and organize things."

"You're fine," he replied. "She would appreciate it."

"How's she doing?"

"I think she's in that mode where she just zones out of everything else and focuses all of her energy on one thing. She doesn't want anyone to know she's so upset because she thinks it's her job to take care of everyone else."

"I don't know anyone else like that," Quinn joked lightly. "Are you hungry at all?"

"Nope."

"I didn't think so. Sara's up in her room. She said that she just wants to be alone but I was going to go check on her in a little bit because if she's anything like me, saying _I want to be alone_ means that she needs someone to tell her everything is going to be OK."

"I can't tell her that," Puck said sadly. "Because what if it isn't? What if I go up there, tell her he's going to be fine and then something happens? She would never forgive me."

"Then maybe we should just give her some time," Quinn suggested. "We can stay up here in the family room all night in case she comes down."

"I just want to go to bed and wake up and have this be a bad dream."

"I know. Me, too. Did you find out anything else?"

"Just that it happened when he was in town," Puck replied, sitting in the chair next to Beth. "Really, they said he was lucky that it happened there. If he had been driving he probably would have caused an accident. If he was at the house it would have taken forever for an ambulance to get there. He was at the bait shop and that's just down the road from the hospital. They said that three of his arteries were over eight-percent blocked so they're going to do the bypass as soon as he's stable enough to operate."

"How's your grandma holding up?"

"My mom said she sounded OK for now. She was able to be with my grandpa in his room. You know, maybe it's better that I'm not there. I don't think I could stand there in that room and look at him lying so helpless in those hospital beds. It's was bad enough seeing Burt there. I don't want to think about my grandpa like that, especially if it's the last-."

"Stop. We're not going to think like that, or we're at least not going to talk like that until we hear more about it."

In that moment Puck was so grateful to have Quinn with him. If she hadn't been there at a rough time like that, he probably would have gone into the fridge in the garage, cracked open a couple of bottles of beer (or the entire twelve-pack) and drank until he felt comfortably numb. Quinn made him feel, good or bad, she made him feel things and he realized that sometimes it was better to hurt than to feel nothing at all because at least now he had someone to share in and help him through his pain.

XXXXX

Puck stayed up all through the night, his cell phone gripped tightly in his hand, waiting for it to ring, willing for his mother to call him with new, any kind of news, on the condition of his grandfather. He had wandered into the front room and was staring out the picture window when he felt his pocket start to buzz. He quickly pulled his phone out and answered it quietly, not wanting to wake anyone else up.

"Hello?"

"Noah, it's me," his mother said wearily. "The surgery is done and your grandpa made it through very well."

"So he's going to be OK?" Puck asked hopefully.

"Well, he's not out of the woods yet. He's going to be in the ICU for a little while, but the doctor's said that the operation went just about as smoothly as it could possibly go. He'll have a long recovery ahead of him but as long as nothing unexpected happens things are looking up."

"Good. That's really good mom. What about you? Have you slept at all? Have you had anything to eat?"

"I'm fine, Noah. Don't worry about me."

"That's what you always say."

"I'm going to go make a few more phone calls. Do you need anything else?"

"No but if Grandpa is up late today do you think you could call me so I can talk to him?"

"Of course," Ruth smiled into the phone. "If he's up and wanting to talk to anyone you'll be the first person we call."

"Thanks Mom, love you."

Puck breathed a long held sigh of relief and he placed his phone back into his pocket, gazing once more out the window as the sun was just starting to appear above the horizon. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Quinn come up beside him.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked, not completely sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"It was my mom," he replied. "Surgery went well and he's resting pretty comfortably for the moment."

"Thank God."

"Do you think we should tell Sara?"

"Let her sleep for awhile longer."

"What's sleep?" Puck asked. "I think I might need some of that."

"You deserve it. Come lay on the couch with me for a little while until your daughter decides to wake up."

"Well since the sun is just now coming up I'd say that give us a good fifteen minutes until Beth is awake."

"Then I guess you need to stop wasting those fifteen minutes and come with me."

"Quinn, thanks for helping me through last night," Puck said, reaching for her hand.

"We helped each other," she replied with a smile, wrapping her arm around him and laying her head on his shoulder.

**Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 14! This covers Blame It On The Alcohol. The next chapter will be about Sexy and Quinn will be heading back to the Celibacy Club, but why? And what will Puck have to say about that? Remember to check out my Tumblr (ktwrites). I posted some hand-written previews this past week. The link is in my profile! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Xoxo-Katie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

"Have I told you how much hotter you look in your dresses instead of your Cheerios uniform?" Puck asked, walking up to Quinn's locker after third period.

"Maybe once or twice," she replied with a smile. "But it's always nice to hear."

"So, I was thinking…how do you feel about skipping Spanish and sneaking off campus for lunch?"

"No."

"But why not?"

"Because Mr. Schue is going to get suspicious if we're _both_ not there."

"Good point. How about just sneaking to the janitor's closet during lunch then?"

"No!"

"You're no fun. You need to loosen up a little bit."

"I just don't want to get caught by the creepy janitor, that's all."

"He smells like Fritos."

"Oh, before I forget," Quinn said, grabbing her notebook. "Tomorrow night Rachel is having some girls over for a sleepover because her dads are out of town. I told her I probably wouldn't spend the night, but that I would be over for a little while."

"Wait, hold a second," Puck replied. "Did you say her dads are going to be out of town?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Because," he explained. "This is the perfect opportunity for a par-tay!"

"Right, that's why she's having the girls over."

"No, babe. I mean like a _real_ party with everyone and with booze and music."

"Good luck on trying to convince her of that. You know how she is."

"Don't worry, I already have the perfect plan," Puck said with a signature smirk, slinging his arm around Quinn's shoulder.

XXXXX

Puck knew that he couldn't make his plan work all by himself. To carry it out, he was going to need to bring in reinforcements, the special teams unit, the one person that Rachel would listen to above all others; his best friend, the one and only, epically tall and awkward: Finn Hudson.

Ever since they teamed up again to get back at Vocal Adrenaline, their friendship had been solidified once more. They put the past behind them and Finn even started to refer to Beth as _Drizzle_, much to Quinn's annoyance. Puck knew that even though Rachel and Finn weren't dating anymore his friend still had a certain amount of sway with her.

"Hey dude, I need your help," Puck said to him during their weightlifting class.

"I'm not helping you steal or hijack anything."

"Please, I'm not into that stuff anymore, remember?"

"Fine," Finn sighed. "What do you need help with?"

"Rachel."

"I don't think-."

"Before you say _no_, just here me out. Quinn tells me that her dads are going out of town this weekend."

"So?"

"So, it's a golden opportunity to have a big glee club party. Mr. Schue's always babbling on about making a stronger team, but how often do we all actually hang out after school?"

"That's true," Finn nodded. "But where do I fit into all of this?"

"You're the only person that Rachel will listen to because she's still madly in love with you,"

"I don't know…I don't want it to seem like I'm leading her on."

"You don't have to!" Puck said, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You don't even have to get romantic. She would do _anything_ you told her to do. Come on bro, think of the team."

Finn thought for a few moments. He was supposed to be one of the leaders of the glee club, whether or not he was with Rachel. It was his job to make sure that they stayed a strong team and he knew he needed to step up and do his part.

"OK," he agreed. "I'm in."

XXXXX

Whatever Finn said to Rachel after Puck talked to her must have worked because later that day she began to send out mass text messages to the entire glee club about an "epic party" that she would be holding at her house on Saturday night.

"Are you sure you don't mind watching Beth tonight?" Quinn asked Mrs. Puckerman. "I mean, it's your weekend off and everything."

"It's fine. I don't mind being able to spend time with my granddaughter, you know," Ruther replied.

"We'll either be back late tonight or we night just crash at Rachel's," Puck informed his mother.

"Look Noah, unlike some parents I have absolutely no illusions about what is going to happen at this party and I would rather have the two of you be safe than have you try to drive home, understand?"

"Yes, mom, but Finn is going to pick us up so we might be home tonight."

"Well, either way then, please just stay safe," Ruth said, kissing Puck and then Quinn's cheek.

"Call us if you need anything at all."

"Babe, come on we gotta go, Finn's gonna be here in like two minutes."

"OK, bye B-bug," Quinn said, kissing Beth's forehead and then handing her over to Puck's mom.

Finn arrived moments later in his mom's mini-van with Kurt and Blaine in tow and seated in the far back seats. Quinn and Puck climbed into the captain's chairs behind the driver and passenger seats and fastened their seat belts.

"Come on, one of you guys needs to sit in the passenger seat," Finn announced. "I'm going to look like a chauffeur."

"Oh Jeeves," Puck mocked. "Please drive us to Miss Berry's residence my good man."

"Oh yes," Quinn joined in with a British accent. "And do be quick about it. We're in a dreadful hurry."

"Oh haha guys, very funny. Let's make fun of the guy who is going to be responsible and haul your sorry asses to and from the party. Nice one."

"Kurt, I didn't know you were coming."

"Well Quinn, I couldn't let you guys have all of the fun without me. You remember Blaine?"

"I promise I'm not a spy or anything," Blaine said. "We're just here to have a good time."

"I'm literally so excited for this party," Quinn replied. "Finn, how did you talk her into it?"

"Well, you know…I just told her, after she sang her awful headband song, that she needed to live a little bit if she ever wanted to be able to write a good song and it worked."

"Thank God," Puck said. "We couldn't let you girls have all of the fun without us. This is gonna be off the chain!"

"Please don't ever say _off the chain_ again," Kurt laughed. "You sound like a cross between Eminem and Vanilla Ice."

The quintet were the last to arrive at the party and when Rachel opened the door looking like the ghost of Karen Carpenter and they could barely hear the music they all knew that the party wasn't exactly what they had in mind.

Rachel led them down to her basement and they were surprised by how absolutely dead it seemed. Artie, Brittany, Mike and Tina sat by the bar area, while Mercedes and Lauren sat talking on the stage. Only Sam and Santana seemed to be enjoying themselves while they sucked face on the sofa.

"Whoa, what the hell," Puck whispered to Quinn. "I thought you said he was gay."

"I guess I was wrong," she replied, completely stunned. Normally she would have thought they were just drunk but it was clear that the drinking had not begun yet.

"Well now that everyone is here I think we can start the party!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Sooo, this is your dads' Oscar room?" Kurt asked, looking around.

"Yes!" Rachel replied. "They transformed our ordinary basement for our extraordinary annual Oscar Party."

"Is that a stage?" Blaine questioned.

"I like to give impromptu performances for our neighbors sometimes," she informed him before turning to Quinn. "Hey girlfriend, having fun?"

"Yeah," Quinn said unenthusiastically, glancing over at Puck. "Awesome party."

"OK! Umm, let's go over the rules. Everyone gets two drink tickets to keep things from getting out of hand. We're serving wine coolers today. That is our specialty drink. It's actually…all we have."

"This party sucks," Puck complained.

"You're the one who wanted to have it in the first place," Quinn pointed out.

"Well, I didn't know it would be _this_ boring. I thought there would be booze here."

"You're not enjoying your wine cooler?"

"Babe, I don't drink wine coolers."

"You have before," Quinn reminded him.

"That was different. We weren't trying to get drunk, we were just trying to mellow out a little."

"I've already had my two and I don't feel a thing. I think I would need five of these things to feel anything."

"That's because no one can get drunk off of two wine coolers!" Puck said loudly enough so that Rachel could hear him.

"Noah, do you have a problem?" the brunette asked.

"Yes, I do. This party blows. Like I said, no one can get drunk off of two wine coolers. Look, everyone is getting ready to leave. Unless you want this be known as the worst party ever in the history of the world, you have to let me break into your dads' liquor cabinet."

"Rachel, we'll find a way to replace it before they get home on Sunday night," Quinn offered in the hope of convincing her. "We promise."

"OK, as long as things don't get out of hand."

Maybe Rachel should have defined exactly what she meant by _out of hand_ because within a half an hour of Puck using Quinn's nail file to jimmy the lock open on the cabinet, the music was cranked and the drinks were flowing. Everyone was dancing around, moving furniture and Rachel was pretty sure that Brittany and Santana were doing body shots off of one another.

Puck had grabbed a bottle of vodka for him and Quinn to share and began pouring shots for them.

"I've never had vodka before," she said, tentatively picking up the shot glass.

"Babe, you haven't had anything really. It's not as bad as some other stuff so it's a good thing to start with," Puck replied.

"So I just drink all of this at one time?"

"Yes. Just throw it back and pretend that it's cough syrup or something."

"Are we doing this on the count of three?"

"Sure, if you want to. Are you ready?" Puck asked and Quinn nodded. "OK. One. Two-."

"Wait! Are we drinking _on_ three or _after_ three?"

"Does it matter?"

"I just want to be prepared," she shrugged.

"After three."

"OK, I'm ready."

"Alright. One. Two. Three!"

Quinn down the shot fairly quickly and slammed the shot glass back down onto the coffee table. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips as she felt the alcohol burn its way down her throat and settle into her stomach. When she opened her eyes she saw Puck grinning at her.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked.

"No," she choked out in reply. "Not at all."

"Good, because now I'm going to teach you how to play Quarters with Mike, Tina and Mercedes."

As it turned out, Quinn wasn't especially good at Quarters and ended up having to take her fair share of various shots.

"I have _never_ been this drunk before!" she exclaimed over the loud beat of the Ke$ha song.

"You've never been drunk before, period," Puck replied, feeling the alcohol a little bit himself.

"This is fun! I really like that that shirt on you. You look really not in white. Like _really_."

While the small group continued to play their game, Finn sat on the stage, explaining to Rachel the different kinds of drunks that their friends were. Santana was the weepy girl drunk who cried for no good reason. Brittany was the type of drunk who, when inebriated, thought she was a stripper and began to shed her clothing while an equally drunk Artie showered her in dollar bills. Lauren was the classic angry drunk, walking around the room yelling at anyone and everyone who got in her way. Tina and Mercedes were the happy drunks who found everything to be hilarious and could not stop their uncontrollable laughter.

"So that leaves Quinn, the overly affectionate drunk," Finn said, pointing to the blonde who had situated herself into her boyfriend's lap and had proceeded to make out with him. "In fact, together with Puck, they make up the drunk couple that can't contain their public displays of affection and often fail to realize that their actions are _completely_ visible to everyone else. I would actually keep an eye on them if I were you."

"What do you mean, _keep an eye on them_?" Rachel slurred.

"Just…don't let them out of your sight," her ex-boyfriend reiterated.

Finn's description of Quinn and Puck was so accurate and their other friends began to take notice as well and started to move away from them. The pair was so wrapped up in one another, however, that they scarcely even cared. When Quinn finally detached her lips from Puck's, she frowned.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked.

"I miss Beth," she replied, setting her hands on his shoulders. "Like, _a lot_ a lot. She's so pretty and she smells like a baby."

"She _is_ a baby."

"I know! And I love her. I have a secret to tell you," Quinn said, leaning forward and lowering her voice to what she _thought_ was a whisper. "I wanna have _all_ of you babies someday."

"Baby, I wanna _give_ you all my babies one day. My baby mama is a sexy bitch!"

"You're a DILF!"

"We're sexy parents," Puck announced to their group of friends. "So suck it!"

"Yeah!" Quinn agreed. "We're sexier than Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt!"

"Thank you, baby."

"I love you!"

"I love you, too!" Puck replied, falling forward a bit and kissing her deeply. "I love my baby mamma, I love my baby mama, what what!"

"We make _awesome_ babies!"

"Hellz yeah!"

"I miss Beth," Quinn said again. "Can we call her?"

"But she can't talk yet.

"Oh yeah…well then dance with me!"

Quinn and Puck began to dance with one another to whatever song was playing, completely oblivious to what anyone else around them was doing. Quinn wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and pulled him very close, rubbing her body against his. He placed his hands on her hips and began to shamelessly kiss her neck. After a few moments, she coaxed him back to her lips, not wanting him to leave a mark that would be visible to everybody. Quinn let her hands start to roam over Puck's shoulders and down his chest when she heard Rachel's shrill voice over the music.

"Spin the bottle! Who wants to play spin the bottle?"

"Ugh, shut up Rachel," Quinn mumbled incoherently against Puck's lips.

"Let's get out of here so we can do _other_ things," he suggested.

"We can't because Finn drove us in his mommy's car and we can't drive anyway like this."

"Well then let's go somewhere else in here."

"Rachel said we aren't allowed upstairs."

"Come on. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. I need you, like, right now."

"OK, come on. They're busy with their game."

"We're gonna get busy with a game of our own."

"Shhh…follow me," Quinn giggled, taking Puck by the hand and leading him up the basement stairs.

They made their way through the kitchen, stopping briefly to get a bottle of water because Quinn couldn't stop talking about how thirsty she was. They stumbled past the living room with the luxurious leather sofas and up the stairs that led to the bedrooms. Puck pulled Quinn's hand and spun her around so that she was facing him before he joined their lips together again. He lifted her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he pinned her up against the wall. She chuckled loudly and muttered something about missing his mohawk as she ran her hand over his shaved head. Puck wound his arms around her tightly and carried her into the first bedroom they came to and paused momentarily as they took in their surroundings.

"Oh my God," Quinn said, still clutching Puck's shoulders. "This looks like a cross between Candy Land and Pretty-Pretty Princess."

"Yeah, it's Rachel's room."

"How do you know that?"

"Because," Puck shrugged. "There are gold starts and glittery shit everywhere."

"Oh, right. Do you think we should try another room?"

"What are you, Goldilocks? This isn't the Three Bears or anything. Come on, let's just do this, I need you right now."

"But this is her room and we're kind of friends."

"Babe, this is a party. This type of behavior is expected. I mean…life's just a bunch of experience, you know?"

"Hey! That's not fair. You've used that one on me before."

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Yes. OK fine, let's just get this over with."

"Well now, if you're gonna act like that maybe I don't wanna anymore."

"Haha, yeah right. You _always_ want to. Fine," Quinn sighed heavily. "I want you. I need you. Oh baby, oh baby."

"That's from a movie or something."

"Why do you care? Do you want to do this or not?"

"Yeah, OK. I'm ready." Puck said, laying her down on the bed and pretty much attacking her with his mouth, assaulting her with his kisses.

"You can say that again," Quinn replied, running her hand over the front of his jeans. She fiddled with the fly, disappointed that he hadn't decided to go commando that night as he pushed her jean jacket off of her shoulders.

"Ugh," he complained. "Too many clothes."

"Here, let me help."

Quinn sat up and threw her jacket towards the end of the bed and quickly rid herself of the shirt she was wearing as Puck shoved his jeans around his ankles and began to climb towards her again.

"No," she said, stopping him with a jab of her index finger to his chest. "_This_ is the Pretty-Pretty Princess room and if _I'm_ the princess, then I get to be on top."

"No complaints here!" Puck replied, flipping then in one swift motion so that Quinn was straddling him. "I like this view."

Quinn smiled as she felt Puck's hands begin to wander over her stomach and ribs. She ducked her dead down to kiss him and let her own hands drift down his chest and over his abs to his black boxer shorts. His fingers were toying with the clasp on her bra and hers were just about to dip into his waistband when the bedroom door suddenly opened.

"Shit," Puck swore under his breath as he sat up quickly enough to throw Quinn off balance and almost send her tumbling off the bed.

"What the hell?" she asked, gripping onto one of his arms.

"Oh my God! My eyes! MY EYES!" Rachel shrieked, covering her face with her hand. "Will the two of you put some clothes on?"

"Relax, we weren't actually doing it," Puck said, pulling his jeans back up.

"No, Noah but you were about to on _my_ bed. I think I'm scarred for life now."

"Rachel, Rachel Rachel. Just, like, calm down, OK?" Quinn said, throwing her shirt on backwards. "You are _no_ fun. I would have washed your sheets and it would have been fine!"

"No, it wouldn't have been _fine_. I gave everyone strict instructions to stay in the basement."

"Soooo you wanted us to have sex in the basement in front of _everybody_?" the blonde asked. "Now _that's_ gross."

"Yeah," Puck nodded. "We're not expressionists or something like that."

"I think the term you're looking for is exhibitionists and that's not what I wanted. I wanted everyone to stay in the basement and _not_ have sex."

"We wouldn't have had to come up here if your party wasn't so lame. Puck and I just wanted to have fun!"

"My party is not lame! We were playing spin the bottle and I kissed Blaine Warbler!"

"Whoa, that's his real last name?" Puck asked.

"Shut up!" the girls said in unison.

"You kissed Blaine?" Quinn questions. "What did Finn think about that?"

"Wait, I thought he liked boys, like Kurt," Puck said, not really following the whole argument going on around him.

"Shut up!"

"He does like boys…I think. It was just a _game,_ Quinn."

"A really stupid and boring game."

"If you don't like it you can leave."

"Maybe we will!"

"Uh, babe. We can't leave because Finn drove us, remember?"

"Well then maybe we won't leave!"

"Oh, so now you want to stay at my lame party?" Rachel asked.

"I don't really have a choice now, do I?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have even come to start with."

"Maybe not! But maybe I thought it would be nice to get out of the house for the night, you know? Maybe, just maybe, I thought it would be fun to go and have time to ourselves," Quinn said as she began to tear up and her lips pulled downward into a frown. "Because I love Beth, you know, like, a lot, but sometimes it's _hard_ and I just wanna have fun. Girls just wanna have fun!"

"What's happening?" Rachel asked, whispering to Puck.

"Ummm, I think she just hit the wall."

"What's that?"

"It's like when being drunk stops being cool and fun and just gets sad and depressing. Like, all of the alcohol has caught up with her all of a sudden."

"I can hear you!" Quinn shouted. "I wanna go home. I'm a bad mom. I shouldn't be here. I should be taking care of my baby."

"You're not a bad mom," Puck offered.

"Yes, I am! Oh my God, we were going to do it on Rachel's bed. That's sooo gross!"

"That's OK Quinn," Rachel said, softening a bit because she felt bad. "You offered to wash the sheets so at least that was nice of you."

"No, I mean it would be gross for _us_!"

"Remember," Puck quickly reminded Rachel. "She's drunk so you can't take things she says seriously."

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU! And how d'you know that I'm not a more truthful drunk?"

"I don't. Maybe we should get you home."

"I'm sure Finn wouldn't mind taking the two of you home and then coming back for the others," Rachel said.

"I wanna go home. I think I need to sleep. I'm so tired. Why am I so tired?"

"OK, OK, we'll leave. Can you walk OK?"

"Of course I can walk," Quinn replied, walking into the door frame as she exited the room. "Rachel! You're room just smacked me!"

"Uhhh, I'm sorry?" the other girl replied. "We're looking into getting it fixed?"

"Why don't you let me help you babe?"

"Ohhhh, you just wanna put your hands all over me. I know what's up. It's OK. I'm diggity-dog down with it. Hey, why aren't you as drunk as me anymore? We had the same stuffs to drink."

"Because, I weigh more than you and I'm dude," Puck explained as he helped her down the stairs.

"Why don't the two of you wait here and I'll go get Finn," Rachel said, stopping at the base of the stairs by the front door.

"Don't worry Rachel, we won't get freaky on the furniture!" Quinn called after her and then winked at Puck. "_Maybe_."

"Wow, maybe I shouldn't have let you drink so much your first night. How many shots did you do?"

"Eleventy-seven. I don't remember! All I know is that the shot that you gave you that you said, _you said_, was a Bubblegum shot was awful and icky and I didn't like it."

"Oh yeah…_that_. It wasn't a Bubblegum shot, it was whiskey. Surprise!"

"You're evil! I'd try and hit you but I'd probably miss."

"Probably, champ."

Moments later, Finn came up the basement stairs with Blaine and Kurt, the Warbler being helped up by the other two boys.

"Are we's all goin' home?" he asked.

"Yeah, big boy," Finn replied. "But I have to take Puck and Quinn home first. Come on, let's get you all into the car."

"Hey Quinn," Blaine said. "Your shirt is on backwards!"

"Hey Blaine," she replied in a very loud whisper. "I almost did the nasty with Puck on Rachel's bed!"

Kurt and Puck helped settle Blaine and Quinn into the car, making sure everyone was buckled up before Finn started driving down the lane. They were all relatively quiet most of the way. Puck had thought that Quinn fell asleep until she lifted her head and cleared her throat.

"Finneas! Do you have any water? I'm thirsty."

"Ummm, I don't think so," Finn replied.

"But I'm like really _really_ thirsty! Why am I so thirsty?"

"Because the alcohol dehydrates you," Puck said. "We'll get you lots of water when we get home."

"But I want it now! I need it!"

"I'm hungry," Blaine added. "I want food. Finn, do you have food?"

"No!" Finn shouted. "Does this van look like a fast-food restaurant?"

"No…OH LOOK, WENDY'S! Can we stop or go through the drive thru? Please?"

"And then I can get water!" Quinn chimed in.

"Alright, fine!"

Finn pulled up to the drive-thru, thankful that it was open late and they didn't have to wrangle Blaine and Quinn inside. He rolled down the window and the voice on the other end asked for his order.

"I wanna chesseburgler and fries and a frosty!" Blaine shouted.

"I want water!" Quinn moaned pathetically.

"Don't forget my frosty!"

"You necessito agua por favor!"

"Will you guys shut up?" Finn hissed as the drive-thru attendant asked him to repeat his order, clearly annoyed.

"I just need a cheeseburger, a fry, a frosty and a bottle of water."

"That'll be $6.75, please pull around," the cashier said.

Finn pulled his car around, paid for the food and passed it all back. Puck opened the bottle of water for Quinn who began to chug it furiously as Blaine attacked his burger and fries, pausing briefly to offer one to Kurt. Just before Finn was about to pull out of the parking lot, Quinn stopped him.

"Finn, pull over," she said.

"What? Why? Did they get Blaine's burger wrong because I'm pretty sure they won't take it back at all."

"Dude, she's gonna get sick, you idiot. Pull the fuck over," Puck said, already unbuckling his seatbelt and helping Quinn with hers. He slid the van door open just as Finn stopped the car and held Quinn's hair as she leaned out the door and projectile vomited all over the curb.

"Oh my God," she groaned and leaned back a bit. "I haven't puked like that since…_ever_, not even when I had morning sickness."

"Just get it out," her boyfriend replied, rubbing her back.

"I think…I think I'm OK. You can drive again, Finn."

"Suddenly I'm not very hungry anymore," Blaine said, tossing the rest of his burger back into the bag.

Finn carefully began to drive the rest of the way to Puck's house, trying not to hit many bumps or take a corner too sharply. Once they had arrived, Puck thanked his friend for driving, said goodnight to Kurt and Blaine, and helped Quinn-who felt the need to assure Finn that she didn't puke in his car- up from front walkway and into the house.

Thankfully, it was so late that Ruth was already asleep upstairs. Before they left that night, Puck had set up the portable crib in his old bedroom for Beth to sleep in so that his mom didn't have to sleep in the basement. It was actually a very forward thinking plan because now they didn't have to tiptoe past anyone to avoid waking them up.

By that time, Puck had sobered up almost completely. The shock of Rachel walking in on them _almost_ doing the deed and the need to take care of Quinn had helped with that. Quinn also seemed to be coming down, no doubt the throwing up had helped and she was now at the stage where the only other thing that could assist her was a good night's sleep.

"Puck, I think I'm going to puke again," Quinn said as soon as they reached the bottom of the basement stairs.

"OK, come on let's get you into the bathroom."

"Why is this happening to me?"

"Because I was stupid and let you drink too much."

"Oh God, this is awful Why would anyone want to feel like this?" Quinn asked as she finally made it into the bathroom. She managed to grab a ponytail holder while she knelt down and pulled her hair back as Puck lifted the toilet seat.

"Well, generally people don't think about how shitty they are gonna feel later while they're drinking and stuff."

Quinn expelled the rest of the contents of her stomach into the toilet and knelt back, resting her elbows on the rim of the basin.

"I _hate_ throwing up."

"I don't really think there is anyone who actually enjoys it. You need to eat something."

"There is no way I could eat anything right now," Quinn said, shaking her head.

"You need something to replenish the nutrients. I'll be right back."

As soon as Puck left the bathroom, Quinn hoisted herself up and decided her head had stopped spinning long enough to make it into the bedroom. Before letting herself settle down into the bed, she began to take her jacket, top and skirt off and was able to pull on her sleep pants and t-shirt. Puck re-emerged a minute or so later with a cup of water in his hand and a granola bar.

"Here, take these," he said, handing her the glass and some pills.

"What are these?" she asked him skeptically.

"Just a multi-vitamin and some ibuprofen."

"How do you know all of this?"

"My mom's a nurse and Aunt Hannah lived here right after college. That was just a few years ago. You don't think she had some rough nights?"

"Cheers," Quinn said dryly as she popped the pills into her mouth and downed them with water.

"Eat this, too," Puck prodded her, pushing the granola bar in her direction.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. Come on now, be a big girl and eat it before I have to feed it to you. Besides, you shouldn't take a multi-vitamin on an empty stomach. You'll just get sick again and barf."

"Fine," Quinn agreed, scooping up the granola car and tearing open the wrapper. "But if I throw up again anyway because of this I'm just going to turn over and do it all over you."

"Sure, whatever," Puck said, and tossed his girlfriend a towel. "Here, put this on your pillow just in case."

"I should go check on Beth," she said.

"I already did. She's sounds asleep upstairs, which is what you need to do now, too."

"Puck, thanks for taking care of me tonight."

"I believe I told you about a year ago that I would always take care of you."

"Awww, you remember that?" Quinn asked crawling under the covers and resting her head on the pillow.

"Of course," Puck replied, brushing her bangs off of her forehead. "I always remember stuff like that."

XXXXX

_RRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG! RING! RING!_

"What is that?" Quinn whined from underneath the covers.

"I think it's the alarm clock on your phone," Puck mumbled.

"Why is it going off?" she asked, more to herself than to him. Reaching over, she felt around the top of her nightstand until she found her phone. It was only nine-thirty and she had been asleep for six hours but had no recollection of setting her alarm. When she glared at the screen and let her eyes adjust to the bright light it emitted into the pitch black room, she realized that it was a calendar reminder.

_Lunch with Dad 11:30_, the alert read.

"Oh fuck!" she cursed, shutting off the alarm.

"What's going on?"

"I _completely_ forget that I'm supposed to get lunch with my dad today."

"Ugh, just blow him off," Puck said, waving his hand in the air.

"You _know_ I can't do that. We've had this set up for weeks now. We always do it on the last Saturday of the month. Oh God, my head is throbbing."

"Welcome to your very first hangover, babe."

"Make it stop. There is no way I can handle my father and a hangover at the same time."

"Take some more Ibuprofen or aspirin. I'll see you when you get home, OK? Love you, bye!"

"Ummm, aren't you forgetting something?" Quinn asked, sitting up on the edge of the bed and resting her head in her hands.

"Be safe?"

"No. If I'm at lunch, you need to get up and watch Beth."

"Uggggghhhhhhh," Puck complained.

"Come on," Quinn coaxed, reaching back to smack his leg. "If it's already half-past nine then she's already up and your mom's taking care of her."

"So? She likes spending time with her."

"Noah Puckerman get your ass out of bed! Beth is _our_ daughter, not your mother's."

"Alright, alright I'm up. You're super grumpy when you're hung-over."

"Blah, blah, blah. I'll be upstairs as soon as I get out of the shower."

As she was getting ready that morning, Quinn felt like she was surrounded by a haze and normal tasks like taking a shower and choosing an outfit to wear seemed like colossal feats. It took her over an hour to get set for her day and she didn't even do anything special with her hair. She was content to just blow dry it and pull it back into a ponytail.

She grabbed her purse and her jacket and made her way up the stairs and into the kitchen where the rest of Puck's family was. He was seating at the table with Beth in his lap, happily eating Cheerios one by one off of a placemat. When the little girl caught sight of her mother she let out an excited shriek.

"Oh B-bug, not so loud," Quinn said, frowning as she lifted her daughter into her arms and kissed her. "Was she good last night?"

"She was perfect," Ruth asked. "Did you guys have fun? I didn't even hear you come in last night."

"Yeah, it was fine," Puck replied, standing from the table to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Noah said you're having lunch with your father today?"

"Yeah, he should be here soon," Quinn said, checking her watch.

"Well that's nice. How are things going between the two of you?"

"Ma, it's none of your business!"

"No, it's OK," Quinn interrupted. "I don't mind talking about it. We're actually getting to a really decent place. I think he's making an effort to, you know, try to get to know me again. I think we're probably more honest with each other now than we were before I got kicked out."

"Yeah, well he still doesn't get to see Beth yet," Puck said.

"I know and that's what I've told him. I'm still not ready for that yet either."

"Well, I think it's a good thing that you're getting back in touch with him," Ruth shrugged.

Just as Puck's mom finished her sentence Quinn's phone buzzed, alerting her that she received a new texting message.

"That's him," she said, handing Beth back to Puck. "I'll see you in a few hours."

Quinn slid her sunglasses on her faces as she walked out the door, trying to shield herself from the bright sunlight. She smiled at her father who waved through his windshield but sighed heavily before she climbed into his car.

"Hey Quinnie," he said, backing out of the driveway. "All set?"

"Yep."

"Good because I have something special planned for today."

"You mean we're not going to the usual place?" Quinn asked. Each time she met with her father he took her to the same, nice and expensive restaurant.

"No, it's a surprise," Russell said, almost sounding excited.

"Yay."

"You don't sound too happy about that. Late night?"

"Uhhh, yeah," she replied, not wanting to tell her father that she was hung-over. "Beth was just up a lot. That's all."

"You never wanted to go to bed when you were little. I think you were just always afraid of missing something. Didn't even want to take naps at preschool."

"I have definitely learned the importance of naps now."

Quinn and her father made small talk the rest of the car ride until he pulled into the parking lot of a strip mall and drove to the far end of it, parking in front of a Buffalo Wild Wings restaurant.

"Is this where we're eating?" Quinn asked, clearly confused.

"Yes," Russell nodded. "Remember how I used to take you and Val to games as kids? Well, I couldn't get us to a basketball game and baseball is still a few months away so I thought we could just pretend to be at one and watch a college basketball game on a big screen. This is stupid isn't it?"

"No, dad," she replied, quickly shaking her head. "It's actually a really nice idea."

Quinn did appreciate the effort her dad put into coming up with something for them to do, but unfortunately the atmosphere inside the sports bar was not one that was conducive to helping her get rid of her hangover. She managed to pick at her boneless chicken wings while Russell sipped a beer, devoured his and watched whoever was playing on one of the twenty television sets mounted on the wall. Before long, though, her father started to take notice.

"Are you feeling OK, Quinn?" he asked. "You look like you're in pain.

"I just have a really bad headache, that's all. I'm sure it will go away soon."

"Because we can leave if you want to."

"No, no, that's fine."

"Alright. So how are things with the glee club now that you're done with Cheerios?"

"Everything is just a lot less hectic. I get to spend more time with Beth, I can finish my homework at school while I wait for Puck to finish basketball practice and glee is going really well. We're getting ready for Regionals."

"So Puck plays basketball, does glee and works a few nights a week?"

"Mostly on Saturdays," Quinn explained. "I don't even know how he does it all sometimes but he's been at Burt's shop for over a year now."

"Are you thinking about colleges yet?"

"We take the ACT and SAT in a couple of months but we haven't really gotten around to talking about that. I think we're both trying to avoid it, you know?"

"I know you'll get into wherever you apply," Russell said proudly. "Both of my girls are extremely smart."

"That may be true, but I don't know how far away I want to go, or how far away I can go."

"Well, I could say something about that but I think I'll just keep my mouth shut for now."

"I appreciate that," Quinn replied, knowing that her father was probably going to make a smart remark about leaving Puck and going to school somewhere far away on the west coast or something.

"So tell me about this Regionals competition. When is it?"

Quinn spent the next fifteen minutes telling her father about the event and who their competition was, expressing how difficult she thought it would be to go up against their friend again.

"Not to mention the fact that they moved Regionals up this year."

"Why's that?"

"Beats me but they did the same with Sectionals as well. Last year Regionals was at the end of the school year. We only had a week of exams after it. But I don't even really remember much about the competition, for obvious reasons."

"Oh, right," Russell said a bit uncomfortably. "How is Beth?"

"Good. I think she's going to start walking soon. I don't know what we're going to do about that."

"You could always move back in with your mother."

"Really Dad?" Quinn replied, rubbing her aching head. "You had to go there didn't you? We're having a nice time and you feel the need to bring up the fact that you still want me to move back in with mom. For the millionth time, the answer is no. I swear this past summer she did the exact same thing."

"No matter what is going on between your mother and I we still care about you and we want to make sure you're being taken care of."

"And I've told you that Puck _is_ taking care of me, of us. You were just saying how remarkable it is that he does all of the stuff he does and works but now you're criticizing him? You don't even know him. You've never met him."

"You're right," Russell said, backing off and not wanting to let Quinn know that he did indeed meet her boyfriend at the Sectionals competition. "I'm done."

"And you won't bring it up again."

"I can't promise that."

That day was the perfect example of how the last two meetings with her father had gone for Quinn. Just when she felt like they were making progress, moving ahead, he would say something that would bring them back a step or two. _Still,_ she had to admit to herself once he dropped her back off at Puck's house. _It's better than nothing, I guess._

XXXX

The one benefit about Rachel's party being confined to just the glee club members was that word of their shenanigans didn't really travel very quickly around the school. By Friday's assembly at the end of the week they were still slotted to perform. After arguing with Mr. Schue they had finally decided to sing "Tik/Tok" by Ke$ha.

"Guys, I'm really nervous," Brittany said, peeking out from behind the curtain at the assembled crowd of unruly students. "Ke$ha's been a cultural icon for weeks and I really want to do her music justice."

"We haven't had enough rehearsal," Sam admitted.

"Or any at all," Mercedes chimed in.

"Most of our assembly performances usually end in some kind of riot," Finn appointed out just as Rachel came waltzing backstage.

"Never fear teammates," she said. "Now it's a Broadway tradition for nervous performers to take a shot of whiskey before going on to calm their nerves and to mask the stench of bad dental hygiene. In that tradition I have mixed up a playful showbiz cocktail of what was left in my dads' liquor cabinet. There's some brandy and vermouth and port wine and scotch in here and also a little bit of Kool-aid and some crumbled up Oreos."

"Oh my God," Santana cringed. "This tastes like cough syrup."

"There's also cough syrup in here."

"Cheers," Quinn and Puck said to one another as they downed the contents of their cups.

Needless to say, the performance hadn't gone the way they had planned with, with Brittany and Santana throwing up in the middle of it, but then again, their meeting with Principal Figgins following it also didn't go as planned. They had all congregated in the crowded office, expecting to get suspended or worse, but instead the principal congratulated them on the realistic nature of their performance and gave them coupons for frozen yogurt. Puck had never been one to pass up food, especially cheap food and he took Quinn and Beth to the yogurt joint after they got out of school.

"I can't believe we got away with that," he said, shoveling his dessert into his mouth.

"I know, it's weird, but I think Mr. Schue was right is asking us to not drink anymore before Regionals. I mean, Rachel's party was fun but I honestly don't remember much of it."

"Wait, you don't?"

"I remember taking a ton of shots, playing Candy Land or something like that and then barfing outside of a Wendy's."

"Oh man," Puck said, laughing at Quinn recollection, or lack thereof.

"What?" she asked, raising her eye brow. "Isn't that what happened?"

"I have a fun story to tell you in the car on the way home…"

**Reviews are always welcomed :)**


End file.
